Pokémon Bizarre Adventure Parte 1 Lightning Crusaders
by Neo Fourze
Summary: Ash y pikachu estaban de acampada cuando tras un nuevo intento de robo por parte del team rocket los dos acaban en una ciudad donde un grupo de personas les revelaran una historia tras la cual comenzara un extraño viaje al que ambos deberán unirse.
1. 1 El relámpago encerrado

Descargo de responsabilidad, ninguna de las franquicias de la historia me pertenecen esta es una historia de fans para fans.

 **Pokémon Bizarre Adventure**

El día había empezado aparentemente tranquilo para Ash y su amigo pokémon pikachu que se encontraban en un bosque cercano a su pueblo natal, ambos habían decidido acampar en el bosque para descansar de su ultimo viaje y prepararse para el próximo, para sorpresa de ambos se encontraron con un viejo amigo, el antiguo pidgeot del entrenador que aparentemente se encontraba de paso con su bandada de pokémon pájaro en el bosque durante un tiempo y por suerte pudieron encontrarse, pero su reunión no duraría mucho ya que a la mañana del tercer día el team rocket apareció para tratar de robar nuevamente a pikachu por lo que Ash trato de detenerlos con la ayuda de su viejo amigo consiguiendo derribar el globo de los tres ladrones que aún sujetaba a pikachu con un brazo mecánico lo cual nos lleva al momento actual.

-Soltad a pikachu team rocket.- Reclamo el entrenador mientras corría hacia el globo estrellado.

-De eso nada antes tendrás que luchar por él.- Los dos ladrones liberaron a sus dos pokémon pero antes de poder dar una orden pidgeot los embistió junto a sus maestros fuera del globo y los arrastro hasta el bosque mientras el joven entrenador llegaba al brazo mecánico para intentar soltar a su pokémon.

-¿Estas bien pikachu?

-¡Pika!

-¡No tan rápido!- Para sorpresa del joven entrenador vio como meowth aún seguía en el globo agarrando los controles del brazo.- ¡No pienso rendirme!

-Pikachu- El entrenador trato de agarrarse al brazo que comenzó a agitarse una y otra vez aún agarrando a su amigo mientras este trataba de librarse del entrenador.

-¡Piii, kaaa, chuuu!- El cautivo pokémon trataba de soltarse pero era inútil apenas podía moverse y su electricidad no tenía efecto alguno lo único que podía hacer era gritar, cuando de pronto una extraña luz cubrió su cuerpo antes de salir disparada hacia el cielo y crecer en tamaño hasta convertirse en una especie de remolino que comenzó a atraer al joven entrenador hacia él junto al brazo mecánico que comenzó a deshacerse al ser arrastrado junto al cautivo pikachu hacia el remolino antes de que ambos comenzasen a perder el conocimiento.

-¡Pikachu, pikachu, estas bien, pikachu!- Poco a poco el pequeño ratón eléctrico comenzó a abrir los ojos para ver a su entrenador frente a él sus ropas estaban bastante desgastadas y algo rotas tras el encuentro con el equipo rocket y el ser absorbido por un remolino misterioso en el cielo, en ese instante el ratón ignoro sus propios rasguños y salto a los brazos de su entrenador.

-¡Pikachu!

-Menos mal, que estas bien pikachu.- Poco después de que ambos se hubiesen recuperado de su viaje forzoso se pusieron en marcha para tratar de ubicarse y encontrar el camino de regreso.- ¿Donde habremos ido a parar pikachu?

-¿Pika?

-Este no parece el mismo bosque, y no hay rastro del globo del team rocket o de los pokémon, no se si podremos encontrar el campamento.

-Pikachu.

-Ah. ¿Una ciudad?

-¡Pika!

-No logro reconocerla, pero quizás encontremos ayuda.- Dijo el entrenador acariciando la cabeza de su compañero antes de dirigirse a la ciudad, la ciudad les resulto increíble no había muchas ciudades así en Kanto y hasta ahora no habían visto ni un solo pokémon.

-Es increíble esta claro que ese remolino nos ha enviado muy lejos no hay forma de que una ciudad así estuviese cerca de Pueblo Paleta sin que lo supiésemos. ¿Por donde deberíamos empezar a preguntar?- Los dos amigos recorrieron varias calles en busca de una oficina de información o de personas que no fuesen intimidantes como varios grupos aparentemente de estudiantes que parecían una mezcla de culturistas y pandilleros con los que prefirió evitar el contacto directo finalmente pudo ver un edificio que parecía ser lo que buscaba por lo que corrió hacia el a través de un callejón cuando de pronto tres hombres se pusieron en el camino del joven entrenador el primero tenia el pelo marrón en forma de alas hacia los lados el segundo tenía pelo negro con un flequillo que casi le tapa un ojo mientras que el ultimo iba completamente rapado.

-Alto ahí niño.

-Para pasar por esta calle tendrás que pagar.

-Eso, eso.

-¿Eh pagar?- Ash no estaba seguro de como responder a eso, no solo se había dejado el dinero en el campamento sino que tampoco estaba seguro de si serviría en esta ciudad, además no era tan ingenuo como para no darse cuenta de la situación.- Eh, lo cierto es que ahora mismo no tengo nada de dinero, es que me he perdido y buscaba ayuda.

-Ah. ¿En serió?

-No te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos a volver a casa niño.

-Y entonces podrás pagarnos por tan generosa ayuda.

-Eh, no gracias no hace falta.- Ash trato de darse la vuelta cuando uno de los hombres lo agarro por el brazo.

-Oye. ¿En serio vas a rechazar la ayuda de tres buenas personas que solo piensan ayudarte niño.

-Además un niño no debería andar solo por las calles.

-Eso, nunca se sabe con que clase de gente te puedes encontrar.- Ash empezaba a sudar mientras pensaba en como salir de allí pero no se le ocurría nada aparte de correr sin embargo en cuanto se libro del agarre vio como uno de los hombres se había situado en el lado opuesto del callejón para cerrarle el paso.

-Oh, no estabas escuchando, te hemos dicho que es peligroso para un niño andar solo.- Antes de poder hacer nada el hombre le asesto un puñetazo en el estomago enviando al joven entrenador al suelo mientras pikachu aterrizo en el suelo a su lado mirando preocupado a su compañero antes de ponerse en guardia frente a los tres agresores.

-¡Pikachu!

-¡Oh, esa especie de animal parece estar enfadado!

-Ah, lo cierto es que aún enfadado parece mono aunque no tengo muy claro que es.- Ash trato de apoyarse en una pared cercana para recuperar el aliento mientras pikachu se mantenía a su lado y escuchaba lo que los tres hombres decían sin poder hablar debido al golpe.

-¿Que, más da eso? Simplemente cojamos al chico para averiguar donde vive y poder cobrarle.- Los tres hombres se acercaron a Ash pero cuando estuvieron a su lado apunto de agarrarlo Pikachu salto y golpeo el brazo de uno de ellos.

-¡Pika!

-Oye parece que esta cosa tiene carácter, quizás debamos enseñarle una lección.

-¡Sí!- Los tres rodearon al pokémon ignorando a su entrenador momentáneamente, al principio uno intento saltarle encima pero el ratón se las apaño para evitarlo al igual que una patada del segundo de los atacantes, para instantes después cargar con un ataque rápido contra el tercero lanzándolo contra la pared del otro lado del callejón sin embargo nada más darse la vuelta recibió un golpe de uno de los dos hombres que había cogido una vieja barra de hierro abandonada, pikachu se levanto a tiempo para contrarrestar un nuevo intento de ataque por parte del mismo hombre usando su cola férrea tras lo cual otro de los asaltantes se situó junto a su amigo tratando de cortarle el paso, un error que les salio caro cuando pikachu desato su ataque rayo electrocutando a ambos.

-¡Pikachu! Pika.- Pikachu aún dolorido por el golpe que había recibido se giro hacía su entrenador por lo que no fue capaz de ver que el primer hombre al que había derribado se había situado a su espalda al no haber recibido el rayo.

-Pequeño demonio.- El hombre trato de asestarle una patada cuando Ash salto en medio escudando a su amigo con su propio cuerpo.- ¿Eh? ¡Niño estúpido?

-Pikachu.- El pequeño ratón aun dolorido se acerco a su entrenador que había quedado inconsciente mientras el hombre pareció estar a punto de atacar de nuevo pero por sorpresa cayo al suelo al recibir el golpe de un policía que llego por un lado del callejón tras el cual llegaron otros dos policías.

-¿Que ha pasado que a sido esa luz?

-No tengo ni idea pero este hombre parecía estar apunto de golpear a ese niño.

-Esta muy malherido, pero los otros hombres parecen igualmente golpeados. ¿lo habrá echo él?

-Es posible que fuese en defensa propia, o puede que él les provocase al fin y al cabo todos saben que esta es una zona algo peligrosa.

-¿Y esa especie de animal? ¿Sera su mascota?

-A saber, de momento los llevaremos al cuartel e intentaremos aclarar la situación cuando se despierten.

-Pika, pi.- Ash empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco para ver a pikachu aparentemente se encontraban en una habitación bajo tierra o dentro de un gran edificio por la poca luz natural.

-Que escandaloso.- Una voz profunda hizo que Ash y pikachu se girase para ver de donde venía, en una cama pegada a la pared estaba sentado un joven increíblemente fornido con uniforme escolar negro abierto como una gabardina de cuya solapa del cuello colgaba una cadena dorada, su pantalón estaba sujeto por dos cinturones con triángulos azules, rosas, y amarillos, tenía una gorra negra que parecía rota por detrás confundiéndose con su cabello negro y en cuya parte frontal sobre la visera tenia dos chapas doradas una redonda y la otra rectangular con el grabado de una mano en señal de stop, el joven los miro con desgana resultando bastante intimidante sin necesidad de proponérselo, Ash se dio cuenta entonces al examinar su alrededor de que los tres hombres que le atacaron estaban en un a esquina de la habitación aparentemente tratando de evitar al joven y a pikachu, aparentemente parecían asustados, pero no fue esto lo que más llamo la atención del entrenador, no, lo que más llamo su atención fue la entrada de esa habitación eran rejas, estaba en una cárcel. ¿Podía ser la situación más desesperada? Se encontraba perdido, lejos de casa, sin dinero, sin sus pokémon, atrapado en una celda con tres hombres que lo habían emboscado y atacado, y un joven misterioso de aspecto peligroso al que los tres hombres parecían temer, que seria del joven entrenador a partir de ahora.

 **Parte 1 Lightning Crusaders**

 **Capitulo 1 el relámpago encerrado.**

Un par de horas después una mujer entro en la comisaria de Tokio y dos policías la atendieron.

-Kujo Jotaro, 17 años, estatura 1,95 metros, su padre es japones e interprete de jazz, se encuentra de gira, su madre es estadounidense con ascendencia británica.- Leyó uno de los agentes en su expediente antes de mirar a la mujer.

-No hay ninguna duda, Jotaro es mi hijo.

-Parece ser que sus amigos lo llaman Jojo porque el jo en Kujo y el jo de Jotaro se encuentran juntos, ja, ja, qué tontería.- Se rió el otro policía

-Así que, ¿A cuántas personas mató Jotaro? ¡No, no me lo diga! No quiero oírlo! ¡No!

-Eh. ¿Quién hablo de asesinato?- Pregunto el primer policía.

-Se involucró en una pelea.

-De hecho, los matones a los que se enfrentó cargaban nunchakus y cuchillos, sin mencionar que uno de los cuatro es un ex-boxeador profesional, entre los cuatro pudimos constatar quince fracturas, también les destrozó los testículos, oh, disculpe, y todos fueron a parar al hospital.

-¡Señora, asegúrese de darle un buen castigo!

-¡Claro!

-Pero ese no es el problema principal.- Continuo el primer policía dirigiéndose al mostrador de recepción y entregándole el informe a una compañera.- ¿Podrías copiar y repartir esto?

-Enseguida.

-Tiene un hijo muy extraño.- Continuo llamando la atención de la mujer antes de dirigirse hacia las celdas.- Adelante, yo la escoltaré.

-Gracias.

-Quiero que se lo lleve a casa, por favor.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya lo liberaron?

-No podemos tenerlo aquí para siempre.- La señora pareció entenderlo mientras caminaba junto a los dos policías bajando las escaleras.- Por cierto, señora, su japonés es excelente. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha vivido en Japón?

-Veinte años.

-No me sorprende.- Continuo el policía una vez llegaron al piso inferior mientras se cruzaban con otro policía por el camino.- Buen trabajo, hemos estado muy ocupados últimamente, incluso hay listas de espera para las celdas.

-Su hijo se encuentra más adelante.

-¡Jotaro!- La mujer empezó a correr mientras recordaba momentos de su hijo mientras crecía.- Jotaro, lánzale el balón a mami muy bien.- Jotaro era un niño pequeño y ambos estaban jugando en un pequeño parque con una pelota.- Que te vaya bien en el festival deportivo.

Si- Jotaro era algo más mayor y estaba corriendo en una carrera de relevos.

-Jotaro, hoy es un día especial. ¿Qué te gustaría comer?- Jotaro estaba perfectamente uniformado y preparado para ir a la ceremonia de ingreso del instituto.

-Preferiría comer lo que cocinas, mamá.

-Jotaro, Jotaro, Jotaro, Jotaro. ¡Jotaro!- Ash pudo escuchar la voz de la mujer acercándose y se sentó en su cama con pikachu en sus rodillas justo antes de que llegase.

-¡Cállate, qué perra más escandalosa!- Ash y pikachu se sorprendieron de la contestación por parte del joven intimidante a la mujer recién llegada pero no tanto como cuando escucharon la respuesta de la mujer.

-¡Sí! En realidad es un hijo muy dulce y amable, no es el tipo de persona que podría llegar a cometer tal atrocidad.- La mujer no dejaba de dar explicaciones a los policías ante la celda en la que Ash y pikachu seguían sin creerse que el joven fuese capaz de contestar así a una mujer y mucho menos a su madre, por si fuese poco el joven se tumbo de cara a la pared provocando el enfado del segundo policía que pateo la puerta de la celda.

-¡Oye! ¡No te duermas, Kujo, eres libre, sal de aquí! ¡¿Qué parte de vete a casa no entiendes?!- Jotaro miro como si no le importase mientras se daba la vuelta y se sentaba.

-Mamá, vete a casa, no saldré por un buen tiempo, estoy poseído por un espíritu maligno. No sé qué podría obligarme a hacer, incluso durante la pelea, intenté detener al espíritu maligno, no me hagan salir de esta celda.- Explico Jotaro antes de volver a tumbarse dejando a todos muy confundidos con sus palabras en especial Ash y pikachu que sintieron curiosidad por ese misterioso espíritu maligno.

-Santo cielo. ¿Ya comprende lo que le comenté hace un momento, señora? Le decimos que lo liberamos , nos responde ese disparate y se niega a salir disculpe, pero. ¿Su hijo está bien de la cabeza?- Pregunto el primer policía.

-¡Esto no es un hotel!- En ese instante los tres hombres que emboscaron a Ash se colocaron junto a las rejas de la puerta con caras de miedo.

-¡Por favor, combínennos de celda!

-¡Está diciendo la verdad!

-¡Es aterrador!

-¡Lo posee un espíritu maligno!

-¡No nos dejen en la misma celda!

-¡Ya les dije que se callaran!- Ash se alejo ligeramente antes de preguntar a los guardias que estaban apunto de golpear a los hombres.

-Esto perdonen. ¿Podrían decirme que hago yo aquí?- Los guardias se giraron hacia Ash extrañados.

-Pika.

-¿Eh? A cierto te encontramos desmallado en el callejón junto a estos tipos, uno de ellos parecía estar apunto de golpearte cuando llegamos pero ellos también estaban bastante golpeados por lo que os trajimos aquí hasta poder aclarar lo ocurrido.- Ash estuvo apunto de responder con la esperanza de poder salir de la celda en ese instante cuando un ruido metálico hizo que todos se girasen hacía Jotaro quien estaba perforando con un bolígrafo el lateral inferior de una lata de refresco antes de llevársela a la boca abriéndola por la parte superior y sorprendentemente el liquido comenzó a fluir por el agujero del bolígrafo hacia la boca del estudiante que se limitaba a ignorar a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué, qué es eso? ¡Pero si estás dentro de una celda! ¡¿Cómo la conseguiste?!- El primer policía intento obtener respuestas del Joven estudiante que dio un eructo aplastando la lata mientras los tres hombres se alejaban aún más de él.

-Ya les dije, el espíritu maligno.- Dijo arrojando la lata mientras un manga floto desde su rodilla hasta su mano mientras una radio al lado de sus piernas comenzó a sonar.- El espíritu me las trae.

-¡Sigue en el ring! ¡Sigue en el ring! ¡Sigue en el ring! ¡Lo sacó volando del ring! ¡Chiyonofuji ganó sus 14 encuentros!- Podía oírse en la radio todos estaban sorprendidos incluso Ash y pikachu quienes estaban seguros de que eso no estaban ahí antes.

-¡Está escuchando la radio mientras lee la Shonen Jump!

-¡Pero ¿cómo?! ¡Esto está mal! ¡Definitivamente mal!- Los dos policías que trataban de comprender la situación estuvieron apunto de abrir la puerta cuando Jotaro se levanto.

-¡Alto! Seguramente aún quieren liberarme, les mostraré lo aterrador que puede ser.- Comenzó a decir Jotaro mientras se quitaba la gorra antes de acercarse a los dos policías.- Para demostrarles lo terrible que sería liberarme.- Ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes Jotaro extendió la mano sin tocar los barrotes y un extraño brazo purpura con un guante negro que tenía remaches dorados y una argolla del mismo color se extendió desde su brazo como si apareciese de la nada sin que aparentemente nadie aparte de su madre, Ash, y pikachu lo notasen y agarro la pistola del segundo policía rompiendo la correa que la unía a su cinturón tirando de ella para después colocarla en la mano de Jotaro mientras desaparecía sin que el policía tuviese tiempo de reaccionar.

-¡Mi pistola! ¡¿Cómo lo hizo?!

-¡Estamos en problemas!

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Acaso no vieron al espíritu maligno?! Si no lo hicieron.- Jotaro apunto la pistola a escasos centímetros de su cabeza provocando pánico general.

-¡Jo, Jotaro!- Su madre grito sin poder hacer nada mientras Ash se movió hasta el extremo más alejado en su cama.

-¿Estas loco?

-¿Piika?- Sin dudarlo el joven apretó el gatillo pero para sorpresa de todos el brazo apareció de nuevo agarrando la bala a mitad de trayecto en el aire sujetándola con dos dedos y por un instante a los pocos que podían verlo les pareció ver una silueta borrosa y transparente detrás de él pero no pudieron distinguirla bien.

-Hay alguien detrás de mí, al parecer, estoy poseído.- Dijo Jotaro extendiendo su mano mientras sujetaba la pistola boca arriba por el cañón al lado del brazo que aún sostenía la bala entre sus dedos antes de dejarla caer.

-"Su abuelo Joseph también tenía poderes extraños. ¿Qué le sucede a mi hijo?"- La sorprendida madre no sabía muy bien que hacer o decir por lo que se limito a quedarse callada ante la increíble escena. Más tarde tanto la madre de Jotaro como los dos policías habían abandonado el pasillo después de todo tenían mucho que hacer y en que pensar, los tres hombres volvieron a la esquina procurando mantenerse alejados de Jotaro mientras que Ash y pikachu lo miraban aún preocupados.

-Oye. ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir mirándome?- Pregunto Jotaro sentándose.

-Ah, lo siento aún estoy sorprendido por ese extraño brazo que atrapo la bala.

-Uhm. ¿Así que pudiste verlo? Me sorprende que fueses capaz de hacerlo en lugar de los policías, y también que exista un animal como ese ¿Es tu mascota?

-Eh. ¿Pikachu? Pues esto.- Tanto el joven entrenador como su compañero no sabían como responder a eso, les sorprendió que se refiriesen a él como animal. ¿Acaso no sabía lo que era un pokémon?

-¿No sabes que decir? Da igual, dejando eso de lado. ¿Como ha acabado un niño en la cárcel? No logro entenderlo ni siquiera después de escuchar a los dos policías. ¿Te peleaste con esos tres?- Jotaro señalo a los hombres que parecían molestos al escuchar la conversación,Ash se también sintió molesto al recordar lo sucedido ya que fue culpa de esos hombres que acabase en la celda.

-La verdad es que no estoy seguro de si creerías la historia completa, pero básicamente acabe perdido y trataba de buscar ayuda, cuando esos tres me pararon y me pidieron dinero por pasar o por ayudarme a volver a casa incluso cuando les dije que no tenía, después me golpearon cuando intente escapar.- Los tres hombres parecieron estar apunto de saltar sobre él cuando Jotaro les dirigió una mirada que hizo que se acobardasen.- Después pikachu se enfrento a ellos y lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar aquí.

-Pikachu.- Los tres hombre se sintieron molestos por la mención del ratón eléctrico mientras que Jotaro se rió por lo bajo.

-Al parecer tienes un buen amigo, pero no tienes mucha suerte si acabas perdido y atacado por pandilleros.- Ash estuvo a punto de responder cuando el segundo policía apareció por él pasillo

-Oye niño necesitamos hacerte unas preguntas acerca de lo ocurrido en él callejón.- El entrenador asintió y siguió al guardia que parecía nervioso por estar cerca de Jotaro por él pasillo con pikachu aún en sus brazos, mientras en él aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad la madre de Jotaro intentaba llamar la atención de un señor mayor que acababa de llegar.

-¡Papá! ¡Aquí estoy, papá! ¡Aquí!

-¡Holly!- El hombre en cuestión era tan fornido como Jotaro y parecía estar en buena forma llevaba pantalones vedes de tono marrón un jersey negro con un broche de plata que tenía una gema roja redonda debajo del cuello, mocasines marrones, un abrigo de color crema, dos guantes blancos, una bolsa marrón claro y un sombreo similar al de Indiana Jones, apenas vio a su hija el anciano empujo a un hombre que estaba a su lado y salió corriendo.- ¡Oye, hazte a un lado!

-¡Papá!- Los dos se abrazaron nada más encontrarse.- ¡Qué alegría que vinieras!

-¡Puedo estar en cualquier parte del mundo en menos de 24 horas si mi única hija me necesita!

-¿Dónde está mamá?

-Quejándose por ahí, pero le dije a Suzie que era un viaje de negocios para la agencia inmobiliaria Joestar.

-Papa.

-Holly, Holly. ¡Oye, Holly! Ya puedes soltarme.

-¡No! ¡Ha pasado mucho desde nuestro último abrazo, papá!

-Vamos, ya eres toda una dama de 45 años. ¿Por qué sigues hablando así?

-¡Te metiste en problemas! ¡Ataque de cosquillas!

-¡Detente!

-¡Toma, esto, esto y esto!- De repente Joseph dejo de reírse al mirar a su alrededor y su hija se detuvo.

-¿Y ustedes qué miran?

-Llevaré tu bolso.

-Por cierto, Holly, con respecto a Jotaro. ¿Estas segura de que dijo espíritu maligno?- Al instante la mujer dejo la maleta y se echo al suelo a llorar.

-¡Mi pobre Jotaro! Si. Los policías dijeron que no podían verlo, pero yo sí.- El padre se agacho poniendo una mano en la espalda de su hija mientras escuchaba.- Vi un brazo que no era de él y agarró la pistola.

-Otros no pudieron verlo, pero. ¿Tú si?

-Sí.- Joseph ayudo a su hija a levantarse.

-Entonces Jotaro ha estado diciendo que está poseído, pero. ¿Tú no has sentido nada raro?

-No. Pero Jotaro dice que no dejará la celda hasta saber qué le sucede. ¿Qué hago, papá?

-Tranquila, hija mía, yo, Joseph Joestar, estoy aquí contigo, ya no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Sí.- Joseph chasqueo sus dedos y al instante un hombre sentado en unos asientos cercanos se levanto y los tres caminaron hacía la salida.

-¡En primer lugar, me gustaría ir a ver a mi nieto, Jotaro!- De vuelta a la celda Ash volvió acompañado por él primer policía.

-Desde luego menuda historia suerte que ese extraño animalito tuyo te protegió, no te preocupes una vez hallamos terminado el papeleo te podrás marchar.

-Si.- Ash había preferido omitir el comienzo de su historia para evitar que pensasen que estaba loco.

-Por desgracia llevara un par de horas y tendrás que esperar aquí hasta entonces, el resto de celdas hay personas que no dejan de golpearse entre sí a la menor oportunidad, aún me preocupa el asunto del espíritu pero al menos ya no están esos tres hombres.- Ash asintió mirando a Jotaro que tenía varios libros a su lado.- En fin volveré luego suerte.

-Parece que estaremos juntos un rato.

-Pika.

-Como sea, pero mejor mantén la distancia no quiero ni imaginar lo que el espíritu pueda llegar a hacerte si aparece de nuevo.

-Vale.- Después de eso Ash se percato de que además de los libros había un montón de cosas nuevas, y otras que fueron apareciendo, una mesa de te, un ordenador pequeño, una silla de ruedas, un casco de moto, una bicicleta estática, unas pesas, una guitarra, un café, un flexo, e incluso un coche de radio control con el que se entretuvo Jotaro hasta que aparecieron el primer policía para vigilarlo y comprobar que tal estaba Ash momento en el que Jotaro estrello el coche contra los barrotes.

-Qué aterrador, ahora hay incluso más cosas y además es violento, algo aterrador se apoderó de él si otras personas se enteraran, seguro que perdería mi trabajo.- El policía no se atrevía a ponerse enfrente de la puerta cuando Joseph llego desde atrás.

-Tranquilo yo me llevaré a mi nieto.

-¿Nieto?- Jotaro se sentó mientras el segundo policía se acercaba a Joseph y su hija.

-Oye. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Ya les dije que estaba prohibido acercarse a él! ¡Convéncelo desde aquí, es muy peligroso!

-Ya les dije, que yo me encargo. ¡Largo me estorbáis!- Jotaro se levanto de su cama mientras Joseph agarro a los dos policías y los echó a un lado ante la mirada de Ash quien nunca se atrevería a hacerle eso a un policía.

-¡Jotaro, él es tu abuelo, sé que podrá ayudarte! Sal a ver a tu abuelo.- Paso a paso Jotaro y Joseph se acercaron a la puerta hasta que ambos estuvieron frente a frente y la puerta se abrió.

-Sal, nos vamos a casa.

-Piérdete, no te pedí que vinieras. ¿Ayudarme? ¿Qué demonios puedes hacer? Es una lástima que hayas venido desde Nueva York para nada.- Dijo Jotaro mostrando en su mano el dedo arrancado de la mano izquierda de Joseph que resulto ser mecánica.

-"El meñique de mi mano artificial. ¿Cuándo me lo arrancó?"

-¿Ya comprendes? Fue el espíritu maligno, no te me acerques solo reducirás lo poco que te queda de vida.- Dijo Jotaro dándose la vuelta mientras le arrojaba el dedo a su abuelo y la puerta se cerraba antes de tumbarse en la cama.

-"Simplemente increíble, estoy anonadado, y pensar que ha sido capaz de engañarme, sí, sé exactamente qué espíritu poseyó a Jotaro, no obstante, en vez de ponerlo en palabras, si llega a experimentarlo físicamente lo comprenderá muchísimo mejor, no, debe comprenderlo de manera física debido a los peligros que enfrentará en el futuro."- Joseph termino sus pensamientos guardando su meñique en el bolsillo antes de chasquear los dedos.- Avdol, es tu turno, les presento a mi amigo egipcio que conocí hace tres años, Avdol.- Poco a poco el hombre del aeropuerto se acerco a la puerta de la celda donde se coloco con una postura de brazos cruzados hacia arriba, era tan fornido como la pareja de abuelo y nieto, llevaba una túnica blanca con un cinturón de tela azul y un abrigo naranja rojizo sobre ella, con varas argollas en las muñecas a modo de brazaletes, tenia una especie de collar de círculos dorados que se extendían desde uno de gran tamaño en el centro del collar del que colgaba un fleco del mismo color que su abrigo y que los extremos del collar en lugar de estar conectados entre sí estaban conectados a sus orejas como si fuesen pendientes, su cuello estaba protegido por un pañuelo azul que lo rodeaba y otro pañuelo de color blanco rodeaba su cabeza desde su frente, su cabello estaba recogido en pequeños tubos que recordaban a espinas excepto por su coleta y dos cicatrices recorrían su cara desde sus ojos hasta los extremos de su barbilla.- Saca a mi nieto de es celda.

-Detente, parece fuerte, pero. ¿De verdad crees que permitiría que un hombre como él me sacara de aquí solo porque tú se lo ordenaste? Claro que no, al contrario, seré más terco y tendré menos deseos de salir.

-Esto será un poco violento terminarás rogando para que te saquen de ahí, ya que experimentarás una agonía inimaginable.- Proclamo el recién llegado.

-Me parece bien.- Concluyo Joseph ante un extrañado Ash.

-¿Pero que se proponen hacer? Espero que ese hombre no salga mal parado por culpa del espíritu.

-Pikachu.- El pokémon eléctrico asintió mientras ambos observaban.

-¡Pero. ¿Qué haces, papá!

-Oye no pueden armar escándalo.

-Cállate.- Joseph no parecía dispuesto a escuchar opiniones de terceros.

-¡Entendido!- Los dos policías prefirieron mantenerse al margen mientras Avdol asumía una nueva pose con el brazo izquierdo levantado frente a él y la mano derecha apuntando hacia arriba justo detrás de la izquierda, en ese instante un aura naranja comenzó a emanar de Avdol y entonces extendió sus brazos y el aura se transformo en un humanoide con cabeza de pájaro y cuerpo de hombre no llevaba ropa aparte de dos brazaletes de plumas y un par de babuchas, su mitad inferior estaba cubierta de plumas, todas sus plumas y su piel tenían un tono rojo y toda su mitad inferior y brazaletes estaban en llamas.

-¡Eso es!- Todos los que podían verlo se quedaron congelados por la visión de este ser.

-Exactamente, Avdol también tiene eso que llamas "espíritu maligno". ¡Un espíritu maligno que Avdol controla a su voluntad! El nombre de este espíritu es. ¡Magicians Red!- El espíritu atravesó las rejas como si no existiese y múltiples llamas emergieron de su pico mientras se acercaba a Jotaro antes de que las que envolvían sus muñecas formasen unas cuerdas de fuego que ataron a Jotaro y lo estrellaron de espaldas a la pared.

-"Arde. ¿Estoy en llamas! ¡Mis brazos están en llamas! ¿Que es esto"

-Kujo se pego a la pared y no se mueve No sé qué sucede pero. ¿No sientes cómo sube la temperatura? ¡Es una locura, hace demasiado calor!

-¡¿Oye estas bien?!- Ash no estaba seguro de como actuar en esa situación.

-¿Hm, un niño, que hace ahí?- Joseph no se había fijado en él hasta ahora.

-Ah, ese niño fue atacado por unos hombres esta mañana en un callejón, como al llegar tanto él como varios de los asaltantes estaban inconscientes los trajimos aquí para interrogarlos, estará ahí hasta que acabemos el papeleo en unas dos horas.

-Eh, así que es eso, da igual tu solo procura permanecer apartado aunque no comprendas que esta pasando. ¿Vale?- Ash no estaba seguro de si podía o debía intervenir y pikachu estaba igual sin embargo cuando Magicians Red agarro a Jotaro por los hombros apareció el espíritu haciendo que lo soltase y retrocediese fuera de la celda tenía piel morada recubierta por lineas doradas, tenía coderas, rodilleras y botas similares a sus guantes, unas hombreras completamente doradas y una especie de taparrabos sujeto por un cinturón dorado, aparte tenía un pañuelo rojo alrededor de su cuello similar al de Avdol, en donde sus orejas deberían estar había dos grandes orificios similares a los de los alienígenas de Dragón Ball, su cabello ondulaba como una llama adornado por una diadema de oro en su frente.

-¡Allí está! ¡Al fin se manifestó, y que sea tan visible significa que es muy poderoso!- Joseph estaba impresionado por su visión a pesar de su conocimiento acerca del espíritu.

-Maldito.- Jotaro hizo un gesto con la mano y al instante el espíritu agarro a Magicians Red por el cuello, al mismo tiempo la marca del estrangulamiento llevado a cabo apareció en el cuerpo de Avdol.

-Me sorprende que sea capaz de hacerlo tan visible.

-Y pensar que tú también tenías un espíritu maligno, y abuelo, la identidad del espíritu.

-Lo sabía.

-Señor Joestar me pidió que sacara a su nieto de esta celda, planeaba contenerme, pero si consideramos esta inesperada cantidad de poder, bajar mi guardia podría ser peligroso. ¿Nos detenemos? Si continuamos y lo dejo salir deberé alcanzar un nivel de violencia que podría enviar a su nieto al hospital.

-Me parece bien. Inténtalo.

-¡Sí, señor!- En ese instante Avdol se libero del agarre y comenzó su contraataque.- ¡Red bind!- Al instante Magicians Red libero una cuerda de fuego de un tamaño superior que rodeo a Jotaro impidiendo mover brazos y boca libremente.

-¡Esto es!- Jotaro no pudo terminar su frase antes de que la cuerda se tensase y lo arrastrase estampándolo contra las rejas.

-¡Qué calor!

-¡No sé qué está sucediendo!

-Nunca Había visto algo así.- Dijo Ash recogiendo a pikachu antes de que unas ascuas descontroladas estuviesen apunto de caer sobre él llamando la atención de Joseph.

-¿Puede verlos?

-¡Papá! ¡¿Qué le hacen a Jotaro?!

-Holly, sé una niña buena y mantente callada. ¿Bien?

-"No, no puedo respirar"- Jotaro intento pensar en como liberarse pero el espíritu comenzó a desvanecerse sorprendiendo a su madre.

-El espíritu se retira.

-Si no puedes respirar por culpa del calor, tu espíritu maligno se debilitará. ¡Revelaré su identidad! Puede parecer un espíritu maligno, pero no lo es. ¡Jotaro, lo que pensabas que era un espíritu maligno, es una visión que tiene poder, generada por tu energía vital! ¡Ya que aparece a tu lado, esta visión se conoce como stand!

-¿Stand?

-¿Pika?

-"Stand"

-Como en las fábulas de Esopo, el viento helado hizo que el viajero se aferrara a su capa, pero el calor del sol hizo que se la quitara. ¿Quieres abandonar tu prisión, Jojo?

-Ríndete, la razón por la que no quiero salir es porque hiero a otras personas si darme cuenta de ello, no puedo negar que me interesa el hecho de que también tengas un espíritu maligno, pero si no te detienes, morirás.- Apenas hubo dicho esto Jotaro empujo la mesa del té con una patada haciendo que esta chocase con el inodoro rompiéndolo y provocando una salpicadura de agua que cubrió casi toda la celda extinguiendo las llamas que lo ataban.

-¡Rompió el inodoro! ¡Destrucción de propiedad!

-Te lo advertí. ¡Idiota! ¡No digas que no te lo advertí!- En ese instante el stand de Jojo reapareció y agarro los barrotes de la celda Y los hizo a un lado con un arranque de fuerza súbita provocando incluso grietas en el techo, seguidamente rompió uno de los barrotes y lo transformo en dos lanzas con las que se lanzo contra Avdol antes de que este se diera la vuelta caminando como si nada mientras retiraba su stand sin preocuparse por Jojo quien detuvo su ataque en el ultimo instante.- ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué me das la espalda tan repentinamente?! ¡Estoy por aquí!- Avdol se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared mientras hablaba.

-Señor Joestar, como puede ver, lo hice salir de su celda, pero.- Jotaro retiro su stand agarrando una de las lanzas mientras se acercaba a Avdol ante la mirada de Ash y pikachu mientras este ultimo se acercaba al extremo de la cama.

-Fah. ¿Te dejaste derrotar?

-No es eso, realmente tenía pensado enviarte al hospital, pero tu poder es mayor al que imaginé.

-Si hubiese terminado de lanzarte esta barra de acero. ¿Que hubieses hecho?

-Mi Stand es Magicians Red, él podría derretir una barra como esa con total facilidad.

-¿Están locos?- Pregunto Ash en voz baja mirando a los tres hombres.

-Pikachu.- En ese instante un crujido hizo que Ash mirase hacia él techo a tiempo de ver como uno de los cascotes estaba a punto de caer sobre pikachu.

-¡Cuidado!

-¡Pikachu!- El entrenador salto sobre su compañero escudándolo con su cuerpo, sin embargo antes de que lo tres hombres pudiesen ayudar o de que el cascote alcanzase su objetivo una sombra comenzó a formarse en la espalda del entrenador y antes de que se materializase un látigo surgió de pikachu y desvió el cascote lejos de ellos.

-Eh. ¿Estamos bien, que ha pasado?

-¿Pika pikachu?- Los tres hombres los miraron durante diez segundos sin creerse lo ocurrido

-"Ellos también poseen stands, que sorpresa, es justo lo que imaginaba pero quienes son, eh, un momento ese animal podría ser, desde luego el destino siempre juega con las personas de una forma retorcida, en cualquier caso."- En ese instante Joseph Joestar retomo la conversación interrumpida. -Avdol tiene el mismo poder que tú ya no tienes que quedarte en esta celda para investigar tu espíritu maligno, y además.- Joseph se dio la vuelta mientras Jotaro arrojaba su lanza improvisada al suelo.- Tu niño me gustaría poder hablar contigo.

-¿Con migo?- Pregunto Ash señalándose a si mismo.

-Un momento, aún no hemos terminado de hacer el papeleo para su salida.

\- Y habéis provocado múltiples destrozos.

-¡Silencio! Puedo pagar estos destrozos cincuenta veces si hace falta, y se supone que su caso ya había sido resuelto. ¡¿Por que no lo dejáis salir y puto?!

-¡S, SI!

-Bueno pues con eso solucionado que me dices. ¿Te importaría que hablásemos un rato?- Ash no sabía que responder no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ese hombre pero por otro lado estaba perdido y necesitaba ayuda, también estaba interesado en los stands y Jotaro le parecía una buena persona.

-Uh, bueno, de acuerdo.

-OK, very good.- Media hora más tarde el grupo entero con excepción de los dos policías se encontraba en una cafetería tomando café con excepción de Ash que estaba tomando un zumo de naranja y pikachu para quien habían pedido un pequeño bol lleno de agua.

-¡Que alivió! Al fin Jotaro salió de esa celda.

-Pero qué perra tan molesta.

-¡Si!

-¡¿Oye maldito, cómo te atreves a llamar a tu madre así?! ¡Y tú, Holly, deja de sonreír!

-¡Si!

-¿Esto?- Ash no sabía muy bien que hacer o decir al fin y al cabo no habían dejado de sucederles cosas a él y a pikachu a lo largo del día.

-Ah, si perdón con todo el alboroto casi se me olvida, quería preguntarte un par de cosas que pude que estén relacionadas con cierta historia pero primero Jotaro hay algo que tengo que contarte para que podáis entenderlo.

-Abuelo hay una cosa, te preguntaré solo una cosa que no comprendo. ¿Por qué sabías de mi espíritu maligno, no, stand, o lo que sea? Es lo único que no entiendo.

-Muy bien vine de Nueva York para explicártelo y esta relacionado con las preguntas. Pero, para hacerlo debo contar las cosas por orden, esto tiene que ver con la familia Joestar, primero, mirad estas fotografías.- Una a una el hombre adulto fue colocando varias fotografías en la mesa en las que se veían un barco con una grúa y un ataúd negro cubierto de percebes y que una vez abierto se podía ver que contenía un doble fondo, el cual tenía en un lateral la palabra DIO grabada en oro.

-¿De qué son?- A pesar de su pregunta Jotaro no parecía interesado.

-Son de un sarcófago de cien años que se extrajo desde el Océano Atlántico, en la costa africana hace cuatro años.

-¿Sarcófago?

-Después de investigarlo, descubrí que se encontraba en el barco donde pereció tu antepasado de cuatro generaciones, en otras palabras mi abuelo Jonathan Joestar.- Esto llamo la atención de los presentes con la excepción de Avdol.- Estaba vacío cuando revisaron su interior, sin embargo. ¡Yo sé exactamente cual es su contenido! Avdol y yo intentamos encontrarlo en este mismo momento.

-¿Encontrarlo? Un momento, suena como si hubiese una persona allí dentro, pero. ¿Por qué te refieres de esa manera a algo que estuvo bajo el agua por cien años?

-Es la encarnación del mal. ¡Su nombre es Dio! Despertó de su sueño de 100 años. ¡Y estamos destinados a enfrentarlo!- En ese momento Jotaro se dio la vuelta en su silla dejando escapar un suspiro.- ¡¿A qué vino eso, Jotaro?! ¡No actúes como si no tuvieses nada que ver en esto!

-Esta expresión, significa que estoy tan impactado que no sé qué decir, abue.

-¿Abue?- Ash también había empezado a preocuparse de la cordura del anciano después de escuchar esa historia pero prefirió guardar silenció.

-¿Eres Avdol, no? No sé quién rayos eres, pero se nota que te crees muy importante, y, viejo, ¿De verdad esperas que me crea tu loca historia y finja asombro?

-Je. ¿Pero nuestros espíritus no son solo una locura, sino que también son muy reales. ¿O me equivoco?- Pregunto Avdol antes de dejar que los dos hombres continuasen su conversación.

-Como quieras, terminarás creyéndome en algún momento, Si te preguntas por qué sé de la existencia de Dio y por qué lo busco te mostraré la razón.- Continuó Joseph mientras Avdol le entregaba una cámara de fotos instantáneas que tenía dentro de su manga.- Para serles sincero, hace un año, yo también adquirí un espíritu maligno o, mejor dicho, un stand.

-¿Qué?

-Viejo. ¿Qué acabas de decir?

-¿Él también?

-¿Pika? Joseph dejo la cámara en la mesa mientras levantaba su mano derecha.

-¡Les mostraré mi stand! ¡Vamos!- Al instante unas lianas cubiertas de espinas y de color morado envolvieron la mano de Joseph quien la uso para asestar un golpe de karate a la cámara que quedo destrozada sobresaltando a pikachu que salto al hombro de su entrenador, segundos después la cámara expulso una foto que Joseph extrajo de un tirón antes de situarla frente a él.

-¿Lo visteis? Las espinas que salieron de mi mano. ¿Ese es mi stand? ¡Su poder es el de tomar fotografías espirituales de visiones que tuve de lugares lejanos! Aunque tengo que destruir una cámara de 30.000 yenes cada vez que quiero utilizarlo.

-¿Cuanto?- Ash no tenía muy claro cual era el valor de esa moneda pero solo por la cantidad de ella podía imaginar que era mucho dinero como para tirarlo tan alegremente, pikachu también estaba mirando la cámara extrañado de que destruyese un aparato así de esa manera cada vez que quisiera usar su poder, en ese instante llego uno de los camareros.

-¿Sucede algo, señores?

-Estamos bien, puedes retirarte.- Avdol se limito a señalar lejos de la mesa mientras hablaba con voz tranquila para despedir al camarero.

-Sí.

-La visión que aparecerá en esta fotografía. ¡Jotaro! ¡Esta visión determinará tu destino!

-¿Qué?

-Jotaro, Holly, le han echado un vistazo a la parte posterior de sus cuellos?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es muy poco probable que lo hayan hecho, pero justo en mi omóplato, tengo una marca de nacimiento con forma de estrella.- Uno a uno los tres Joestar se descubrieron la parte del cuello mencionada y vieron que los tres tenían la marca Ash y pikachu también fueron capaces de verla.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de relevante?

Le pregunté a mi madre sobre ella, pero parece ser que mi padre, que murió cuando aún era joven, también la tenía. Se supone que todos los Joestar tienen esta marca de nacimiento.

-Oye, viejo, qué va a aparecer en esa fotografía?

-¡El destino que jamás imaginamos!

-¡Papá!

-¡Maldito! ¡Ya enséñanos qué es, maldita sea!- Jotaro cogió la fotografía y poco a poco la fue acercando Ash, pikachu y Holly también se acercaron para verla cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca todos pudieron ver a un hombre con un cuerpo y altura similares a Jotaro de espaldas tenía el pelo dorada y la cabeza girada dejando ver su ojo izquierdo como si les estuviera viendo pero lo mas escalofriante era su cuello tenía una horrible cicatriz que lo recorría por completo y bajo ella tenía la marca de nacimiento de los Joestar.

-¡Dio, siempre es quien aparece en mi fotografía espiritual, y justo en su cuello, desde el cuello para abajo de este bastardo se encuentra el cuerpo de mi abuelo, Jonathan Joestar, ese bastardo se apoderó de él!- Ante esta revelación todos los presentes quedaron tan sorprendidos que no pudieron hablar, en especial Ash y pikachu quienes sintieron un escalofrío a través de su espalda por lo escalofriante de la historia.- Hace cien años, sucedió algo en el Océano Atlántico, solo sé lo que me mencionó mi abuela Erina. ¡Pero Dio sustrajo el cuerpo de mi abuelo y sobrevivió! Y no hay lugar a dudas de que se oculta en algún lugar del mundo planeando sus fechorías, han pasado cuatro años desde que regresó a la vida, el hecho de que mis fotografías espirituales y sus espíritus malignos comenzaron a manifestarse durante este año. ¡Se debe a Dio!

-Nuestras habilidades se consideran como poderes psíquicos en la sociedad.- Avdol comenzó una nueva explicación y en ese momento Ash y pikachu se acordaron de Sabrina y se preguntaron si ella también tendría un stand.- Yo he tenido mi stand desde que nací, pero sus poderes están ligados al cuerpo de Dio, es decir, al cuerpo de Jonathan por medio de hilos invisibles, parece ser que la existencia de Dio trajo consigo el despertar de los poderes que dormían dentro de ustedes.

-Avdol. ¿Puedes saber dónde se encuentra analizando la fotografía?

-No puedo. Casi no hay pista alguna.

-Eso pensé.

-Miraré más de cerca.- Contesto Avdol guardándose la fotografía en su manga.

-Te lo encargo.

-Eh, perdón pero. ¿Que tiene que ver todo esto con las preguntas que querías hacerme?- Todos se giraron para ver al joven entrenador que parecía bastante incomodo.

-Ah si, otra vez que casi me olvido, primero de todo me gustaría que respondieses sinceramente. ¿En realidad, no eres de este mundo verdad?- Todos reaccionaron sorprendidos ante esta pregunta repentina.

-Un momento, creo que no entiendo esa pregunta. ¿Que quieres decir con que no soy de este mundo?

-Mph. ¿Quizás sea más apropiado preguntarte si recuerdas como llegaste aquí? Me refiero a la historia completa.

-Eh, pues hace unos días pikachu y yo acampamos juntos en un bosque cercano a mi ciudad natal, al principio todo fue bien pero de pronto unos ladrones conocidos aparecieron y trataron de llevarse a pikachu, los seguí y cuando pensé que estaba a punto de liberar a pikachu una extraña luz creo un remolino en el cielo que nos trago a los dos, lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar en el bosque que hay al lado de la ciudad, por lo que decidí buscar información o ayuda, pero me encontré con esos tres hombres que me atacaron y acabamos en la cárcel.

-Como suponía. Escucha probablemente ya te hayas dado cuenta pero ninguna persona de este mundo reconoce a pikachu, y nadie lo hará porque ese remolino te transporto desde tu mundo al nuestro.

-Alto, alto, alto, que quiere decir todo eso, como puedes saber que eso es cierto si ni siquiera yo se si es verdad o son desvaríos.

-¡Cállate!- Ash se puso tensó de golpe en su silla mientras Joseph continuaba.- Déjame contarte otra historia y pronto lo entenderéis porque de hecho esto también esta relacionado con Dio. El caso es que originalmente Dio fue un muchacho de los barrios bajos de Londres que fue adoptado por el padre de mi abuelo cuando el suyo falleció, por lo que mi abuela me contó Dio no tardo un solo minuto en demostrar lo ruin que era enemisto a mi abuelo con su padre, le humillo delante de todo el pueblo, lo separo de sus amigos, le dio varias palizas nada más conocerlo, le quemo vivo a su perro, e incluso beso a mi abuela en contra de su voluntad cuando empezó a salir con mi abuelo, sin embargo tras un tiempo decidió mantener una actitud más pacifica para tratar de envenenar lentamente al padre de mi abuelo fue durante ese tiempo que un hombre extraño apareció de repente en el jardín acompañado de un animal extraño similar al tuyo.- La historia no había estado resultando del agrado del resto del grupo quienes cuanto más oían acerca de Dio más les sorprendía lo cruel y despreciable que podía ser, pero la ultima parte capto especialmente la atención de Ash y pikachu.- Ese hombre pronto se gano la amistad de Dio, por extraño que parezca, no estoy seguro que clase de mundo era el lugar del que venía o que clase de lugar es ahora pero la relación que ese hombre tenía con el animal era como si lo considerase su herramienta, era un animal con un poder increíble al cual forzaba constantemente a volverse más fuerte de formas retorcidas, abandonarlo solo en mitad de un lago, arrojarlo a un barranco, o tenerlo corriendo durante todo el día mientras lo perseguían lobos hambrientos son algunos de los entrenamientos de los que me hablo mi abuela y fue esa ansia de poder la que hizo que Dio se identificase con él y formasen una extraña amistad, meses más tarde mi abuelo descubrió el plan de Dio y comenzó a buscar pruebas y un antídoto mientras que a sus espaldas la pareja de desgraciados planeo como acabar con él haciendo uso de una mascara de piedra que mi abuelo estuvo investigando y que en principio pensó que era un instrumento de ejecución activada por la sangre, pero tras probarla en unos ladrones con los que se cruzaron descubrieron que él verdadero propósito de la mascara era otorgar poderes a su portador. ¡Convirtiéndolo en vampiro!

-¿Como?

-¿Pero existen tales criaturas?

-Después de eso cuando mi abuelo consiguió exponer las intenciones de Dio ambos usaron la mascara y asesinaron a todo aquel que se encontraba en la casa, sin embargo mi abuelo consiguió contenerlos en ella tras prenderle fuego, por suerte el extraño animal se puso del lado de mi abuelo durante los sucesos, quizás por desprecio al hombre que lo uso como herramienta o por simpatía a mi abuelo, no lo sé, sin embargo ambos desgraciados escaparon, y tras dominar el poder del hamon que permitía canalizar una onda con el poder del sol a través de la sangre mi abuelo y sus amigos persiguieron a los vampiros hasta un castillo al lado de una pequeña aldea, mi abuelo y sus aliados creyeron haber acabado con Dio cuando su cuerpo comenzó a deshacerse por el hamon y a caer desde el castillo, sin embargo sobrevivió, en cuanto al otro desgraciado estuvo a punto de terminar con la vida de mi abuelo cuando el extraño animal consiguió derrumbar los pilares que sostenían parte del castillo sobre el y su antiguo amo, y no fue hasta 6 meses después de búsquedas que encontramos él cadáver desangrado del animal sin poder hallar rastro del vampiro. ¡Sin embargo, cuando investigue el barco que encontró a Dio descubrí que había sido contratado por un hombre misterioso con fama de no haber envejecido en décadas, en otras palabras ese hombre fue quien trajo a Dio de vuelta a este mundo después de haber sobrevivido 100 años gracias a la sangre del animal!

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos por esta revelación en especial pikachu que comenzó a temblar de tal forma que Ash tubo que calmarlo.

-Pero, de todas formas. ¿Que tiene que ver ese hombre con lo que nos paso? ¿Sabes al menos su nombre? ¿O el del animal?

-Si, ese hombre se llamaba Thunder Nightbreak, y llamaba a ese animal raichu.- Tanto Ash como pikachu se quedaron helados ante esta respuesta pero no tanto como lo que siguió.- En cuanto al por que llegasteis aquí la respuesta está en lo ocurrido en la celda.

-¿Durante la pelea de Jotaro y Avdol?

-Mas bien después de la pelea, cuando esos escombros estuvieron apunto de aplastar a pikachu y saltaste para protegerlo, en ese instante una sombra comenzó a formarse en tu espalda pero antes de que lo hiciera una especie de látigo salió de pikachu y desvío los cascotes, lo más seguro es que ambos hayáis despertado un stand.

-¿Como?

-Lo cual me lleva a la teoría de que dada la similitudes entre pikachu y raichu cabe la posibilidad de que pikachu sea descendiente de raichu y al igual que con Dio y nosotros la influencia de Thunder haya despertado el poder de pikachu siendo este el que os trajo a este mundo de forma inconsciente y al mismo tiempo despertado tu poder.- El grupo entero estaba impactado por estas revelaciones Ash se sentía totalmente confuso mientras intentaba calmar a pikachu entre sus brazos. En ese instante Joseph noto la mirada de su hija.

\- Oh, Holly. Lamento haber traído este tipo de noticias tan repentinamente. Es suficiente, vámonos a casa. Sera mejor que vengas con nosotros chico al menos de momento.- Ash asintió con pikachu aún temblando entre sus brazos mientras el grupo se levantaba antes de ponerse en marcha.- Me quedaré en Japón por un tiempo, eso significa que nos quedaremos en tu casa.

-Si, papá, vamos, Jotaro.

-Pero antes me gustaría conseguir algo de agua después de tanta charla estoy seco.- Mientras en una habitación oscura Dio se levanto de su lujosa cama visiblemente molesto antes de caminar hasta la puerta a la que llegaban unas escaleras.

-Sucedió otra vez, sentí como si alguien me estuviese observando, seguramente son los descendientes de Jonathan, este cuerpo debe estar enviando una especie de señal espiritual a sus descendientes.- Dio continuo hablando mientras bajaba las escaleras en las que una mujer estaba tirada con tres agujeros ensangrentados en su cuello.- No importa, son cosas del destino, un destino del que me desharé, un destino que debemos desvanecer. Hmm, pareces molesto Thunder.- Dio se acerco a un grupo de mujeres en el mismo estado que la anterior apiladas una encima de otras con un hombre de alrededor de 1,6 metros de altura sobre las mujeres sosteniendo a una por el cuello mientras le brillaban los ojos.

-Es normal, después de todo la sangre del traidor que osó robarme no solo ha aparecido, sino que se ha juntado con los descendientes de Jonathan, de que otro modo podría sentirme.

-Oh. ¿En serió? El destino desde luego es un ser cruel al que le gusta jugar con todos nosotros. ¿Entonces, están preparados?- Pregunto Dio mientras su amigo arrojaba a la mujer de su mano a un montón de sombras que permanecían ocultas en la oscuridad.

-Si, muchos están deseando salir de caza.

-Entonces ya están completos los preparativos.

Parámetros de stand:

Magicians Red:

Poder destructivo- B

Velocidad- B

Rango- C

Durabilidad- B

Precisión- C

Potencial de desarrollo- D

Habilidades- Creación y control de llamas y objetos compuestos por las mismas.


	2. 2 ¿Quienes serán juzgados?

**Pokémon Bizarre Adventure**

 **Capitulo 2 ¿Quienes serán juzgados?**

El sol comenzó a salir despertando poco a poco a los que se encontraban en la casa de la familia Kujo entre los que se encontraba Ash quien al levantarse pudo ver a pikachu quien estaba mirando al jardín, la casa era de estilo japones tradicional y tenía una parcela bastante grande que incluso contaba con un pequeño estanque.

-¿Pikachu, estas bien?

-Chuuu.- El pequeño ratón bajo la mirada sin moverse de su sitió.

-¿Ayer fue un día muy largo verdad?- El joven entrenador recordó mentalmente lo sucedido y como tras llegar a la casa les hablo brevemente al resto del grupo acerca de su mundo y los pokémon, algunas de las cosas que les contó les sorprendieron y otras les resultaron interesantes,el les contó acerca de entrenadores con los que se había encontrado que se comportaban de forma similar a Thunder pero nunca a ese nivel de crueldad, esa noche pikachu se quedo mirando la luna durante una hora antes de acostarse.

-Oye Ash. ¿Ya os despertasteis?- Ash y pikachu se giraron para ver a Joseph caminando hacia ellos junto a Avdol.- Queríamos deciros un par de cosas si os sentís algo mejor, pero si aún necesitáis tiempo, lo dejaremos para más tarde.

-La verdad es qué aún estoy algo confundido, pero creo que ya estoy mucho mejor. ¿Y tú, pikachu?

-¿Pika?- Pikachu salto al hombro de su entrenador aunque aún conservaba una mirada algo triste.

-En ese caso, Avdol.

-Si, creo que la mejor opción sería ir al bosque al que llegaste para practicar con vuestros stands.

-¿Por qué?

-Primero deberíamos buscar si hay algo anormal en ese lugar para corroborar si nuestra teoría de ayer era cierta, y en segundo lugar deberéis aprender a controlar vuestros stands para evitar situaciones como las que llevaron a Jotaro a la celda, pero además, si nuestra teoría resulta ser cierta y el stand de pikachu fue el que os trajo, aprender a controlarlo puede ser la clave para volver a vuestro mundo.

-¿En, serio?

-Pika, pi.

-Si.

-¿Pero y Jojo?

-Mi nieto ira al instituto, no importa que le digamos tiene la cabeza dura, aunque en este caso quizás sea algo positivo.

-Si.- El grupo se río por lo bajo de las palabras de Joseph a excepción de pikachu que volvió a mirar al jardín. Mientras en la entrada de la casa Jotaro estaba a punto de salir cuando su madre lo detuvo.

-¡Jotaro, espera, espera! ¡Olvidaste algo! Santo cielo. Toma un besito de despedida.

-Esta perra, ya no soy un niño.

-¡Si, que te vaya bien!

-Dame un respiro.- Jotaro se puso en marcha y poco a poco varias chicas con el uniforme de su instituto se colocaron a su lado una tras otra.

-Mirad, es Jojo.

-¿Qué? ¿Jojo?

-¡Es cierto! ¡Es Jojo!

-¡Jojo!

-Buenos días, Jojo

-Jojo.

-Buenos días, Jojo.

-Jojo.

-Jojo. ¿Por qué faltaste tantos días a clases?- Dijo una de las estudiantes agarrándose a su brazo.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces tomando su brazo así?- Otra de las estudiantes aparto a la primera mientras el resto las miraba y Jotaro continuó caminando.- ¡No te pegues tanto! ¡Aléjate de él!

-¿Cómo dices, fea?

-Cállate, plana.

-Fea.

-Plana.

-Fea.

-Plana.

-Fea.

-Plana.

-Fea.

-Plana.

-Fea.

-Plana.

-Fea.

-Plana.

-Fea.

-Plana.

-Fea.

-Plana.

-Fea.

-Plana.

-Fea.

-Plana.

-Fea.

-Plana.

-Fea.

-Plana.

-Fea.

-Plana.

-Fea.

-Plana.

-Fea.

-Plana.

-¡Cállense! ¡Pero qué molestas son!

-¡Ahhh!- Extrañamente todas las chicas se sintieron alagadas.

-¡Me estaba hablando a mí!

-¡No, se refería a mí!- Jotaro las ignoro mientras seguía su camino, sin embargo estas volvieron a seguirlo.

-¡Jojo, espera! ¡Espéranos! Jojo! Lejos un joven con el mismo uniforme de Jojo en color verde y bien abrochado estaba pintando un retrato algo raro de Jotaro el joven tenia una bufanda blanca sobre sus hombros con dos pendientes rojos, el joven tenia pelo rojo con un flequillo largo a un lado de su cara, el joven era tan alto y musculoso como Jotaro. Y justo cuando Jotaro comenzó a bajar las escaleras el joven trazó una linea roja sobre las piernas del retrato, y al mismo tiempo Jotaro sufrió un corte en la pierna que le hizo perder el equilibrio.

-¿Qué?

-¡Jojo!

-¡Jojo!

-"Las ramas."- En ese instante Jotaro convoco a su stand que agarro las ramas de un árbol cercano frenando la caída de su usuario.

-¡Jojo!

-¡Oh, no!

-¡Jojo cayó por las escaleras!

-¡Oh, pero aún se mueve!

-¡Las ramas debieron haber amortiguado su caída!- Jotaro se agarro la herida mientras intentaba levantarse.

-"¿La rama me cortó la pierna? No. ¡Ya estaba cortada desde antes de que cayera! Es por eso que tropecé, no hay duda alguna, no obstante."

-¡Jojo!- Una a una las chicas comenzaron a bajar y colocarse junto a Jotaro, mientras el joven artista se colocaba al final del extremo superior de las escaleras sosteniendo su cuadro y pincel.

-Hoh, puede invocar un stand muy poderoso, ya veo.- Dijo arrojando su cuadro a un árbol en cuyas ramas quedo atascado.- Ahora veo por qué me pidieron que me deshiciera de él. Sin embargo...- Dijo agitando su pincel a la vez qué el cuadro estallaba en pedazos, después arrojo su pincel y miro de nuevo a Jotaro.- No es rival para mi stand.

-Me asusté muchísimo.

-¿Estas bien, Jojo?

-Tuviste mucha suerte, unos 15 centímetros más y hubieses caído en la vereda estas escaleras son muy peligrosas.- Jojo ignoro a las chicas que lo rodeaban mientras se colocaba la ropa.

-Desde mañana, deberías sostener mi mano antes de bajar, Jojo.- El resto de chicas miro a la ultima de mala manera mientras el joven artista se acerco a él sosteniendo un pañuelo.

-Chico, Parece que te cortaste la pierna izquierda.- Tanto él como Jotaro parecieron mirarse con desconfianza por un instante.- Deberías envolverla con este pañuelo. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, es solo un rasguño.- El joven estuvo a punto de irse cuando Jotaro lo detuvo.

-¡Alto! Gracias, es la primera vez que te veo. ¿Vas a nuestra escuela?

-Kakyoin Noriaki, acaban de transferirme ayer. Mucho gusto.- El joven retomo su camino mientras las estudiantes lo miraban.

-Eh.

-Eh.

-Dijo que se llama Kakyoin no esta nada mal.

-¿De verdad?

-De todos modos prefiero a Jojo.

-Yo también.

-¿Qué?

-No sigan.

-¿De qué hablan?

-Yo soy la mejor para Jojo.- Jotaro no les prestaba atención simplemente se llevo la mano a su marca de nacimiento mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar. Al mismo tiempo Dio dejo de sujetarse la suya mientras comenzaba a hablar en una habitación oscura junto a Thunder sentado junto a una pared leyendo un viejo libro.

-En aquel momento, me encontraba débil porque era una simple cabeza, De no haber robado el cuerpo de Jonathan Joestar de no haber sido por su energía, jamas hubiese podido sobrevivir esos 100 años en el fondo del mar hasta que me encontraste Thunder.- Dio se sacudió el sudor de su cuerpo extendiendo sus brazos.

-¡Si! Sin embargo llevo demasiado tiempo a pesar de todo el poder e influencias acumulado durante estos años descubrir lo ocurrido, encontrar el lugar y sacarte del fondo del mar tomo una cantidad de tiempo y esfuerzo muy superior a lo esperado. Dijo dando un salto desde su silla hasta el extremo opuesto de la sala.

-No obstante, este cuerpo y esa sangre poseen una especie de vínculo paternal, y se comunica con sus descendientes, ellos saben que estamos vivos, además, el nuevo poder que adquirimos gracias al cuerpo de Jonathan y la sangre de raichu, el stand.- Dio comenzó a caminar hasta un espejo en el fondo de la habitación mientras las velas de la sala se encendían a su paso para luego apagarse.- El stand también afecta a los cuerpos y sangre de sus descendientes, las ventajas y desventajas van de la mano, es algo inevitable.

-Si, al igual que los tipos de los pokémon, pero esas mismas ventajas y desventajas pueden convertirse en una espada de doble filo con las que poder dar la vuelta en una batalla, para lograrlo de manera eficaz es necesario conocer a tu adversario, a ti mismo, y ser más astuto que él.- Continuo Thunder arrojando su libro a la estantería en la que se introdujo con gran precisión y facilidad tras lo cual el antiguo entrenador se acerco a una mesa en la que había una tabla de ajedrez y concluyo su explicación tomando uno de los reyes.

-Debemos acabar con ellos, debemos exterminar a la familia de Jonathan y raichu.- Mientras en la casa de la familia Kujo Joseph estaba jugando con un juego de mahjong que le había entregando su hija pero no conseguía avanzar en su partida.

-Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición. ¡Maldición!- Joseph lanzó el juego por los aires antes de sacar una baraja de cartas y desplegarlas sobre la mesa.- ¡Este solitario japones es un churro, el solitario clásico es mucho mejor!

-¡Papá el mahjong es chino no japones!

-¿Eh? ¡Me da igual!- El aciano se quedo en blanco antes de asestar un puñetazo en la mesa que envió a volar las cartas algunas por la ventana hasta el jardín.- ¡Oh mis cartas!

-¡Papá! Si no lo vas a usar guarda también el mahjong.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, my god!

-Por cierto y Ash, pikachu y Avdol.

-Ah, salieron un momento, no te preocupes.

-Si.- Al mismo tiempo en el bosque al lado de la ciudad Avdol había terminado de examinar el lugar en el que llegaron Ash y pikachu.

-Tal y como imaginamos no hay nada aquí que pudiese haberos traído a este mundo, por lo que la teoría del señor Joestar es más probable.- Ash se limito a asentir mientras su compañero agacho la cabeza mirando al suelo.- Dicho eso, este parece un buen sitio para practicar con sus stands.- Los dos amigos se sorprendieron al oír esto.

-Eh, espera un momento. ¿Eso significa que tendremos que pelear contra ti como Jojo.

-Pika, pi.

-Calmaos no hay necesidad de algo así, después de todo solo queremos que logren convocar y usar sus stands, dominarlos para pelear de esa forma no es necesario y puede esperar hasta que ustedes quieran.

-Va, vale.

-Pikachu.

-Bien dicho esto lo primero debéis tratar de convocarlos.- Dijo a la vez que Magicians Red aparecía a su espalda.

-¿Pero como lo hacemos?

-¿Pika, pikachu?

-En realidad es tan simple como querer usarlo, es por eso que el stand de Jotaro actuaba por su cuenta trayéndole todo tipo de cosas que Jotaro pensaba que le gustaría tener en su celda, o cuando ambos querían protegerse mutuamente en la celda, pero aunque lo más efectivo sea una situación como esa creo que sera mejor otro enfoque.- Dijo girándose de golpe mientras Magicians Red señalo a una roca a la que lanzo una llama, la cual se quedo flotando sobre la roca.- Para empezar intenten apagar la llama, bastara con querer apagarla.

-¡Entendido!

-¡Pika!- Durante los próximos diez minutos el entrenador y el pokémon estuvieron mirando la roca sin conseguir nada mientras Avdol se tomaba un Té sentado en una roca cercana mientras vigilaba de forma pausada a la pareja que comenzó a realizar varias poses de todo tipo con esperanza de que cambiase algo, sin embargo no consiguieron nada aunque hubo un par de momentos en los qué Ash pareció tener una sombra a su lado, finalmente cuando Ash estuvo apunto de dejarlo su stand comenzó a tomar forma frente a él. Tenía aproximadamente 2 metros de alto, tenía un casco similar a la cabeza de greninja-Ash con una mascara plana ocultando su boca, tenía un pañuelo rojo alrededor de su cuello que se extendía como una capa por su espalda, tenía un pantalón con varios bolsillos sujeto por otro pañuelo igual al de su cuello sus botas tenían varios engranajes a los lados de los que salían varios rayos casi cubriendo sus botas, tenía un par de guantes con protecciones de hierro con agujeros de los que brotaban llamas, tenía un cinturón cruzado en forma de x sujetando un par de katanas y Shurikens gigantes a su espalda y dos hombreras que recordaban a los cuernos de charizard, su piel era principalmente de un color azul relámpago con lineas en formas de nubes alrededor de sus hombros, brazos, y espalda. Nada más materializase cogió una de sus katanas y corto la llama a una gran velocidad.

-¡Por fin!

-¡Pika!

-¡Lo lograste! Por fin convocaste a tu stand.

-¿A si que, este es mi Stand?- Ash se quedo mirando a su stand junto a pikachu, se parecía a su greninja-Ash mientras que algunos de los adornos o detalles del mismo como sus botas y hombreras le recordaron a algunos de sus pokémon como charizard y pikachu, y eso le trajo recuerdos a Ash.

-Si, ahora me gustaría que practicases con él un poco.- Avdol convoco una nueva llama sobre la roca para pikachu antes de lanzar otra al aire que se dividió en miles de llamas más pequeñas que comenzaron a caer poco a poco.- Mientras pikachu continua su entrenamiento intenta cortar todas las demás llamas antes de que toquen el suelo, esto debería poner a prueba la velocidad y precisión de tu stand.

-¡Si!

-¡Pika!- Pikachu pareció desviar momentáneamente la mirada antes de volver a realizar varias poses sin éxito mientras el stand de Ash salto en el aire sacando su segunda Katana mientras cortaba la primera llama para pasar a la segunda en solo medio segundo y luego a la tercera mientras Avdol observaba.

-"Hmm, su stand parece ligeramente más rápido que el de Jotaro y también parece poder alejarse a más distancia de su usuario. ¿Me pregunto que otras habilidades podría poseer? ¿Eh? Qué raro pikachu ya debería haber mostrado aunque solo sea la sombra que vimos en la celda, pero no parece estar teniendo éxito, por otra parte parece estar algo distraído como si algo lo molestase ¿Que será?"- Habían pasado cinco minutos cuando el stand de Ash corto la ultima llama a metro y medio del suelo.

-¡Ya esta! ¡Termine!- El entrenador respiro rápidamente se notaba algo cansado.

-¡Bien! Parece que tienes un buen control pero te cuesta mantenerlo, eso debería ser cuestión de practica, pero ahora el que me preocupa es pikachu.

-¿Pika?

-¿Eh, pikachu?

-Si, no tengo muy claro por que pero ni siquiera a podido sacar la sombra que uso en la celda, y también parece distraído con algo.

-Pi.

-¿Pikachu?

-Creo que ese algo le está preocupado y de forma inconsciente se niega a usar su stand.

-¿Es eso cierto Pikachu?

-Chuuu.

-Me pregunto que sera ese algo. ¿Es por el stand de Ash?

-Chu.- Pikachu negó con la cabeza.

-Ayer parecía preocupado al escuchar la Historia del señor Joestar. ¿Es por lo ocurrido entre Thunder y Raichu?- El entrenador se agacho poniendo una mano sobre pikachu mientras le preguntaba.

-Pika.- Pikachu volvió a negar mientras giraba la cabeza.

-¿La historia del señor Joestar? ¿No sera? ¿Oye acaso te sientes culpable?- Ash miro a Avdol mientras pikachu volvió a apartar la mirada.- Así que era eso.

-Un momento Avdol. ¿Que quieres decir con culpable?

-Ayer cuando el señor Joestar contó su historia también expuso su teoría según la cual fue el stand de pikachu el que os trajo, por lo que probablemente pikachu se sienta responsable de lo ocurrido y es por eso que rechaza de forma inconsciente su stand.

-¿Es eso cierto pikachu?

-Chuuuu.

-No te preocupes, los stand podrían considerarse una manifestación física del alma, incluso si fue tu stand de forma inconsciente el que os trajo aquí no fue culpa tuya, rechazar una parte de ti mismo no solucionara el problema, lo que tienes que hacer es aceptarlo y seguir adelante.

-Pikachu.

-Avdol.- Hubo un momento en el que pikachu se quedo mirando a Avdol en silenció, cuando de pronto un estruendo seguido de un fuerte vendaval les hizo ponerse a cubierto, mientras en la enfermería del instituto Jotaro estaba siendo atendido por la enfermera.

-Jojo. ¿Como te cortaste? ¿No habrás estado peleando otra vez? ¡Y quítate ese gorro! ¡Es de mala educación!- Jotaro estaba en la silla de la enfermera completamente vestido cuando la doctora intento quitarle la gorra y él se aparto.- Santo cielo.- Junto a las ventanas de la enfermería había varias camas dos de las cuales estaban ocupadas por dos estudiantes de que tampoco se quitaron los uniformes.

-Doctora. ¿Han herido a Jojo alguna vez en una pelea? Eso sería imposible.

-¡Claro!

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón, por el momento creeré que te caíste, niño torpe.- Dijo la doctora cogiendo unas tijeras.

-Un momento. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Cortaré tus pantalones.

-Sobre mi cadáver.- Respondió Jotaro mientras se levantaba.

-Bueno. ¿Y cómo quieres que cure tus heridas?

-Me los quitaré, sería un desperdicio.

-Pero qué tacaño eres, entonces, mientras Jojo se quita los pantalones, les tomaré la temperatura para probar que solo fingen estar enfermos.

-Juro que estoy resfriado.

-Si, déjenos ir a casa temprano.

-¡No, no!- Mientras la enfermera se acercaba a los dos estudiantes Jojo comenzó a quitarse el uniforme cuando se le cayo el pañuelo que le habían entregado.

-¿Qué es esto?- Jotaro se sorprendió al recoger el pañuelo y ver que tenía escrito Kujo Jotaro. ¡Te mataré con mi stand antes de que acabe el día! Kakyoin Noriaki.- ¿Kakyoin?

-¡Do, Doctora? ¡¿Qué hace?!- Los dos estudiantes estaban aterrorizados ante una doctora con una mirada perdida que agitaba descontrolada una pluma que no dejaba de soltar chorros de tinta.

-¿Qué crees que hago? Agito el termómetro para reiniciar el indicador.

-¿Un termómetro?

-¡Esa es una pluma!

-¿Una pluma? ¡¿Que es una pluma?! ¡¿Les parece una pluma?!- Jotaro pudo ver una especie de hilo formado por un extraño metal plateado y cristales a través de los cuales se podía ver un liquido verde trepando por la pierna de la enfermera que empezó a echar espuma por la boca y moverse como si fuese un títere.- ¿De verdad son tan estúpidos? ¡¿De verdad este termómetro os parece una pluma a vosotros?! ¡pues deberían echarle un vistazo!- Antes de que los estudiantes pudiesen apartarse la enfermera le clavo la pluma a uno de ellos en el ojo ante la mirada incrédula de Jotaro.

-¡HAAAAAA!

-Ella.

-¡Mi ojo!- El estudiante comenzó a retorcerse hasta caerse de la cama mientras su compañero corría hacia la salida antes de ser seguido por su amigo.

-Jojo, supongo que tu no me dirás que esto parece una pluma. ¡¿O sí?!- La enfermera intento clavarle la pluma en el ojo sin embargo Jojo consiguió frenarla a tiempo pero esta consiguió empujar la pluma hasta su cara en la zona inferior al ojo entre la nariz y la oreja.

-¿Por qué es tan fuerte? Esta no es la fuerza de una mujer normal. Vi como algo se le metió al cuerpo. ¿Habrá sido un stand? Kakyoin Noriaki. ¿Habrá sido él quien me lastimó la pierna en las escaleras?

-Exactamente.- Jotaro se giro y pudo ver en una ventana abierta al nuevo estudiante medio tumbado mirándole con aires de superioridad.

-Tú eres.

-¡Hacía tan poco tiempo que no nos veíamos! Mi stand poseyó y controla a esa enfermera.- Dijo el recién llegado sacando un títere.- Atacar a mi stand significa lastimar a la enfermera, Jojo.

-Desgraciado. ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!

-Ya te lo dije. Me llamo Kakyoin Noriaki, y el nombre de mi stand es Hierophant Green.- Explico el joven haciendo que el títere adoptase varias poses imitando a la doctora.- Soy humano, pero les he jurado mi lealtad a ellos, por eso. ¡Te mataré!- La doctora hacia cada vez más fuerza retorciéndose de forma más violenta mientras en el fondo de su garganta se podía ver el mismo liquido verde que en el hilo de antes y dos pequeñas luces amarillas, cuando de pronto Jotaro aparto el brazo de la doctora y le dio un beso tras el cual al separarse se mostró el stand de Jojo sacando al Hierophant Green del cuerpo de la doctora sosteniéndolo con la boca. Por la cabeza.

-No lastimaré a la doctora. Ahora que pude sacarlo ya comprendo, parece un pedazo de mierda que no puede hacer más que poseer a las personas.- El stand en cuestión parecía una mezcla entre hombre y serpiente hecho por completo del liquido verde, con dos ojos amarillos, y envuelto por un exoesqueleto del metal plateado que simulaba u ocultaba algunos rasgos faciales.- El stand de Jojo apretó los dientes causándole dolor de cabeza a Kakyoin antes de sacarlo por completo y agarrarlo por la cabeza y el hombro, poco a poco le salieron brazos de aspecto robótico adoptando una forma mas humanoide.- Kakyoin. ¿Ese es tu stand? Es verde y tiene rayas, parece un melón brillante.

-Lamentarás haberlo sacado de su cuerpo, Jojo.- Kakyoin no pudo continuar hablando cuando el stand de Jojo aumento su agarre sobre la cabeza del otro stand.

-No intentes hacerte el duro, puedo ver la marca de mis dedos sobre tu frente. Si aplasto la cabeza de tu stand como un melón, seguramente tu cabeza explotará también.- Jotaro volvió a aumentar la presión.- Te mantendré así por un momento, te llevaré con el viejo, sé que estará feliz de conocerte, además, quiero que me hables más sobre Dio y Thunder.- Justo cuando Jojo terminó de hablar la ventana se cerro y comenzó a oír un goteo a su espalda girándose para ver como de las manos de su presa aparentemente goteaba el mismo liquido del que se componía el stand enemigo.-¿Qué? Está saliendo un fluido verde de sus manos.

-Ya te lo dije, Jojo, te dije que lo lamentarías.- Kakyoin manejo el títere haciendo que imitase los movimientos de su stand.- ¡Mátalo, mí stand, Hierophant Green!

-¡Te dije que no intentaras nada raro!- El stand junto sus manos mientras el liquido aumento la presión con la que salía, antes de separar ambas manos rebelando un remolino formado por ambos chorros del que salieron disparadas un montón de esmeraldas que golpearon el pecho del stand de Jotaro lanzándolo por los aires contra la puerta de la enfermería.

-¡Emerald splash! ¿Qué tal? Emerald splash lo que parecía un simple fluido emanando de mi stand, Hierophant Green. ¡No era más que energía destructiva! Atravesó el pecho de tu stand, por lo tanto, tus entrañas están completamente destrozadas. Y esa enfermera.- De pronto la Doctora se desplomo cubierta de sangre.

-¿Qué demonios?- Mientras Jotaro continuaba su lucha Avdol, Ash y pikachu se levantaron después de evitar la ráfaga de aire.

-¿Estáis Bien?

-¡Pika, pi!

-¡Si! ¿Avdol, qué era eso?

-¡No lo se, manteneos e guardia y estad atentos!- Pasaron 30 segundos antes de que varias ráfagas de viento similares a balas cayeron desde el cielo lanzando por los aires a Ash y golpeando a Avdol y pikachu de lleno.

-¡Ahhh!

-¡Chuu!

-¡Pikachu, Avdol!- Ash se levanto preocupado por sus dos amigos a los que pudo ver como también trataban de levantarse, Avdol parecía dolorido pero relativamente bien, pikachu por el contrario tenía un reguero de sangre desde su cabeza recorriéndole la cara.

-¡No te distraigas, esto tiene que ser obra de un usuario de stand, tenemos que encontrarlo!

-Pika, pikachu.- Al instante los dos humanos se giraron para ver en la misma dirección y vieron como una nueva ráfaga de balas de viento que en esta ocasión fueron capaces de evitar.

-¡Esas balas y la primera ráfaga vinieron de la misma dirección, probablemente el usuario del stand se encuentre por ahí! ¡Ash, pikachu!- Los dos asintieron y todos comenzaron a correr en la misma dirección mientras evitaban todos los disparos hasta que llegaron a un claro de unos 25 metros de diámetro lleno de rocas en el que cesaron los disparos.- El usuario debe estar por esta zona probablemente haya retirado a su stand para ocultarse y poder emboscarnos de nuevo.

-Pero, no debería haberse alejado demasiado, busquémoslo.- Los tres asintieron y se dividieron por el claro para buscar alguna pista que pudiese indicarles la posición del enemigo, Ash se detuvo al ver un montón de huellas entre las rocas cerca del extremo del claro pero estaban demasiado borrosas para saber de que eran o que dirección había tomado, Avdol revisó los arboles y arbustos del lado opuesto del claro esperando encontrar algún rastro para encontrar a su objetivo sin ningún éxito, por su parte pikachu reviso la zona por la que habían llegado pero tampoco parecía haber nada cuando de pronto pareció notar un olor raro dentro del claro y lo siguió con precaución, mientras Ash decidió revisar de nuevo las huellas que le parecieron familiares cuando se fijo en un montón de hojas amontonadas como una diminuta cama, pikachu se acerco a un grupo de rocas de las que emanaba el extraño olor que no lograba identificar cuando Ash noto que algunas de las hojas parecían estar quemadas y algo hizo clic en su cabeza.- ¡Avdol, pikachu!- Los dos se giraron y de pronto el montón de rocas al que se acerco pikachu estallo lanzándolo hacía su entrenador junto al que se situó Avdol mientras el humo se disipaba mostrando una pequeña figura envuelta por una serpiente gigante cuya zona superior y su cabeza estaban envuelta en una armadura robótica con una aleta de tiburón y cuatro alas de pájaro a los lados en forma de x.

-He, he, parece que me habéis descubierto, aunque siendo sincero ese era el plan original.

-¿Ese es el usuario de stand?- Avdol no parecía creerse lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Pika, pika?- Pikachu ahora estaba lleno de arañazos en los brazos de su entrenador mientras miraba con asombro al recién llegado.

-Eso parece pero yo tampoco acabo de creérmelo.- Frente a ellos en el centro de la zona alrededor de la que estaba enroscada la serpiente estaba un growlithe mirándoles con superioridad, su pelaje tenía un color naranja rosado y tenía un mechón de pelo cayendo sobre su cara tapando a la mitad su ojo izquierdo.

-Ahora puedo acabar con vosotros directamente.

-¡Ese es un growlithe, un pokémon de tipo fuego. ¿Pero, como puede hablar? Solo unos pocos pokémon pueden hacerlo, además el señor Joseph dijo que no había pokémon en este mundo.

-¡Pikachu, pika, pikachu!

-¡No, no es él el que habla, es su stand el que habla, lo esta usando para hablar con nosotros.

-¡Exactamente, este es mi Storm Hunter, los maestros Dio y Thunder me ordenaron acabar con vosotros, y es por eso que he venido aquí para acabar con los descendientes de Jonathan Joestar.- Dijo levantándose de forma perezosa mientras su stand formaba varias esferas de aire alrededor de sus alas antes de comenzar a dispararlas contra el grupo de dos humanos que invocaron sus stands para bloquear la mayoría de ellas mientras que pikachu hizo uso de su gran velocidad para esquivar de un lado a otro las cuatro que estuvieron a punto de alcanzarlo.- Pero, también tengo otro trabajo que hacer, así que.- En ese instante levanto su pata derecha delantera hacia el grupo y de pronto la cola de Storm Hunter se envolvió en un tornado agitándola como un látigo contra el grupo mientras el tornado aumentaba de tamaño hasta que impacto en él suelo separando a pikachu de los dos humanos antes de golpearlos con el tornado que apenas pudieron bloquear con sus stands antes de que los lanzase al otro extremo del claro.

-Pika, pi.

-¡Cuanto poder, su stand es aterrador!

\- Pikachu. ¿Estas bien?- Ash tenía sangre recorriéndole la cara y los brazos mientras sus desgastadas ropas comenzaron a romperse por varios sitios con excepción de su gorra, Avdol por su parte apenas parecía tener daños leves en el brazo izquierdo.

-Tontos, de verdad creen que es el momento de preocuparse por otros después del golpe que acaban de sufrir, como sea en estos momentos tengo cosas más urgentes que hacer que disfrutar con vuestra estupidez, por lo que si accedéis a mis demandas os dejare tranquilos hasta que venga el próximo asesino a por vosotros.

-¿Demandas?

-¿Demandas?

-¿Pikachu?

-Si, después de todo hay otra orden impuesta por el maestro Thunder que debo cumplir, por lo que si logro llevarla acabo podría dejar que otro cumpliese la primera en mi lugar.

-¿Otra orden aparte de acabar con nosotros?- Avdol se sorprendió de escuchar esto.

-¿Qué objetivo es ese?

-¿Pika?

-He,he, es el.- El pokémon de fuego señalo a pikachu con su pata.- El maestro esta al tanto de la existencia del descendiente del pokémon que lo traiciono hace 100 años, y nos ha ordenado llevarlo ante su presencia para poder ocuparse de él en persona, aunque también nos informo de que en caso de que resultara imposible llevarlo ante su presencia con vida lo matásemos en el acto, por lo tanto si accede a venir por las buenas no tendría motivos para continuar con esto, y podría permitiros vivir un tiempo.

-Que, que mente tan retorcida, aún habiendo escuchado de las acciones de Thunder en el pasado, nunca imagine que sus ansias de venganza alcanzasen ese punto.- Avdol no podía creer lo que oía, nunca creyó que conocería a una persona tan vengativa como para querer asesinar con sus propias manos al descendiente de alguien a quien ya había matado, aún que fuese un animal o un pokémon.

-En serio crees que accedería a algo así.- Ash ya había estado apunto de perder a pikachu a manos de personas que intentaban llevárselo, pero nunca con intenciones de matarlo, por su parte pikachu no solo volvía a sentirse culpable sino que ahora era aún peor, creía que todo lo malo que había pasado en los últimos dos días, había sido indirectamente por su culpa, ser secuestrado de nuevo por el team rocket, abrir accidentalmente un portal con su stand, fallar a la hora de intentar proteger a su entrenador de los tres asaltantes en el callejón, y ahora ser la causa de que un grupo de asesinos vallan tras ellos, aunque él no era responsable en su interior se sentía como si todo lo ocurrido hubiese sido por su culpa, por lo que se limito a bajar la cabeza de nuevo mientras se culpaba a sí mismo de la situación actual.

-¿Debo entender pues que preferís morir aquí y ahora?

-¡No digas tonterías no hay forma de que pudiese vivir conmigo mismo si aceptase semejante trato!- Grito Avdol señalando al pokémon que lo miraba con desdén.

-¡Nunca he dejado que nadie se llevase a pikachu y no pienso permitirlo ahora!

-¡En ese caso hasta nunca!- El pokémon asumió una posición similar a un caballo mientras su stand comenzaba a rodearse por un segundo tornado cuando una voz hizo que se detuviesen.

-¡Pika, pi!- Todos miraron a pikachu quien a pesar de tener la cabeza agachada podía verse que tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas.-¡Pika, pi, pi, pikachu, pika, pikachu!

-¿Hmm, has decidido rendirte? Que noble e inútil. ¡Esta bien!- Growlithe comenzó a caminar hacia pikachu cuando antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar Avdol convoco a Magicians Red.

-¡Red bind!- En ese instante el despreocupado pokémon se vio envuelto en cuerdas de fuego que comenzaron a tirar de él hacia Avdol!

-Desgraciado.

-¡Yo, aún no me he rendido, no te dejare hacer lo que te de la gana, y salir impune!- Avdol comenzó a tirar de él durante 30 segundos antes de que el cautivo se riese por lo bajo justo antes de que la zona de las cuerdas que había entre él y Avdol se apagase de golpe liberándolo.- Imposible, el fuego de mi Magicians Red se ha apagado solo. ¿Como es posible?

-¡Idiota, mi Storm Hunter tiene el poder de crear y controlar corrientes de aire así como la cantidad de oxigeno que estas contienen, por lo que al eliminar todo el oxigeno que rodeaba a tus llamas estas no pudieron seguir ardiendo!

-¡Pero aun así las llamas deberían haberte impedido controlar tu stand con libertad!

-¡No, Avdol los pokémon del tipo fuego como él tienen resistencia contra el propio fuego!

-¿Como?

-¡Precisamente, con esas cuerdas apenas conseguías despeinarme, de hecho incluso se sentía relajante! Pero ese no es el único truco de mi Storm Hunter.- Los tres adversarios del pokémon se preocuparon al darse cuenta de lo que esto podía significar.- ¡Mira mi fire storm, bullet dance!- En ese instante la serpiente lanzo una nueva ráfaga de disparos a los que el pokémon prendió fuego usando su ataque lanzallamas forzando a Avdol a saltar a un lado para evitarlas.

-Avdol te encuentras bien.

-Si, pero ese es un poder aterrador, aunque esas llamas no sean parte del ataque de su stand al reforzarlas con su poder podría prender fuego a todo el bosque en segundos.

-Exactamente, si quisiera podría transformar toda esta zona en el entorno perfecto para mis vacaciones mientras dejo que vosotros sucumbáis en el cargando con la culpa de haber iniciado el incendio.

-¡Ma, maldito!

-Nunca antes había visto un growlithe así, de donde habrá salido.

-¡Pikachu!- De pronto un rayo estuvo apunto de golpear al pokémon de fuego, cuando este se envolvió con su stand para protegerse, revelándose después sin una sola marca.

-Im, imposible se supone que el daño sufrido por el stand se refleja en el usuario, no debería haberlo dejado inconsciente Avdol.

-No Ash, eso solo se aplica cuando es otro stand el que ataca, los stands solo pueden sufrir daños de otros stands cualquier otro ataque es inútil en su contra.

-Así es, y por otro lado.- Dijo girándose a pikachu.- ¿Es que acaso quieres romper el acuerdo? Mi intención era la de no causar heridas letales, pero si decides atacarme de nuevo me asegurare de que nadie sobreviva excepto tú. ¿Lo has entendido?- Pikachu comenzó a retroceder antes de que el pokémon desatase un giro fuego que se unió a un nuevo remolino en la cola de la serpiente con el que se dispuso a azotarle.- ¡Fire storm, whip dance!- Pikachu se quedo quieto y bajo la cabeza cuando el látigo se acerco a él sin embargo a pesar de sentir un fuerte temblor en la tierra y oír un gran ruido nunca sintió el golpe y al levantar la mirada pudo ver a Ash quien había bloqueado el ataque con su stand cuyas katanas parecían estar envueltas en agua que se retiró cuando el fuego se apago.

-¡No me importa que clase de trato hayas propuesto, ya te dije que no lo aceptaba!

-¡Pika, pi!

-Oye, deberías escuchar a tu compañero y retirarte, por lo menos conservarías la vida y evitarías dolor innecesario.

-¡Este dolor, no es nada, pasara con el tiempo! ¡Pero no pienso dejar solo a pikachu!

-¿Es que acaso crees que porque tu lo quieras podrás estar siempre con él?

-¡Incluso si resultase ser imposible seguiría intentándolo, eso es lo que siempre he echo, nunca darme por vencido, y estar con pikachu, no pienso dejar de hacerlo!- Pikachu se acordó entonces del día en que conoció a Ash y de como lo había protegido aquel día, y entonces su culpa pareció desvanecerse, no, más bien se avergonzaba de haberse sentido así y permitir que eso le impidiese usar su stand y ayudar a Ash en vez de rendirse sin más, esa sensación de dejar de lado aquello que tanto él como su entrenador tenían en común con tanta facilidad hizo que toda la culpa pareciese desvanecerse de golpe mientras miraba a su entrenador.

-¿Ah, entonces estas dispuesto a morir por algo tan simple? Como sea parece que tu stand posé alguna clase de poder de agua, pero por lo visto aún no puedes dominarlo, lo cual supone una gran ventaja para mí. ¡Te haré aún lado de un solo golpe, toma, Fire storm, whip dance!- Al instante lanzó un nuevo ataque el doble de grande que el anterior pero cuando el humo se disipo pudo ver a pikachu justo enfrente de su entrenador cubierto de electricidad con lo que parecía un pequeño pokémon a su espalda, parecía un pichu pero su pelaje era negro con marcas de relámpagos amarillos recorriendo su cuerpo, sus orejas tenían la forma de las de pikachu y al igual que el tenía las mejillas rojas, finalmente su cola era la de un raichu y la había estirado varios metros para agarrar la cola de la serpiente antes de que golpease a Ash.- Supongo que esto significa que rechazas mi oferta, como sea entonces te llevare por la fuerza.- Sin embargo antes de que pudiese hacer nada el stand de pikachu sin soltar su agarre arrastro a la serpiente golpeándola contra el suelo una y otra vez para luego lanzarla al lado contrario del claro dejando a su usuario bastante malherido.

-¡Increíble! ¿Ese es el stand de pikachu? ¡Es increíblemente poderoso!- Avdol estaba mirando al diminuto stand subido sobre su usuario como una mochila mientras su cola recuperaba su longitud original.

-Pikachu. ¡Finalmente lo conseguiste!- De vuelta a la enfermería Jotaro estaba mirando a la enfermera en el suelo.

-Sé que pude extraerle tu stand.

-Ya te dije que atacar a Hierophant Green lastimaría a la enfermera. Mi stand tiene un mayor alcance que el tuyo pero detesta los espacios abiertos, prefiere esconderse dentro de otras cosas. Si lo sacas de su escondite, se enfada, es por eso que cuando salió por su garganta, la lastimó. ¡Es tu culpa, Jojo! ¡Es tu responsabilidad! ¡Fuiste tú, Jojo! ¡Tú lo hiciste! Si te hubieses dejado asesinar, la pobre enfermera no hubiese salido herida. ¿Intentas levantarte? Qué tristeza si tuviese que compararte con algo, sería con un saco de arena ante un boxeador. Solo te levantaste para recibir una paliza.- Jojo no intento decir nada simplemente se levanto y se acerco lentamente hasta la doctora.

-Yo, Kujo Jotaro, he sido etiquetado de rebelde. Suelo destrozar a mis oponentes cuando peleo, algunos de ellos siguen hospitalizados, una vez le di una lección a un profesor descerebrado y no ha regresado a la escuela desde entonces, en los restaurantes que me sirven comida asquerosa, me aseguro de no pagar la cuenta.- Jotaro comenzó a apretar su puño mientras una especie de aura similar a unas llamas emanaban de su cabello de la zona en que se rompía su gorra.- Sin embargo incluso yo reconozco un mal despreciable cuando lo veo, la maldad es utilizar a los débiles por tu propio bien y luego pisotearlos. ¡En especial a una mujer! ¡Eso es exactamente lo que hiciste! Ni tus víctimas ni la ley pueden ver a tu stand, es por eso que. ¡Yo te juzgare!- Después de señalar a Kakyoin Jojo llevo su dedo al extremo de la visera de su gorra y luego lo deslizo al otro extremo.

-¿El mal? Te equivocas el mal hace referencia a los perdedores, la justicia le pertenece al ganador. ¡El ultimo en quedar en pie! ¡El método es irrelevante!- Kakyoin comenzó a mover su stand sobre el en donde comenzó a dividir su mano derecha y exoesqueleto en tentáculos que envío contra Jotaro quien corrió por la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos para evitarlos, saltando sobre el escritorio corriendo por la pared en la que estaba la pizarra rodeando a Kakyoin y pateando con su stand una mesilla redonda en la que había algunas medicinas y que Hierophant Green atrapo, aplasto, y esparció con sus tentáculos antes de que golpease a su usuario para después conseguir atrapar a Jojo y situarse junto a Kakyoin con su mano derecha en su forma normal de nuevo preparándose para lanzar de nuevo su ataque.- El perdedor es el malvado. ¡Recibe mi golpe final!

-¿Qué? ¿El perdedor es el malvado?

-¡Emerald Splash!

-Bien, en ese caso.- Jotaro convoco a su stand frente a él para que bloquease con sus brazos cruzados las esmeraldas, y acto seguido las destruyese al extender de nuevo los brazos.

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible! ¡¿Pudo rechazar mi Emerald Splash?!

-¡El perdedor eres tú!- Jotaro apunto con su brazo a Hierophant Green y su stand lo agarro por el cuello con su mano izquierda sacudiéndolo mientras Kakyoin vomitaba sangre.

-¡Ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora!- Segundos después uso su mano derecha para asestar un sinfín de puñetazos sobre la cabeza de su presa sin soltarlo.- ¡Ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora!

-¡Quien te juzgará, será mi stand!- Con las ultimas palabras de Jotaro su stand arrojo a su presa al aire para asestar un nuevo golpe a su cabeza lanzándolo contra el techo mientras le hacia atravesar varias plantas, y mientras los estudiantes se sobresaltaban por la destrucción repentina e inexplicable, el cuerpo de Kakyoin expulsó chorros de sangré por todo él cuerpo antes de caer al suelo.

-¡Qué stand más poderoso!

-Es cierto que pudiste lastimar su pecho, me alegro de que no sea un stand débil, aunque tengo el presentimiento de que se volverá aún más violento. Eso estuvo cerca.- Jotaro se acerco a la Doctora.- Parece que sus heridas no son mortales.- Entonces Jotaro escucho alarmas de incendios y voces de sus compañeros y profesores.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-¿Una explosión de gas?

-¡Vino desde la enfermería!

-¡Que nadie abandone el salón de clases!

-Supongo que ellos se encargarán, hoy faltaré a clases.- Jotaro agarro a Kakyoin dejando su destrozado títere y su bufanda en la enfermería antes de saltar por la ventana.- Haré que me explique algunas cosas sobre Dio y Thunder.- Mientras en el claro growlithe comenzó a levantarse y miro al grupo que se habían reagrupado en el otro extremo del claro.

-¡Ngg, no esperaba que tu stand fuese tan poderoso, pero con ese poder su rango debe ser muy limitado, lo que significa que con los ataques a distancia de mi stand todavía cuento con una gran ventaja, únicamente debo de destrozaros desde lejos. ¡Fire storm, bullet dance!- Apenas acabo de hablar comenzó un bombardeo constante, sin embargo para sorpresa de todos el stand de pikachu extendió nuevamente su cola y en apenas 3 segundos destruyo todos los proyectiles agitando su cola como un látigo.- ¿Como? Eso no debería ser posible.- El pokémon se preparo para lanzar de nuevo su latigazo de fuego cuando el stand de pikachu retrajo su cola y desde la punta de esta lanzó una luz frente a su usuario creando un mini remolino al mismo tiempo que otro remolino igual apareció al lado del growlithe.

-¿Qué, que es eso?

-Eso es.

-Pika.

-Rápido pikachu atraviesa ese remolino.- Avdol sorprendió a sus dos compañeros pero asintieron antes de que pikachu lo atravesase apareciendo por el segundo y atacando con su stand al growlithe que salio volando.

-Maldición.

-Ese era el mismo portal que nos trajo aquí pero más pequeño.

-Si, parece que pikachu ha logrado dominar su stand a un nivel bastante alto, pero ahora deberíamos aprovechar para obtener respuestas.- Avdol señalo al pokémon derribado y los tres comenzaron a acercarse despacio cuando de pronto una vez estuvieron los tres junto a el este estallo como un globo descomponiéndose en llamas.- ¿Que a sido eso?

-Eso era un ataque sustituto growlithe ha debido usarlo para escaparse sin que le viésemos.

-Pika, pika- Ambos humanos miraron a pikachu que estaba señalando al cielo en donde pudieron ver al stand del enemigo alejarse volando, aunque no podían verlo desde allí en su espalda el pokémon de fuego estaba mirando al claro con rabia.

-"Maldición, nunca imagine que fuese capaz de controlar su stand a ese nivel de pronto, supongo que no me queda otra que prender fuego al bosque y acabar con todos antes de que puedan abandonarlo"- De pronto un portal apareció sobre el stand y pikachu emergió tratando de atacar a growlithe pero su stand se movió de golpe dejando que cayese al vació.- ¡No funcionara!- Pikachu uso los portales de su stand para evitar la caída y volver a intentar atacar al pokémon asesino que nuevamente movió su stand evitándolo cinco veces seguidas.- ¡Puedo ver tus portales antes de que los atravieses y con ello adivinar la trayectoria de tu ataque, nunca conseguirás alcanzarme con ellos en el aire!- Tras el ultimo intento de ataque Storm Hunter lanzo una bala de aire gigante que pikachu no pudo evitar, sin embargo cuando parecía estar a punto de caer al vacío la cola de su stand comenzó a brillar y un diminuto tornado se formo a su alrededor impulsándolo hacia el stand enemigo.- ¿Como? No puede ser, su stand también puede manipular el clima. ¡Maldición! ¡Fire storm, whip dance!- Antes de que pudiese comenzar su ataque la cola del stand de pikachu se extendió con el extremo electrificado y comenzó a golpear al pokémon de fuego con ella como si fuese un látigo una y otra vez.

-¡Pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, chu!- El pokémon salió volando y antes de que el stand enemigo terminase de desaparecer pikachu creo un nuevo portal y apareció junto a Avdol y Ash.- ¡Pika,pi!

-¡Pikachu!- El entrenador abrazo a su amigo cuando lo vio regresar.- Lo cierto es que hubo un momento que me preocupaste, así que procura no volver a hacerlo.

-Pikachu.

-Lo siento, pero, deberíamos ir a buscarlo cuanto antes, no sea que se vuelva a escapar.

-¡Ah, es verdad!

-¡Pika, pika!- El grupo se dirigió a la zona donde aterrizó el pokémon y encontraron varias ramas rotas caídas de los arboles buscaron por los alrededores pero fueron incapaces de encontrarlo.

-Maldición, consiguió escaparse.

-Si, sin embargo ambos habéis logrado un gran progreso, aunque haya sido de una forma violenta, deberíamos volver y contarle al señor Joestar lo ocurrido y lo que ese pokémon nos dijo, además tus ropas están casi destruidas, deberías cambiarte.

-Eh, ah, es verdad, con todo lo ocurrido no he tenido tiempo de darme cuenta.

-Pika, pi.

-Que pasa pikachu.- El entrenador miro a su amigo quien llamo a su stand.- Quieres que usemos tus portales para volver.

-Pika, pikachu.

-Hm, podría ser una buena forma para que practique con su stand, tu que opinas Ash.

-Creo que es una buena idea, vamos a hacerlo.- Los tres se prepararon para salir cuando pikachu noto una sustancia naranja y viscosa que había bajo su pata derecha pero aunque le dio algo de asco no le presto mucha atención a aquella mancha la cual había en una gran cantidad entre las ramas de la copa del árbol. De vuelta a la casa de la familia Kujo.

-¡Maldición, este cuadro japones no tiene ningún sentido prefiero contemplar el jardín!

-¡Papá ese cuadro es ingles!

-¡Me da igual, me voy al jardín!- Apenas dio cuatro pasos un portal apareció frente a él y casi se cae pero consiguió mantenerse en pie y convocar a su stand.- ¿Qué, que es eso? ¿Un ataque enemigo?- Sin embargo al mirar al portal pudo ver como lo atravesaban tres figuras familiares.- ¿Eh, Avdol, Ash, pikachu, que demonios ocurre, como habéis salido de la nada?

-¿Señor Joseph?

-¿Pika?

-¡Calma, Ash, señor Joestar! Busquemos un lugar tranquilo para las explicaciones. ¿De acuerdo?- Todos asintieron y decidieron reunirse en la sala del té de la casa una vez Ash se cambiase de ropa y hubiesen tratado las heridas que recibieron, no sin que antes Joseph les pidiese una mínima explicación respondiéndole estos que tuvieron un pequeño encuentro con el enemigo. Cinco minutos mas tarde los cuatro estaban en la sala de té, Ash llevaba un viejo uniforme de Jotaro que le presto la madre de este, el uniforme era de cuando Jotaro tenía más o menos su altura, pero le sobraba tallas y que desentonaba con su propia gorra que fue lo único capaz de salvar por lo que Joseph se rió de él nada más verlo e incluso pikachu tuvo que contenerse la risa con sus patas delanteras mientras apartaba la vista, por su parte Avdol no le dio tanta importancia y prefirió mirar el juego de té de la sala mientras el resto del grupo se calmaba.

-¡Ha, ha, ha, ha! ¡Pero que mal te quedan esas ropas, pareces sacado de un programa de comedia!

-Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi.

-Por lo visto era lo único que había en la casa de aproximadamente mi talla, podríais mostrar un poco de comprensión.

-¡De acuerdo chico, esperaremos a reírnos después! Pero. ¿Por qué hemos tenido que reunirnos en una habitación tan pequeña? Por eso detesto Japón, Avdol. ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?

-Esta ceremonia del té me parece fascinante.

-¡Ceremonia mi trasero, el café instantáneo es mucho mejor!- Joseph cogió uno de los cuencos de té y echo un poco de café de un bote que por alguna razón desconocida llevaba con él para después echarle un cazo de agua y removerla y bebérselo de un trago.- ¡El café japonés es asqueroso!

-Ese es estadounidense.

-Señor Joseph esa actitud de despreció hacia lo japones es un tanto ridícula.- Ash se acordó de las veces en que sus amigos habían señalado una actitud similar por su parte, y se alegro de no haber llegado a semejante punto, o al menos no lo recordaba.

-En cuanto a lo que os ha ocurrido.

-Lo cierto es que ya habíamos supuesto que como conocíamos la situación de Dio podía darse el caso de que el también supiese acerca de nosotros, pero nunca imaginamos que viniesen ellos de esa forma, y luego esta lo del atacante.- Avdol comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido y tanto Ash como pikachu se quedaron en silencio nunca habían estado en una situación en la que les persiguiesen asesinos, los ladrones eran otra historia al fin y al cabo habían sido perseguidos por un grupo de ellos casi a diario en algunas ocasiones aunque tampoco podría decirse que fuesen competentes por describirlos de alguna forma.

-Si, pero en cualquier caso desconociendo su paradero o medios de que disponen es prácticamente imposible hacer mucho más aparte de esperarlos.- El grupo se limito a asentir en silencio ante esto mientras junto a otra habitación Holly estaba tendiendo la ropa cuando de pronto se detuvo y se giro hacia una pequeña mesita en la que había un marco con una foto de Jojo algo más joven de perfil la cogió y la abrazó.

-¡Mi Jotaro debe estar acordándose de su madre en la escuela! Es como si nuestros corazones estuvieran conectados.- En ese momento Jotaro que aún estaba cargando a Kakyoin se acercó por el jardín y oyó a su madre.

-Claro que no.- Asustada la mujer dejo caer la foto antes de girarse.

-¡Jotaro! ¡¿Qué sucedió en la escuela?! ¿Quién es él? ¡Está todo ensangrentado! ¿No habrás, sido tú?

-Esto no es asunto tuyo, estoy buscando al viejo, que pereza me da buscarlo en esta casa tan enorme.

-¡Tu abuelo esta con el resto en el salón de té!- La mujer se quedo mirando con preocupación como su hijo se dirigía hacia la sala en cuestión.-"Oh, Jotaro, nunca le cuentas nada a tu madre, aún cuando yo, yo me preocupo tanto por ti.- La madre recogió la foto antes de volverse a mirar de nuevo a su hijo.- Pero sé que en el fondo eres un buen muchacho.

-Oye.

-¿Si?

-Pareces algo pálida esta mañana. ¿Estas bien?

-Ah. ¡Yeah, fine thank you! "Lo sabía"- Según Jotaro se acercaba a la sala del té le pareció oír las voces de los demás como si estuviesen discutiendo.

-¿Que querías decir con actitud ridícula?

-Perdón. ¿Pero aunque solo decía lo que pensaba, no es un poco exagerado por tan poca cosa?

-¿Exagerado?

-¡Pika, pi!

-Señor Joestar compórtese, no puede perder la paciencia de esa forma con cada cosa.- En ese instante Jotaro abrió de golpe la puerta y sin decir una sola palabra todos los presentes se quedaron parados como estaban con Jotaro mirándolos, Ash estaba apoyado en la pared con pikachu enfrente de el en posición de ataque preparado para defenderlo, Joseph parecía estar apunto de saltar y destrozarlo todo y Avdol estaba detrás de el tratando de detenerlo.

-¿Pero qué?- Más tarde después de una larga ronda de explicaciones que acordaron mantener en otra habitación dada la cantidad de personas todos parecieron estar más o menos al corriente de lo sucedido, Ash suspiro aliviado de que a Jotaro no pareciese importarle el préstamo del uniforme y que no hiciese bromas respecto de como le quedaba, los cinco estaban mirando a Kakyoin tumbado inconsciente en mitad de la sala.

-Esto no está nada bien, ya es demasiado tarde, no tiene salvación morirá en unos cuantos días.- A excepción de Avdol todos los que escucharon las palabras de Joseph se sorprendieron.- Jotaro, no es tu culpa, veréis. La razón por la que este hombre les juró lealtad a Dio y Thunder, y vino a matarte. ¡Se encuentra justo aquí!- Joseph levanto parte del cabello de Kakyoin revelando una especie de cosa similar a un calamar cuyos tentáculos parecían hundirse en su frente.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!

-¡Parece vivo!

-Pikachu.

Parámetros de stand:

 **Hierophant** **Green** **:**

Poder destructivo- C

Velocidad- B

Rango- A

Durabilidad- B

Precisión- C

Potencial de desarrollo- D

Habilidades- Creación de energía destructiva en forma de esmeraldas, transformación corporal en tentáculos, posesión.

 **Storm Hunter** **:**

Poder destructivo- B

Velocidad- A

Rango- C

Durabilidad- C

Precisión- B

Potencial de desarrollo- B

Habilidades- Creación y control del viento, control del oxigeno.


	3. 3 La maldición de Thunder y Dio comienza

**Pokémon Bizarre Adventure**

 **Capitulo 3 La maldición de Thunder y Dio comienza el viaje**

El grupo estaba impactado por la visión del extraño objeto en la frente de Kakyoin siendo Jotaro el primero en romper el silencio.

-¿Qué es ese trozo de carne con forma de araña? ¿Dices que esta es la razón por la que les juró lealtad a Dio y Thunder?- Avdol procedió a aclarar la situación seguido por Joseph.

-Es un brote de carne que está constituido por las células de Dio, está conectado con su cerebro. Este pequeño brote de carne le fue implantado en el cerebro para afectar a su mente.

-Es decir, que este pequeño brote de carne es una especie de mando que evoca ciertas emociones. ¡Carisma! ¡El sentimiento que lleva a un soldado a obedecer a un dictador, los sentimientos que llevan a un creyente a seguir al líder de un culto! ¡El brote de carne hizo que este joven admirase a Dio y Thunder y les juró lealtad! Dio y Thunder son entes carismáticos, razón por la cual pueden controlar a las personas con su aplastante habilidad para atraerlas. Así fue como Dio y Thunder lograron que Kakyoin viniera a matarte.- Ash y pikachu miraron el brote con asco pero también con pena.

-¿Me pregunto si el growlithe también tenía uno?

-Piika.

-La verdad lo dudo, parecía que de verdad disfrutase con lo que hacía, pero tampoco estoy seguro de poder afirmarlo al 100%.

-Extirpárselo.- Cortó Jotaro de golpe ante la aparente pasividad de su abuelo.

-El cerebro es un órgano muy delicado, si llegara a moverse durante la extracción, podríamos causarle mucho daño.

-Jojo, Ash, pikachu, les contaré algo que sucedió hace cuatro meses en el Cairo, Egipto. ¡Conocí a Dio!- Avdol comenzó a explicar su historia visiblemente aterrado al sorprendido grupo mientras recordaba aquella noche en la que volvía a su tienda.- Yo era un adivino, tengo una tienda en el zoco Jan el-Jalili, esa noche había luna llena, él se encontraba en las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso de mi tienda, sentía como su gélida mirada invadía mi alma su cabello rubio dorado, su piel pálida casi fantasmal y su enigmático atractivo me indicaban que no me encontraba frente a un ser humano, el señor Joestar ya me había hablado de él, así que lo supe de inmediato. ¡Era Dio, quien había resucitado desde el mismísimo océano Atlántico!- Avdol recordó entonces las palabras que este le dijo en su momento al verle.

-Me dijeron que posees habilidades que no pueden encontrarse en las personas comunes y corrientes, estaría muy agradecido si pudieses mostrármelas. Vamos, Avdol.

-En ese momento me enteré de lo aterrador que es, incluso a pesar de ver como su cabello se transformaban en tentáculos con esos brotes de carne en sus extremos, sus palabras me brindaron una increíble paz poseía una simpatía peligrosa. ¡Por eso es tan aterrador! En el ultimo instante conseguí moverme y saltar por la ventana, y entonces corrí como nunca, enfrentarlo nunca se me paso por la mente, fui afortunado, como me habían hablado de él, pude reconocerlo y corrí por el laberíntico zoco hasta asegurarme de haberlo perdido. De cualquier otra forma habría acabado igual que este joven, habría utilizado sus brotes de carne para convertirme en uno de sus seguidores.

-Y hubieses muerto pocos años después con tu cerebro completamente carcomido.- Pikachu y Ash se sintieron aliviados de que Avdol no hubiese terminado con una cosa así en el cerebro, pero también se sintieron mal por Kakyoin cuando Jotaro dio un paso al frente convocando a su stand.

-¿Muerto? ¡Un momento, Kakyoin, aún no ha muerto! ¡Se lo arrancaré con mi stand!

-¡Espera Jotaro!

-¡No me detengas, viejo! Lo retiraré sin dañar su cerebro, mi stand puede moverse con tanta precisión que puede atrapar hasta una bala.- Ash y pikachu se apartaron con cuidado mientras Joseph volvía a protestar.

-¡Detente, ese brote de carne está vivo! ¡¿No entiendes por qué una parte del brote se encuentra fuera del cuerpo?! ¡Hay una razón por la cual ni el mejor de los cirujanos podría extraerlo!- Apenas termino de decir esto el stand de Jotaro agarro el brote con dos dedos y uno de los tentáculos del brote de carne salió de la frente de Kakyoin y en menos de un segundo se metió por la mano de Jotaro y comenzó a subirle por el brazo como si fuese una vena marcada, al ver esto pikachu dio un salto a los brazos de su entrenador que se retiro hasta la pared.-¡Maldita sea!

-¡Pikachu!

-¡¿Pero qué?!

-¡El brote de carne liberó uno de sus tentáculos y lo atacó! ¡Esto está mal! ¡Déjalo, Jojo! ¡Intentará apoderarse del cerebro de quien intente extraerlo!- Tan pronto Avdol termino de hablar Kakyoin de repente abrió los ojos.

-Maldito.

-No te muevas, Kakyoin, si me equivoco puedes despedirte de tu cerebro.- Jotaro comenzó a tirar del brote de carne con su stand ignorando el tentáculo que subía por su brazo hasta su cuello.

-Pero que asco.

-Pika.- Tanto el entrenador como pikachu tuvieron que reprimir las ganas de vomitar mientras Avdol estuvo a punto de intervenir cuando Joseph le detuvo.

-¡Aléjate, Jojo! ¡Esa cosa ya llegó a tu rostro!

-¡Aguarda, Avdol! Mi nieto es todo un hombre, a pesar de tener esa cosa en su cuerpo, no ha perdido la calma. ¡Ni él ni su stand han perdido el control! Se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba.- El brote soltó otro de de sus tentáculos mientras el primero comenzó a recorrer el rostro de Jotaro, cuando el ultimo se hubo soltado el stand de Jojo lo saco pegando un tirón, que también saco el tentáculo de Jojo para luego tirar de estos arrancándoselos al brote de carne que salió disparado hacia Joseph, el cual lo aparto de un golpe con su mano envuelta en una energía naranja similar a una corriente eléctrica que deshizo el brote de carne a un montón de polvo.

-¡Overdrive!

-¿Por, por qué? ¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme?- Kakyoin se sentó tras revisar su frente, sin entender lo que acababa de pasar mientras Holly que pasaba fuera de la habitación oyó la pregunta mientras sostenía el maletín de primeros auxilios.

-Ni idea, para ser sincero, no estoy seguro.- Dijo Jotaro saliendo de la habitación mientras Kakyoin simplemente bajaba la mirada, por su parte Holly quien se quedo fuera de vista se alegro de escuchar a su hijo.

-"Mamá te conoce muy bien, Jotaro"- Minutos más tarde la mujer termino de ajustar los vendajes en la cabeza de Kakyoin una vez hubo curado sus heridas- Termine.

-Muchísimas, gracias.

-Tu nombre era Kakyoin. ¿No? Deberías descansar, puedes pasar la noche aquí. Papá, prepara su futón.

-¡¿Eh, por qué yo?! Con lo que detesto la idea dormir en el suelo. ¡Holly, cambia el futón de mi habitación por una cama!

-Papá, ahora estás en Japón, así que es mejor que comiences a acostumbrarte al estilo de vida japonés. Por cierto, llámame Seiko.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Holly viene de sagrado en inglés, que a su vez es seinaru en japonés, por esa razón mis amigos me llaman señora Seiko.

-¡¿Qué demonios dices?! Pero si Holly es un nombre hermoso, yo mismo lo.

-Si no comienzas a llamarme Seiko, te ignoraré.- Ash y pikachu comenzaron a reírse de la situación.

-¡Holly!

-¿Te duele, Kakyoin?

-Estoy bien.

-¡Holly!

-Denme un respiro.- Jotaro salió de la habitación para escapar de la conversación.

-Muy bien, Kakyoin, quítate ese uniforme.

-Holly.- Más tarde Ash, pikachu, Joseph y Holly volvieron de comprar, y Ash se probo sus nuevas ropas, no estaba acostumbrado a ir a comprar y mucho menos ropa, pero lo que peor llevo no fue la disputa padre e hija de los Joestar sino las miradas de las personas que se reían a sus espaldas y a la cara del aspecto que llevaba, pero ahora con sus nuevas ropas era muy distinto, por un lado le recordaron a las que le compro su madre para sus viajes pero al mismo tiempo eran muy diferentes, por un lado su pantalón era de color negro y tenía dos grandes bolsillos uno a cada lado, llevaba un par de botas deportivas negras adornadas por lineas rojas tenía una camiseta blanca con la imagen de las lineas de un circuito impreso de color azul claro, se había comprado dos camisetas iguales pero una era de manga larga y otra de manga corta, también llevaba una chaqueta azul eléctrico similar a la que llevo en su primer viaje pero era de manga larga las cuales tenían cremalleras para poder quitarlas y convertirla en un chaleco y también una capucha, también se había comprado unos guantes sin dedos pero más largos que le cubrían la muñeca y que tenían protecciones en la parte superior, lo único que no cambio fue su gorra que milagrosamente apenas había sufrido daños desde que llego, también se compro una mochila nueva para guardar la ropa. Además mientras compraban pikachu vio una especie de collar de su talla con una correa roja que tenía un pequeño rayo dorado en la parte inferior al cuello y dos placas de relámpagos a los lados que le gusto y Holly decidió comprárselo, tras lo cual se lo puso enseguida.

-¡Genial! No esperaba encontrar ropa así, y ese collar te queda genial pikachu.

-¡Pikachu!

-Os queda muy bien.

-¿Realmente teníais que compraros esa ropa?- Pregunto el viejo Joestar.

-Si, lo cierto es que pikachu intento abrir un portal hasta el campamento en nuestro mundo para coger mis cosas y saber si se podían usar para volver a casa, pero el portal estallo nada más intentarlo.

-¡Piika!

-¿Hmm, quizás, si fue la conexión de sangre entre Thunder y pikachu la que hizo que su stand os trajese aquí, puede que también interfiera en sus poderes impidiéndoos regresar a vuestro mundo, no creéis?- Ash y pikachu asintieron al entender lo que el veterano superviviente intentaba explicar, incluso por un momento les pareció estar hablando con el profesor Oak lo que les provoco una pequeña risa.- ¿Eh, que es tan gracioso? ¿Por que os estáis riendo?

-¿Quien sabe?- Holly simplemente les dejo estar antes de volver a entrar a la casa.

-¡Oye Holly donde vas! ¡Holly!- El resto del día transcurrió de forma tranquila con excepción de las payasadas de Joseph. A la mañana siguiente cuando Joseph se levanto y al no poder encontrar sus propios pantalones trato de buscar a su Hija arrastrando su sabana con el pie.

-¡Holly! ¡Oye, Holly! ¡¿Donde estás?!- En ese momento Ash y pikachu que se habían puesto a hacer ejercicios de estiramiento al levantarse oyeron al aciano que pasaba a su lado.

-¿Que ocurre señor Joseph?

-¿Pika, pikachu?

-Oh, Holly confundió mis pantalones con los de Jotaro y ahora no puedo encontrar los míos. A diferencia de ti yo no tengo problemas con la talla.- Joseph hizo una pausa mientras el y pikachu volvían a reírse al recordar la apariencia de Ash antes de que este mirase hacia otro lado para esconder su vergüenza durante el breve instante que estos se rieron.- Pero aún así no puedo utilizarlos. ¡Oye, Holly!

-Esto no le dijo que la llamara Seiko o le ignoraría.

-¡Chu!

-No, mi hija se llama Holly. ¡Holly! ¡Contéstame!- Joseph retomo su búsqueda y Ash y pikachu decidieron seguirlo mientras que en ese momento Jotaro se disponía a irse al instituto cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa.

-Parece que hoy finalmente podré ir a clases, qué extraño.- Jotaro se acordó de cuando su madre le detuvo el día anterior.- Siempre suele ser así.- Mientras Avdol estaba dando una vuelta por la silenciosa casa cuando vio una cuchara de plata tirada en el suelo frente a la cocina cuya puerta estaba abierta y al mirar dentro vio que la puerta del frigorífico estaba abierta al lado de un montón de cubiertos esparcidos por el suelo pero al darse cuenta de que al otro lado estaba la madre de Jotaro se coloco a su lado para poder ayudarla.

-Se. ¡Señora Holly! ¡Señora Holly! ¡Señora Holly! Tiene una fiebre altísima. ¿Está enferma?- En ese momento Avdol pudo ver unas enredaderas con frutos purpuras parecían emerger desde la parte trasera del cuello de Holly.- Esto es. ¡No puede ser! Con permiso.- Avdol le dio la vuelta y le bajo la camisa revelando un montón de enredaderas con frutos saliendo de su espalda.-¡¿Co, como es posible?! Puedo atravesarlo. ¡Es un stand! ¡La señora Holly también pudo manifestar un stand! La señora Holly también posee un stand.- Avdol volvió a subirle la camisa antes de volver a darle la vuelta.- Sin embargo, esta fiebre debe ser obra del stand, Pensábamos que solo Jojo y el señor Joestar verían los efectos del cuerpo de Dio y que la señora Holly estaría a salvo. No, solo esperábamos que estuviera a salvo, era imposible que no existiese una reacción, cualquier persona con sangre de la familia Joestar, debería verse afectado por Dio. Pero los stands responden a la fortaleza mental de cada persona, y se mueven según sus instintos de batalla, la señora Holly es muy amable y pacifica, es imposible que pueda resistirse a la maldición de Dio. ¡No posee la fuerza para controlar a su stand, es por eso que su stand se mueve de manera negativa, actuando en su contra y lastimándola! Esto está mal, a este paso. ¡Morirá! ¡Será asesinada!.- En ese momento Avdol se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a Joseph, Jotaro, Ash y pikachu mirando con caras incrédulas dando a entender que habían llegado hace un rato y escuchado lo que Avdol había dicho.

-Un stand, Holly, Ahhhhhh.- Joseph quien pareció estar apunto de llorar cuando de pronto agarro a Jojo por su uniforme con un grito súbito y lo estrello contra la pared antes de volver a estar apunto de llorar.- Lo que más me temía acaba de suceder mi hija al fin posee un stand, sospechaba que no tendría el poder para soportarlo, sospechaba que no tendría el poder para resistirse a la maldición de Dio.- Jotaro agarro la mano izquierda antes de hacerle a su abuelo una única pregunta antes de soltarlo.- ¡¿Hay una solución?!

-Solo una. ¡Debemos encontrar a Dio! ¡Tenemos que acabar con Dio para deshacer la maldición! ¡No tenemos otra opción!- Esta declaración supuso un gran impacto tanto para Jotaro como para Ash y pikachu, antes de llevar a Holly a su habitación donde sacaron todas las fotos espirituales que Joseph había sacado hasta el momento.- Sin embargo lo he intentado en numerosas ocasiones, pero él se oculta en la oscuridad. No importa cuántas fotografías espirituales tome, el fondo siempre oscuro, No podremos saber dónde se encuentra con la ayuda de mis fotografías.- Explico Joseph mientras el y Avdol revisaban algunas fotos que Ash y pikachu también miraron.

-Lo hemos intentado incontables veces, pero es imposible analizarlo con esta oscuridad.

-Debieron habérmelo dicho desde un principio.- Dijo Jotaro cogiendo la foto que Joseph saco en la cafetería mientras convocaba a su stand al que le dio la fotografía.- Es probable que pueda encontrar, ese lugar oscuro o lo que sea. Encontraste algo en el fondo de la fotografía. ¿No?- Jotaro saco un cuaderno y lápiz de una mesita cercana y se le entregó el lápiz a su stand mientras sostenía el cuaderno.- Mi stand puede moverse con tanta precisión que pudo extraer el brote de carne y con tanta habilidad que pudo detener una bala, haré que dibuje.- En ese instante como si fuese una maquina de fotografiar el stand de Jojo dibujo a una velocidad tan rápida que acabo en segundos y tanto detalle que parecía real. Cuando acabo todos se sorprendieron por lo que veían.

-¡Una mosca! ¡¿Eso fue lo que vio?!- Avdol estaba impresionado de que el stand de Jotaro tuviese tanta destreza.

-¡Increíble!

-¡Pika!

-Pero una mosca no nos sirve de nada.- Joseph comenzó a pensar en que hacer a continuación cuando Avdol intervino.

-¡Un momento, reconozco ese tipo de mosca!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Jojo. ¿Tienes una enciclopedia?

-Tenemos una biblioteca en el otro edificio.

-Buscaré un papel para anotar, iré a investigar.- Avdol abandono la habitación y Ash y pikachu le siguieron.

-Espera Avdol te ayudaremos.

-¡Pika, pi!- En cuanto los tres abandonaron la habitación Holly abrió los ojos.

-¡Holly!

-Papa, yo.

-Descansa, Jotaro, trae un poco de agua.- Jotaro abandono la habitación en silencio ante la mirada de Kakyoin quien había estado escuchando desde fuera, mientras en la biblioteca Avdol revisaba los libros que Ash y pikachu le traían iluminado por una llama flotante que convoco con el poder de su stand cuando se dio cuenta de que Kakyoin llego a la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Te ves mucho mejor, lo siento pero estamos un poco ocupados.

-¿Es cierto que tu propio stand puede llegar a matarte?- La pregunta hizo que Ash y pikachu se parasen y se girasen para escuchar.

-Sí, he visto a gente sufrir ese destino en el pasado. Por el momento es solo su espalda, pero en algún momento, ese stand que parece una enredadera, terminará por envolver todo el cuerpo de la señora Holly, experimentará fiebres altísimas y otras enfermedades, caerá en coma para nunca más despertar y morirá.- Esto hizo que los tres que estaban escuchando se quedasen impactados al escuchar el lento proceso de dolor que experimentaría.- Ante ojos normales morirá por culpa de algo extraño e invisible que ningún doctor sería capaz de curar, nadie, ni vosotros ni yo, puede hacer algo al respecto.- Los tres bajaron la vista al suelo mientras Ash hizo una pregunta que se estaba haciendo así mismo desde hace rato.

-¿Me pregunto, si raichu tuviese otros descendientes en nuestro mundo, estarán pasando por lo mismo ahora?

-Probablemente a menos que tengan la voluntad necesaria no serán capaces de controlar sus stands si lo llegasen a manifestar, pero sin la habilidad de crear portales no deberían llegar a este mundo.

-Pikachu.

-Los pokémon suelen tratar de volverse más fuertes pero, también hay algunos que viven vidas tranquilas, me preocupa que puedan acabar así.

-Pika, pikachu.

-Sin embargo, aún hay esperanza, les tomará unos 50 días llegar a ese estado. Debemos encontrar y derrotar a Dio y Thunder antes de que eso suceda, si logramos destruir el vínculo proveniente de los stands de Dio y Thunder, podremos salvarlos y puede que podáis volver a casa.- Mientras en su habitación Holly terminaba de beberse el agua que Jotaro acababa de traerle.

-Gracias, Jotaro. Vaya, me pregunto qué me pasó, no puedo creer que una fiebre me haya hecho perder la conciencia, pero ya me siento mejor.- Sin embargo Jotaro se dio cuenta de que el stand seguía en su espalda.

-"Ya que se encuentra en su espalda, aún no se da cuenta de lo que sucede."- Por su parte Joseph prefirió restarle importancia y tranquilizarla.

-Si que me asustaste, Holly, ahora que ya despertaste, es hora de cepillarte los dientes, abre la boca.- La siguiente escena daba la impresión de que Holly fuese un bebe o una muñeca.- Ahora lavaré tu rostro, pero qué despeinada estás, ahora me encargaré de tus uñas.- Después Joseph pelo y corto una manzana que le dio a Holly.- Abre.- Y tras esto le ayudo a limpiarse las piernas.

-Papá, ayúdame a cambiarme de ropa interior.

-¿Oh?

-¡Era broma, una broma! Y bien. ¡Qué quieres de cenar, Jotaro?- Holly estuvo a punto de levantarse antes de que su hijo lo detuviera.

-¡No te muevas, quédate acostada! Digo, no deberías hacer nada hasta que te baje la fiebre mejórate pronto.- Jotaro bajo su visera mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Holly, vamos.

-Es verdad, son tan amables cuando me enfermo. No está mal resfriarse de vez en cuando.- Jotaro volvió a mirarla antes de que esta cayese inconsciente preocupando a su padre.

-¡Ho, Holly! Se desmayó otra vez. Se mostraba alegre, pero en realidad sigue teniendo una fiebre altísima, puedo confirmarlo por su forma de actuar, aunque no nos dijo nada, ella estaba al tanto del stand en su espalda, de hecho no quería que lo viéramos. ¡No quería preocuparnos! Así es mi hija.- En ese momento el grupo formado por Avdol, Ash y pikachu se asomo por la puerta con Avdol tomando la palabra.

-¡Señor Joestar, lo encontré! Esa mosca es esta.- Avdol mostró un libro en el que se podía ver una imagen de la mosca sobre el texto, mosca ue ue del Nilo, un tipo de mosca que solo se encuentra en la cuenca del río Nilo, las que tienen rayas en sus patas se conocen como moscas ue ue del Asuán.

-¡Egipto!- Exclamo Joseph antes de que Avdol le respondiese.

-Ya limitamos nuestra búsqueda a las vecindades de Asuán. ¡Allí se encuentra Dio!

Así que era en Egipto.- Kakyoin hablo desde fuera de la habitación llamando la atención del grupo siendo Jotaro quien hablo.

-Kakyoin.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Joseph.

-Me implantaron el brote en el cerebro hace tres meses, cuando fui de vacaciones con mi familia a Egipto, me encontré con Dio y Thunder.

-¿Estuviste en Egipto?- Joseph trato de retener en su mente las palabras de Kakyoin mientras Avdol decidió decir en voz alta lo que estaba pensando.

-Parece ser que Dio y Thunder no quieren alejarse de Egipto por alguna razón.

-¿Cuándo irán? Los acompañaré.- A todos les sorprendieron las palabras de Kakyoin sin embargo fue Jotaro quien pidió respuestas.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos? ¿Por qué?

-Para ser sincero, no sé de dónde me vienen las ganas de acompañarlos. Volví a ser yo mismo gracias a ustedes, eso es todo.- Mientras Kakyoin se daba unos golpecitos en la frente para remarcar su postura Joseph se acerco a su hija.

-Holly, te salvaremos cueste lo que cueste, no te preocupes. No hay nada de qué preocuparse te curaremos, todo está bien.- Kakyoin continuo su explicación.

-La madre de Jojo es una mujer que puede calmar a otras personas, tenerla cerca me dio serenidad. Puede que suene extraño, pero si fuera a enamorarme de alguien desearía que fuese alguien como ella. Siento el deseo de protegerla, quiero ver su alegre y amable sonrisa.

-Si.- Avdol estuvo de acuerdo con el Joven Kakyoin al mismo tiempo Ash miro a pikachu que asintió antes de llamar la atención del grupo.

-Esto, nosotros, también iremos.

-¿Como?- Tanto Joseph como Avdol parecieron estar a punto de decirles que no ante las miradas de Kakyoin y Jotaro que se quedaron en silencio.

-Por favor escúchenme, para poder volver a casa tendremos que hacer frente también a Thunder, aunque aún no me hago a la idea de lo que eso significa, pero aunque nos quedemos aquí seguramente vengan a atacarnos.- La explicación de Ash pareció calmar a Joseph y Avdol tras lo cual miró a Holly la mujer le recordaba a su propia madre, empezaba a preocuparse de no poder volver a verla y támbien le preocupaba el efecto que Thunder pudiese tener en otros descendientes de raichu, y el growlithe que les ataco, pasaron cinco segundos antes de que Joseph respondiese.

-No hay tiempo, partimos de inmediato, podéis acompañarnos pero con una condición tenéis que sobrevivir, no quiero tener vuestras muertes sobre mi conciencia y menos si ni siquiera puedo informar a tu familia.

-¡Sí!

-¡Pika, pi!- Al cabo de un rato varios coches aparcaron frente a la propiedad de la familia Kujo donde se encontraban todos con excepción de Holly.

-Son doctores de la fundación Speedwagon, podemos confiar en ellos, cuidarán de ella las 24 horas del día.- Aclaro Joseph Antes de que Avdol diese un paso al frente.

-Jojo, Ash, pikachu, como adivino que soy, les pondré nombre a sus stands antes de que partamos.

-¿Un nombre?

-¿Pika?- Avdol saco una baraja de su manga.

-Las cartas del destino, el tarot, es tan simple como elegir una carta al azar, me dará pistas sobre sus destinos, y también sobre el poder de sus stands.

-Sin embargo Avdol, el growlithe contra el que luchamos tenía un stand con el nombre de Storm Hunter no.

-Tienes razón, en ese caso.

-Pika, pi.- En ese instante todos miraron a pikachu quien señalaba dos cartas pegadas a las botas de Ash.

-Ah, esas son mis cartas, ayer se me cayeron varias por la ventana, pero creí haberlas recogido todas.

-¿Hm, podrías usar esas cartas Avdol?- Señalo Kakyoin mientras Ash y pikachu cogían una cada uno.

-Um, no es muy ortodoxo pero, podría funcionar.- Jotaro por su parte levanto la mitad de la baraja y cogió la primera carta del montón restante.- ¡The star, la carta de la estrella! Tu stand será conocido como. ¡Star Platinum!- Luego Ash mostró su carta.- ¡El joker, la carta del comodín! Tu stand recibirá el nombre de. ¡Night Joker!- Finalmente pikachu mostró la suya el as de corazones.- ¡El as de corazones, una de las cartas mas poderosas de la baraja! Tu stand tomara el nombre de. ¡Lightning Ace!

Kujo Jotaro, el nombre de su stand es Star Platinum, sus poderes, movimientos extremadamente precisos y una fuerza espléndida. Joseph Joestar, el nombre de su stand es Hermit Purple, sus poderes fotografías espirituales. Mohammed Avdol el nombre de su stand es, Magicians Red sus poderes calor infernal. Kakyoin Noriaki, el nombre de su stand es, Hierophant Green, sus poderes, manipulación a larga distancia y Emerald Splash. Ash Ketchum, el nombre de su stand es, Night Joker, sus poderes aún son un misterio. Pikachu, el nombre de su stand es, Lightning Ace, sus poderes una cola extensible e increíblemente veloz, creación de portales y manipulación del clima.

-Muy bien, nos vamos.- Y con estas palabras los cuatro hombres junto Ash y pikachu que salto al hombro de su entrenador dieron un paso al frente para comenzar su viaje.- ¡En marcha!- El grupo se dirigió al aeropuerto donde Joseph le dijo a Ash y pikachu que este ultimo tendría que hacerse pasar por un peluche para evitar ir en la bodega y poder permanecer los 6 juntos, incluso soborno a un par de miembros del aeropuerto para poder pasarlo por el control como si fuese un peluche y compro dos billetes de dos asientos juntos para evitar que nadie se sentase a su lado y descubriese el engaño, algo que pareció innecesario una vez entraron en el avión y vieron que más de la mitad de los asientos estaban vacíos incluidos los que les rodeaban y dado que ya era de noche decidieron dormir mientras viajaban al igual que el resto de pasajeros. Mientras en una habitación oscura Thunder quien estaba jugando una partida de ajedrez con una extraña anciana observo como Dio estiro su brazo del que brotaron lianas iguales a las de Hermit Purple y golpeo una cámara sin destrozarla de la cual salió una foto de Joseph y Jotaro sentados en el avión.

-Como sospechaba. Ya saben dónde estamos.- Esto hizo que Thunder destrozase la pieza de ajedrez que estaba sosteniendo.

-¿Vendrán a Egipto?

-Joseph, Jotaro y pikachu.- En ese instante Joseph y pikachu se despertaron sobresaltados.

-Nos vieron, pude sentir como nos observaba.

-Si.

-Pika.

-Tened cuidado, el próximo usuario de Stand podría estar en este mismo avión.- En ese instante sin que ninguno de ellos lo notase un ciervo volante se dirigió hacia ellos desde la parte posterior del avión. De vuelta a la misma habitación oscura de antes la anciana con la que Thunder había estado jugando comenzó a hablar.

-Existe una emoción llamada temor esta se presenta de manera natural en todos los animales. ¿Qué provoca el miedo? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Existe el temor causado por los instintos naturales, y otro que nace como resultado del pensamiento.- Mientras la anciana hablaba Dio se acerco a un grupo de mujeres desnudas tumbadas en una cama una de las cuales se acerco poco a poco hasta el y otra hacia Thunder.- Por ejemplo, cuando encuentras algo más grande que tú y te das cuenta de que no lo puedes enfrentar, o cuando te encuentras con algo desconocido, algo tan simple como la incertidumbre puede hacer que sientas temor. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.- Las dos mujeres cogieron las manos de los dos vampiros y las acariciaron con sus rostros antes de permitir que ambos les clavasen sus manos en sus cuellos y comenzasen a chuparles la sangre mientras estas parecieron entrar en éxtasis antes de que Dio dejase caer al suelo a una mientras Thunder arrojaba a la otra a una esquina.- Cuando temes, se te presentan distintas alternativas, luchar, resistirte, escapar o aceptar tu destino, no obstante, encontrarte con los amos Dio y Thunder provoca algo distinto. ¡Júbilo!

-¿Cómo actúan las personas después de encontrar el júbilo en el temor?- Pregunto Dio girándose hacia la anciana.

-Él ya se encuentra en el mismo avión que Joestar y los demás no llegarán a su destino a salvo, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.- Thunder se limito a suspirar antes de reírse y hablar

-Ojala hubiese podido enviar a alguno de ellos para asegurarme, pero ya he hecho los preparativos para que nuestra ultima incorporación acabe el trabajo si algo sale mal.

-Oh. ¿Hablas de ese intruso del otro día? Interesante.- De vuelta al avión Jotaro y Joseph estaban mirando hacia adelante como si esperasen algo, por su parte pikachu mirando por la ventana ante la mirada de Ash que se despertó al oír las palabras de Jotaro y Joseph acerca de ser observados y la posibilidad de que hubiese un usuario de stand en el avión, sin embargo su atención cambio cuando un zumbido despertó a Kakyoin y Avdol tras lo cual los 6 trataron de averiguar de donde venía, hasta que Avdol se fijo en el extremo de la sala en de una de las puertas y vio al escarabajo tras lo cual Jotaro fue el primero en levantarse.

-Un escarabajo rinoceronte, no. ¡Es un ciervo volante!

Avdol. ¿Es un stand? ¿Ya nos encontramos con otro usuario de stand?- Pregunto Joseph levantándose de golpe al ver al ver el escarabajo.

-Es muy posible, podría ser un stand con forma de insecto.

-Donde a ido.- Ash de repente perdió de vista al stand.

-¡Pikachu!- pikachu señalo al centro del avión llamando la atención del grupo.

-Se escondió entre los asientos.- Aclaro Joseph antes de que todos tratasen de localizar al stand.

-¿Dónde está?- En ese momento Kakyoin se giro de golpe al escuchar el sonido de las alas del stand.

-¡Jojo! ¡Lo tienes junto a tu cabeza! Es enorme, debe ser un stand. ¡Ese insecto es un stand!- El insecto era mas grande que la cabeza de Jotaro y entre sus mandíbulas tenía una boca cubierta de dientes repleta de babas de las que emergió una especie de lengua tentáculo con una boca en el extremo similar al alíen.

-Es asqueroso, pero me encargare de él.- Jotaro permaneció en pie frente a las miradas de sus compañeros, Ash y pikachu parecieron estar a punto de vomitar al ver al insecto, el stand era completamente diferente a cualquier pokémon bicho que hubiesen visto en sus viajes incluidos los pinsir, sin embargo antes de que comenzase el enfrentamiento Avdol lanzo una advertencia.

-Ten cuidado, supe de alguien con un stand con forma de insecto que disfruta de arrancar lenguas.

-¡Star Platinum!- Jotaro levanto la mano mientras convocaba a su stand que ataco al escarabajo el cual desapareció en el ultimo momento, reapareciendo medio metro más arriba.

-¡Lo esquivo! ¡Increíble! ¡Posee movimientos más rápidos y precisos que el mismísimo Star Platinum!- Avdol apenas podía creer lo que veía.

-¡Ya no hay duda alguna, ese insecto es un stand! ¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde se oculta, dónde se encuentra su usuario?!- Kakyoin trato de mirar en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar a alguna persona sospechosa entre el resto de pasajeros.- ¡Va a atacar!- El escarabajo extendió su lengua en dirección a la boca de Star Platinum el cual la bloqueo con la palma de su mano sin éxito ya que el stand la atravesó llegando hasta la boca de Star Platinum el cual apretó los dientes en el ultimo instante atrapando el tentáculo.

-No.

-¡Jotaro!

-¡Jojo!

-¡Pika!- La mano y boca de Jojo comenzaron a sangrar.

-Me alegra que haya podido detener su ataque con los dientes, pero.- Joseph comenzó a analizar la situación.

-El hecho de que haya intentado arrancarle la lengua a Star Platinum. ¡Debe ser él! La carta de la torre, su stand representa destrucción, calamidad y los viajes interrumpidos. ¡Tower of Gray!- Explico Avdol.-Tower of Gray comete asesinatos en masa y hace que parezcan accidentes, se sospecha que él fue el responsable del accidente aéreo que mató a 300 personas en Inglaterra. ¡Y había oído rumores de que trabaja para Dio!- En ese momento Jojo hizo que su stand lanzase un golpe tras otro los dos siguientes segundos destrozando el tentáculo del que solo quedo el extremo que Star Platinum detuvo con sus dientes pero sorprendentemente ni uno solo de sus golpes alcanzo al stand enemigo.

-Ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora.

-Los esquivó, superó en velocidad tanto al ataque con una mano como al de dos. ¡Cuánta velocidad!- Avdol le impresionó lo que vio al igual que Ash.

-Increíble, ni siquiera los pokémon más rápidos que he visto podían moverse de esa forma.

-¡Piika!- En ese momento el stand comenzó a hablar mientras la lengua tentáculo volvía a brotar intacta.

-Incluso si le dispararan diez veces a un centímetro de distancia. ¡Mi stand eludiría cada una de las balas! Pero bueno, los stands son inmunes a las balas.- Por su parte Joseph miro al resto de pasajeros dormidos perdido en sus pensamientos.

-"¡Debe estar cerca! ¿Quién controla a ese stand? ¿Cuál de los pasajeros será? Si tan solo pudiésemos encontrarlo"

-"Volvió a desaparecer."- Jotaro perdió de vista al stand cuando pikachu señalo en una dirección a la que miró Kakyoin.

-¡Pika, pi!

-¡Está por allá!

-¿Qué intenta hacer?- Jotaro al igual que el resto como el stand entre risas se situó detrás del asiento de algunos pasajeros mientras estiraba su tentáculo lengua.

-¡¿No, no sera que?!- Joseph no tubo tiempo de terminar antes de que el stand atravesase volando ante la mirada del grupo cuatro de los asientos y las cabezas de los pasajeros arrancándoles las lenguas que quedaron empaladas en su tentáculo.

-¡Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, bingo, tengo sus lenguas, y ahora cometeré una!- El stand en lugar de terminar su frase estampo las lenguas en la pared y las uso como un pincel macabro con la sangre a modo de pintura y escribió con una gran caligrafía Masacre indicando que pensaba matarlos a todos, esto provoco un escalofrío por las espaldas de todo el grupo, pero en especial por las de pikachu y su entrenador.

-¡¿Cómo se atrevió?!

-¡Te calcinaré, Magicians Red!- Avdol estuvo a punto de atacar mientras pikachu convocaba a su stand cuando Kakyoin se interpuso.

-¡No perdáis la compostura, Avdol, Pikachu!- Los dos retiraron sus stands justo antes de que un anciano se levantase de su asiento.

-Vaya escándalo. ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Cuidado!- En ese instante el grupo vio como el escarabajo se colocaba al lado del anciano que se levanto y se acerco al pasillo que salía de esa sección del avión apoyándose en la misma pared en la que estaba escrito el macabro mensaje.

-Creo que iré al baño. ¿Qué es esta cosa pegajosa? M, a. ¡Haaa! ¡¿Es sangre?! ¡Sangre! ¡Sangre!- El anciano comenzó a gritar en cuanto leyó el mensaje escupiendo su dentadura sin embargo Kakyoin lo dejo inconsciente.

-Golpe rápido al cuerpo. No puedo permitir que desates el pánico entre los pasajeros, pero Avdol, pikachu, unos stands como los vuestros podrían causar que explotase el avión, y Jojo, si uno de tus golpes llegara a crear un agujero en el fuselaje, sería catastrófico, mi stand, Hierophant Green, es el más apropiado para esta situación.- Concluyo mientras se ponía en guardia frente al escarabajo.

-Conque Kakyoin Noriaki. ¿Eh? Los amos Dio y Thunder me hablaron de ti, detente, un stand pasivo como el tuyo no tiene oportunidad contra el mío, no podrás atraparme con tu velocidad.- Kakyoin coloco su mano derecha al lado izquierdo de su cuello con el índice y el pulgar extendidos.

-¿Eso crees?- Al instante Hierophant Green se manifestó con unas piernas similares a sus brazos en lugar de cola y lanzó su ataque.- ¡Emerald Splash!- El stand evito todas las esmeraldas.- ¡Emerald Splash!- El escarabajo continuó evitando los disparos mientras se acercaba cada vez más.

-¿Crees que lanzando tantos proyectiles lograrás atraparme? ¡No has acertado ni una sola vez!

-¡Esto va mal, pudo eludirlos con su velocidad!- Avdol termino de hablar y antes de que el escarabajo lanzase su lengua contra la mascara de Hierophant Green destrozándola mientras este escupía sangre al igual que Kakyoin.

-¡Kakyoin!- Tanto él como su stand se desplomaron pero Hierophant Green no desapareció.

-¡Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, mi velocidad se encuentra a otro nivel, nunca me atraparás. Kakyoin tengo la intención de arrancarle la lengua a tu stand con mi próximo ataque. ¡Tower Needle!

-¡Emerald Splash!

-¿Acaso no entiendes?

-¡Estamos en problemas! ¡Volvió a eludir el Emerald Splash!- Avdol parecía dispuesto a entrar en batalla mientras Ash que había cogido a pikachu para calmarlo tras ver lo ocurrido con las lenguas de los pasajeros observaba el combate junto a su amigo que seguía completamente tenso.

-No esta funcionando debería cambiar de estrategia.

-Piikachu.

-Si logro arrancarte la lengua, te volverás loco de la agonía. ¡Retuércete de dolor!

-¿Qué, dices que le arrancarás la lengua? Mi Hierophant Green.- En ese instante desde varios asientos vacíos tanto de debajo como desde el interior salieron disparados varios tentáculos de Hierophant Green que atravesaron el cuerpo del insecto diabólico.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Se retorcerá de alegría. ¡Cuando te destroce!

-¡Haaaa!

-Hierophant Green extendió sus extremidades mientras no prestabas atención.- En ese instante Ash y pikachu pudieron ver como los pies de Hierophant Green se habían extendido como raices.

-¿Pero desde cuando?

-¿Piika?

-¿No te percataste de que te dirigí a ese lugar con mi Emerald Splash?- En ese momento los tentáculos de Hierophant Green destruyeron al Stand rompiéndolo en pedazos y al mismo tiempo el anciano de antes en cuya lengua apareció una marca en forma de ciervo volante comenzó a retorcerse mientras se formaban un montón de heridas alrededor de su cuerpo.- ¿Así que ese anciano era el usuario? Hm, los stand repulsivos suelen tener usuarios repulsivos.- Unos instantes después el grupo coloco al anciano en su asiento.- No tenía el brote de carne de Dio en su frente.

-Tower of Gray ya era un stand maléfico que, a cambio de dinero asesinaba a turistas de forma que pareciesen accidentes. Lo más probable es que Dio lo haya convencido con algo de dinero.- Explico Avdol cubriendo al anciano con una sabana para que nadie más lo viese, Ash y pikachu todavía tenían el estomago revuelto después de ver las muertes de los pasajeros y las heridas del anciano.

-¿Habrá algún pokémon igual que el growlithe que nos ataco a bordo del avión?- Pregunto Ash recordando la batalla de Kakyoin.

-No creo, al embarcar pague al personal para que me permitiesen revisar el avión incluida la bodega y no vi ningún animal u objeto fuera de lo normal.- Dijo Joseph antes de notar como el avión se inclinaba.- Qué extraño, puede que sea mi imaginación, pero creo que el avión está un poco inclinado.- Fijándose en un vaso de plástico que rodó por el suelo Joseph termino de confirmar sus sospechas.- No hay duda alguna. ¡¿No sera?!- Joseph corrió hacia la cabina seguido por el grupo que se detuvo cuando las azafatas se pusieron delante.

-Señor. ¿Adónde va? Esta es la cabina no puedo dejarlo entrar.

-Ya lo sé.

-¡Señor!- En ese momento las azafatas se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Jotaro.- "Oh, pero qué apuesto."

-Muévanse.- Jotaro las aparto mientras continuaba su camino.

-"¡Oh, dios mío!"- Las azafatas estuvieron a punto de caer cuando Kakyoin les ayudo a recuperar el equilibrio.

-Cuidado lo siento, es imperdonable que haya sido tan brusco con ustedes, pero esta es una emergencia, perdónenlo, por favor.

-Sí.- Avdol, Ash, y pikachu se quedaron sin palabras ante la escena tan fuera de lugar en la situación actual.

-¡Esto es terrible!- Joseph quien entro de golpe a la cabina vio como el personal del avión estaban todos muertos con las lenguas arrancadas.- ¡Nos atrapó!

-Les arrancaron las lenguas, ese desgraciado ya había matado a los pilotos.- Una vez que Jotaro termino de ver lo ocurrido el resto del grupo entro y vio lo ocurrido mientras Joseph se acercaba a los controles.

-Perdemos altura, también averió el piloto automático. ¡Nos vamos a estrellar! En ese instante el anciano ensangrentado aún con la sabana cubriéndole la mayor parte del cuerpo y sangrando por todo el cuerpo apareció tras ellos señalándolos con su dedo mientras daba un grito.

-¿Qué?

-La carta de mi stand, la torre, representa accidentes y viajes interrumpidos. ¡No llegarán a los amos Dio y Thunder! ¡Incluso si sobrevivieran al impacto, se encontrarían a 10.000 kilómetros de Egipto, y quienes les juraron lealtad a Dio vendrán a por ustedes uno tras otro sin descanso, existen stands que jamás imaginarían, los amos Dio y Thunder son unos maestros de los stands, los amos Dio y Thunder tienen el poder para controlarlos a todos! ¡Jamas llegarán a ellos! ¡Nunca llegarán a Egipto!- El anciano se desplomo sobre el suelo creando un charco de sangre ante las asustadas azafatas, mientras Ash y pikachu dieron un paso atrás mientras volvían a sentir el estomago revuelto.

-No esperaría menos de unas profesionales, no soportaría que se pusieran a gritar.- Dijo Jotaro sin moverse de la silla del piloto en la que se sentó junto a su abuelo.- Escúchenme, este viejo intentará un amerizaje de emergencia, hagan que los pasajeros se coloquen sus chalecos salvavidas y ajusten sus cinturones de seguridad.

-¡E, entendido!

-Viejo.

-He pilotado aviones de hélice, pero.

-¿De hélice?

-¿Pika?- Kakyoin, Ash y pikachu no sintieron mucha confianza al escuchar las palabras del anciano.

-Pero sabes, Jotaro, esta sería la tercera vez. ¿Has oído de alguien que haya estado en tres accidentes aéreos?- Todo el grupo aparto la mirada al escuchar eso mientras que Ash miro a pikachu.

-Eso me recuerda al team rocket, aún me pregunto como se las apañan cada vez que salen volando.- De echo aunque nadie más aparte de pikachu pareció escucharlo prefirió no comentar que el también había estado en accidentes aéreos, principalmente causados por esos tres ladrones, por su parte Jotaro se limito a decir.

-Jamás, jamás volveré a subirme a un avión contigo.- A pesar de todo Joseph consiguió que el avión

no se destrozase al caer al agua amerizando correctamente a 35 kilómetros de la costa de Hong Kong y a la mañana siguiente pudieron ser rescatados y llegar a Hong Kong a salvo en donde pudieron ver en un televisor de una tienda cercana la noticia.

-Hoy, un avión Jumbo realizó un amerizaje de emergencia a 35 kilómetros de la costa de Hong Kong cerca de la isla Rama, los equipos de rescate se encuentran.- En ese instante Ash dejo de mirar el televisor y se acerco al grupo que le explicaron algunos datos de Hong Kong, más concretamente de Kowloon en la península de Hong Kong donde se encontraban, los nuevos territorios con 235 islas alrededor del área, su vista nocturna ha llegado a conocerse como la vista del millón de dolares, tanto Ash como pikachu estaban asombrados por la visión y les sirvió para recuperarse del sangriento espectáculo de la noche anterior, aunque eran conscientes de que eso era un preludio de lo que ocurriría durante el viaje aún les costaba acostumbrarse a ello, se fijo en Joseph quien estaba hablando por teléfono en una cabina al otro lado de la carretera y no podía oír lo que decía aunque les aviso de que era una llamada para preparar el viaje.

-Claro, está bien, asegúrate de que solo la tripulación y nosotros estemos a bordo, exacto, no queremos más víctimas, por cierto.- Al otro lado Ash noto como su tripa y la de pikachu comenzaron a rugir a la vez, desde que llegaron había estado dándole a pikachu una comida que le hizo Holly basada en sus explicaciones sobre la comida pokémon y lo más similar a los ingredientes que pudo reunir, sabía que podía comer comida humana, pero también que no le convenía a su organismo, por lo que había intentado evitar esa opción pero en su situación actual no tenía otra alternativa por lo que ahora tenía un motivo más para volver a casa lo antes posible cuando oyó como alguien les hablaba.

-¡Oye, grandote!- El grupo se giro y vio a un dependiente detrás de un mostrador en el que se podían ver diferentes ingredientes de algún tipo de comida y fotos de los mismos.- ¿Son turistas? ¿Quieren arroz congee? Si están en Hong Kong, deben probar el dim sum o el arroz congee, también tenemos cola caliente.

-¿Arroz congee? No suena mal.- Dijo Kakyoin mientras Ash se acercaba a mirar.

-Arroz eh, parece tener buena pinta. "Si es arroz puede que no le siente mal a pikachu pero no estoy seguro de si este tipo de arroz le sentará bien"

-¿Ash, Jojo, sabíais? A diferencia de Japón, en Hong Kong se come arroz congee casi todos los días, comeré arroz congee con huevo centenario y cerdo.

-¡Enseguida!

-Entonces yo.- Avdol estuvo a punto de pedir comida cuando Joseph interrumpió.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué quieren comer? Iremos a la tienda de un amigo mío que además permite la entrada de animales.

-¡Oiga, señor! ¿No quiere probar la cola caliente de Hong Kong?

-¡¿Caliente?! Todo el mundo sabe que ese refresco se bebe frío.

-Viejo. ¿A quien llamaste?

-¿Eh? Es verdad. Les diré los detalles cuando lleguemos a la tienda, necesitamos idear un plan para llegar a Egipto lo antes posible.

-Un plan.- Pensó Kakyoin en voz alta.

-Yo estoy acostumbrado a viajar pero no de un país a otro, y tampoco es que sepa mucho de este mundo, por lo que no puedo opinar mucho.- Poco a poco el grupo comenzó a ponerse en marcha hacia la tienda por el camino una pequeña figura de escasa altura cubierta por una pequeña capa miro como el grupo entraba en la tienda que por fuera parecía un palacio chino momento en el que pikachu se sintió observado pero al girarse la figura desapareció antes de que pudiese verlo.

-Señor Joestar, no podemos permitir que más inocentes resulten heridos, el modo más rápido sería en avión, pero.- Avdol comenzó a hablar cuando el mayor del grupo retomo su explicación.

-Exactamente, ya no nos será posible llegar a Egipto en avión, si fuésemos a encontrarnos con otro usuario de stand como en nuestro último vuelo, esta vez no hay duda de que morirían muchísimas más personas. Tendremos que viajar a Egipto por tierra o mar.

-Pero debemos encontrar a Dio y Thunder en menos de 50 días.- Avdol dejo de hablar mientras apartaba la vista.

-De no ser por lo que sucedió, ya estaríamos en el Cairo.- Avdol continuo mientras Jojo se mantenía completamente en silencio al igual que Ash.

-Lo sé, pero es muy pronto para preocuparse, hace 100 años, Julio Verne escribió un libro en el que su protagonista dio una vuelta al mundo en 80 días y recorrió 40.000 kilómetros, eso fue en la era de los trenes y barcos a vapor, aunque no podamos volar en avión, podremos llegar a Egipto en 50 días, son solo 10.000 kilómetros.- Explicó Joseph mientras sacaba un mapa que desplegó sobre la mesa y que Ash examino con curiosidad pues era el primero que veía de este mundo.- Con respecto a la ruta digo que vayamos por mar, alquilaremos un buen barco, pasaremos por la península malaya y por el océano Índico, es prácticamente la ruta de la seda marítima.

-Yo también creo que es lo mejor, las fronteras serían una molestia por tierra, además, tendríamos que cruzar los Himalayas y un desierto, y de cruzarnos con algún obstáculo, perderíamos demasiado tiempo, sería muy arriesgado.- Coincidió Avdol.

-Jamás he estado en ninguno de esos lugares, así que no puedo emitir opinión, dejaré que ustedes decidan.- Respondió Kakyoin mientras Jotaro asentía.

-Lo mismo digo.- Por su parte Ash se mantuvo en silencio, él ya había dado antes su opinión y después de todo en sus viajes el solía ir a pie y era más un viaje turístico que una carrera a contra reloj por lo que no podía ayudar con la estrategia.

-Está decidido, nuestro mayor obstáculo serán los usuarios de stand que enviaran Dio y Thunder.- Joseph guardo su mapa mientras finalizaba su explicación ante la mirada de un hombre que estaba sentado en la mesa de al lado.- Tendremos que esforzarnos para llegar a Egipto sin ser detectados.- Una vez dicho esto Jotaro y Ash se fijaron en que Kakyoin dejo la tapa de la tetera ligeramente abierta dejando un hueco en forma de luna menguante.

-Este gesto significa que quieres más té, si haces esto en Hong Kong, te servirán más de inmediato.- Tras esta explicación vieron como una camarera se acerco y le lleno el vaso a Kakyoin.- Además, cuando terminen de verter el té, das las gracias con este gesto.- Dijo dando dos golpes con su dedo índice en el borde de la mesa.

-Disculpen. ¿Tienen un momento?- El hombre que les estuvo mirando se acerco a ellos con la cara tapada por el menú lo único que pudieron ver que era tan fornido como Jotaro, también llevaba pantalón blanco y botas negras, en ese momento cerro el menú y vieron que también llevaba una camiseta negra que se cortaba en la zona por encima de su pecho sujetándose con un único tirante de su hombro izquierdo, tenía dos brazaletes de tela negra a juego con su camiseta y un par de pendientes, cada uno con forma de medio corazón y su pelo blanco estaba peinado todo hacia arriba como un cilindro de unos 10 o 20 cm.- Soy un turista de Francia y me cuesta mucho leer los kanji del menú. ¿Podrían ayudarme?

-No molestes. Lárgate.- Jotaro no perdió el tiempo en dar una respuesta fría.

-Vamos, Jotaro. No hay problema.- Le dijo el abuelo a su nieto.- He venido muchas veces a Hong Kong, los kanji del menú no deberían ser un problema para mí. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te nos unes?- A Ash y pikachu este encuentro les recordó a sus viajes y a como conocieron a algunos de sus amigos.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieren comer? ¿Algo con camarón, pato, aleta de tiburón, champiñones?- Joseph llamo entonces a uno de los camareros.- Queremos esto, esto,esto, esto y esto también. Oh, y esto también.- Al cabo de un rato les trajeron varios platos entre los que se incluían ranas y una especie de pez piraña Ash y pikachu intentaron disimular la incomodidad que ses producía ver algunos de estos platos por lo que Ash cogió un plato que parecía un tipo de ensalada y lo dejo en el suelo para que pikachu pudiera comer tranquilo algo que le pareció que le sentaría bien.

-Creo que hay algo de vacuno, pescado, almejas y ranas.- Analizo Avdol.

-Qué pintoresco.- Dijo Kakyoin.

-Por decirlo de alguna manera.- Continuó Ash quien no se atrevía a coger nada.

-Sabía que pasaría.- Se limito a decir Jotaro mientras el hombre misterioso miraba la mesa sin saber que decir.

-Ha, ha, ha, ha ha, vamos, no importa. ¡Yo invito! ¡Pidan lo que pidan, será delicioso, venga vamos a comer!- Ninguno supo que responder a esto y se miraron entre ellos, Ash se alegro al ver que por lo visto a pikachu pareció gustarle su comida y decidió coger algo de arroz mientras Kakyoin cogió una almeja.

-Vaya, esto es.

-Eh, esta muy bueno.- Ash se sorprendió de que una comida con ese aspecto supiese tan bien.

-¿Que tal, delicioso?- Pregunto Joseph al ver como Avdol y Jotaro se animaban a comer aún con caras de no saber que pensar.

-Preparar estos platos requiere mucha dedicación, solo miren estas zanahorias tienen forma de estrella. ¿Dónde habré visto algo así?- Todos incluido pikachu dejaron de comer al escuchar las palabras del misterioso francés.- Es verdad, alguien que conozco tiene una marca como esta en su cuello.

-Tú, eres otro de.- Kakyoin comenzó a hablar mientras todos miraban al francés que se coloco la zanahoria en el cuello antes de que el arroz comenzase a burbujear y de pronto un brazo robótico que sostenía un estoque broto del mismo.

-¡Señor Joestar, cuidado! ¡Es un stand!- Joseph bloqueo el estoque con su mano artificial justo antes de que Avdol volcase la mesa.- ¡Magicians Red!- Al momento de aparecer el stand de Avdol lanzó unas llamas que el brazo atrapo haciendo girar su estoque.- ¡¿Qué?!- En ese momento pudieron ver al stand que parecía una mezcla entre un robot y una armadura de caballero cuyos ojos que parecían humanos podían verse en las dos rendijas que hacían de visor.- ¡Otro usuario de stand!- El caballero apunto su espada hacia la mesa y las llamas salieron disparadas hacia ella formando un reloj de fuego.

-Su estoque es muy veloz.- Señalo Kakyoin al ver lo ocurrido.

-La carta de mi stand es el carro. ¡Silver Chariot! Mohammed Avdol, veo que quieres ser el primero en morir. ¡Hice un reloj de fuego en esa mesa, te mataré antes de que marque las doce!- Dijo mientras su stand apuntaba su estoque hacia Avdol.

Parámetros de stand:

Star Platinum:

Poder destructivo- A

Velocidad- A

Rango- C

Durabilidad- A

Precisión- A

Potencial de desarrollo- A

Habilidades- Fuerza, velocidad, reflejos y precisión increíbles.

Hermit Purple:

Poder destructivo- D

Velocidad- C

Rango- D

Durabilidad- A

Precisión- D

Potencial de desarrollo- E

Habilidades- Tomar fotos espirituales, obtención de información.

Lightning Ace:

Poder destructivo- A

Velocidad- A

Rango- E

Durabilidad- C Cuerpo – A Cola

Precisión- A

Potencial de desarrollo- B

Habilidades- Creación de portales, cola extensible, manipulación del clima.

Night Joker:

Poder destructivo- C

Velocidad- A

Rango- B

Durabilidad- C

Precisión- A

Potencial de desarrollo- A

Habilidades- Desconocidas.

Tower of Gray:

Poder destructivo- E

Velocidad- A

Rango- A

Durabilidad- C

Precisión- E

Potencial de desarrollo- E

Habilidades- Velocidad increíble y lengua xenomorfa regenerativa.


	4. 4 La invasion de plata

**Pokémon Bizarre Adventure**

 **Capitulo 4 La invasión de plata**

En la tienda el grupo estaba en un lado de la tienda con Avdol frente a ellos y la mesa reloj junto a la pared de su derecha marcando las 10 menos cuarto mientras que el enemigo estaba enfrente de ellos, Avdol fue el que rompió el silencio.

-Su estoque es muy veloz, muy impresionante. ¿Así que dices que me derrotarás antes de que las llamas de la mesa marquen las doce? ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco engreído? Eh.

-Polnareff, permíteme presentarme: Soy Jean Pierre Polnareff

-Merci beacoup, fue muy cortés de tu parte, sin embargo.- Avdol señalo al reloj de llamas cuya mitad inferior estallo en llamas antes de caerse sobre ellas dejando volar un montón de diminutas llamas a través de la habitación.- Monsieur Polnareff, quiero que sepas que mis llamas no avanzan ni siguen la dirección del viento como lo haría el fuego natural, mi stand se llama Magicians Red porque controla el fuego a su voluntad.- Polnareff se rió ante esta provocación mientras clavaba su estoque en el suelo y se apoyaba en el al mismo tiempo que la mayor parte de su stand desapareció dejando el resto alrededor del lado derecho de su usuario como una armadura sin cubrir el centro cabeza o zona inferior de su cuerpo.

-En el principio de los tiempos, el fuego cubría la tierra, no esperaría menos de Magicians Red cuya carta es la primera del Tarot y controla las llamas, no obstante. ¿De verdad crees que estoy presumiendo? ¡¿Dices que mi habilidad con el estoque es pura presunción?!- Mientras hablaba Silver Chariot volvió a mostrarse a su espalda antes de que su usuario mostrase cinco monedas que arrojo al aire y que en apenas un segundo el stand atravesó de una sola estocada con su arma, sorprendiendo al grupo pero en especial a Joseph.

-¡Cuando las cinco monedas se alinearon, las atravesó con una sola estocada!

-No solo eso, fijaos bien.- Jotaro llamo la atención del grupo los cuales se dieron cuenta entonces de que había llamas en el estoque.

-Pero si.- Kakyoin no termino de hablar antes de que Avdol se diese cuenta.

-Ya veo, también hay llamas entre las monedas.

-Supongo que ya saben lo que significa esto, no es presunción, mi stand posee la habilidad de cortar el fuego, ha, ha, al cortar el aire crea vacíos en el espacio.

-¿Pika?

-Nunca abría imaginado que algo así fuese posible.- Ash y pikachu estaban mas que solo sorprendidos ante esto, en ninguno de sus viajes habían visto semejante forma de defenderse del fuego, no tenía ni idea ni de como hacerlo ni de como contrarrestar una defensa así.

-En resumen, tus llamas son inútiles contra mi Silver Chariot.- Al decir esto el stand retiro su estoque liberando las monedas y llamas atrapadas antes de desaparecer, después de eso Polnareff sorprendió a todos al dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla antes de girarse sin que ninguno lo hubiese visto.

-¿En que momento?

-La carta de mi stand, el carro, representa la conquista y el triunfo, no me incomoda enfrentarlos en un lugar tan pequeño como este, pero Avdol, seguramente solo te sentirás cómodo utilizando tus llamas en un espacio más abierto. ¿No? Será más apropiado para mi stand derrotarte en esas circunstancias. ¡Será una verdadera victoria! Además conmigo vino alguien que más tarde quiere enfrentarse personalmente a pikachu ya que tiene asuntos personales que resolver con él.- Esto hizo que el grupo se sorprendiese.

-¿Asuntos, personales?- Pregunto Ash antes de que Jojo le cortase.

-Seguramente se trate de Thunder. ¿Quien más tendría asuntos con pikachu en este mundo? ¿Me equivoco?

-¿Quien sabe?- Fue lo ultimo que dijo el francés antes de salir por la puerta- ¡Todos fuera!- El grupo siguió al francés a través de varias calles hasta lo que parecía la entrada de una especie de parque y entraron sin darse cuenta de que a lo lejos la diminuta figura envuelta en su capa, les observaba, una vez dentro se sorprendieron al ver que toda la zona estaba cubierta por esculturas de animales y formas abstractas pintadas de todas las formas posibles con unas escaleras ascendentes al otro lado en cuya parte superior les esperaba Polnareff mirando su asombro, el más impactado fue Joseph.

-¿Do, dónde estamos?

-¡Nunca había visto un sitió así!

-¡Pika!

-Este es el Tiger Balm Garden.- Explico Kakyoin mientras continuaban siguiendo a Polnareff por las escaleras.- El Tiger Balm Garden un jardín que se encuentra en las laderas de la calle Tai Hang en Hong Kong, en términos de visión y sentido artísticos, es definitivamente la zona más extraña de Hong Kong.- Una vez llegaron a una zona aparentemente lo bastante amplia Polnareff se detuvo en el lado opuesto a las escaleras por las que llegaron y se dio la vuelta convocando a su Silver Chariot.

-Anunciaré una predicción, Avdol serás destruido por los poderes de tu propio stand.

-Avdol.- Jotaro estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando su amigo le detuvo.

-Jotaro, no es necesario que interfieras, en un espacio abierto como este puedo utilizar mi stand con total libertad.- Concluyo mientras convocaba a Magicians Red por su parte Ash no estaba tan seguro.

-"Pero aún así puede que no sea suficiente, a pesar de que tenía ventaja y de luchar en un sitio favorable, prefirió venir a un lugar donde Avdol no esta limitado por lo que debe de estar muy seguro de su victoria, a mi no se me ocurre una forma de contrarrestar su defensa contra el fuego y menos teniendo en cuenta que solo los stands pueden dañar a otros stands, espero que Avdol este bien".- El entrenador no dejaba de pensar en una forma de ayudar pero no se le ocurría nada, estaba muy preocupado a diferencia de sus combates pokémon estas batallas eran mucho más sangrientas y peligrosas, le preocupaba el posible resultado y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, cuando de pronto Silver Chariot comenzó lanzando el primer ataque.

-¡Vamos!- Magicians Red evito las primeras estocadas mientras retrocedía.- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Acaso no quieres utilizar tus queridas llamas? ¡Si no lo haces, entonces te atacaré yo! ¡Ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora!- Silver Chariot lanzó tantas estocadas una tras otra que creo la ilusión de atacar con múltiples estoques mientras Magicians Red lanzó varias bolas de fuego que Silver Chariot desvió con un solo golpe lanzándolas contra la escultura de un pájaro cercano destrozándola y sorprendiendo a todos al ver que los restos tenían la forma de Magicians Red de cintura para arriba.

-El muy infeliz se burla de nosotros, con sus estocadas esculpió una estatua idéntica a Magicians Red.- Joseph estaba muy molesto pero Ash y pikachu se quedaron mirando la estatua.

-¡¿Pikaa?!

-¡Eso es mucho más que una simple defensa contra el fuego! "Su técnica es mucho más peligrosa de lo que imaginaba"

-Nada mal, hu, hu, hu, hu, encajarías muy bien en este jardín, Magicians Red.- Avdol no respondió en su lugar se puso en guardia ante la provocación de Polnareff mientras su stand asumió una posición en la que parecía estar haciendo ejercicios de respiración.- Aquí viene, al fin demostrará su verdadero poder, será interesante, aquí te espero.

-Será mejor que nos escondamos, Avdol utilizará esa técnica.- Tan pronto termino de dar esta advertencia Joseph salió corriendo dejando al resto del grupo confundido quienes apenas tuvieron tiempo de seguirlo.

-¿Qué técnica?

-¡Crossfire Hurricane!- Al instante Magicians Red lanzo una ráfaga que se transformo en un Ankh de fuego gigante mientras volaba hacia Silver Chariot.

-¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡Ya te dije que con mi estoque puedo crear vacíos para contrarrestar tus llamas!- Silver Chariot corto el Ankh con un solo golpe ante las miradas de asombro del resto del grupo lanzando las llamas contra Magicians Red.

-¡Avdol! ¡El fuego es tan intenso que incluso él se está quemando!- Avdol cayo entonces cayo al suelo envuelto en llamas.

-Tal como predije, morirás entre tus propias llamas.- En lugar de contestar Avdol lanzó a Magicians Red contra Silver Chariot.- Oh, vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Aún intentarás atacarme? ¡Patético!- De un solo golpe Silver Chariot corto al stand de Avdol, pero.- ¡E, el golpe se sintió extraño!- De pronto Silver Chariot se vio envuelto en llamas.- ¿Que? Salieron llamas del cuerpo que acabo de cortar.- En ese momento el cuerpo de Magicians Red cayo al suelo rompiéndose en múltiples fragmentos.

-Ese no es el stand de Avdol, sino un señuelo.- Al escuchar las palabras de Joseph todos se dieron cuenta de que el falso Magicians red era un montón de rocas.

-Las llamas te cegaron, lo que cortaste fue la estatua que esculpió Silver Chariot, ya te dije que controlo mis llamas a voluntad.- Polnareff no podía creer lo que veía y oía.- Las llamas que me arrojaste derritieron las articulaciones de la estatua y la movieron. El que cayó ante el poder de su propio stand fuiste tú, y ahora, prepárate una vez más! ¡Crossfire Hurricane!- El nuevo ataque de Avdol impacto de lleno en Silver Chariot lanzándolo a él y a su usuario por los aires unos metros.- Aún te faltan unos diez años para que puedas leerle la fortuna a un adivino.

-¡Cuanto poder!- Comento Joseph saliendo de su escondite junto al resto de los espectadores.- Ya que recibió un impacto directo, su stand debió desintegrarse.

-Fue un ataque intenso, ya debe estar muerto, si tiene suerte, quedará grave. No, eso sería mala suerte.- Continuó Jotaro mientras Ash y pikachu miraban a Polnareff con pena pero aliviados de que todo hubiese terminado, por su parte Kakyoin se dio la vuelta mientras daba su opinión del asunto.

-De todos modos, no podrá levantarse por unos tres meses, su stand fue hecho añicos y no podrá pelear.

-Muy bien, señor Joestar, ya podemos continuar nuestro viaje a Egipto.

-Si.- El grupo se disponía a bajar las escaleras cuando Silver Chariot que emanaba humo comenzó a moverse antes de que varias partes de su cuerpo saliesen volando disparadas como fuegos artificiales llamando la atención del grupo.- ¿Qué? ¡Su stand ya no debería existir!- Para sorpresa del grupo vieron como el cuerpo de Polnareff se elevo unos metros en el aire antes de detenerse y abrir los ojos.

-¡Salió disparado aunque estaba recostado!- Kakyoin se quedo de piedra mientras al igual que él, el resto del grupo observaba como el francés seguía de espaldas al suelo mientras los miraba antes de comenzar a aplaudir.

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!

-¡Esta!

-¡Increíble!

-¡Está ileso!

-¿Cuanta resistencia puede tener?

-Pikachu.

-Pero ¿Cómo demonios está flotando?

-Ha, ha, ha, fíjense bien.- Respondió Polnareff mientras una figura comenzaba a verse debajo de su espalda siendo Avdol el primero en notarlo.

-Pero si.- En ese momento Polnareff pego un salto dando varias vueltas en el aire como una bola antes de aterrizar frente al grupo y levantarse con elegancia colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza frente al grupo junto a un Silver Chariot visiblemente intacto pero con un aspecto más robótico.

-Exactamente, mi Silver Chariot acaba de sacarse la armadura, parecen impactados, no sería honorable derrotarlos sin explicarles mis poderes, podrían considerarlo un ataque sorpresa. ¿Me darán el tiempo para explicarles?

-Hmp, muy bien.- Avdol se limito a responder mientras se acercaba a su antigua posición.- Soy todo oídos.

-Mi stand no se desintegró, Silver Chariot llevaba una armadura puesta, y acaba de quitársela, lo que se quemó entre tus llamas fue parte de su armadura, es por eso que mis heridas son tan leves, y ahora que mi stand se quitó la armadura. ¿Vieron cómo me levantó? Exacto. ¡Ahora esa es su velocidad actual!

-Ya veo, entonces, la razón por la que recibió un impacto directo de mi Crossfire Hurricane fue porque su armadura era demasiado pesada.- Analizo Avdol antes de adoptar una postura de guardia.- Pero eso también significa que está desprotegido, ahora que no posee su armadura, un impacto como el anterior te mataría.

-Hmp, oui, precisamente, pero, sería imposible.

-¿Imposible? Me gustaría comprobarlo.

-Te mostraré algo que te dejará perplejo.

-¿En serio? Adelante.- En ese instante la imagen de Silver Chariot se extendió a derecha e izquierda convirtiéndose en siete.

-¡Pe, pero. ¿Qué? Su stand acaba de multiplicarse por 6, no. ¡Ahora son 7!- Joseph y Kakyoin no se creían lo que estaban viendo.

-N, no puede ser, cada usuario solo puede tener un solo stand.- Avdol estaba sin palabras no sabía que decir.

-Parece que sí te sorprendí, estos son imágenes residuales, ha, ha, ha, un ejército de imágenes residuales que no solo desafían la vista, sino también tus otros sentidos, no podrás seguir sus movimientos con tus sentidos.- Avdol se quedo en silencio mientras que Ash seguía mirándolos.

-Es como el doble equipo.

-¿Como?- Jotaro se giro hacia el entrenador.

-El doble equipo es un ataque que pueden aprender los pokémon y que también crea copias del mismo que son imágenes residuales, pero, siento como si hubiese algo distinto.- Ante de que pudiese hablar los siete Chariots se lanzaron al ataque.

-¡¿Qué te parece su habilidad con el estoque?!- En un principio Magicians Red pudo esquivar los ataques hasta que Avdol trato de contraatacar.

-¡Red Bind!- Sin embargo fallo todos los ataques.

-Ya te dije que no podrías seguirles el paso, lo único que tocarán tus llamas será una imagen residual.- Avdol lanzó un nuevo ataque que falló de nuevo.- Así que atacas al azar. ¡Pareces desesperado, Avdol!

-Así solo conseguirá desperdiciar su energía.- Comento Kakyoin mientras Ash asentía.

-No parece propio de él.

-Pika.

-¡Crossfire Hurricane!- El ultimo ataque impacto en el suelo frente a Avdol como un tornado de fuego solo golpeando a una copia.

-Non, non, non, non, non, non, ese también era una imagen residual, tus ataques no servirán de nada contra mi stand. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!- Los Chariots lazaron una serie de estocadas que Avdol pareció esquivar pero que le causaron varias heridas en forma Ankhs.

-¡Avdol!

-¿Esas copias también pueden causar daños? "Sabía que esa técnica era diferente al doble equipo y parece que cada copia se mueve de forma diferente"

-Cuánta precisión, debiste haber pulido el dominio de tu stand por mucho tiempo.

-Por diez años, para ser preciso, vamos, atácame de nuevo, acabaré contigo con mi próximo movimiento.

-Explicas tus habilidades en nombre de la caballerosidad, me parece respetable. Por lo tanto, yo te revelaré uno de mis secretos antes de atacarte.

-Oh.

-Verás, mi Crossfire Hurricane tiene distintas versiones, suele tener forma de Ankh, pero no tiene que ser solo uno, puedo dividir y lanzar sus fragmentos.- En ese momento un circulo de llamas apareció en el suelo rodeando a Avdol mientras crecía en tamaño cada vez más.- ¡Crossfire Hurricane Special! ¡Intenta esquivarlo!- Nada más decir eso Magicians Red lanzó un montón de Ankhs de fuego más pequeños que los anteriores.

-¡Qué necio eres, Avdol!- Polnareff levanto un brazo por encima de su cabeza y todos los Chariots lo rodearon en un círculo.

-Formó un círculo.

-¡No hay aperturas!

-¡Es realmente bueno!

-¡Pika!

-¡Iluso, iluso, iluso, iluso, iluso, iluso, iluso, eres un iluso, volveré a atacarte con tu propia técnica, atacad, devolvedle su propia técnica!- Polnareff envió a todos sus Chariots contra los Ankhs sin embargo en el mismo instante en que estuvieron a punto de golpearlos el suelo a los pies de Polnareff exploto.-¡¿Qué?!- Ni Polnareff ni los Chariots fueron capaces de reaccionar cuando un Ankh de fuego de un tamaño aún mayor emergió del suelo lanzando a un Polnareff en llamas por los aires mientras Avdol se agachaba frente a un agujero carbonizado que aún estaba al rojo vivo lo que llamo la atención de Joseph.

-Ese es, el agujero que dejaron las llamas anteriores. ¡Ya veo, utilizó las primeras llamas para cavar un túnel, y luego lanzó su Crossfire Hurricane por ahí!

-Te lo dije, puedo dividir mis llamas, por lo que puedo lanzarte todos los fragmentos que quiera.- Polnareff aún con el cuerpo en llamas trataba desesperadamente de levantarse cuando Avdol saco una daga que arrojo frente a él.- Morir calcinado es demasiado doloroso, pon fin a tu vida con esa daga si lo deseas.- Polnareff cogió la daga y por un instante pareció estar a punto de lanzársela sin embargo a los pocos segundos se la colocó bajo su cabeza dispuesto a hundirla en su propio cuello, sin embargo en lugar de hacerlo cayo al suelo soltando la daga.

-"Fui un engreído, jamás pensé que las llamas pudieran vencer a mi esgrima, lo mejor será morir calcinado, será la forma más apropiada de mostrar mis respetos hacia los poderes que me derrotaron, suicidarme, sería un insulto."- En ese momento Avdol se dio la vuelta y chasqueo los dedos haciendo que las llamas se apartasen del cuerpo de Polnareff para que estas desaparecieran en el aire para alivio de Kakyoin, Ash y pikachu, tras esto Avdol comenzó a acercarse a Polnareff.

-Incluso en este momento, no dejas tu caballerosidad de lado, sin mencionar que tampoco lanzaste la daga cuando te di la espalda, aunque sigues las órdenes de Dio y Thunder, tu honor sale a relucir, sería una lástima tener que matarte, debe haber una razón detrás de sus actos.- Avdol examino a Polnareff y descubrió un brote de carne oculto entre su pelo.- ¡Jojo!

-¡Si!- Jotaro convocó a su stand mientras el resto del grupo observaban la escena siendo Joseph el más "expresivo" cubriéndose la cabeza con ambos brazos y moviéndolos arriba y abajo.

-¡Esos tentáculos son asquerosos!- Exclamo el anciano tapándose la boca para después seguir retorciéndose de varias formas mientras que Ash sentía ganas de alejarse y pikachu se giro cubriéndose también la boca para no vomitar.- ¡Termina de una vez, Jotaro, rápido, rápido!

-¡Cállate, viejo!- Después de decir esto Star Platinum levanto el brote de carne y este se deshizo.

-Ahora que sacamos su brote de carne podrá brotar nuestra amistad.- Dijo Joseph Ayudando a sentar al inconsciente Polnareff contra una pared.- Chan, chan, ji, ji.

-Kakyoin, Ash. ¿No os irrita tener que viajar con un payaso como este?- El grupo se rió por lo bajo al escuchar la pregunta de Jotaro.

-¿Vamos a dejarlo aquí?- Pregunto Ash.

-No tenemos a donde llevarlo, no tiene heridas graves por lo que debería estar bien por su cuenta, y aún tenemos que ponernos en marcha.- Aclaro Joseph poniéndose en pie.

-Entiendo pero aún así me habría gustado saber más acerca de su acompañante, dijo que quería enfrentarse a pikachu.

-¿Pika?

-Es cierto lo mas seguro sería esperar a que despierte para que nos de la información respecto a su compañero que arriesgarnos a que nos ataque por sorpresa sin saber nada acerca de él.- Coincidió Jotaro.

-Aún así no sabemos cuando despertara, lo mejor será ponernos en marcha y salir cuanto antes de la ciudad sin darle tiempo a atacarnos.

-Hmp, me parece una opción igual de razonable.- Comento Avdol.

-Escojamos lo que escojamos sera mejor decidirse pronto.- Dijo Kakyoin antes de que las tripas de Ash comenzasen a sonar.

-Eh lo siento, pero apenas pudimos comer antes de que nos atacase.

-He, Ash tiene razón, quizás en lugar de preocuparnos tanto deberíamos ir a comer, después de todo aún queda un tiempo hasta que nuestro transporte este listo, y si nos atacan necesitaremos todas nuestras fuerzas.- Ante las palabras de Avdol el resto del grupo se rió mientras se dirigían a las escaleras. En el exterior del parque al otro lado de la carretera la diminuta figura observaba como el grupo bajaba las escaleras.

-No puedo creer que hayan derrotado a sensei, supongo que eso me deja solo contra ellos.- Dijo la figura antes de meterse en un callejón cercano, un poco después el grupo llego al final de las escaleras.

-Bueno, entonces. ¿Volvemos al restaurante señor Joseph?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso no te gusto la comida?

-No es eso, pero preferiría saber que es lo que voy a comer.

-¡¿Como?!

-Viejo no deberías extrañarte, cualquiera pensaría así después de ver todo lo que pediste.

-Me temo que estoy de acuerdo con Jotaro.- Continuo Kakyoin mientras Avdol cerraba los ojos.

-Pika, pikachu.

-¡Ho no!- El anciano Joestar lanzo su grito al aire cuando una especie de lanza plateada callo del cielo clavándose en el borde de la carretera justo al lado del grupo para después comenzar a desaparecer frente a sus ojos.- Eso es el poder de un stand, es el enemigo.

-¡Venía de allí!- Kakyoin señalo a la azotea de un edificio del otro lado de la carretera en donde la diminuta figura tenía a su lado a una especie de escorpión mecánico.- ¡¿Nos ha atacado desde tan lejos con el poder de su stand?!- En ese momento la figura comenzó a correr por las azoteas alejándose del grupo.

-¿Intenta huir? No podemos dejar que escape, con ese poder podría atacarnos en cualquier momento sin que lo viésemos venir.- Dijo Jotaro mientras el grupo asentía tras lo cual comenzaron a seguir a la figura que no bajo de las azoteas lo que les dificulto seguirlo, pero no lo perdieron de vista ya que esta figura mantuvo a su stand constantemente a la vista del grupo.

-Sea quien sea parece que quiere asegurarse de que lo seguimos, quiere llevarnos a algún lugar concreto posiblemente a uno que le convenga.- Comento Kakyoin.

-Si, pero aún así no podemos dejarlo escapar, con ese poder de ataque sería mucho más peligroso esperar a que nos ataque que seguirlo.- Dijo Jotaro la persecución continuó durante unos veinte minutos hasta que la figura miró al grupo de nuevo desde el borde de la azotea en la que se encontraba en ese momento.

-Ya está listo, es el momento de acabar con esto.- En ese momento la figura se dejo caer por el otro lado del edificio el cual todo el grupo tuvo que rodear para finalmente llegar a un pequeño patio desierto y parcialmente destrozado rodeado por edificios en cuyo extremo se encontraba la figura sobre un contenedor.

-¿Quien eres?- Pregunto Joseph sin dar tiempo a que el resto del grupo pudiese hablar.

-¿En serio es necesario que lo preguntes? Y yo que creía que el sensei ya os habría hablado de mí.

-¿Sensei, se refiere a Polnareff?- Kakyoin parecía igual de confundido que el resto.

-¿Eres el compañero del que hablo, qué tienes en contra de pikachu?- Ash y el resto se pusieron en guardia mientras la figura dio un paso adelante

-¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? Es culpa de pikachu que este aquí, o más concretamente es culpa de su poder el mismo poder que los maestros Dio y Thunder me mostraron, el poder del stand, y con el pienso hacer que lo pague.

-¿Pika?

-¿De que esta hablando Ash?- Avdol al igual que el resto parecían confundidos.

-Ni idea que yo sepa pikachu utilizó su stand por primera vez cuando vinimos a este mundo.

-¡Pika!- Pikachu asintió mientras la figura dio otro paso adelante.

-Eso es cierto el poder de pikachu os trajo a este mundo la primera vez que lo utilizo, y por su culpa yo támbien me vi arrastrado aquí, por lo cual pienso acabar con él yo mismo.

-Pero no recuerdo que hubiese nadie allí en ese momento, eh, un momento, no sera que, esa voz.

-Hmp por fin te das cuenta.- En ese momento la figura se quito la capa y para sorpresa del grupo vieron a meowth, el mismo meowth del team rocket la única diferencia es que ahora tenía un par de brazaletes de tela negra iguales a los de Polnareff junto a tres pulseras de tela purpura en sus brazos dos en el derecho y uno en el izquierdo, también tenía una pequeña mochila color café a su espalda.- En aquel momento yo también me vi arrastrado por el portal de pikachu y a través de el me vi arrastrado a este mundo y por eso pienso acabar con vosotros.

-Oye Ash. ¿Ese es el gato de los ladrones que mencionaste, team losers?- La pregunta de Jotaro hizo que meowth se cayese del contenedor de cara contra el suelo.

-He, en realidad el nombre era team rocket, pero si es él, es un pokémon llamado meowth, en aquel momento estaban intentando robar a pikachu.

-Entonces el mismo se busco ser arrastrado a este mundo, podrías llamarlo un acto de justicia poética debido a su mal karma.- Bromeo Kakyoin.

-La codicia rompe el saco.- Fueron las únicas palabras de Avdol mientras Joseph se había estado riendo desde el momento en que su nieto se equivocó con el nombre, por su parte meowth se levanto visiblemente enfadado.

-No importa el motivo, el resultado fue que el poder de pikachu me arrastro a este mundo y pienso hacer que pague por eso.- Dijo mientras su stand se manifestó a su espalda parecía un escorpión mecánico de un tamaño algo más pequeño que meowth cuyo cuerpo parecía estar formado por tubos de hierro y diferentes mecanismos y engranajes cuya función no estaba clara, tenía dos ojos rojos sobre una sección móvil qué hacía las veces de boca, su cuerpo carecía de patas y sus dos pinzas parecían haber sido sustituidas por dos lanzas formadas por tres lanzas más pequeñas que eran iguales a la que les lanzó al principio y que se abrían y cerraban una y otra vez, el aspecto del stand de meowth recordaba al Silver Chariot de Polnareff.- Os presentó a mi stand, Silver Claws.

-Ese es su stand, no parece muy poderoso. ¿Por que lo habrá mostrado de forma tan abierta?- Ash miró al stand estaba seguro de que debía tener alguna clase de truco pero no había nada a primera vista que le indicase alguna posible pista.

-¿Y bien, que piensas hacer ahora pikachu? ¿Vas a dar la cara o permitirás que tus amigos luchen por ti?- El grupo entero estuvo a punto de atacar cuando pikachu dio un paso adelante con los brazos extendidos.

-Pika, pikachu, pika, pika, pikachu.

-Así me gusta, un combate uno a uno sin nadie que moleste.

-¿Pikachu estas seguro?- Ash miro a su amigo quien asintió sin dudarlo.

-Esto es justo lo que quería, pero, antes de nada aclaremos algo. ¡Mocoso, esta lucha es solo entre pikachu y yo, ni se te ocurra entrometerte o dar instrucciones y consejos!- Ash pareció estar apunto de saltar pero pikachu levanto su brazo indicándole que se parase.- ¡Bien!

-Oye Ash. ¿De verdad crees que pikachu estará bien?- La pregunta de Kakyoin hizo que el resto del grupo le prestase atención.

-A decir verdad no es que meowth y el team rocket ganasen a menudo, por no decir que pierden casi siempre.

-¿Como?- Joseph se quedo con la boca abierta mientras el resto a pesar de su sorpresa mantuvieron la compostura.

-De hecho tampoco es que meowth sea el pokémon más fuerte de su grupo, aunque sin duda es el más inteligente de los tres, pero hasta donde recuerdo cada vez que él y pikachu se han enfrentado siempre ha ganado pikachu, y sin mucho esfuerzo, pero, lo que me preocupa es que ahora ambos tienen stands.

-Si, ahora que lo dices supongo que eso supone un cambio en la balanza de poder.

-Eso dependerá de quien haga mejor uso de él.- Dijo Jotaro mientras se enfocaban en la batalla inminente entre los dos pokémon, al principio los dos permanecieron frente a frente en silencio el único ruido era el eco del goteo de un canalón cercano, el ruido era como el tic tac de un reloj de cuco y a cada segundo que pasaba ambos pokémon notaban como el sudor helado recorría sus espaldas pero ambos permanecieron quietos, final mente al sonido de la quinta gota pikachu manifestó a Lightning Ace en su espalda mientras se ponía a cuatro patas mientras estiraba su cola en dirección a meowth sin perder un solo segundo sin embargo el escorpión estiro su brazo mientras se colocaba sobre su usuario desviando el ataque hacia la pared del edificio más cercano y meowth aprovecho para alejarse de pikachu mientras que su stand se acerco a su oponente lanzando un golpe que pikachu evito saltando seguidamente Silver Claws lanzó un segundo golpe que pareció ser imposible de esquivar pero que lo consiguió regresando la cola de Lightning Ace a su tamaño original aprovechando que se quedo enganchada en el edificio al que se engancho, Silver Claws arrojo dos cubos de basura cercanos pero pikachu hizo que su stand liberase su cola y la usase para desviar los proyectiles improvisados tras lo cual aterrizo en el suelo mientras Silver Claws imito sus movimientos en señal de burla.

-Pika, pi. ¿Pika?- Pikachu miro a su alrededor al darse cuenta de que meowth no estaba

-He, he, he, esta claro que tienes un control muy elevado de tu stand tal y como me dijeron.- Todos siguieron la voz y vieron que meowth se había subido a una escalera de incendios de uno de los edificios y estaba mirando el patio como si estuviese en un palco viendo una lucha de gladiadores.

-Increíble. ¿Cuanto puede alejarse de su stand?- Pregunto Ash mientras el resto miraba al gato pokémon jugando con lo que parecía una cadena y una cuerda en sus patas.

-Si tanto lo quieres saber son entre 40 y 30 metros.

-Pero eso quiere decir que en contraposición su stand debe ser débil.- La observación de Kakyoin pareció calmar al grupo a excepción de Jotaro que siguió mirando fijamente como pikachu corrió contra el stand enemigo el cual evitó todos los ataques uno tras otro durante veinte segundos hasta que pikachu hizo que Lightning Ace lanzase un rayo con el que pretendía distraer al stand pero que este evito dejando que el rayo impactase contra la escalera que se ilumino con la descarga provocando que todos se sorprendieron al ver esto.

-Increíble ha cometido un error de calculo al esquivar ese rayo.- Grito Joseph.

-Eso es mucha potencia no creo que sobreviva.- Comento Avdol.

-No creas ha encajado muchos rayos como ese desde que le conozco.

-Aun así dudo que pueda seguir luchando después de eso.

-Os equivocáis.- Jojo sorprendió al resto del grupo con esta afirmación.- Fijaos bien.- el grupo miro a la escalera y vio que meowth no estaba en ella ya que había saltado usando la cuerda de antes como liana mientras sostenía la cadena.

-¡Pika, pika, chuuuu!- Al instante pikachu lanzó la cola de su stand contra meowth el cual la desvió con un golpe de su stand aprovechando que todos lo estaban mirando a él para luego enredar su cadena en ella y usarla para arrojar a pikachu contra la escalera.- ¡Pikaaa!

-¡Pikachu!

-Esa jugada ha sido demasiado astuta, en lugar de usar a su stand para luchar en una lucha abierta lo empleo para dividir nuestra atención y valerse de la fuerza de pikachu en su contra, esta claro que no es el mismo gato que os perseguía en vuestro mundo Ash.- Jotaro seguía observando mientras meowth se soltaba de la cuerda y dejaba que su stand lo recogiese al vuelo para aterrizar en el otro lado del patio.

-De verdad que tus descargas son increíbles pikachu, sin embargo son inútiles si no me golpean y después de todo este tiempo se muy bien como funcionan y puedo usar eso para protegerme de ellas y usarlas en tu contra.- El gato se reía mientras pikachu se ponía en pie lentamente.

-Aguanta ahí pikachu.

-Ha recibido un duro golpe pero aún puede darle la vuelta a la situación, después de todo ese gato tiene un stand tan débil que necesita usar un montón de trucos para compensarlo.- Exclamo Joseph ante las miradas de condescendencia de sus compañeros.

-"¿En serio? Si su stand támbien podría considerarse débil."- Por su parte meowth al oír esto se callo y se giro en dirección al grupo.

-Oye, viejo, no deberías confiarte así, deberías saber que los stands poseen sus propias habilidades y fortalezas.

-Eh. ¿Se puede saber que está diciendo este gato?

-He, en fin supongo que prefiero hacer que te tragues tus palabras después de todo, si he luchado como hasta ahora ha sido para probar los limites de pikachu y Lightning Ace.- Esto hizo que todos incluido pikachu se sorprendiera, entonces meowth junto sus patas delanteras frente a él y acto seguido Silver Claws comenzó a soltar algunas de sus piezas cambiando la distribución de su cuerpo antes de situarse sobre meowth y comenzar a envolverlo como una armadura, su pecho, espalda y cola estaban envueltos por la sección principal de Silver Claws, mientras que sus pies y brazos tenían sobre ellos los tubos sueltos de su stand como un exoesqueleto, finalmente las pinzas de su stand se abrieron y se colocaron a modo de guantes ampliando el alcance de sus garras.- ¿Qué te parece? Esta es la verdadera habilidad de mi stand, puede cambiar la distribución de su cuerpo para adaptarse al combate tomando múltiples formas incluida una armadura que aumenta mis propias capacidades.

-¿Pika?

-Hm. ¿Sorprendido? Aún es pronto, toma esto.- En ese instante meowth se lanzó a una velocidad asombrosa y comenzó un ataque golpes furia a una velocidad similar a Star Platinum con una fuerza que no se acercaba pero que era suficiente para bloquear la cola de Lightning Ace lo que sumado a la cantidad de golpes le permitió a meowth dominar el intercambio de golpes.- Muda-nya, muda-nya, muda-nya, muda-nya, muda-nya, muda-nya, muda-nya.

-Pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika.- Tras cuarenta segundos pikachu se vio obligado a retroceder con múltiples arañazos en su cuerpo y muchos más en la cola mientras que meowth estaba prácticamente ileso.- Chu, chu, chu.

-He. ¿Ya estas cansado? Apenas acabo de empezar.

-¡Pikaaachuuu!- En el mismo instante en que pikachu recupero el aliento lanzó el rayo más grande que pudo contra el gato pokémon que impacto de lleno en el objetivo.

-Buena idea aunque no pueda dañar al stand si golpea a su usuario la pelea habrá acabado.- Dijo Kakyoin.

-Nunca había visto un rayo tan grande ni siquiera en fotografías.- Comentó Avdol.

-Pikachu está dándolo todo.- Ash y el resto del grupo estaban esforzándose por no apartar la vista sin embargo cuando la luz disminuyo pudieron ver algo que les dejo sin palabras.- Imposible.

-Hm. ¿Sorprendidos?- Meowth no solo estaba ileso sino que la electricidad fluía por su armadura sin causarle daño, a los dos segundos agitó su garra y toda su electricidad salió disparada hacía pikachu que consiguió evitarla por poco agachándose.- Es la primera habilidad que descubrí de mi stand, la capacidad de redirigir electricidad, no importa lo grandes que sean tus ataques mientras tenga a Silver Claws no seras capaz de derrotarme con ellos.

-¡¿Pika?!

-No puede ser, entonces los ataques de pikachu no funcionaran.- Ash y el resto del grupo estaban más que preocupados con excepción de Jojo que simplemente suspiró.

-Dame un respiro, si pierdes los nervios con tanta facilidad perderás la perspectiva y no seras capaz de usar tus habilidades de forma efectiva, incluso las que no consideras útiles o que aún no dominas.

-Oye tú, se supone que estaba prohibido dar instrucciones o consejos.

-Oh, que yo recuerde no hice ninguna promesa, y al único que le dijiste que no diese ordenes o consejos fue a Ash.

-Maldito.

-Chu, chu, chu.- Pikachu intentaba concentrarse en meowth pero le costaba recuperar el aliento, sin embargo la reacción de meowth a las palabras de Jotaro le llamo la atención, y trato de repetirlas mentalmente intentando comprender su significado.- "perderás la perspectiva, usar tus habilidades, las que consideras útiles o que aún no dominas" Pika, pikachu.- En ese momento pikachu se dio cuenta de lo que Jojo quería decir y se puso en posición para volver a atacar.

-¿Aún te quedan ganas? ¿No entiendes la situación? Hasta ahora no importaba lo que hiciese, siempre nos derrotabas con tu poder abrumador, pero ahora he obtenido un poder que inutiliza por completo al tuyo y lo convierte en mi propia arma, no tienes más opción que rendirte o perder de forma miserable.- Pikachu ignoro las palabras del pokémon parlante y cargo con un ataque rápido rodeando a su oponente una y otra vez.- Intentas despistarme buen intento pero.- En ese momento dos de los múltiples agujeros de la armadura de Meowth en la zona de su espalda comenzaron a expulsar viento revelando que eran propulsores y los cuales le permitieron desplazarse hasta una esquina del patio donde se juntaban dos de los edificios.- Desde una esquina solo seras capaz de atacarme de frente, aquí te espero.

-Pikachu.- Para sorpresa de Meowth pikachu convoco a su stand y este lanzo una luz a los pies de Meowth que se convirtió en un portal y segundos después Meowth se vio transportado a varios metros de altura sobre los edificios.

-¡¿Maldito, intentas derrotarme arrojándome desde una gran altura?! Nunca habría imaginado que emplearías semejante táctica, pero. ¡Mi stand tiene múltiples propulsores que puedo usar para desplazarme por el aire con gran movilidad, una estrategia tan simple no funcionará!- En ese momento un gran ruido llamó la atención de Meowth que vio con horror un montón de nubes negras acumuladas sobre él.- ¡¿Qué, como, cuando?!

-Has perdido la perspectiva. Mientras pikachu corría a tú alrededor poco a poco fue acumulando nubes de tormenta sobre tu hueca cabeza, pero estabas tan obsesionado con pikachu que no te diste cuenta de ellas, es tu derrota.- Jojo no se molesto en hablar lo suficientemente alto para que meowth lo oyese, simplemente miro como los rayos comenzaban a caer sobre meowth.

-¡Aún así!- Meowth se cubrió con ambos brazos en los que impactaron los rayos y gracias a su stand no sufrió daños.- ¡Mientras posea a Silver Claws sera inútil!

-Sigues sin darte cuenta, es por eso que es tu derrota.- Jotaro vio como pikachu con Lightning Ace a su espalda atravesó un portal apareciendo detrás de Meowth quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-Pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika.- Durante diez segundos pikachu no dejo de atacar a meowth que impulsado por los golpes aterrizó inconsciente en la azotea de uno de los edificios. Dos minutos más tarde pikachu había bajado a meowth con ayuda de sus portales y se había reunido con el grupo incluido su entrenador.

-¡Ha sido increíble pikachu, buen trabajo!

-¡Pikachu, pika!- El pokémon salto a los brazos de su entrenador para subirse a su hombro.

-Ha sido increíble, y ahora. ¿Que hacemos con él?- Pregunto Joseph señalando a meowth.

-Dejarlo aquí, o mejor aún encerrado para que no nos siga.- Cortó Jojo.

-En realidad, hay algo que me ha estado molestando desde hace rato, por muchas veces que intentasen robar a pikachu tanto meowth como sus compañeros mostraban sentimientos profundos, entre ellos e incluso hacia otras personas y pokémon, me cuesta imaginar que recurriese a trucos como el de la escalera por su cuenta, al menos no sin un motivo.

-¿Quieres decir qué?- Joseph medito las palabras de Ash tras lo cual reviso la cabeza de meowth para encontrar un brote de carne detrás de su moneda frontal.- Lo encontré Jojo encárgate.

-Oye. ¿Estáis seguros? Se supone que él y sus compañeros os han perseguido por mucho tiempo.

-Es cierto que han tratado de robar a pikachu durante mucho tiempo, pero pese a todo ha habido momentos en los que han llegado a arriesgarse por ayudar a otros, puede que eso no borre sus malas acciones pero para mi es más que suficiente para salvar su vida.

-Pikachu.- El resto del grupo sonrío ante las palabras mientras Jotaro suspiro acercándose a meowth.

-Dame un respiro.- En esta ocasión Ash y pikachu lograron aguantar las ganas de vomitar al contrario que Joseph que corrió hasta los cubos de basura del patio. Un par de horas más tarde meowth comenzó a abrir los ojos mientras escuchaba las voces del grupo.

-¿Entonces al final nos iremos mañana en barco?- Comento Kakyoin.

-Si, antes pensábamos salir cuanto antes para evitar que nos atacasen pero eso esta solucionado, y dudo que nos vuelvan a atacar tan rápido.- Joseph continuo mientras meowth comenzó a levantarse y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación de hotel en la que había estado tumbado en un sofá por un momento noto una molestia en su cabeza por lo que se llevó la "mano" a la zona del dolor dándose cuenta de que el brote de carne había desaparecido.

-¿Ya te has despertado?- Meowth se giro y vio que fue Jotaro quien le hablo estaba sentado frente a él junto a una mesa en la que el resto del grupo había estado hablando.

-¿Por qué no me dejasteis allí?

-No me mires a mi, yo solo hice lo que ellos me pidieron.- Meowth pudo ver como Jojo señalaba a Ash y pikachu los cuales parecían aliviados de verlo mejor, al principió se pregunto por que lo ayudarían después de todo lo ocurrido en el pasado pero al recordar la personalidad de Ash las dudas se disiparon.

-¿Siempre vas a comportarte así? Después de todo lo que paso no te culparía si decidieses abandonarme a mi suerte.

-No importa lo que pienses de mí no me arrepiento de eso, por otra parte. ¿Y Jessie y James?

-¿Tú que crees? Se quedaron en nuestro mundo, vi como el portal se cerraba mientras me arrastraba, solo llegamos nosotros tres.

-Es por eso que querías vengarte de pikachu, no.- La pregunta de Jojo hizo que todos permaneciesen en silenció un segundos esperando respuesta.

-Si y no, para ser sincero cuando me arrastro el portal no estaba seguro de que pensar, y una vez llegue a este mundo me encontré dentro de una casa espeluznante sin ventanas, trate de buscar una salida cuando oí sus voces, Dio y Thunder.- Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al oír esto la idea de acabar en la guarida de esos dos sin saber nada acerca de ellos resultaba aterradora.- No recuerdo muy bien lo que paso en ese instante pero si recuerdo que al volver a despertarme tenía ese brote de carne y era capaz de usar el stand, pero lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar era en derrotar a pikachu.

-Hm, los brotes de carne cumplen la función de provocar emociones. ¿Quizás amplificase el rencor que inconscientemente guardabas hacia pikachu para motivarte?

-Yo no lo llamaría rencor, es cierto que haber sufrido tantas derrotas ante él es frustrante pero al salir de ese portal lo que sentía era miedo, no por él lugar que era espantoso sino por la idea de no poder volver a ver a Jessie y James.

-¿En serio?- Jojo no esperaba oír eso, después de todo la historia de Ash de unos ladrones que pudiesen estar dispuestos a ayudar a alguien o siquiera entre si le parecía extraña, el creía que todos eran de la clase de no hay honor entre ladrones.

-Lo siento mucho, ojala pudiésemos llevarte de vuelta ahora pero.

-Si nuestra teoría es cierta la sangre que Thunder le robo a raichu es la que hizo que el stand de pikachu os trajera y lo que le impide llevaros de vuelta, por tanto hasta que no derrotemos a Thunder no podréis hacer nada.- Joseph prefirió ahorrar tiempo y explicar las cosas rápido para evitar una escena incomoda.

-¿Es eso cierto?- Meowth se levanto mientras hacía esta pregunta.

-Eh bueno por desgracia es cierto que no podemos hacer nada ahora mismo pero.- Ash dejo de hablar cuando vio a meowth acercarse.

-No me refiero a eso. ¿Es cierto que hay una forma de volver?- Todos se quedaron cayados tras lo cual Ash simplemente asintió y meowth cerro sus puños mientras se secaba un par de lágrimas que comenzaron a salirle.- En ese caso iré con vosotros, quedarme sentado no sirve de nada si quiero volver a casa yo mismo haré todo lo que pueda para asegurarme de que así sea.- El grupo se limito a sonreír incluido Jotaro a quien pareció gustarle el pequeño discurso del felino. A la mañana siguiente meowth se levanto y vio a pikachu despierto en el balcón mirando al mar.- ¿Ya estas despierto? Pensé que a ti y al mocoso os gustaba dormir todo lo posible.

-[No llames mocoso a Ash]

-He, lo siento, lo siento, ya pensaré en otro apodo.- Pikachu penso soltarle una pequeña descarga aprovechando que no tenía su stand activo cuando meowth volvió a hablar.- Oye anoche me contaron la historia esa de raichu y Thunder, no tenía ni idea de que hubiese pasado eso.

-[¿Acaso importa? ¿No estabas más preocupado sobre como volver?]

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que me preguntaba como te sientes, me refiero con respecto a Thunder y raichu.

-[La verdad es que no sé como sentirme, simplemente no lo sé.]- Un poco más tarde el grupo se dirigió al puerto guiados por Joseph.

-El barco que conseguimos ayer con la Fundación Speedwagon ya debería estar en el puerto.- En ese momento todos se detuvieron al ver a Polnareff frente a ellos, ante lo cual Avdol dio un paso al frente.

-¿Qué sucede, necesitas algo Polnareff?

-No te he dado las gracias por librarme de Dio.

-Deberías darle las gracias a Jojo.

-No es necesario.

-Ha, parece que nadie quiere aceptar tu gratitud.- Polnareff pareció tener una mezcla entre desconcierto y molestia en su expresión facial por un momento antes de asumirlo.

-Entiendo, detesto presionar a las personas, pero hay algo más, monsieur Joestar, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta algo extraña.

-¿Una pregunta extraña?

-Puede que me esté entrometiendo, pero cuando comimos, no se quitó los guantes. ¿No será su mano izquierda una mano derecha?

-¿Que mi mano izquierda es una derecha? Que pregunta más extraña. ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?- Polnareff se mantuvo serio ante la mirada del grupo antes de responder.

-Busco al hombre que mató a mi hermana menor, no conozco su rostro, pero sé que tiene dos manos derechas.- Antes de contestar Joseph se quito el guante de su mano izquierda revelando que era artificial.

-Perdí esta mano en una pelea hace cincuenta años.

-Le ruego perdone mi descortesía.

-Si no te molesta. ¿Podrías darnos más detalles?- Polnareff se giro y camino hasta el borde del puerto antes de empezar.

-Fue hace tres años, en un día lluvioso, mi hermana regresaba a casa de la escuela con una compañera de clase, fue en un camino rural de mi país, Francia, al lado del camino, había un hombre dándoles la espalda, a pesar de la fuerte lluvia, una especie de campo de fuerza lo mantenía completamente seco. Y de repente, el pecho de su compañera se abrió como si hubiese sido cortado con una hoz, y entonces abusó de mi hermana y la mató, era lo único que ese hombre buscaba, de manera milagrosa, su amiga sobrevivió al ataque, dijo que jamas vio el rostro del hombre, pero que notó que tenía dos manos derechas. Nadie creyó su testimonio. ¡Pero yo sí! Porque pensé que ese hombre pudo haber tenido un poder similar al que tanto me esmeré en ocultar.

-No hay duda, es un usuario de stand.- En ese momento y sin mover las piernas Polnareff se giro señalando al grupo.

-¡Juré que lo encontraría, el alma de mi hermana no descansará en paz hasta que la vengue, lo mataré con mi stand! Y hace un año, conocí a Dio.- Polnareff recordó ese día en el que entro a una sala en la que alguien estaba echando alguna clase de incienso en una diminuta jarra con ascuas y de la que emano un humo que penetro en la bola de cristal que había al lado y en cuyo interior parecía estar formándose una constelación, al orto lado de la mesa la figura que había echado el incienso y que tenía un extraño pájaro sobre su hombro izquierdo extendió su brazo del que emergían varias lianas iguales a Hermit Purple mientras que frente a esta figura se hallaba Polnareff quien casi había subido las escaleras que daban acceso a la sala al instante la bola se ilumino y el interior de la bola mostró una figura humana.- ¡Veo algo en la bola de cristal! Es.

-Una visión, yo no la generé, mis poderes ayudan a proyectar lo que se encuentra dentro de tu corazón. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo? Tienes problemas, sientes dolor, si me acompañas, podré librarte de lo que aflige a tu corazón, lo que aparece en la bola de cristal es lo que te aflige. ¿No? Déjame ayudarte, yo también sufro, mi cuerpo no puede ver la luz del sol, así que ayúdame, por favor, yo me encargaré de encontrar a ese hombre.- El recuerdo termino con Dio transformando su cabello en tentáculos y colocando un brote de carne en Polnareff.

-Y luego me ordenó asesinarlos, pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Se debe en parte al brote de carne, pero él es bueno manipulando a las personas por su cuenta.- Avdol había estado escuchando la historia sin embargo hubo un detalle del que Kakyoin se dio cuenta.

-Sí, pero según lo que dijiste, es probable que Dio haya encontrado al hombre con dos manos derechas y lo haya incorporado a sus filas.

-¡Decidí acompañarlos a Egipto, si voy tras Dio, encontraré al hombre que mató a mi hermana!

-¿Que hacemos?- La pregunta de Kakyoin parecía retorica pero uno a uno todos fueron respondiendo empezando por Avdol.

-Yo no me opongo.- Jotaro se limito a bajarse la visera mientras Ash pareció más animado.

-Me tranquiliza saber que alguien tan hábil esta de nuestra parte.

-Pika.

-Mi respuesta debería ser obvia estoy contento de poder viajar con el sensei.

-Eh por cierto Meowth por que le llamas sensei.- Pregunto Ash.

-Simple durante estos días el me enseño a controlar mi stand y me ayudo a dominarlo.

-Sabiendo por cuanto tiempo tuvo el suyo, no me extraña que fueses capaz de pelear como lo hiciste si el te enseño.- Comento Jotaro mientras su abuelo terminaba dando su postura respecto a la pregunta de Kakyoin.

-De cualquier forma, estoy seguro de que nos seguirías aunque te dijéramos que no.

Jean Pierre Polnareff, el nombre de su stand es Silver Chariot, sus poderes un ágil y preciso control del estoque, meowth el nombre de su stand es Silver Claws, sus poderes redirigir electricidad y cambio de distribución corporal.

-Será un placer.

-Dame un re.- Jotaro no pudo terminar su frase cuando dos turistas jóvenes se le acercaron.

-¡Disculpe! ¿Podría tomarnos una foto?

-"Que atractivo"

-"Esta es mi oportunidad" ¡Por favor!

-Queremos el océano a nuestras espaldas.

-¡Piérdanse, molesten a alguien más!

-Vamos, vamos, vamos, yo les tomaré la foto.- Polnareff no perdió el tiempo acercándose a las dos jóvenes que no supieron reaccionar.- Vamos, vamos, Tienen piernas bonitas, les sacaré una foto de cuerpo completo. ¡Muy bien! Les tomaré una más. ¡Trés bien, al igual que el botón del obturador, quiero presionar, presionar, presionar sus corazones contra el mío!- Mientras el grupo observaba la escena Avdol rompió el silencio.

-Qué persona más fluctuante, cambia de ánimo muy rápido. ¿No?

-Más bien, creo que su cabeza y la parte inferior de su cuerpo están bien separados.- Comento Joseph quien habría jurado que en al menos una de las fotos Polnareff trataba de ver solo las faldas de las jóvenes.

-Me recuerda un poco a Brock la verdad.

-Pika, pi.

-Simplemente el sensei es muy expresivo.

-Denme un respiro.- En ese instante entre las velas del barco una sombra que hacía ruidos similares a estar masticando algo dirigió una mirada al grupo antes de que una parte de la zona que lo rodeaba comenzase a congelarse.

Parámetros de stand:

Silver Chariot:

Poder destructivo- C

Velocidad- A

Rango- C

Durabilidad- B

Precisión- B

Potencial de desarrollo- C

Habilidades- Velocidad, agilidad, y un preciso control del estoque maximizado al quitarse la armadura a costa de perder resistencia.

Silver Claws:

Poder destructivo- E normal- B armadura

Velocidad- A

Rango- B normal - E armadura

Durabilidad- B

Precisión- B

Potencial de desarrollo- B

Habilidades- Redireccionamiento de la electricidad, capacidad para reorganizar su cuerpo mecánico a voluntad.


	5. 5 Doble trampa en el mar

**Pokémon Bizarre Adventure**

 **Capitulo 5 Doble trampa en el mar**

La despreciable maldición de Dio que pesa sobre Holly Joestar es un mal que ni siquiera los doctores de la fundación Speedwagon pueden que cuentan con la última tecnología médica pueden tratar. En la habitación de Holly los doctores están a su alrededor monitoreando su estado mientras que a ella le costaba respirar mientras dormía. Para salvar a Holly, el grupo de Jojo se dirige a Egipto, decidieron viajar por el mar ya que es más seguro que por el aire hasta su próximo destino, Singapur.

-Navegar desde Hong Kong hasta Singapur nos tomará tres días completos, más nos vale mantener el buen ánimo.- Joseph comenzó a hablar al poco tiempo de embarcar en una zona en la que estaban solos sin miembros de la tripulación a su alrededor, se había cambiado su jersey y su abrigo por una camiseta de rayas horizontales blancas y rojas cuyas mangas estaban recogidas convirtiéndola en una camiseta de tirantes, y que era prácticamente igual a las de los tripulantes salvo que las de estos tenían rayas azules en vez de rojas.- En serio, chicos. ¿No se quitarán sus uniformes? ¿Los llevarán puestos todo el viaje? ¿No creen que hace demasiado calor?- Joseph estaba hablándoles a Jotaro y Kakyoin quienes estaban tumbados en la cubierta, Jotaro intentando dormirse y Kakyoin leyendo un libro siendo este ultimo quien le respondió.

-Somos estudiantes y por tanto debemos parecer estudiantes, aunque puede que le parezca una razón algo forzada.

-Hm, los estudiantes japoneses son cosa seria.

-Ya veo, así que este es el bushido, con la mente clara, incluso el fuego parece frío.- Comento Avdol.

-Pero con tanta formalidad nunca serán populares entre las chicas.- Bromeo Polnareff mientras meowth se levantaba.

-La verdad sensei dudo que lleguen a casarse, siendo tan raros, y en especial Jojo que aparta a todas las chicas.

-¡Oye sera mejor que no hables o andes a dos patas mientras estemos en el barco, a pesar de haber contratado a la tripulación a través de la fundación Speedwagon ellos no saben nada acerca de vosotros o el stand.- Le advirtió Joseph.

-¡Que fastidió! Podrías haberles hecho un resumen como mínimo. ¿No crees?

-Perdonen.- Sin que ninguno del grupo se diese cuenta un miembro de la tripulación se había acercado y al oír la pregunta meowth se apresuro a disimular.

-Ng, eh, eh, meow digo nya.

-Si. ¿Que ocurre?

-Esto disculpe esto puede sonar algo raro pero el capitán me ha mandado preguntarles si podía hacerles una petición.

-¿Una petición, cual?

-Por lo visto el capitán recibió quejas de algunos tripulantes de que se escuchaban ruidos raros en una de las bodegas y bajo a comprobarlo el mismo, por lo visto se nos coló un animal a bordo y dijo que entre su grupo había gente a la que se le daban bien los animales, por lo que me mando a preguntar si podían ayudarnos para evitar tener que armar un jaleo para sacarlo.

-Um. ¿Un animal? ¿Puede darnos un momento?

-Eh, si.- Joseph se dio la vuelta mientras el marinero se alejo un poco para que pudiesen hablar con tranquilidad.

-Nya, ny, uf que poco ha faltado.

-¿Que opináis?- Pregunto Joseph.- ¿Creéis que podría tratarse de un pokémon?

-Es posible pero sin saber nada acerca de él no puedo asegurarlo o imaginar que pokémon podría ser?

-Piika.

-¿Y entonces que hacemos?- Pregunto Polnareff.- Si no bajamos podría causar muchos destrozos.

-Si, pero también podría haberse ido y no estar en la bodega si bajamos, o si por el contrario resulta que no es un pokémon nos habremos preocupado por nada.- Comento Joseph.

-Podríamos bajar pikachu y yo, de esa forma si necesitamos ayuda podríamos usar los portales de pikachu para volver.- Sugirió Ash.

-Uhm, podría ser, pero manteneos alerta por lo que sabemos podría ser un pokémon al servicio de esos dos bastardos enviado para atacarnos.

-Si.

-Pika.

-Bien en ese caso id a hablar con ese tripulante para que os lleve hasta él.- Habiendo dicho esto pikachu se subió al hombro de su entrenador y los dos se acercaron hasta él.

-Perdón por la espera.

-Eh. ¿Tu eres el que es bueno con los animales?

-Eh, si, más o menos, no se si serviré de mucha ayuda pero si puedo ayudar haré todo lo que pueda.

-¡Pika, pi!

-Ha, eres mucho más responsable de lo que pareces a simple vista, lo siento, no debería haberme quejado después de todo la culpa es nuestra por no darnos cuenta de que ese animal se colase a bordo.

-No importa, pongámonos en marcha.- Después de unos dos minutos cuando Meowth estuvo seguro de que se habían ido se subió a la barandilla y se sento en ella cuando una nueva voz hizo que estuviese apunto de caerse.

-¡Suéltame, te dije que me sueltes!- Meowth se bajo de la barandilla lo más rápido que pudo mientras el grupo siguió el sonido de la voz para ver a un niño con una camisa rosa y un pantalón de jardinero cuya parte frontal le llegaba hasta el pecho, tenía un gorro que ocultaba su pelo y estaba siendo agarrado por uno de los tripulantes.- ¡Bájame, Maldita sea!

-¡Ya cállate! Mocoso asqueroso.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Joseph.- Acordamos que no habría pasajeros en este barco.

-Lo siento, es un polizón.

-¡Suéltame!

-Este enano se escondió en una de las bodegas

-¿Un polizón?- Pregunto Joseph mientras Polnareff, Avdol y meowth fingiendo ser un gato "normal" comenzaron a acercarse al niño que aún estaba siendo agarrado por el tripulante

-¡Si quieres pelear, adelante! ¡Te patearé justo en la entrepierna!

-Te entregaré a la guardia marina.

-¿Qué? ¡¿La guardia?!- El niño se soltó mientras se daba la vuelta.- Se lo ruego, no me denuncie, solo quería ir a ver a mi papá en Singapur. ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Ayudaré con las tareas del barco!- En ese momento el tripulante agarro la mejilla del niño.

-Veamos, entonces. ¿Debería dejarte ir? ¿Qué hago?- El tripulante comenzó a tirarle de las orejas y la otra mejilla al niño mientras este continuaba hablando y parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-¡Se lo ruego!

-¿Qué debería hacer?- En ese momento el tripulante dejo de darle tirones en las mejillas y orejas para darle un golpecito en la nariz.- Lo siento, pero no, ni loco.- El niño no dijo nada y comenzó a llorar.- Aunque primero debo comunicárselo al capitán, así que ven.- Antes de que el marinero terminase de hablar el joven se seco las lágrimas y de repente le asesto un mordisco al brazo del marinero para después saltar por la borda sorprendiendo al grupo siendo Polnareff el primero en hacer un comentario al respecto.

-¡Vaya, saltó al agua, cuánta energía!

-¿Tendrá pensado nadar hasta la costa desde aquí?- Comento Kakyoin mientras se levantaba y al mismo tiempo meowth se aseguró de que el marinero no le oyese antes de hablar.

-Dudo que sea tan tonto. "Aunque el mocoso seguramente sería capaz de intentarlo".

-¿Que hacemos?- Pregunto Joseph mientras su nieto simplemente se giraba en vez de levantarse.

-Que haga lo que quiera, si saltó al agua, debe confiar en que lo logrará.- El niño comenzó a nadar sin notar que bajo esas mismas algo nadaba a su alrededor.

-¡El chico tendrá problemas! ¡Esta es una zona de tiburones!- Las palabras del marinero hicieron que todos el grupo se preocupasen.

-¡Está en problemas!- Comento Kakyoin antes de que Joseph intentase llamar su atención.

-¡Oye, mocoso! ¡Regresa! ¡Es peligroso!- Meowth dudaba sobre si hacer algo con el marinero cerca mientras Polnareff continuo intentando avisar al niño.

-¡El agua está repleta de tiburones!- Apenas dijo esto vieron como uno asomo su aleta y comenzó a nadar en dirección al niño que se dio cuenta.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- El niño no podía hacer nada cuando de pronto Star Platinum lanzó al tiburón por los aires de un puñetazo tras lo cual le asesto una serie de golpes más ante la mirada del niño que no entendía lo que pasaba mientras veía al tiburón volar por los aires debido a una fuerza invisible, e instantes después Jojo quien había saltado al agua la agarro por su ropa acercándolo hacia él.

-Dame un respiro, mocoso. Hm.- En ese momento Jotaro noto algo y apoyo tres veces su mano en el pecho del niño.- Pero si.- Entonces Jotaro le quito la gorra revelando que tenía el cabello largo y de color marrón oscuro casi de color negro.- Eres mujer, y una muy inmadura.- La joven estaba sonrojada y por un momento pareció taparse el pecho a pesar de que conservaba toda la ropa.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a manosearme así?! ¡Maldición!- La joven intento golpear a Jotaro pero este bloqueo el golpe sin mayor esfuerzo.

-Dame un respiro.- En ese momento y mientras Jojo ayudaba a la joven a volver al barco en el interior de este el primer marinero estaba guiando a Ash y pikachu por las bodegas.

-Este barco es mucho más grande de lo que parece.

-Si, todo el mundo lo dice la primera vez.

-Entonces. ¿De que clase de animal dices que se trata?

-Ni idea, el único que lo ha visto de frente es el capitán, pero por lo que dijo debería medir algo más que tu amiguito.

-Entiendo. "Me habría gustado saber algo más para saber con que clase de pokémon estaríamos tratando, de verdad espero que solo sea un animal."

-Hemos llegado, es aquí la bodega numero 3.- Los tres se detuvieron delante de una puerta de hierro con un 3 rojo pintado en ella que no se parecía a lo que había imaginado Ash, era del tamaño de una puerta normal pero tenía una rueda de hierro para controlar el bloqueo de la puerta el cual el marinero comenzó a girar para abrir la puerta.- Por favor apártate un momento.- Ash le hizo caso y se alejo a un lado para que el marinero pudiera abrir la puerta pero en cuanto estuvo abierta Ash noto algo.

-¡¿Eso es?!

-¡¿Pika?!

-Eh. ¿Ocurre algo? ¡Ah!- Nada más echar un vistazo a la bodega el marinero pudo ver que gran parte del suelo estaba lleno de agua y que el fondo que tenía el suelo a un nivel más bajo parecía una diminuta piscina.- ¿Pero como es esto posible?- Sin perder un instante el marinero entro mientras Ash se quedo mirando desde la puerta como este comenzó a revisar la bodega.- ¡Esto no puede ser, el barco estaba en perfecto estado cuando salimos, incluso aunque se nos haya colado un animal la cubierta debería aguantar cualquier daño que pudiese causar!

-No me digas que. "Muchos pokémon tienen fuerza de sobra para atravesar la cubierta del barco, eso significa que seguramente el animal es un pokémon." He.- En ese instante Ash se dio cuenta de que en el fondo de la piscina había una sombra que parecía moverse.- ¡Cuidado hay algo en el agua!

-¡¿Pika?!

-¿Como?- El marinero no tubo tiempo de reaccionar cuando lo que parecía un pez mecánico azul eléctrico de dos metros de largo con dos propulsores de los que salían una aleta afilada como una espada de cada uno salto del agua, y antes de poder hacer nada lanzó un chorro de agua a presión desde sus propulsores que atravesó el pecho del marinero, y segundos después comenzó a lanzar más chorros de agua, uno tras otro que hicieron pedazos el cuerpo del marinero y casi alcanzan a Ash quien logro ponerse a cubierto en el ultimo momento.

-¡Maldición! Esperaba poder librarme de los dos humanos con el primer ataque. ¡Que molestia!- En ese momento el pez se abrió por la mitad revelando una figura humanoide negra con marcas de color azul oscuro recorriendo su cuerpo como pinturas de guerra y simulando rasgos faciales, al instante las dos mitades del pez robótico comenzaron a cambiar de forma y transformarse en piezas de armadura que se unieron a la figura siendo las más destacables la cabeza que se transformo en dos hombreras, la cola que se dividió en dos uniéndose a la parte trasera de las botas y los propulsores que se unieron a sus guantes como dos cañones.- Supongo que después de todo tendré que acabar contigo de frente con mi stand. ¡Shout Out!- Lentamente Ash y pikachu vieron al stand y su transformación mientras se levantaban y támbien vieron los ahora destrozados restos del marinero que apenas eran unos pocos trozos de carne sobre un charco de sangre y agua, algo que le provoco nauseas a los dos amigos pero que de alguna forma lograron contenerse antes de ponerse en guardia frente al nuevo enemigo que simplemente permaneció con los brazos cruzados apoyando cada mano en su cintura.

-¿Por qué? El no sabía nada acerca de los stands o los pokémon. ¿Por qué has acabado con él?

-¿Pika, pikachu, pi, pikachu?

-¿Que por qué, no es obvio? Estorbaba. Acaso necesito otra razón para librarme de los estorbos, además todavía queda un ultimo estorbo del que deshacerme. ¿De quien crees que se trata?

-Estorbo. ¿No sera?- Ash y pikachu habían estado escuchando con desagrado la contestación del stand enemigo, sin embargo al escuchar sus ultimas palabras se dieron cuenta de sus intenciones.

-Si, desaparece de mi vista estorbo.- En ese instante el stand lanzó su puño hacia adelante y un nuevo chorro de agua salio disparado en dirección a Ash quien apenas tuvo tiempo de convocar a su stand que sostuvo sus dos katanas en cruz frente a él, pero a pesar de que redujo la potencia del impacto no fue suficiente para evitarlo y Ash pudo sentir como algunas de sus costillas crujían posiblemente rotas.

-¡Ah! Cof, cof.

-Pika, pika.

-Uhm, que molestia muere de una vez.- El stand se dispuso a lanzar otro chorro cuando la cola de Lightning Ace desvió su brazo y acto seguido pikachu hizo que Lightning lanzase una descarga eléctrica que impacto de lleno al stand mientras Ash comenzaba a levantarse.

-Bien eso debería dejarlo fuera de combate.

-¿Eso crees?- En ese momento y para sorpresa del pokémon y su entrenador el stand dio un paso al frente y golpeo a pikachu lanzándolo contra el suelo sin que la electricidad pareciese tener efecto.

-Chuu.

-¡Pikachu! ¡Imposible esa descarga debería como mínimo haberle molestado, pero ataco como si no le hubiese dado! ¿Como puede ser?

-¿Sorprendidos? Permitid que os enseñe lo que vuestras inexistentes mentes son incapaces de entender.- En ese instante Ash y pikachu pudieron oír un ruido metálico y al seguirlo se dieron cuenta de que un bidón cercano había comenzado a abollarse hacia afuera como si algo lo golpease desde dentro, y de repente una especie de lanza lo atravesó seguida de una segunda que junto a la primera agrando el agujero tras lo cual una figura conocida comenzó a emerger del agujero, era un sandslash, tenía marcas blancas recorriendo su cara y las espinas centrales de su espalda tenían una coloración azul como una linea que recorría su espalda de arriba a abajo, a Ash estos rasgos le recordaron a los de los sandslash de Alola pero aparte de estos el resto de su color era el de un sandslash normal, además había resistido la descarga eléctrica en su totalidad por lo que debía tratarse de un pokémon de tipo tierra.

-Entonces si era un pokémon.

-¡Pika!

-Hum, en efecto, el plan original era hacer pequeños agujeros en la cubierta para hacer que el barco se hundiese poco a poco, y mientras ir eliminando a los estorbos pero uno de los marineros me escucho trabajar y hubo que improvisar.- Mientras el stand continuaba hablando el sandslash se subió a uno de los bidones intactos en el que se sentó mientras miraba a sus dos adversarios.- Como sea si me libro de ti podre hacerle un buen boquete a este barco mientras me llevo a pikachu con la ayuda de mi stand.

-Pero si eres un pokémon de tierra te debilitarías al contacto con el agua, aunque tengas un stand usarlos requiere energía.

-Ingenuo, la forma robótica de mi stand tiene un compartimento en el que cabemos perfectamente yo y mi presa, y gracias a sus propulsores apenas le tomara unos minutos llegar a la costa, el único inconveniente es no poder disfrutar viendo como os vais a pique.- En ese instante Lightning Ace lanzó dos golpes con su cola que el stand enemigo evito sin problemas.

-Pika, pika.- Tras esto pikachu salto a la vez que su cola y la de su stand comenzaban a iluminarse pero antes de poder atacarlo el sandslash agito sus brazos y para sorpresa de ambos el pokémon de tierra lanzó un ataque viento hielo que lanzó a pikachu contra la pared.- Chuu.- Sin perder un segundo Shout Out lanzó otro chorro de una potencia más reducida junto a un rayo hielo de su usuario que congelo el agua cuando esta impacto en pikachu congelándolo en mitad de la pared ante la incrédula mirada de Ash.

-¡Imposible, si resistió el ataque eléctrico de pikachu debería ser de tipo tierra, pero puede lanzar ataques de hielo! ¿Como es posible?

-A mi no me preguntes.

-¿Como?

-¿Acaso esperas que el enemigo te rebele todas sus habilidades y sus poderes y te haga una explicación de como funcionan solo porque se lo preguntes?-Ash estaba sorprendido y algo asustado no tenía ni idea de que otros trucos podía estar ocultando este pokémon y con pikachu congelado estaba solo y no podrían usar los portales para pedir ayuda, además aún sentía como el dolor de su pecho parecía aumentar y empezó a pensar que quizás pudo haberse roto algo más que unas costillas.

-Pika, pikachu, pika, pikachu.- Ash miro a pikachu cuya única parte del cuerpo que no se congelo fue la cabeza, su amigo estaba intentando soltarse y convocar a su stand sin mucho éxito y parecía estar apunto de quedarse dormido por el frió.

-Patético, dejad de darme trabajo, limítate a esperar tranquilo a que me libre de los estorbos para que pueda llevarte con el amo Thunder para que pueda ver como acaba contigo de forma lenta por la traición de tu antepasado.- Nada más escuchar esto Ash dejo de lado sus dudas y se coloco frente al sandslash convocando a su stand.

-No pienso dejar que te lleves a pikachu, además pienso hacer que pagues por matar a ese pobre marinero.

-Oh, enhorabuena acabas de convertirte en un estorbo mucho mayor.- Mientras el grupo de cubierta que observaba como Jotaro se acercaba con la niña cuando de pronto el tiburón que Star Platinum había dejado inconsciente en el agua se hundió de golpe mientras el agua comenzaba a enrojecer, y a los dos segundos el cadáver del animal partido por la mitad comenzó a flotar ante la mirada del grupo de cubierta que vieron como dos aletas completamente distintas a la del tiburón nadaban entre las dos mitades del animal en dirección a Jotaro, mostrándose que ambas pertenecían a una extraña figura con cuatro ojos azules que brillaban bajo el agua, al oír lo ocurrido Jotaro se dio la vuelta mientras que Joseph trato de avisarle.

-¡Jo, Jotaro! ¡Debajo de ti! ¡Algo se aproxima a la superficie, no es un tiburón pero es muy veloz! ¡Rápido Jotaro, nada hacia el barco.- Jotaro comenzó a nadar cada vez más deprisa hacia un salvavidas atado a una cuerda que le arrojaron pero la figura se acercaba cada vez más.

-Está demasiado lejos.- Avdol tenía el corazón en un puño cuando vio como la figura parecía estar a punto de atacar, y en ese instante Kakyoin convoco a su stand.

-¡Nosotros nos encargamos, meowth!- El felino pokémon asintió convocando a su stand detrás de él tras lo cual este lanzó las lanzas que conformaban sus pinzas como si fuesen proyectiles para frenar momentáneamente a la figura y que Kakyoin pudiese actuar.- ¡Hierophant Green!- Segundos antes de que la figura atacase destrozando el salvavidas Kakyoin consiguió subir a Jotaro al barco mientras este sujetaba a la niña.

-¡Desapareció, es un stand! ¡Esa cosa era un stand!- Polnareff era el más sorprendido del grupo sin embargo Avdol támbien estaba sorprendido.

-Un stand marino, jamás había oído sobre algo así.- Mientras la niña recuperaba el aliento tras lo ocurrido el grupo entero comenzó a mirarla con sospecha.

-"Esa chica ¿No será?"

-"¿Será quien maneja el stand?"

-"¿Habrá llevado a Jojo al mar infestado de tiburones a propósito?"

-Ah, ¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡No me gusta la manera en que me miran! No sé qué sucede. ¡¿Qui, quieren pelear?!- La niña comenzó a levantarse mientras hablaba antes de sacar una navaja y comenzar a agitarla frente a ella una y otra vez.- ¡No me subestimen! ¡Los enfrentaré! ¡Uno contra uno! ¡Atáquenme de a uno! ¡Malditos infelices! ¡Comenzare despellejando al gato maloliente!

-¡Nyaaaa! "Esta mocosa es demasiado molesta y violenta."- Meowth simplemente retrocedió después de que Polnareff le hiciese un gesto para que no saltase a las provocaciones de la niña.

-No puede hablar en serio. ¿Deberíamos devolverla al océano?

-No te precipites. Si es una persona común y corriente, se la comerían los tiburones.- Kakyoin razono antes de que Joseph añadiese nueva información.

-Ya revisé a las once personas en el barco, solo podría ser esta niña.

-También podría tratarse del animal, si resulta que es un pokémon no solo podría ser el usuario sino que támbien podría estar atacando a Ash y pikachu.

¿No existirá una forma en que podamos confirmarlo?- Avdol trataba de encontrar una solución.- Oye. ¿Cómo está Dio?

-¿Dio? ¿Qué demonios es eso?

-¡No te hagas la tonta, mocosa!- Polnareff pareció estar a punto de atacar por un momento con meowth dispuesto a apoyarlo cuando la niña retomo sus amenazas mientras se colocaba la navaja junto a su cara aparentemente apunto de lamerla.

-¡Vándalos asquerosos! ¿Quieren hablarme o ser apuñalados? ¿Qué prefieren? Esta cuchilla endemoniada me pide la sangre de su víctima número 340.- Al oír esta obvia exageración Kakyoin no pudo sino reír.- ¡¿De qué te ríes, tontorrón?!

-¿Tontorrón? No creo que sea ella.

-Aun así.- Joseph estuvo apunto de continuar cuando la voz de un recién llegado les llamo la atención del grupo.

-¿Así que ella era nuestro polizón?- El recién llegado agarro a la niña por los hombros antes de que pudiese reaccionar, el recién llegado tenía una camiseta de color azul oscuro con un pañuelo rojo alrededor de su cuello y una gorra blanca con una insignia de un ancla de oro sobre la visera

-El capitán.- Joseph observo al recién llegado mientras Jotaro encendió un cigarro como si no pasase nada, por su parte el capitán agarro el brazo de la niña forzándola a que tuviese que soltar su cuchillo.

-Soy muy estricto cuando se trata de polizones, aunque seas una chica, tendré que poner el ejemplo contigo, si no, seguirán apareciendo más polizones. Te encerraremos en una de las habitaciones hasta que lleguemos al puerto.- El capitán mantuvo su agarre en la muñeca de la joven mientras dos marineros se situaron a su espalda.

-Ha, ah, ahhhh.

\- Capitán, tengo una pregunta. ¿Puede confirmar las identidades de los diez hombres a bordo?- Joseph intentaba confirmar o desmentir sus sospechas cuanto antes con la esperanza de evitar posibles muertes.

-Por supuesto, todos ellos son veteranos que han trabajado en este barco por más de diez años, no comprendo qué podría tenerlo tan inquieto. ¡Por cierto!- El capitán dejo a la niña con los dos marineros mientras se acercaba a Joseph, cuando de pronto agarro el cigarro de la boca de Jojo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.- No fumes en mi barco, por favor. ¿Qué planeabas hacer con las cenizas y la colilla de tu cigarro? ¿Pensabas lanzarlas al hermoso mar? En este barco no eres más que un invitado, así que deberás seguir mis reglas, señor forajido.- En ese momento el capitán apago el cigarro en la gorra de Jotaro y después se lo metió en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta sin que este se moviese ante las incrédulas miradas de todo el grupo.- ¿Entendido?- Tras esto el capitán comenzó a alejarse mientras Jojo se metió las manos a los bolsillos antes de hablar.

-Alto ahí, de habérmelo pedido, lo hubiese apagado, no te comportes de ese modo conmigo, imbécil.

-¿Ah?- Al oír esto Joseph comenzó a regañar a su nieto.

-¡Jotaro! ¡No insultes al capitán! La culpa es tuya.

-Sé muy bien que le estoy faltando al respeto, él no es el capitán, acabo de descubrirlo. ¡Es el usuario de ese stand!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Qu, eh miau e digo nya.

-¿Stand?- El capitán pareció no entender las palabras de Jojo o las reacciones del grupo, por suerte para meowth ninguno de los marineros ni la niña ni el capitán parecieron darse cuenta de su lapsus.- ¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre, Jotaro? El capitán fue escogido personalmente por la fundación Speedwagon, quienes además confirmaron su identidad. Podemos confiar en él, es imposible que sea el usuario de ese stand.- Avdol intentaba razonar visiblemente preocupado antes de que el capitán interviniese.

-¿Qué es eso del stand? No sé de qué hablan.

-¡Jojo, solo nos confundirás más con tus acusaciones infundadas!- Tanto Polnareff como Kakyoin parecían cada vez más nerviosos.

-¿Puedes demostrarlo, Jojo?

-Descubrí una manera para diferenciar a los usuarios de stand de la gente común y corriente.

¡¿Qué?!- Joseph pedía respuestas mientras meowth decidió alejarse un poco del capitán a quien había empezado a mirar con recelo.

-Verán, cuando un usuario de stand inhala el humo del tabaco, se le marcan las venas de la nariz.- En ese momento todos los presentes salvo la niña y los dos marineros que se alejaron lentamente sin entender muy bien la situación se llevaron una mano a la nariz.

-¿Pero qué están haciendo?

-Es mentira. ¿Verdad Jotaro?- Polnareff parecía haber entrado en pánico mientras se acerco a Jojo.

-Sí, es mentira, pero acabamos de encontrar al idiota.- El "capitán" no supo reaccionar a esto y vio como todos comenzaron a mirarle igual de sorprendidos mientras la niña trataba de entender que ocurría. Tras esto el recién descubierto usuario de stand se quito la gorra mientras sus pupilas se movían cada vez más hacia arriba hasta casi dejar sus ojos en blanco.

-Jotaro. ¿Por qué sospechaste de él?- Pregunto Joseph.

-A decir verdad, no sabía que era él.

-¿Eh?

-Tenía planeado utilizar este método con toda la tripulación.

-Eres listo, si que eres listo, tienes razón no soy el capitán, el verdadero capitán está durmiendo en las profundidades de Hong Kong.

-¡Pues tú dormirás en las profundidades del infierno!- El falso capitán se río ante esta amenaza mientras su stand subía a cubierta agarrando a la niña por la pierna.

-¡Demonios!- El grupo no pudo hacer nada mientras los dos marineros vieron como la niña era levantada del suelo, en ese momento pudieron ver al stand enemigo tenía una forma humanoide con escamas y una especie de agujeros que se abrían y cerraban por todo su cuerpo,aletas membranosas en las partes traseras de sus piernas y brazos y dos mas en su espalda que le llegaban a la cabeza, sus manos y pies tenían membranas y uñas muy puntiagudas, su cabeza era la parte mas rara era redonda y algo plana con cuatro ojos amarillos. El stand estaba sosteniendo a la niña entre sus brazos que luchaba inútilmente por soltarse.

-¡No me puedo mover!

Problemas con el agua, mentiras y traiciones, la carta de la luna representa el miedo a lo desconocido, su nombre es Dark Blue Moon.

-Sería muy problemático pelear contra ustedes cinco a la vez, así que decidimos ocultarnos y matarlos uno a uno, pero ya que me descubrieron no me queda otra opción. ¡Luchare contra todos! Posar mis manos sobre esta chica debe ser una señal de que mi suerte está mejorando, saltaré con ella a las aguas infestadas de tiburones, tengo la seguridad de que vendrán tras nosotros, si peleamos en mi elemento, el agua, podré derrotarlos a todos de una vez, he, he, he, he.

-¡No me subestimes tomando un rehén! ¿Crees que me intimidas con algo así?

-¿Subestimarte? Haré una predicción, oí que tu stand Star Platinum es muy veloz, no es por alardear, pero Dark Blue Moon también es muy veloz en el agua.- Mientras hablaba los agujeros del cuerpo del stand se abrían y se cerraban como si respirasen.- ¡Nada con más elegancia que cualquier pez del mar! ¿Te gustaría comprobarlo?- Mientras el impostor hablaba se acerco a la barandilla poco a poco ante un Jotaro impasible, cuando finalmente estuvo junto a ella se subió y permaneció en pie sobre ella de cara al grupo junto a su stand.- Sígueme, si estás preparado para ahogarte en el mar, claro está.- En ese momento tanto el impostor como el stand saltaron al mismo tiempo y justo mientras estaban en el aire Star Platinum apareció y asesto un golpe tras otro al stand antes de que este alcanzase el agua, y cogiendo a la niña antes de que el ultimo de sus golpes lo mandase volando junto a su usuario.

-Ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora.

\- Su ataque fue incluso más rápido que su velocidad de caída, es imposible.

-Parece que el único que se ahogará en el mar serás tú, Avdol dile algo.

-Intentaste hacer una predicción ante un adivino.

-Aún te faltan unos diez años.- Concluyo Polnareff con una sonrisa mientras meowth se colocaba a su lado.

-¡Nya!

-Pero aún esta el problema de sus palabras, decidimos ocultarnos.- Mientras el grupo escucho a Jojo decir esto En la tercera bodega a pikachu le estaba costando mantenerse consciente mientras veía a su entrenador frente al sandslash asesino que comenzó a afilarse las uñas en el bidón.

-He, en serio, sabía que erais estúpidos pero tirar tu pocas posibilidades de supervivencia por proteger o vengar a otros en vez de huir, no se si reírme de ti o insultar tu inexistente inteligencia.

-Piika, chu.- Pikachu intento soltarse una vez más solo para notar como su cuerpo parecía fallarle de nuevo impidiéndole hacer nada más que mirar.

-"Maldición, por mucho que quiera negarlo lo cierto es que en esta situación el tiene toda la ventaja, no solo cuenta con una ventaja de terreno y una mayor capacidad ofensiva incluso sin su stand, sino que además solo he usado el mio durante la batalla con growlithe y en el entrenamiento de Avdol, además desconozco cuales son los poderes de mi stand y como utilizarlos, ojala tuviese alguna idea de como funcionan aparte de que tienen alguna relación con el agua."

-He, he, he, que divertido, verte pensar en una forma de poder luchar usando un poder que ni tu mismo terminas de entender.

-"Maldición, se ha dado cuenta de lo que pensaba."

-No esperes que vaya darte tiempo de hacerlo.- Al instante el stand lanzo su puño tratando de cortar a Ash con la cuchilla de su propulsor pero Ash logro convocar a Night Joker para que lo desviase con su katanna tras lo cual tubo que evitar una patada que corto dos bidones cercanos gracias a la cola de sus talones.

-"No es solo un stand de gran potencia en combate a distancia, támbien cuerpo a cuerpo." Maldición.- Ash en ese instante hizo que su propio stand lanzase una patada que el stand enemigo bloqueo sin problemas pero que en el momento del impacto desato un rayo que sorprendió a todos, pero que por desgracia no tuvo efecto en el sandslash quien simplemente parecía molesto por la luz que se generó.- "¿Pero qué ha sido eso? ¿Es que el poder de mi stand no esta ligado al agua, o es solo una parte?"

-Tch, que estorbo más molesto. ¿Es que no entiendes que la electricidad no funciona, o es que tu control sobre tu stand es peor de lo que creíamos?- El sandslash se coloco sobre sus rodillas con su garra izquierda apoyada en el suelo frente a él y su derecha extendida a su lado.- Como sea solo tengo que quitarte de en medio. ¡Wave Gatling!- En ese momento su stand se coloco frente a él y con una velocidad similar a Star Platinum comenzó a asestar puñetazos al aire mientras lanzaba un chorro de agua tras otro sin parar, Night Joker uso sus katannas para cortar los chorros de agua consiguiendo bloquear a prácticamente todos los chorros de agua salvo dos que le rozaron el hombro derecho y la pierna izquierda.

-Ng. "Eso a dolido, pero tenía una potencia inferior al de antes, ha sacrificado potencia por cantidad. ¿Estará tratando de debilitarme para poder acabar conmigo de un solo golpe sin que pueda defenderme? Maldición, si solo consiguiese averiguar los poderes Night Joker para que pueda usarlos."

-He, he, he, que inútil, un usuario incapaz de usar su stand, me da pena ver una habilidad desperdiciada de esa forma, es como ver a un mono agitando un pincel como si fuese un palo, no hace más que desperdiciar una herramienta.- En ese instante el stand enemigo retomo el ataque mientras que en esta ocasión las katannas volvieron a cubrirse con agua sin conseguir ninguna mejora aparte de bloquear o evitar los disparos igual que antes.

-"Ng, Night Joker a duras penas logra bloquear sus ataques, y sigo sin entender como funcionan sus habilidades, y encima la actitud de ese sandslash no deja de molestarme comparando a los stands con una herramienta. Eh"- En ese momento Ash se acordó del entrenamiento con Avdol.- "No me digas que."

-No deberías bajar la guardia durante la batalla.- Tras decir esto el stand dejo de disparar para lanzar un corte con sus cuchillas, solo para ver como en el ultimo momento un rayo envolvió las katannas de Night Joker cegándole unos segundos durante los cuales sintió como el stand le cortaba varias veces, y justo cuando pudo abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que el stand de Ash se dirigía al suyo con el puño en llamas consiguiendo golpearlo y lanzarlo a unas cajas en el fondo de la bodega cuya base se hundía en el agua.

-¡¿Pikaa?!

-Parece que por mucho que me moleste tenías algo de razón, hasta ahora pensaba que los stands eran seres similares a los pokémon, pero Avdol lo dijo, los stands podrían considerarse la manifestación del alma, en otras palabras son como un segundo cuerpo para su usuario, por eso no lograba usar el mio como quería, pero es como dijo Avdol es tan simple como querer usarlo, gracias por ayudarme a entenderlo.- De vuelta a la cubierta Polnareff observaba como el falso capitán se iba hundiendo mientras se alejaba.

-Se lo lleva la corriente, y con todo lo que presumió de su stand, vaya idiota resultó ser.

-Olvídate de eso debemos darnos prisa e ir a buscar a Ash si la corazonada de Jotaro es cierta seguramente le estén atacando.- En ese momento Joseph noto como su nieto parecía tener problemas para subir a la niña.- Jotaro. ¿Qué pasa? ¡Súbela ya al barco!- Pero sin que el resto lo supiese Jotaro estaba notando algo raro en su brazo.- ¡¿Qué te pasa, Jotaro?!

-Ma, maldición, algo me tira hacia abajo.- Jotaro pudo ver como algo parecía estar creciendo en los puños de Star Platinum y la zona de la cubierta que lo rodeaba provocándole heridas en ambas manos llamando la atención de Avdol y el resto del grupo.

-Esos son.

-¡Percebes! ¡Crustáceos marinos, percebes!- Concluyo Kakyoin.

-¡Están sobre el brazo de Star Platinum y el casco del barco!- Observo Joseph mientras él y el resto del grupo comenzaron a tirar de Jojo para ayudarlo.

-Aún quiere pelear, se me adhirieron cuando lo golpeé. ¡Se siguen multiplicando! Están absorbiendo la energía de mi stand.

-¡Desapareció, el cuerpo del capitán no está! ¡Jotaro, retira tu stand!- Joseph apenas conseguía sostener a su nieto cuyo cuerpo comenzaba a parecer más y más pesado.

-No puedo, es por eso mismo que estoy sudando tanto en este momento!- En ese instante el grupo fue incapaz de seguir sujetando a Jotaro quien cayo al mar.

-¡Jotaro!

-¡Jojo!- Justo en el ultimo instante Kakyoin estiro el brazo de Hierophant Green y Star Platinum logro arrojarle a la niña para que la cogiese momentos antes de que tanto el stand como su usuario cayesen al mar.

-¡Maldición!

-¡Está en problemas!- En ese momento Jojo pudo ver al impostor que le había estado esperando junto a su stand con las piernas cruzadas, y sin dudarlo hizo que Star Platinum lanzase un puñetazo.

-¡Ora!- Para desgracia de Jotaro el stand no solo evito el golpe sino que comenzó a agitar los brazos provocando un remolino que lo lanzó contra las rocas del lecho marino.

-¡Bienvenido! ¡Bienvenido! Así que finalmente viniste al océano, el elemento de Dark Blue Moon.- El impostor comenzó a hablar a través de su stand mientras se lamía un poco de sangre en su mano.- No me subestimes, hermanito, aunque estemos bajo el agua, podemos utilizar nuestros stands para comunicarnos, así que sigue parloteando como hacías en el barco. ¿Y bien, hermanito? ¡¿Eh?!

-¿Cómo quieres que te prepare?

-¿Eh?

-Dime en qué plato de pescado te quieres convertir. ¿Croquetas de pescado? ¿Sashimi, tal vez? Me aseguraré de cocinar a tu stand.

-Qué idiota, sé que intentas hacerte el duro, hermanito, pero en realidad, lo que piensas es otra cosa. ¿Cuanto tiempo resistiré bajo el agua? Tal vez resista un par de minutos, pero. ¿Qué hay de él? ¿Resistirá más que yo? Eh, eh, eh, eh. Te responderé, la capacidad de mis pulmones es tres veces superior a la de una persona normal.

-¿Eh?

-Los he entrenado bien. ¡Mi récord bajo el agua es de 6 minutos y 12 segundos! Solo escuchar ese número debió haberte hecho sentir mareado. ¡Y también!- En ese instante el stand del impostor estrello su brazo contra la hélice en marcha del barco.- Las aletas de Dark Blue Moon son como cuchillas submarinas que se mueven más rápido que los propulsores de un barco.- Jojo pudo ver como la hélice estaba tan destrozada que parecía estar a punto de deshacerse.- ¡Deberías fijarte en tu stand antes de volver a sentirte confiado! Los percebes que le pegué siguen absorbiendo su energía.- Jojo permaneció impasible mientras veía que los percebes habían cubierto los brazos de Star Platinum y seguían extendiéndose por su cuerpo.- Sé que puedes sentir cómo pierdes las fuerzas, eh, eh, eh.- En ese momento Jotaro comenzó a nadar hacía la superficie- ¿Intentas escapar hacia la superficie? ¡Solo mira a tu alrededor!- El stand del farsante estaba moviendo sus brazos de forma constante creando un nuevo remolino que atrapo a Jotaro.- ¿No te diste cuenta de que Dark Blue Moon estaba creando un remolino, hermanito? ¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¡Solo agotaras tu oxígeno y perderás más energías! ¡Pero es muy pronto para matar a un engreído como tú!

-¡Tarda mucho! ¡Aún no ha salido a la superficie!- Comento Joseph en la cubierta preocupado por su nieto mientras miraba el agua junto a Avdol.

-¡Un remolino! ¡Hay un remolino gigante!

-¡¿Dónde demonios está Jojo?!- Pregunto Polnareff tras lo cual todos convocaron a sus stands.

-¡Tenemos que rescatarlo!- El Hierophant Green de Kakyoin fue el primero en alcanzar el agua pero rápidamente saco su mano cuando noto como algo se clavaba en ella.- ¡E, esto son escamas! ¡Las escamas de ese sujeto son como cuchillas!

-¡Hay una infinidad de escamas girando en el remolino, no mentía cuando dijo que podía enfrentarnos a los cinco. ¡Es como si el agua fueran arenas movedizas! Es muy probable que muramos si entramos al agua.- Avdol era claramente el más sorprendido del grupo mientras la niña y el resto miraban el remolino.

-Si estuviese pikachu- Apenas hubo expresado sus pensamientos meowth vio como la niña se dio la vuelta y volvió a fingir mientras Polnareff respondió.- Nya, nya, nya.

-Es cierto el stand de pikachu sería perfecto en esta situación incluso de lejos podría usar sus portales para sacar a Jojo.

-Pero aún no han vuelto y que no hayan usado sus portales para volver es una mala señal.- Continuo Joseph.- Tendríamos que ir a buscarlos pero no podemos dejar a Jojo y tampoco sabemos a que bodega fueron con el marinero.- Mientras en el remolino Star Platinum tenía prácticamente todo el cuerpo cubierto de percebes con la excepción de su cabeza mientras el stand enemigo seguía soltando escamas que le producían cortes tanto a Jojo como a su stand.

-¿Sus escamas?

-Ahora diré lo que piensas en este momento, todo remolino tiene un punto donde no hay movimiento, eh, eh, eh. ¡Qué sencillo! Es el centro, si alcanzo el centro, podré atacarlo, eso es lo que piensas. ¿No? Si crees que puedes golpearme de nuevo, aquí te espero, ese inútil stand tuyo deja que unos simples percebes absorban su energía. ¡Veamos si puedes lanzar un ataque con más filo que estas hojas submarinas, hermanito!

-Maldición, sería muy imprudente saltar.- Avdol se sentía impotente cuando Kakyoin noto algo.

-¡Es Jojo! ¡Pude ver a Jojo en el remolino!

-¡La cosa va mal! ¡Está agotado!- Polnareff estaba preocupado cuando Joseph capto la atención del grupo.

-¿Agotado? ¿Dices que no se estaba resistiendo? Hm, puede que sea algo bueno.

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a decir que me harías sashimi?! El que terminará rebanado como sashimi.- Poco a poco Dark Blue Moon comenzó a acercarse a Jojo girando su brazo como una sierra cuando de pronto Star Platinum apunto su mano hacia él y sus dedos índice y corazón se estiraron en segundos perforando la cabeza del stand como si fueses una lanza.

-¡Star finger! El que terminó como sashimi fuiste tú.- Jojo comenzó a hablar con calma mientras el impostor se iba hundiendo mientras sangraba sin poder hablar.- ¿Cómo dices? No te oigo bien bajo el agua. ¡Habla más fuerte!

-Fingiste estar exhausto, para concentrar todas tus fuerzas en las puntas de tus dedos. ¿E, eso era lo que pensabas?

-Te equivocas, en realidad pensaba, que me daría mucho asco estar aquí abajo, si te meabas cuando acabara contigo, anciano.- Mientras en la bodega, el sandslash comenzó a levantarse mientras miraba con rabia a Ash.

-Aprendiste a usar a tu stand correctamente al oír lo mal que lo controlabas, ridículo, absurdo, pienso acabar contigo.- Ash se puso en guardia cuando un ruido metálico hizo que se diera la vuelta y viese como varias partes del suelo y las paredes habían comenzado a deshacerse completamente oxidadas.

-¿Como, como puede pasar eso?

-¿Sorprendido? Mi stand no solo puede lanzar agua sino támbien alterar su composición química para que sea altamente corrosiva. ¿Sabes lo que significa? Si no quieres que los disparos de mi stand terminen hundiendo el barco tendrás que dejar de evitarlos.

-"Maldición. ¿Que puedo hacer contra eso? Parece ser que Night Joker puede usar agua, electricidad, y fuego como se supone que puedo usar eso en esta situación, la electricidad no funciona y el agua no es suficiente para bloquear sus disparos, lo cual solo deja al fuego, los stands no son pokémon por lo que la diferencia de tipos no se aplican, pero su usuario si lo es por lo que él apenas recibirá daño incluso si es su stand el que recibe el ataque, pero, quizás, pueda hacer algo recuerda las palabras de Jojo durante la pelea de pikachu. ¿Quizás?"

-¿Vuelves a dudar? Por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras, defender o evitar de cualquiera de las dos maneras acabare contigo, destrozado por mi Shout Out o hundiéndote junto al barco, de cualquier manera yo gano. ¡Wave Gatling!- Durante los siguientes siete segundos el ataque del stand levanto una nube de humo al chocar contra las katannas de Night Joker ocultándolo de la vista.

-¡Pika, pi, pika!

-Eh, eh, eh, eso es cuando ya no queden estorbos solo me quedara llevarte con el amo Thunder pequeña rata. ¿Eh?- Poco a poco el humo se fue despejando revelando que tanto Ash como el barco parecían intactos como si el ataque no hubiese tenido efecto y sin dar tiempo a un contraataque corto al stand del enemigo con sus dos katannas, aunque el corte fue superficial basto para hacerlo retroceder.- Imposible. ¿Como lo ha podido bloquear?

-Con esto.- Respondió Ash mientras su stand mostraba sus katannas en llamas.- Cuando el calor es suficientemente alto puede evaporar el agua, por suerte tus disparos eran más débiles, además esa alteración química parece hizo algo más que hacerla corrosiva, por lo que pude evaporarlos de golpe.- El stand lanzo un nuevo chorro de agua que Night Joker bloqueo con sus katannas de fuego cruzadas frente a él evaporando el chorro nada más hacer contacto.- No funcionara.

-¡Imposible! No puede ser, como ha podido pensar en algo semejante.

-¡Es hora de acabar con esto!- Nada más decir esto Night Joker saco varios shurikens que envolvió en sus tres elementos y comenzó a lanzarlos uno tras otro impactando en el stand que al principio pareció poder bloquearlos pero que enseguida se vio sobrepasado saliendo por los aires junto a su usuario tras las cajas de la bodega. Tras esto Ash se acerco a las cajas para buscar al pokémon solo para encontrar un diminuto agujero manchado con una sustancia naranja a través del cual podía ver el océano- ¿Escapo? En cualquier caso espero que no vuelva en un tiempo.- Una vez hubo dicho esto se acerco a pikachu y utilizó el poder de fuego de su stand para derretir el hielo soltando a su amigo que estaba tiritando de frío.- ¿Estas bien pikachu?

-Pika, pikachu.- El joven entrenador se alegro de que su amigo no estuviese enfermo después de todo no había centros pokémon en este mundo.

-Bueno volvamos a cubierta.- Mientras los dos amigos abandonaban la bodega Jotaro salio del agua ante el resto del grupo

-¡Jojo!

-¡Ese es mi nieto! ¡Bien hecho, Jotaro!

-Bien ahora deberíamos ir a buscar a Ash.- Dijo Polnareff antes de que una voz detrás de él le llamase la atención.

-No hará falta.

-Ho, Ash, pikachu. ¿Estáis bien? ¿No os atacaron?

-Si más o menos luego os lo cuento aunque parece que vosotros támbien habéis tenido problemas, y. ¿Quien es esta niña?

-Pikachu, pika.

-Es bastante largo, mejor lo hablamos en los camarotes, en cualquier caso. ¡Jotaro!- El anciano Joseph decidió terminar la conversación en cubierta cuanto antes para evitar a los marineros y a la niña por lo que se dispuso a arrojar un nuevo salvavidas a Jotaro cuando el barco comenzó a temblar.- Apresúrate y.- De pronto por todo el barco comenzaron múltiples explosiones.

-¡El capitán puso bombas en el barco, maldita sea!- Ash se sorprendió al escuchar estas palabras de Polnareff.

-¿Qué?- Joseph decidió tomar el mando para evitar perder tiempo.

-¡Vayan los botes de emergencia! ¡Le pediremos ayuda a un barco cercano!- Más tarde esa misma noche todos se encontraban en tres botes uno con la mayoría de los Tripulantes otro con Polnareff, Ash, pikachu y meowth, y en el ultimo iban el resto del grupo, los tripulantes y la niña.

-Ya veo así que eso es lo que ocurrió en la bodega, tuviste que pasarlo mal para poder usar los poderes de tu stand por primera vez en esas circunstancias

-Fue bastante estresante pero creo que aun hay más que no he descubierto.

-¿En serio? Bien en cualquier caso no es necesario que te preocupes demasiado, por el momento deberías centrarte en aprender a usar los que ya conoces.

-Muchas gracias Polnareff.

-Pero a mi me preocupa ese sandslash que mencionaste. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el poder de Thunder?- Pregunto meowth.

-¿Pika?

-Seguramente, en este mundo no hay pokémon por lo que tiene que ser cosa suya.- Aclaro Polnareff.

-¿El poder de Thunder, eh?- Ash se quedo un rato pensando en eso y más tarde recordó los poderes recién descubiertos de su stand, los poderes y características físicas de su stand le recordaron a varios de sus pokémon como si su stand hubiese heredado parte de estas habilidades como un legado, pensar en ello le hizo sentir nostalgia y al mismo tiempo alegría por pensar en ello como en una prueba del vinculo que estableció con ellos. A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron en medio de una niebla sin poder hacer mucho más que esperar ayuda.

-Bebe un poco de agua.- Joseph le ofreció su cantimplora a la niña.- Ya emitimos señales de socorro, la ayuda no debería tardar en llegar.

-No entiendo lo que sucedió. ¿Quién rayos son ustedes?

-¿Somos simples viajeros, al igual que tú, tú viajas para ver a tu padre, y yo viajo por el bienestar de mi hija.- La niña se limito a beber en silencio sin embargo al girarse de pronto escupió el agua.- ¡Oye, el agua es un bien preciado! ¡¿Como se te ocurre escupirla?!

-N, no, mi, mi, mi, mi, mi, mi, mi. ¡Miren eso!- Al instante todos miraron en la misma dirección y vieron un barco algo viejo con aspecto de ser un barco fantasma.

Parámetros de stand:

Star Platinum:

Poder destructivo- A

Velocidad- A

Rango- C

Durabilidad- A

Precisión- A

Potencial de desarrollo- A

Habilidades- Fuerza, velocidad, reflejos y precisión increíbles, Dedos extensibles.

Night Joker:

Poder destructivo- C

Velocidad- A

Rango- B

Durabilidad- C

Precisión- A

Potencial de desarrollo- A

Habilidades- Dominio de la doble katanna y los shurikens, habilidades legadas (Night Joker puede usar los elementos fuego, rayo y agua como una herencia de los pokémon con los que mayor vinculo desarrollo Ash), resto de Habilidades desconocidas.

Dark Blue Moon:

Poder destructivo- C

Velocidad- C

Rango- C

Durabilidad- B

Precisión- C

Potencial de desarrollo- D

Habilidades- Velocidad aumentada en el agua, percebes trampa, capacidad de provocar corrientes acuáticas, aletas y escamas cortantes.

Shout Out:

Poder destructivo- B

Velocidad- A

Rango- C

Durabilidad- A

Precisión- A

Potencial de desarrollo- C

Habilidades- Propulsores capaces de lanzar agua a grandes presiones, aletas cuchillas, manipulación de composición química del agua, forma de pez robótico.

NT: Shout Out toma su nombre de la canción del mismo nombre de la serie Kamen Rider OOO, y su diseño y poderes se basan en la forma a la que hace referencia la canción.


	6. 6 Terror en el barco fantasma

**Pokémon Bizarre Adventure**

 **Capitulo 6 Terror en el barco fantasma**

En un lugar de Egipto en una habitación oscura Dio estaba frente a un espejo mientras Thunder estaba realizando varios cálculos en un cuaderno alrededor del cual había múltiples libros apuntes y fotografías en algunas de las cuales podían verse a los miembros del grupo siendo pikachu el que más aparecía en las fotos.

-Enyaba, hay algo que quiero preguntarte. ¿Cuál es el significado de la vida?- Dio comenzó a girarse lentamente mientras miraba a la anciana que estaba entre las sombras a su lado.

-Las personas viven para cumplir sus anhelos, en términos simples, eso es todo, desean dinero, fama, comida, amor y una pareja.

-Sin embargo, para cumplir sus deseos, deben pelear por ellos. ¿O me equivoco, Enyaba?

-Exacto.

-Tras perder una pelea para obtener lo que quieren, sienten la amargura del fracaso y la frustración, se sienten heridos y sienten temor al enfrentar la próxima pelea, no es así Thunder.- Dio se coloco su mano sobre su marca de estrella mientras caminaba hacía las escaleras.

-Si, y fue esa misma desesperación la que me impulso a no rendirme, no era un miedo a perder lo que tenía sino a no poder alcanzar mi sueños, decidí usar ese miedo como una motivación para continuar viviendo, hasta el día en que conseguí este poder.- Respondió Thunder cubriéndose la cara con uno de los libros.

-Para mí, el significado de la vida es conquistar tus miedos, quien se encuentra en la cima del mundo, es alguien que no siente temor alguno. ¿Comprendes, Enyaba?- Concluyo Dio deteniéndose frente a la escalera y colocándose las manos en la cintura.

-Fui yo quien les habló sobre la existencia de sus stands y quien les enseñó a utilizarlos, además, poseen cuerpos inmortales. ¿Hay algo a lo que le puedan temer?

-Tal vez.- Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué les preocupa?

-El linaje de los Joestar.

-Y el linaje de raichu.

-¿Los Joestar, y ese descendiente de raichu? ¿Esos tres? No son más que basura. ¡No son nada ante sus stands!

-Hmp, aun así, el hecho de que sigan interponiéndose en nuestras vidas solo refuerza mi creencia de que existe el destino, para ser más preciso, no le temo a los Joestar, pero aun así, no puedo subestimar a los de su linaje, siento la necesidad de arrancar a los Joestar de los engranajes de mi destino.

-Y en mi caso, no es por miedo sino por la necesidad de recuperar aquello que el ultimo acto de traición de raichu me arrebato, y hacer justicia con su descendiente para demostrarles a él y el resto de sus descendientes el precio de la traición.

-¿Los señores Dio y Thunder querían deshacerse de ellos personalmente solo porque creen que no deberían subestimarlos, y poder recuperar lo que le arrebataron?

-Sí.- Ambos respondieron con tranquilidad antes de que la anciana respondiese visiblemente enfadada.

-¡Necedades! ¡Ustedes no deberían encargarse de nimiedades como esas! Tenemos a la emperatriz, el ahorcado, la fuerza, la rueda de la fortuna, la templanza, el emperador, el diablo y los cazadores del amo Thunder. Un ejercito de usuarios de stand a nuestra disposición, no tienen razones para encargarse ustedes mismos, amo Dio, amo Thunder. Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.- Mientras todos los pasajeros de los botes salvavidas no podían creerse la visión del carguero que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-¡Whoa!

-¡U, un carguero!

-¡No lo vi llegar!

-Jotaro. ¿Qué te preocupa?- Joseph se fijo en que su nieto no dijo una palabra desde que apareció el carguero, y que tampoco había apartado su impasible mirada del barco.- No será que sospechas que puede haber otro usuario de stand en este carguero. ¿O sí?

-No, solo me pregunto por qué no se ha asomado nadie aun cuando bajaron la rampa de acceso.

-Eh.- Joseph se dio cuenta de que su nieto tenía razón lo cual le resulto sospechoso, sin embargo tan pronto su bote estuvo junto a la escalera Polnareff se subió a ella sin dudarlo un segundo.

-¡Alguien se tomó las molestias de rescatarnos, es imposible que no haya nadie a bordo! Haya usuarios de stand o no, de todas formas subiré al barco.- Todos se miraron entre si por unos instantes antes de comenzar a subir tras dejar los botes amarrados comenzaron a subir siendo los primeros Polnareff, Avdol, Ash, pikachu y meowth, sin embargo cuando llegaron al final de la escalera pikachu y meowth se detuvieron de golpe llamando la atención de Ash.

-Por aquí, por aquí.

-¿Que a sido eso?

-¿Pika?

-Eh. ¿Ocurre algo chicos?- Nada más hacer esta pregunta Polnareff y Avdol se giraron.

-Es esa voz.

-¿Voz?

-Pi, pika, pika.

-¿Es que acaso vosotros no la habéis oído? Parecía resonar por todo el barco.

-¡Pikachu!

-¿Se tratara de algún sonido que solo pueden oír los pokémon? O ¿Es que estaba en alguna frecuencia fuera del alcance de audición de los humanos?- Avdol analizó las posibilidades mientras Ash no estaba seguro de entender las palabras del adivino.

-Pero si resonaba por el barco deberíamos haberlo oído. ¿Estáis seguros de que no os lo habéis imaginado como en una historia de fantasmas?- Al oír las palabras de Ash Polnareff pareció estar a punto de entrar en pánico.

-¡Oye Ash, no bromees con los fantasmas no quiero ni pensar en algo así estando en un sitio como este!

-¡Te juro que lo hemos oído!

-¡Pi, pika!

-En cualquier caso sera mejor doblar la precaución.- Respondió Avdol dando por finalizada la conversación mientras Kakyoin subía, mientras en el comienzo de la escalera Jotaro y Joseph se giraron y vieron como la niña parecía dudar sobre si subir o no.

-Dame la mano, te ayudaré a subir.- Jotaro le ofreció la mano y la niña la miro unos segundos antes de saltar a los brazos de Joseph que no supo que decir a esto tras lo cual la niña miro a Jojo y le sacó la lengua.- Dame un respiro.- Una vez estuvieron en cubierta la cual tenía varias grúas sobre ella observaron como el barco estaba aparentemente desierto sin nadie a la vista, por lo que pasaron a revisar el interior obteniendo el mismo resultado sorprendiendo especialmente a Joseph cuando llegaron a la sala de control.

-¡¿Qué le pasa a este barco?! ¡El puente de mando esta completamente vacío! Tampoco hay un operador en la sala de comunicaciones. ¡No hay nadie! Aun así, miren.- Señalo mientras se acercaba a la brújula.- Todos los medidores y máquinas funcionan a la perfección.

-Tal vez todos están en el baño porque se enfermaron del estómago.- Bromeo Polnareff.

-Espero que sea eso y no el fantasma que oyeron meowth y pikachu.- La respuesta de Ash volvió a provocarle escalofríos a Polnareff.

-¡Oye Ash, te dije que no bromeases con esos temas!- Joseph les ignoró mientras continuaba buscando.

-¡Oigan! ¿Hay alguien aquí?

-¡Chicos, por aquí!- La niña llamo la atención del grupo sobre una habitación cercana a la que se podía acceder desde el puente de mando y que parecía estar completamente vacía salvo por una jaula en el extremo opuesto a la puerta junto a otra, sin embargo fue el contenido de la jaula lo que volvió a captar la atención de Joseph y el resto.- ¡Hay un mono! Hay un mono en esa jaula.

-Es un orangután.- Señalo Kakyoin.

-Pobre mono.- Señalo Ash quien pareció estar apunto de sacarlo cuando Kakyoin se lo impidió agarrándolo por el brazo.

-Sera mejor dejarlo ahí, podría aplastarte la cabeza con facilidad, especialmente si resulta violento.- Esto hizo que Ash y los dos pokémon retrocedieron sin apartar la vista de la jaula mientras Joseph retomaba el rumbo de la conversación.

-¡¿A quién le interesa ese mono?! Separémonos para encontrar a quien lo ha estado alimentando.-. Uno a uno fueron abandonando la habitación, sin embargo cuando la niña estuvo a punto de salir se detuvo y miro un instante al mono antes de salir corriendo, de vuelta a la cubierta vieron a los marineros junto a Avdol quien había preferido quedarse con ellos, actualmente todos ellos estaban al lado de las grúas inspeccionándolas.

-No parece que esté descompuesta, pero.- Uno de los marineros estaba explicando sus opiniones cuando el resto del grupo se acerco y Joseph se dio cuenta de que el gancho de la grúa se balanceaba sobre los incautos marineros.

-¡Avdol! ¡Ese marinero corre peligro!- La advertencia no llego a tiempo cuando el gancho atravesó la nuca de uno de los marineros saliendo de su boca y colgándolo en mitad de la cubierta ante la mirada de todos siendo la más impactada la niña cuyos ojos se apresuró a cubrir Jotaro.

-¡Ahhhhhh!

-Dame un respiro, una bienvenida como esta no es apta para una niña.- Jotaro parecía ser el único que no se sentía impactado o asustado por la horrible visión del cadáver colgando de la grúa como si hubiese sido ahorcado, siendo los marineros los que estaban visiblemente más asustados.

-Pe, pero nadie lo tocó.

-¡No había nadie!

-¡Esa grúa se movió sin que nadie la operara!

-¡La grúa lo atravesó por cuenta propia!- Por su parte los usuarios de stand se pusieron en guardia mientras Joseph tomaba la palabra.

-¡Cuidado! Definitivamente hay alguien en este barco! ¡Oigan! No se acerquen a la maquinaria. ¡Si se mueve o funciona con electricidad, ni se les ocurra tocarla! Si quieren vivir, háganme caso. ¡No salgan de los camarotes hasta que les digamos!- Después de decir esto los marineros y la niña comenzaron a entrar uno a uno en el interior del barco mientras el resto del grupo se quedaba en cubierta.- ¿Alguno pudo ver un stand?

-No.

-Lo siento, aunque era el más cercano a la grúa, no pude sentir nada.- Avdol estaba preocupado mientras que Ash y los pokémon miraron el cadáver en silencio antes de que Kakyoin retomase la conversación.

-Bien, haré que Hierophant Green inspeccione el lugar.- Mientras hablaba su stand comenzó a deslizarse por las grietas y rejillas del barco, a su vez la niña que se había detenido en la puerta del barco estaba mirando al grupo.

-No sé qué demonios pasa aquí, pero suceden cosas malas dondequiera que estén. ¿Serán dioses de la mala fortuna? He oído hablar de personas que traen catástrofes a quienes los rodean, debo alejarme de ellos. ¿Será cierto?- De pronto se dio cuenta de que Joseph se acerco a ella.

-Solo hay una cosa que puedo decirte, estamos de tu lado.- La niña no sabía que responder a eso.- Procura quedarte junto a los demás.

-Sí.

-Pikachu, meowth, sera mejor que os quedéis con ella.- La niña y meowth lo miraron con cara de sorpresa y disgusto, tras lo cual el entrenador bajo la voz para que solo los pokémon pudieran oírlo.- Sera mejor que os quedéis cerca de ella por si acaso aparece un usuario de stand, mientras nosotros registramos el barco.- Los dos pokémon miraron a la niña antes de girarse hacia el entrenador y asentir y seguir a la niña algo molesta a través de los pasillos del carguero hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba el orangután el cual hacía gestos de querer salir de la jaula, la niña y los dos pokémon se acercaron lentamente a la jaula sin apartar la vista del mono que toco el candado de la jaula con su índice derecho.

-¿Quieres que abra la jaula? No puedo, no sé dónde está la llave además eres enorme.- En respuesta a esto el mono extendió su mano izquierda en la cual sostenía una manzana perfectamente cortada por la mitad.- ¿Me regalas esta manzana? Algo anda mal, esta manzana fue cortada con un cuchillo y aún se ve fresca la cortaron hace poco, oye. ¿Entonces sí hay otra persona a bordo? ¿Sabes dónde está la persona que te alimenta?- La niña miro a los dos pokémon un momento antes de que un sonido extraño les hizo girarse hacia la jaula viendo como el orangután encendía una cerilla con la que se encendió un cigarrillo.- E, eres un mono muy inteligente.- El mono apago la cerilla con un resoplido sin apartar la vista de la niña tras lo cual saco de su "cama" de paja y algunos sacos una revista playboy y se puso a mirar las fotos desplegables, al ver esto la niña y los dos pokémon dieron un paso atrás.

-¿Pi, pikachu?

-Nya. "Que mono más raro".

-¿De verdad a un mono como tú le parece tan interesante ver fotos, glup, de chicas humanas?- El mono miro en silencio a la niña sin apartar su revista y tras dos segundos de silencio la puerta al lado de la jaula se abrió mientras dos de los marineros entraban en la habitación.

-¡Oye, tened cuidado!

-¿Eh?- En ese momento los marineros comenzaron a acercarse a la niña.

-Se dice que los orangutanes son cinco veces más fuertes que los humanos, podría arrancarte un brazo como si nada.

-Será mejor que regresemos a la habitación con los demás, no deberíais andar solos.

-S, si.

-Pika.

-Nya.- Uno a uno todos fueron abandonando la habitación dejando solo al orangután en su jaula viendo su revista, cuando la voz sin cuerpo volvió a resonar en esa habitación.

-Ya casi es hora, ya casi es hora.- Unas horas más tarde al atardecer Hierophant Green había terminado de inspeccionar el barco y volvía junto a su usuario.

-Es absurdo, Hierophant Green revisó el barco entero, pero no encontró señales de otras personas. ¡Revisamos toda grieta y conducto sin resultados!- Ash y Polnareff estaban visiblemente cada vez más nerviosos mientras Jotaro se mantenía impasible. Al mismo tiempo la niña y los dos pokémon miraban a los marineros que estaban intentando utilizar la radio del barco.

-¿Y bien?

-No sirve, no puedo conectarme.

-¡Inténtalo una vez más!- En ese momento la niña se dio cuenta de que ella y su ropa empezaban a oler.

-El agua de mar me dejó toda pegajosa.

-Pika, pi.- Pikachu señalo una puerta cercana, al mirar dentro la niña pudo ver que era un baño.

-Bien, vosotros dos quedaos fuera, no quiero nadie dentro mientras me lavo, ni siquiera animales, y menos después de ver a ese orangután hojeando revistas, como entréis sera mejor que estéis preparados para despediros de la vida.

-Chuuu.- Pikachu se alejo mientras la niña cerraba la puerta.- [Qué agresiva.]

-¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?- Meowth se apoyo en una de las paredes del pasillo aprovechando que nadie le veía cuando volvieron a oír la voz.

-Que cobardes, que cobardes.

-¿Como, quien ha dicho eso?

-¿Pika?- En ese momento los dos pokémon comenzaron a escucharon como la voz se reía.

-Maldita sea. ¿Es un enemigo, un usuario de stand?- Meowth no dejaba de mirar en todas direcciones tratando de localizar el origen de la voz, mientras pikachu noto una especie de viento soplando desde el fondo del pasillo y al girarse le pareció que lo miraban dos ojos rojos pero también le pareció ver una figura familiar.- ¡Tenemos que ir con cuidado pikachu! ¿Eh, pikachu?- meowth se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en el pasillo pikachu aparentemente se había ido sin decirle nada, mientras en el baño la niña abrió el grifo y el agua comenzó a salir de la ducha antes de que la niña comenzase a quitarse la ropa para meterse a la ducha, sin embargo al poco tiempo de meterse en ella la puerta empezó a abrirse dejando entrever como los marineros en la sala de al lado estaban muertos con sus cuerpos totalmente destrozados y poco a poco una silueta comenzó a acercarse a la ducha, y cuando estuvo al lado corrió las cortinas revelándose como el orangután que miraba a la chica desnuda. Al mismo tiempo y mientras Jotaro miraba en silencio la jaula abierta y vacía pikachu avanzaba poco a poco por un pasillo prácticamente a oscuras en el que apenas quedaban algunas bombillas intactas y funcionando, cuanto más avanzaba más alto se oía la voz, por alguna razón no podía quitarse de la cabeza la voz o la figura que vio antes le recordaba uno de sus amigos pero por alguna razón no recordaba bien cual solo sabía que sentía la necesidad de encontrarlo cuanto antes, tras un rato caminando finalmente llegó a lo que parecía ser una bodega en la que podría haber cabido una pequeña casa o dos, y en el centro entre las sombras parecía estar inconsciente la figura.

-Je, je, je, es el fin.- Pikachu pudo ver como dos ojos rojos se acercaban cada vez más a la figura y pikachu comenzó a correr hacia ella, casi había llegado cuando de pronto sintió como le empujaban hacia a un lado y le clavaban algo en su "hombro".

-¡Despierta ya, pikachu!- Nada más abrir los ojos tras sentir el dolor pikachu pudo ver que quien le había empujado era meowth quien le estaba clavando sus garras, pikachu no tenía tiempo de pensar en meowth y al aterrizar se giro para ver si la figura estaba bien solo para ver como en lugar de esta parecía ver una especie de esfera formada por lo que parecían colmillos y que se cerro de golpe como una boca a los pocos segundos.- En que estabas pensando casi te metes en esa extraña esfera tu solo.

-[¿Qué? Pero si hay no estaba esa esfera, hay estaba, estaba. ¿Quien era? Sé que lo conocía.- Pikachu comenzó a agarrarse la cabeza tratando de identificar a la figura mientras meowth se levantaba.

-No había nadie, aquí solo estabas tú, parecías ido como si no pudieses ver lo que había a tu alrededor.

-Maldito gato entrometido.- La voz volvió a sonar llamando la atención de los dos pokémon que se giraron viendo como la esfera se deshacía en los colmillos de los que estaba formada, los cuales salieron volando hasta el fondo de la bodega del cual comenzó a emerger un gengar de color negro con marcas blancas con forma de colmillos recorriendo su cuerpo recordando a huesos.- Si no hubieses aparecido podría haber atrapado a pikachu con mi stand.

-Un gengar, probablemente lo que veías era una ilusión creada por él por eso no lograbas reconocerlo.

-Exacto, gato asqueroso, si tu no hubieses aparecido podría haber atrapado pikachu sin necesidad de luchar, pero ahora tendré que cogerle por las malas y quitarte de en medio para siempre.- Nada más decir esto los colmillos comenzaron a volar hacía meowth y pikachu, y mientras ambos convocaban a sus stands pikachu dio un paso al frente y comenzó a lanzar un golpe tras otro con la cola de Lightning Ace solo para sentir como estos se clavaban en la cola de su stand una y otra vez antes de empezar a rodearlos como moscas.

-¡Tenemos que alejarnos de ellos!- Meowth se puso su armadura y tras agarrar a pikachu uso los propulsores de esta para alejarse la nube de dientes que comenzó a seguirlos, y acto seguido los dos se lanzaron contra el pokémon fantasma.- ¡Lo mejor sera acabar con su usuario cuanto antes!

-¡Pika!- Cuando estuvieron a unos tres metros pikachu lanzó un golpe con la cola de Lightning Ace que para sorpresa de ambos pokémon fue bloqueado por los dientes, los cuales se agruparon formando un escudo frente a su usuario segundos antes del golpe.- Chu.

-Increíble, su stand parecía simple pero es muy resistente y veloz.

-Este es mi stand, Tetra Fang, es un stand irrompible, is unbreakable.- Segundos después meowth uso sus propulsores para retroceder y aterrizar a unos metros del pokémon fantasma dejando que pikachu se pusiera en posición a cuatro patas mientras él miraba atentamente como el stand volvía a descomponerse y a rodear a su usuario.- Se trata de una gran cantidad de pequeños e indestructibles colmillos que pueden unirse para adoptar una variedad casi ilimitadas al unirse entre si.

-Pi, pikachu.

-"Esto no va bien, si puede formar casi cualquier cosa indestructible con esa velocidad estaremos en problemas, pero pikachu parece estar demasiado centrado en acabar la pelea como para pensar en una estrategia a menos que alguien se lo recuerde como Jotaro, a pesar de su experiencia en batallas parece que depende demasiado del mocoso." Cálmate pikachu, para superar esa habilidad necesitamos un plan, no perder la calma.

-Pi, pika.- Pikachu miro a su compañero antes de asentir y volver a mirar al gengar que comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

-"Je, ya casi es la hora."- Mientras en la ducha la niña que estaba sorprendida de ver que el gorila hubiese salido de su celda y que la estuviese mirando cogió una toalla y se cubrió con ella, enseguida el mono le apunto con el índice a las piernas y lentamente subió su mano hasta la altura de la cabeza de la niña que retrocedió hasta la pared mientras el mono se mantenía a la misma distancia pareciendo estar a punto de desnudarla.

-¡Gwuiii!

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

-¡Oye!- Fue en ese mismo momento en el que el mono se dispuso a saltar sobre ella que Jojo entro en el baño y lo aparto de un golpe en la cabeza con uno de los candados de la jaula.

-¡Jojo!- En ese momento el orangután comenzó a dirigirse a la salida.

-No olvides tu candado.- Jojo le arrojo el candado golpeando al orangután nuevamente en la cabeza sin embargo antes de caerse este se agarro de la solapa de la chaqueta de Jotaro.- Este simio, no es nada común, no será que él.- Sin soltarse el orangután salto e intento asestarle una patada a Jojo que Star Platinum rechazó con otro golpe, pero al mismo tiempo uno de los ventiladores del baño se soltó y salio volando para terminar clavándose en el hombro izquierdo de Jojo.

-Houm, houm.- El mono se rió de lo ocurrido mientras Jotaro mantuvo la calma.

-¿Hum? ¿Fue él quien arrancó el ventilador? Él es el usuario de stand, pero. ¿Donde está su stand? ¿Por qué no puedo verlo?- Jotaro trato de agarrar el ventilador cuando una de las aspas aparto su mano de un golpe y acto seguido todas comenzaron a agitarse como tentáculos.- ¿Qué? ¿La hélice se dobla sola?- La hélice continuo agitándose y de pronto le asestó un golpe a Jotaro lanzándolo contra la puerta la cual al igual que Jojo salió volando mientras el orangután daba saltos celebrándolo.

-¡Jojo!

-¿Qué es esto?- En ese momento y mientras el orangután saltaba contra Jojo el cristal de una ventana se hizo añicos y sus fragmentos se dirigieron a Jotaro.

-Una vez más, se rompió la ventana sin que pudiese ver al stand. ¡Star Platinum!- el stand de Jotaro apareció detrás de él y atrapo todos los cristales que volaban hacia él entre los dedos.

-Ora, ora, ora.- Después el stand cerro su puño y lanzó un golpe contra el orangután cuyo cuerpo había comenzado a hundirse en la pared del pasillo como si fuese agua evitando de esta forma el golpe- Ora.- Jotaro continuo observando como el simio desaparecía poco a poco mientras su stand se retiraba al igual que la niña que salió al pasillo aún cubierta solo por la toalla.

-¿Qué es esa cosa? ¡El simio atravesó la pared y desapareció! Oye, pudiste verlo. ¿No? No te alejes de mí, algo horrible está por suceder. "El orangután atravesó la pared, tiene que ser el usuario de stand, cuando lo toqué con mi mano, pude sentir la energía de un stand. ¿Por qué no podré verlo?" Hu. "No obstante, si ya lo estoy viendo, eso significa que."- En ese instante el barco entero comenzó a temblar sorprendiendo tanto a Jotaro como a la niña que se acerco aún más a Jotaro.

-¿Qué?- Mientras en la cubierta el resto del grupo que aún se encontraba allí comenzaron a hundirse en la propia cubierta que parecía arenas movedizas.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- Avdol y Joseph no parecían haber comprendido más o menos su situación debido a su sorpresa inicial.

-¡N, no!

-¡E, esto es!- Polnareff comenzó a entender lo que ocurría cuando estuvo hundido hasta la cintura.

-¿Este carguero? No será que el barco es.- Joseph al igual que Jojo comprendieron lo que ocurría.

-¡El carguero es su stand!- En ese momento un montón de tuberías se enredaron en el cuerpo de Jotaro antes de estamparlo en la pared de la que salían atrapándolo a él y a su stand, tras lo cual la cabeza del orangután volvió a emerger de la pared riéndose- ¡N, no!- Al mismo tiempo en la bodega cuando meowth y pikachu comenzaron a hundirse este ultimo uso su stand para crear un portal que atravesaron apareciendo casi en el techo de la sala.

-¡Pi, chu, pikachu!

-¡¿Maldición, que era eso?!

-¿Quieres saberlo?- Los dos pokémon se giraron viendo al gengar cuya mitad inferior del cuerpo parecía hundirse en una sombra que se deslizaba a través del techo y justo en ese momento lanzó una bola sombra a la que rodearon los colmillos, sin embargo en el ultimo instante meowth agarro la cola de Lightning Ace y uso los propulsores de su armadura para esquivar el ataque.- Este barco es el stand de mi compañero.

-¡¿Como, todo este barco es un stand?!

-¡¿Pika?!

-Maldición eso significa que no podemos tocar suelo bajo ningún concepto o acabaremos como el marinero de antes, pikachu tendremos que mantenernos en el aire con mi stand y tus portales.

-[¿Y Ash? ¡No podemos dejarlo!]

-¡No seas ingenuo! ¡No puedo mantener en el aire a un humano con mi stand, incluso con tus portales no podríamos pelear con este sistema si somos más, lo mejor será derrotarlos lo más rápido posible para salir de esta trampa mortal!

-Pika.- Pikachu aparto la mirada por un momento no quería admitirlo pero el gato tenía razón no podrían derrotar a los enemigos si no luchaban los dos juntos aquí y ahora, y en esa situación significaría una muerte casi segura.- Chu.- Pikachu asintió y meowth lo cogió por su "hombro" antes de torcer para volver a evitar un ataque del gengar. Mientras en la cubierta.

-Absolutamente todo. ¡El barco es un stand gigante!- Las palabras de Joseph solo preocuparon aún más a Polnareff.

-¡¿Este barco?! ¿Entonces hay stands que pueden ser vistos por personas como la niña y los marineros?

-Diría que se debe a que su presencia y energía son inmensas y poderosas, a, aun así, se requiere de un poder increíble para manejar un stand tan enorme como este.- Avdol trataba de soltarse en vano al igual que Ash al que solo le quedaba libre uno de sus brazos además de su torso y cabeza

-Nunca jamas hubiese imaginado que pudiese existir un stand así.

-¡Kakyoin! ¡Contacta con Jotaro, pikachu y meowth con Hierophant Green!- Avdol intentaba buscar una solución al problema pero la respuesta de Kakyoin solo mitigo sus esperanzas.

-¡N, no puedo! También atrapó a mi stand.

-Supongo que no podemos hacer nada, nos tiene completamente atrapados.- Apenas acabo de hablar Kakyoin noto como el metal comenzaba a apretar.

-La presión está aumentando, nuestros cuerpos no lo soportarán por mucho tiempo, to, todos seremos.

-Fu, fuimos descuidados.- Mientras Joseph seguía intentando pensar en una forma de soltarse Jotaro vio como el orangután atravesaba la pared con la gorra y la chaqueta de un capitán de barco puestas mientras fumaba en pipa, instantes después Jojo y la niña vieron como el simio sostuvo frente a el un libro abierto de par en par, era un diccionario, y la palabra a la que apuntaba el orangután era "strength" significa fuerza, energía, poder, fortificar, y también, es la octava carta del tarot, representa los desafíos, una acérrima voluntad e instintos ocultos. El mono permaneció de brazos cruzados con un cubo de rubik de pegatinas en su mano derecha mientras expulsaba el humo de su boca tras lo cual comenzó a girar las caras del cubo, Jotaro intento aprovecharse de esto haciendo que Star Platinum soltase su brazo izquierdo solo para que dos nuevas tuberías volvieran a inmovilizarlo.

-Ora.- El mono se río de esto.

-"Este simio cree que ya ganó."- ¡Este barco, todo este barco es mi stand, ya los he derrotado, no hay nada que puedan hacer! Esas eran las palabras del mono, eso es lo que el simio está diciendo, el cual con un ultimo giro terminó de resolver el cubo de rubik antes de aplastarlo con una sola mano, y después mirar a la niña que aún tenía el cuerpo mojado y poco a poco comenzar a acercarse mientras resoplaba y sacaba la lengua, mientras en la bodega la batalla estaba en un punto muerto después de realizar dos intentos de ataque contra el gengar tanto por parte de pikachu como de meowth haciendo uso de los portales con los mismos resultados que el primero se vieron obligados a evitar el impacto de los colmillos que se unieron formando unos más grandes que por un instante casi le atraviesan una oreja a meowth.

-Ha estado cerca.

-Pikachu, pika, pikachu.

-No intentes lanzarte a lo loco otra vez solo malgastaras un tiempo muy valioso.

-Hagan lo que hagan sera inútil este barco es como una casa embrujada y nosotros somos los monstruos que os dan caza en su interior, no, sería más apropiado decir que el propio barco es un monstruo que tarde o temprano se os tragara a todos vosotros.- Mientras hablaba los colmillos gigantes atravesaron paredes y techo para salir frente a los dos pokémon que lograron evitarlos con uno de los portales de pikachu, sin embargo acto seguido este pareció perder la paciencia y se soltó usando sus portales para tratar de atacar al gengar que evito todos los golpes sin necesidad de usar su stand el cual adopto la forma de una cadena y comenzó a perseguir a pikachu ante la mirada de meowth.

-¿Sera inconsciente, no es capaz de pensar por su cuenta sin el mocoso? Me cuesta creer que pudiese vencerme. ¿Eh? Un momento.- Meowth se fijo en la cadena que perseguía a pikachu y de pronto recordó los otros ataques.- Eso es.

-Pika.- Pikachu salio de su ultimo portal para ver como la cadena parecía estar a punto de atraparlo, sin embargo meowth logro apartarlo en el ultimo instante.- ¡Pikachu, pika, pika!

-¡Tranquilízate un momento y escucha! Creo que he descubierto como vencerlo.

-¿Pika?

-Pero para hacerlo necesitare que no pierdas la calma.- Al oír eso pikachu se acordó de su pelea contra meowth y se dio cuenta de lo que el gato intentaba decirle y de que había estado cometiendo el mismo error desde que empezó la pelea, por lo que dejo de intentar soltarse y asintió, mientras Jotaro uso su brazo derecho que estaba parcialmente libre para quitarse un botón de su chaqueta y arrojársela a la cabeza al orangután que se encontraba de espaldas, el cual miro el botón visiblemente molesto mientras se frotaba la nuca.

-Ese botón no forma parte de tu stand.- El mono recogió el botón mirándolo cada vez con más rabia mientras Jotaro continuaba hablando.- ¿Estás enfadado? Eso significa que herí tu orgullo porque creíste haber ganado, no, no lo herí porque los simios no tienen orgullo.- Al oír esto el simio salto hacia Jojo dispuesto a hacerlo pedazos mientras perdía su gorra, el cual permaneció impasible.- Eso es lo que te convierte en simio, lo que sí heriré. ¡Será tu cabeza!- Mientras terminaba de hablar Star Platinum extendió sus dedos golpeando el botón que el simio aún sostenía en sus dedos, el cual salió volando clavándose en su frente y haciendo que se formasen lágrimas de sangre en los ojos del gorila que se echo al suelo con las manos en la cabeza gritando de dolor mientras Jojo y su stand se soltaban de las tuberías. Mientras en la bodega meowth que seguía agarrando a pikachu seguía usando su stand para moverse de un lado a otro y aprovechando los portales para descansar y evitar paredes mientras la cadena de colmillos les seguía ante la mirada del gengar.

-"¿Que intentan? Desde hace un rato no atacan ni una sola vez, esta claro que traman algo pero únicamente se mueven de un lado a otro. ¿Intentan distraerme?"- En ese momento gengar decidió usar el otro extremo de su cadena para realizar un ataque en pinza pero meowth logro darse cuenta y evitarlo.

-¡Ahora pikachu!- Al oír esto el gengar se sorprendió mientras veía como meowth se agarraba a la cola de Lightning Ace.

-Pika, pika, pika, pika.- En cuestión de segundos la cola del stand se ilumino con un rayo que meowth canalizó a través de su propio stand y al mismo tiempo pikachu giro sobre si mismo lanzando a meowth contra el gengar.

-"¿Pretenden aprovechar velocidad y potencia para acabar de un golpe antes de que pueda protegerme? ¡No funcionara!- Al instante la cadena comenzó a formar un escudo frente al gengar sin embargo para su sorpresa pudo ver como meowth desaceleraba permitiendo que una luz que había oculta detrás de él formase un portal entre el escudo y el gato pokémon, que este ultimo atravesó en cuanto se formo apareciendo detrás del gengar y su escudo.- "Maldición, el ataque era un farol."- Al momento el otro extremo de la cadena comenzó a formar un segundo escudo pero un sonido familiar capto la atención del gengar que se giro para ver como pikachu támbien había atravesado un portal apareciendo donde antes estaba meowth.- Mierda.- El gengar intento aumentar el tamaño de sus dos escudos todo lo que pudo pero para su sorpresa su cadena se había enredado entre las tuberías y bigas de la bodega que atravesó durante la persecución de los dos pokémon dejando sus escudo con un tamaño 4 veces más pequeño que su cuerpo.- "No, no. ¿Esto, esto era lo que pretendían desde el principio?"

-Toma esto Double Lightning Cross Attack.

-Pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika.- El gengar no pudo evitar el doble impacto que lo dejo inconsciente antes de que pikachu usase sus portales nuevamente para caer cerca de meowth que lo recogió antes de que tocase tierra.- Chu, chu, chu.

-Los dos estamos cansados, pero, fue una suerte darnos cuenta de su punto débil. "Escucha por mucho que se alejen de él o por muchas formas que adopten parece que esos colmillos mantienen siempre una distancia mínima entre ellos, por lo que si logramos que se extiendan por una superficie lo bastante extensa y accidentada, sera incapaz de usarlo para defenderse." Por muy invencible que parezca todo tiene un punto débil como los eslabones de una cadena, ahora, debemos encontrar al otro usuario.- Mientras en el pasillo Jotaro se coloco frente al mono que no dejaba de gemir.

-Dame un respiro.- El simio se apoyo entonces en una tubería cercana abriendo su chaqueta.- Tengo entendido que los animales muestran sus estómagos cuando reconocen la derrota. ¿Quieres que te perdone?- El mono asintió colocando sus manos frente a él.- No obstante, ya traspasaste los límites que te convierten en animal, así que olvídalo.

-Ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora.- Star Platinum lanzó un golpe tras otro lanzando al mono contra una de las puertas del barco acto seguido todo el barco comenzó a temblar y a retorcerse ante Jotaro y la niña.

-Se deforma. ¡La nave se retuerce!

-Oye, guarda tu asombro para después, este barco se hundirá, saldremos de aquí en los botes en los que llegamos.- Al mismo tiempo en la bodega.

-¡¿Pika, pikachu?!

-¡Alguien ha debido derrotar al usuario del stand! Sera mejor ir a la cubierta y reunirnos con el resto.- Pikachu asintió y convocó un portal que ambos atravesaron, sin embargo las preguntas durante el reencuentro tuvieron que esperar ya que Jojo hizo que todos se subieran a los botes con Avdol y Kakyoin en uno, pikachu, meowth, Ash, y Polnareff en otro, y Jojo, Joseph y la niña en el ultimo y comenzaron a alejarse mientras el barco comenzó a deshacerse frente a sus ojos hasta convertirse en un pequeño bote mientras caía la noche.

-N, no puedo creerlo, el barco está cambiando de forma, se transforma en un bote pequeño.- La niña era la más sorprendida pero Avdol también lo estaba.

-Es increíble, entonces ese mono utilizó su stand para encontrarnos en alta mar, qué fuerza más aterradora, es la primera vez que veo una energía como esa.

-Nos superó por completo, de no haber sido por Jotaro, hubiese acabado con todos nosotros.- Joseph continuó hablando mientras Kakyoin se peinaba y Jotaro encendía un cigarro.- Además, me pregunto si seguiremos encontrándonos con stands con poderes tan extraños como este.- Polnareff no respondió en su lugar se acerco a meowth y pikachu que estaban tumbados en la barca recuperando el aliento tras su batalla.

-¿Queréis chicle?

-No me esperaba que la voz que oísteis perteneciese a un gengar, supongo que eso explica porque solo la oíais vosotros.

-¿Que clase de pokémon es ese gengar del que hablabais?- Polnareff miro a la niña en el otro bote que seguía mirando el bote que antes era un carguero sin intentar escucharles.

-Eh la verdad es que no se muy bien como describírtelo, eh básicamente es un pokémon de tipo fantasma, que.

-Espera, espera, espera, quieres decir que ese pokémon estaba muerto.

-No exactamente, eh. ¿Como te lo explico?- Mientras Ash y Polnareff siguieron su "conversación" una sombra comenzó a emerger junto al bote que estaba rodeado por un agua anaranjada y mientras se formaban remolinos a su alrededor se iluminaron dos ojos rojos en la sombra.

-Una vez más a la deriva.- Fueron las únicas palabras de Avdol mientras miraba al horizonte nocturno al igual que Jotaro.

-Denme un respiro, se mojaron mis cigarrillos.

-Tendrás mucho tiempo bajo el sol para secarlos, Jojo.- Respondió Polnareff mientras Ash ayudaba a los dos pokémon a sentarse.

-Solo podemos esperar a que nos rescaten para poder llegar a Singapur.- Aclaro Joseph mientras Kakyoin reflexionaba.

-Salimos de Japón hace cuatro días por lo que nos quedan 46 días.- Mientras y sin que ninguno de ellos lo supiese la sombra les seguía bajo el agua acercándose cada vez más.

Parámetros de stand:

Strength:

Poder destructivo- B

Velocidad- D

Rango- D

Durabilidad- A

Precisión- E

Potencial de desarrollo- E

Habilidades- Control absoluto sobre la composición del stand.

Tetra Fang:

Poder destructivo- E

Velocidad- A

Rango- A

Durabilidad- A

Precisión- E

Potencial de desarrollo- E

Habilidades- Capacidad de unirse o separarse para adoptar múltiples formas y extender su rango, estructura irrompible.

NT: Tetra Fang es el nombre de un grupo que compuso muchas canciones para la serie de Kamen Rider Kiva.

NT 2: el diseño original de Tetra Fang era pequeños escudos en vez de colmillos pero tras pensar en que nombre ponerle, preferí cambiar el diseño.


	7. 7 El ataque del tiburón demonio

**Pokémon Bizarre Adventure**

 **Capitulo 7 El ataque del tiburón demonio**

El grupo se encontraba en los botes despiertos después de haber dormido apenas tres horas en los botes debido a la mezcla de incomodidad estrés y necesidad de vigilar el horizonte en busca de barcos y de vigilar que no se separasen los botes, Joseph había comenzado a jugar con la niña con su baraja de cartas frente a la mirada de Jotaro.

-No puede ser, esta es la quinta vez que pierdo.- La niña comenzó a rascarse la cabeza mientras dejaba caer las cartas de su mano.

-Ji, ji, ji, aún te quedan cien años para alcanzar mi nivel.

-Ah, maldición.

-Oye viejo, no te pases con ella, deberías dejar de hacer trampas.

-¡¿Eh?!

-¡¿Hace trampas?!

-Siempre que baraja te da las cartas más bajas mientras se queda con las buenas, y cada vez que tu repartes mira de reojo las cartas de tu mano cuando las levantas.- La niña miro a Joseph que había estado haciendo gestos para que Jotaro se callara.

-¡Oye, juega limpio! Viejo payaso.

-¿Viejo payaso? Hum, para que lo sepáis hay un viejo dicho, no es trampa si no te pillan.

-No intentes justificarte viejo payaso.

-Deja de llamarme viejo payaso niña tonta.

-Hum, dadme un respiro.- Mientras la disputa del primer bote seguía, Kakyoin se rió desde su bote en el que Avdol miraba el horizonte sin parar con la esperanza de encontrar un barco.

-Parecen estar muy animados, me alegra ver que la situación no ha hecho mella en su moral.

-Hm, a mi también me alegra pero también me preocupa que puedan atacarnos de nuevo antes de que nos encuentren.

-Pero para poder atacarnos tendrían que venir en barco o contar con un stand acuático, por lo que deberíamos verlos venir sin mucho esfuerzo solo prestando algo de atención, después de todo incluso los usuarios con stands acuáticos necesitaran salir a respirar.

-Aún así el ataque de ese mono me ha dejado intranquilo.

-No debemos bajar la guardia, en eso estoy de acuerdo, pero, aún así no puedo evitar sentir cierta envidia de ellos.- Kakyoin volvió a mirar a la primera barca en la cual la niña salto sobre el anciano protestando ambos por el comportamiento del otro, y Avdol se rió por lo bajo al comprender sus palabras.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Y mientras los dos continuaban charlando tranquilamente en la tercera barca Ash le dio a pikachu un pequeño tuper abierto en el que había guardado un poco del mismo tipo de ensalada de Hong Kong que guardo antes de salir de la ciudad y que también le ofreció a meowth pero este prefirió rechazarla y comer en su lugar un poco de pasta que se trajeron los humanos.

-Pi, pikachu.

-Parece que realmente te ha gustado esa ensalada pikachu.- El entrenador miro a su pokémon que asintió en respuesta mientras meowth simplemente miraba de reojo.

-Yo creo que tampoco es para tanto.

-¿Pikachu?

-¿Es que acaso la probaste?

-Si, poco antes de que llegaseis a Hong Kong, prefiero otras comidas.

-Pues la verdad no estoy seguro de que eso te convenga.

-¿Que quieres decir Ash?- A Polnareff le extrañaron las ultimas palabras del entrenador pokémon.

-Ha, quiero decir que aunque pueden comer la comida humana, no es precisamente lo que más les conviene a los pokémon.

-Ho, entiendo.

-Pika, pikachu.

-No te preocupes, yo siempre he comido este tipo de comida, estoy más que acostumbrado, además tiene mil veces mejor sabor.

-Pikachu, pika, pika, pikachu.

-Es cierto, lo que pasa es que tú no tienes el menor gusto.

-Pikachu.

-Oye, oye, no os peléis esta no es la situación más apropiada para ello.

-Tiene razón pikachu, este no es el momento de pelear.- Pikachu simplemente se dio la vuelta mientras continuaba comiendo, por su parte meowth se rió del comportamiento de pikachu y continuó con su propia comida.- Ah, la verdad pensé que después de trabajar juntos se llevarían un poco mejor, supongo que no siempre es tan fácil.

-Dales tiempo, por el momento ya discuten como los casados.

-¡¿Casados?!

-¡¿Pika?!

-Era broma, broma.

-¡No hagas esas bromas sensei!

-¡Pikachu!

-Parece que al menos hay un par de cosas en las que estáis de acuerdo.- Ash miro a los dos pokémon que parecían molestos de escuchar eso, al mismo tiempo en las profundidades la sombra que nadaba en silencio comenzó a echar burbujas por su boca.

-¿Como se te ocurre hacer trampas con una niña como yo? ¿No tienes vergüenza maldito viejo?

-No es culpa mía que no sepas jugar para ganar, en la vida real la única regla que importa es haz todo lo que puedas para ganar.

-Oye viejo, por muy cierta que pueda ser esa teoría en una batalla, ahora solo estas echando una partida con una niña por diversión.

-Eso, eso, juega limpio.

-Hmp, pero.- La sombra comenzó a agitarse cada vez más mientras seguía expulsando burbujas.

-Parece que se divierten bastante Avdol.

-Si, quizás sea mejor descansar támbien un rato y relajarnos. ¿Hu?

-¿Sucede algo Avdol? 

-¿No has oído eso?

-¿El qué?

-Sonaba romo un rugido a lo lejos.

-No parece haber nada a la vista.- La sombra se retorció mientras parecía mirar los tres botes sobre él.

-¿De verdad que a meowth le puede sentar mal esa comida?- Polnareff intentaba aclararse para entender un poco más acerca de los pokémon.

-Para nada solo exagera.

-Que tú te hayas acostumbrado no quiere decir que te siente bien.

-Pi, pikachu.

-¿Pero entonces le sienta bien o no?

-No hace más que exagerar, no es más peligroso que el no llevar una dieta para un humano.

-Ha, entiendo.

-Creo que lo has simplificado demasiado.

-Chu.- En ese momento la sombra comenzó a emerger hacia la superficie.

-No importa cuanto te quejes la cuestión es que has perdido todas y cada una de las veces.

-Oye viejo, te estas pasando.

-Sera.- En ese momento la niña cogió una de las bolsas de emergencias y comenzó a golpear a Joseph con ella una y otra vez.- ¡Deja de hacer trampas!

-¡Oye no juegues con eso, es demasiado valiosa como para perderla!- Apenas acabo de decir esto la bolsa se le escapo de las manos a la niña.- Ah. ¡Te lo dije!- En ese momento la bolsa cayo junto a la barca.- Oh, tenemos que darnos prisa y recuperarla cuanto antes.

-Hm.- Jojo escucho algo y se giro a tiempo para ver como la figura emergió engullendo la bolsa, el grupo apenas tuvo tiempo de ver lo ocurrido, la figura cuya mitad al descubierto medía aproximadamente el doble que las barcas, sin embargo apenas estuvo unos instantes a la vista por lo que no pudieron distinguir que era la figura antes de que esta hundiese formando pequeñas olas que sacudieron las embarcaciones, las sacudidas hicieron que la niña tropezase y se golpease contra el borde del bote salvavidas quedando inconsciente frente a Joseph.

-¡Ha!

-¡Oye! ¿Estas bien? ¡Oye! Parece que estará fuera de combate un tiempo. ¡¿Que era eso?

-¿Un stand enemigo? ¡Imposible, deberíamos haber visto al enemigo acercarse, aunque solo fuese cuando saliese a respirar!- Kakyoin al igual que Avdol se quedo mirando el agua tratando de encontrar a la figura antes de que volviese a salir.

-No necesariamente, bien podría tratarse de un pokémon de tipo agua.- Las palabras de Ash llamaron la atención del grupo.- Hay muchos pokémon que viven en el mar, si Thunder tiene alguno a sus ordenes atacarnos en pleno océano sin duda le daría una gran ventaja.

-Pika, pika.

-¡Tiene razón!- Meowth dio un paso al frente subiéndose al borde del bote mientras miraba al agua.- Ya había pensado que cabía esa posibilidad, pero dada la gran distancia entre nosotros y Thunder no pensé que fuesen capaces de llegar tan lejos por su cuenta.

-Eso significa que puede emboscarnos desde abajo cuando quiera.- Joseph extendió las lianas de su stand pensando en como buscar al atacante misterioso cuando Polnareff dio un paso al frente.

-¡Esto no me gusta! Quizás deberíamos atacar antes de que tenga la oportunidad de hundir nuestros botes.

-No te apresures.- Jotaro que llevaba un salvavidas en su mano llamo la atención de todos.- Por el momento lo mejor sera tratar de identificar al agresor, prepárate Kakyoin.- Jotaro miro a su compañero que asintió al comprender su plan tras lo cual Jotaro arrojo el salvavidas al agua y a los pocos segundos la figura emergió y antes de que pudiese hacer nada Kakyoin convoco a su stand.

-¡Emerald Splash!- El ataque impacto de lleno frenando a la figura deteniéndola en seco.- He, parece que la pesca ha comenzado a nuestro favor, Jojo.

-No, te relajes esto solo ha empezado.- En cuanto Avdol termino de decir esto todos miraron como el humo comenzaba a despejarse.- Tanto si se trata de un stand como de su cuerpo ha tenido que sufrir daños con el impacto, pero con ese tamaño seguramente hayan sido mínimos.- Poco a poco el humo se disipo y Ash y los pokémon finalmente reconocieron a la figura, era un gyarados, tenia varias aletas membranosas por su cuerpo agujereadas a diferencia de otros gyarados, su color era algo más oscuro pero lo más destacado era sus dientes, tenía tres hileras de ellos y miraba a los botes con rabia.

-¡Es un gyarados, uno de los pokémon más violentos!- Meowth pareció estar apunto de esconderse mientras que Polnareff era quien estaba visiblemente más sorprendido.

-Oye. ¿Es una broma? ¿En serio eso también es un pokémon? ¿Ash?

-Si, es uno de los más peligrosos, se cuenta que una aldea que hizo enfurecer a gyarados ardió durante una noche entera hasta desaparecer por completo.

-Pikachu.

-Nunca habría imaginado que pudiese existir una criatura semejante.- Avdol estaba completamente congelado mientras Kakyoin permaneció en silencio y simplemente trago saliva mientras Joseph colocaba a la niña en una zona del barco donde no se moviese a pesar de estar inconsciente.

-Parece que, han decidido sacar la artillería pesada, sinceramente no tengo ni idea de como escaparemos de esto.

-Dame un respiro.- Jojo se ajusto la gorra sin perder la calma pero a pesar de todo al mirar a la bestia frente a él no pudo evitar sudar, el gyarados miro los botes antes de soltar un rugido y agitar su cola provocando unas olas que estuvieron a punto de tirar a todos de los botes antes de lanzarse hacia el bote de Ash, Polnareff, y los pokémon los cuales trataron de ponerse en guardia en vano debido al oleaje que no dejaba de azotar la embarcación, sin embargo en el ultimo instante Kakyoin y Avdol intervinieron.

-¡Emerald Splash!

-¡Crossfire Hurricane!- Ambos golpes lograron impactar en el pokémon marino que apenas recibió daños, tras esto se dispusieron a atacar de nuevo pero el gyarados contraataco lanzando un hiperrayo que destruyo la mitad de la barca en un instante.- Cu, cuanto poder.

-Avdol no bajes la guardia. ¡Aquí viene!- Mientras Kakyoin y Avdol luchaban por mantenerse en los restos del bote el gyarados avanzó en su dirección y justo en el momento que atrapaba la embarcación con sus dientes Kakyoin logro sacarlo a él y Avdol con la ayuda del Hermit Purple de Joseph y ponerse a ambos a salvo en el bote de los Joestar.- Por poco.- Una vez los dos estuvieron a salvo pudieron ver como los restos del barco que el gyarados tenía entre sus dientes comenzaron a congelarse tras lo cual el pokémon lo hizo añicos de un mordisco antes de volver a soltar un rugido.

-Esto no va bien, el puede moverse a placer en el agua pero nosotros no, si elimina todos los botes es seguro que estaremos acabados, incluso si llegásemos a vencerle nos ahogaríamos en el mar antes de que pudiesen rescatarnos, por no hablar de los tiburones.- Joseph analizaba la situación mientras ayudaba a Avdol y Kakyoin a subirse al barco mientras Jojo miraba al pokémon salvaje.

-Oye Ash, dijiste que los pokémon tenían fortalezas y debilidades. ¿Cuales son las de este?

-Eh, es un pokémon de tipo agua y volador, por lo que es débil a los ataques de pokémon de tipo eléctrico como pikachu.

-Haberlo dicho antes en ese caso.- Jojo corto las palabras de su abuelo de inmediato.

-Mejor que no viejo.

-Eh. ¿Por que no? En nuestra situación actual es nuestra mejor opción.

-¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo que tenemos encima.- Todos se miraron entre si sin entender las palabras de Jotaro.

-¿De que hablas? No tenemos nada aparte de nuestras ropas, aunque algo mojadas y, uh, no, no me digas que.

-Si, todos nosotros y los botes estamos completamente mojados si pikachu lanza un rayo nos electrocutara a todos a la vez, incluso si sobrevivimos es posible que eso no sea suficiente para derribar a esa mole de un solo golpe, y con nosotros incapacitados la situación sería aun más desesperada.

-Pero entonces.

-¿Que hacemos? En esta situación quizás sea mejor idea intentar escapar, pero al ser un pokémon de agua no podremos superarlo en velocidad.- Meowth convoco a su stand en su forma de armadura directamente mientras hablaba cuando oyó un ruido que le hizo darse la vuelta lentamente.- ¿Eh? ¡¿Esto es?! Mirad todos.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Polnareff no quería apartar la mirada de la bestia sin embargo al girarse pudo ver como múltiples olas y remolinos se estaban formando a su alrededor.- ¡¿Como, eso es una tormenta?! No lo parece, además el mar estaba totalmente en calma antes de que esta cosa apareciese.

-Imposible incluso con los cambios de clima del mar no es posible que se forme tan rápido.- Ash al igual que el resto miraron a su alrededor y vieron que el oleaje y los remolinos habían formado un anillo a su alrededor y que este se acercaba poco a poco hacia ellos.- No parece un ataque remolino. ¿Acaso es?- Kakyoin envió a su Hierophant green sobre el oleaje y tras introducir su mano saco lo que parecía una una versión miniatura robótica del gyarados.

-Es un stand, los hay a cientos, son ellos los que provocan el cambio de corrientes.- A los pocos segundos de sacar al robot este se deshizo en polvo y acto seguido vieron como otro salto en el aire duplicándose antes de caer al agua de nuevo.- ¿Se multiplican?

-Parece que solo pueden existir en el agua, mientras estén en ella pueden aumentar su numero y controlar todo el mar con su poder, esa es la habilidad de su stand.- Al oír la palabras de Joseph el pokémon atrocidad rugió de nuevo.

-Meowth que dice.- Ash Al igual que el resto miro al gato pokémon que miraba al pokémon con una cara mezcla de sorpresa y miedo.

-Dice, si habéis acertado este es mi stand Shark's Hunting Zone, ya no tenéis posibilidad de huir solo afrontar que vuestro destino son las entrañas del océano.

-Es cierto que con ese poder, sumado a sus ya aterradoras capacidades esto se ha convertido en un juego de tiro al plato para él, sin embargo aún nos queda una posibilidad, si logramos derrotarlo antes de que esas olas nos alcancen podremos sobrevivir.- Mientras Joseph hablaba uno a uno todos se fueron poniendo en pie preparados para la batalla, por su parte el gyarados dejo de rugir por unos segundos antes de comenzar a hundirse llamando la atención de Avdol.

-¡¿Piensa volver a atacarnos desde las profundidades?!

-¡No se lo permitiré, Silver Chariot!- Polnareff trato de lanzar un ataque que el gyarados evito dejándose caer de espaldas y acabando de hundirse por completo.- Mierda.

-No te precipites Polnareff, lo mejor que podemos hacer es aprovechar el tiempo que tarde en atacar para pensar una estrategia y prepararnos.- Al escuchar a Jojo todos le prestaron atención.- Aunque pueda hacer ataques sorpresa solo puede atacar a un bote a la vez por lo que deberemos prepararnos para pasar de uno a otro con rapidez viejo, pikachu vuestros stands junto al de Kakyoin son nuestra mejor opción para ello.- Todos asintieron al entender sus palabras.- Nuestra segunda prioridad es preparar un contraataque para acabar con él en cuanto salga de nuevo a la superficie, emplear ataques a distancia podría ser una buena opción aunque solo sea para aturdirlo antes de que vuelva a sumergirse.

-¿Como el ataque de Avdol y Kakyoin de antes o las lanzas de meowth?- Sin embargo meowth hizo un gesto de negación.

-No, mejor sera no usarlo si no hay garantías de que funcione.

-¿Y eso?

-Pika.

-El problema es que sus lanzas tardan unos veinte minutos en reaparecer tras lanzarlas.- Aclaro Polnareff.

-¿No te preguntabas por qué os mantuve corriendo tanto rato en Hong Kong después del primer ataque?

Como sea.- Todos volvieron a mirar a Jotaro.- Eso nos deja con Avdol, Kakyoin y Ash para bloquear a esa bestia para que el resto podamos derribarla, por lo que ahora tendremos que prestar atención y prepararnos para el ataque.- Todos asintieron y se pusieron en posición mientras el circulo de olas y remolinos se estrechaba cada vez más y más, hubo un par de momentos en que varias olas se salieron del circulo golpeando las embarcaciones.- No os distraigáis, si no reaccionamos a tiempo sera el fin.- De pronto la barca de los Joestar comenzó a zarandearse sorprendiendo a Avdol.

-¡Va a por nuestro barco!

-¡Tenemos que abandonarlo!- Joseph se dispuso a recoger a la niña mientras Kakyoin comenzaba a extender a su stand hacia el otro barco en el cual pikachu y Ash se preparaban también, sin embargo Jotaro no solo no se movió sino que miraba las olas que se formaban bajo el barco.

-No. ¡Es un farol, va a atacar el otro barco!- El grupo no tubo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el barco de Ash, Polnareff, y los pokémon se vio elevado en el aire entre las fauces del Gyarados.

-¡Maldición, nos engaño!- Kakyoin intento alcanzar el barco con su stand mientras el gyarados se retorcía constantemente, mientras Joseph dejo a la niña en su lugar antes de lanzar a su Hermit Purple támbien, por su parte Ash cogió a pikachu para evitar que se cayera del bote que comenzó a congelarse.

-¡Maldición, tenemos que abandonar el barco, pikachu!

-¡Pika!- El pokémon eléctrico asintió antes de crear un portal con su stand que se dispusieron a atravesar sin embargo el gyarados se retorció de nuevo impidiendo que meowth y Polnareff lo atravesasen antes de que el barco acabase de hacerse añicos.

-¡Maldición!- El pokémon atrocidad parecía estar a punto de atrapar a ambos entre sus dientes cuando Kakyoin y Joseph lograron alcanzarlos y apartarlos en el ultimo momento.- ¡Creí que me moría!

-¡He visto pasar toda mi vida ante mis ojos!- Meowth se quedo unos instantes tumbado mientras Avdol comenzó a lanzar llamas al pokémon marino que apenas se vio afectado tras lo cual Ash y Kakyoin se unieron al ataque consiguiendo que el gyarados sintiese dolor.

-Parece que de momento funciona, pero, támbien debemos asegurarnos de que no escapa.- Después de que Avdol dijese esto Kakyoin dio un paso al frente.

-¡Yo me encargo!- Hierophant Green extendió sus tentáculos y los uso para tirar del gyarados hacia él mientras Jojo y los otros se preparaban para atacar.

-Tenemos que asegurarnos de acabar con esto, pero, por si acaso.- Jojo miro a pikachu que se sintió extrañado.

-¿Pika?- Gyarados lucho por deshacerse de los tentáculos y apartarse de los disparos consiguiéndolo a los pocos segundos pero al lograrlo se dio cuenta de que estaba justo frente a la barca y no fue capaz de apartarse antes de que Star Platinum, Silver Chariot, meowth y Lightning Ace atacaron al mismo tiempo de forma constante.- Pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika.

-Muda- nya, muda-nya, muda-nya, muda-nya, muda-nya, muda-nya, muda-nya.

-Ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora.- El gyarados pareció estar a punto de caer pero aguanto todos y cada uno de los golpes, no solo eso sino que los múltiples impactos le apartaron de la barca.

-¡¿Imposible, ha aguantado todos y cada uno de esos ataques?!- Joseph se aparto del borde de la barca cuando el anillo de olas y remolinos choco contra este.- ¡Nos quedamos sin tiempo!- El gyarados rugió de nuevo antes de saltar al aire para luego volver a hundirse en el agua creando un nuevo remolino que comenzó a extenderse desde el centro haciéndose más y más grande.- ¡Maldición, quiere asegurarse de hundirnos con un ataque en pinza!- El barco se zarandeaba cada vez más por el lado del anillo mientras el remolino se extendía.- ¡Se acabo esto es el fin!- Ash no quería creerlo intentaba pensar en una forma de salir de la situación cuando Jojo se paró frente a su abuelo.

-Si, este es el fin, para él.- El grupo miro a Jojo mientras el gyarados continuaba sumergiéndose dejando una estela de agua retorcida cuando una luz apareció frente a él atravesándola al no poder detenerse, y de pronto se encontró en mitad del aire frente a la barca, sin perder un momento se dispuso a lanzar un nuevo Hiperrayo solo para sentir como meowth le atravesaba los ojos con las garras de su stand tras lo cual comenzó a sufrir un ataque tras otro de todos sus oponentes y termino cayendo al agua y hundiéndose lentamente mientras las olas y remolinos desaparecían.

-¡Lo logramos!- Polnareff, meowth, Kakyoin, y Avdol estaban prácticamente apunto de celebrar la victoria mientras Ash se giro hacia Jojo.

-Ha sido increíble, no pensé que se pudiesen usar las fotos del señor Joseph para localizar al gyarados bajo el agua.- Ash miro como el anciano Joestar retiraba su mano de una destrozada cámara de fotos algo molesto.

-Sin duda ha sido una buena estrategia pero habría preferido conservar la cámara que guardaba para más tarde.

-Pika, pi.

-¿Que ha ocurrido?- Todos se giraron y vieron como la niña comenzaba a levantarse mientras se frotaba la cabeza.- ¿Por que estamos todos en el mismo bote y el resto?

-Eh, te dormiste y hubo una tormenta. Perdimos los otros dos barcos.

-¡¿Eh?!- Al oír la mentira de Joseph la niña comenzó de nuevo a discutir con él mientras los demás simplemente suspiraban, en ese momento meowth se giro hacia el lugar en el que se hundió el gyarados y metió su cabeza en el agua para asegurarse de que estaba fuera de combate pero solo vio lo que le parecieron algas naranjas. Mientras en Egipto la anciana les hablaba a Dio y Thunder que estaban leyendo.

-Parece ser que Strength, Tetra Fang y Shark's Hunting Zone fueron derrotados, pero no se preocupen, los seis usuarios de stand restantes son muy poderosos al igual que el resto de cazadores del amo Thunder. ¡Y uno de ellos es mi hijo! El brazo derecho de mi hijo se encargará de ellos. Eh, eh, eh.- La anciana dejo ver sus manos revelando que las dos eran manos derechas al oír esto Dio cerro su libro.

-Eres una vieja muy extraña. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?- Dio se levanto mientras la vieja volvía a hablar, y al mismo tiempo Thunder cambio su libro por otro.

-Ya se lo he dicho a ambos muchas veces, solo quiero quedarme a su lado, su espíritu guardián es increíblemente poderoso, y la habilidad sin limites del maestro Thunder capaz de hacer frente a prácticamente todo, sus habilidades para evitar el peligro y sus extrañas vidas también se deben a eso. ¡Quiero ver cómo se desarrollan sus vidas!- Mientras la vieja hablaba una figura dorada difuminada apareció detrás de Dio mientras un extraño vapor salia del cuerpo de Thunder.- Eso es todo.- Al cabo de unas horas el grupo finalmente vio como se acercaban varios cargueros de verdad que les ayudaron a llegar a su destino.

Érase una vez un príncipe de Sumatra que se adentró en el mar en busca de nuevas tierras, se encontró con una isla donde había leones de melena blanca llamados Singas, por lo que llamó a la isla "Singapura", un país lleno de estrechos que son atravesados por barcos y cargueros de todo el mundo, un país cuyo patrimonio cultural es tanto occidental como oriental gracias al libre comercio. ¡Singapur!

-Santo cielo, al fin llegamos.- Las palabras de Polnareff eran un pensamiento compartido por la mayor parte del grupo y Joseph tenía decidido el siguiente paso.

-Pasaremos la noche en un hotel para luego definir nuestra ruta a Egipto, bien nos quedaremos en ese hotel.- El grupo estaba preparándose para dirigirse al sitio indicado después de que Ash y pikachu se quedasen asombrados de ver las fuentes con forma de león con cola de pez que adornaban el paisaje, cuando unos pitidos por parte de un policía les llamo la atención.

-¡Oye, tú, te estoy hablando a ti!- El policía que estaba señalando a Polnareff no le dejo tiempo de hablar y continuo su monologo.- ¡Tiraste basura al suelo! ¿No? ¡Te ganaste una multa de 500 dólares de Singapur!

-¿Qué, 500?- Polnareff al igual que el resto no estaba sorprendido sino más bien extrañado de las palabras del policía.

-¡En Singapur es ilegal tirar basura en la calle, tendré que multarte!

-500 dólares de Singapur.- Kakyoin intentaba hacer la cuenta mentalmente cuando Joseph le dio la respuesta.

-Son unos 40.000 yenes.

-¡¿Cuanto?!- Ash no solo le sorprendió la cifra sino que aún no estaba seguro de cuanto podía ser en comparación con el dinero de su mundo, mientras que Avdol estaba más extrañado por el motivo de la multa.

-¿Basura?

-¿Te quedó claro?

-¿Basura? ¿De qué hablas?- Polnareff entonces comprendió que el guardia se refería al saco en el que llevaba su equipaje y el grupo entero se rió de esto.- Solo veo mi equipaje. ¿Podrías decirme de qué basura me estás hablando?- El oficial retrocedió mientras Polnareff le hablaba amablemente con cara de echarse a reír en cualquier momento, y entonces le puso la mano en el hombro.- ¿Dónde está la basura, oficial?

-¿Ese es su equipaje?

-Exactamente.

-No sabe cuánto lo siento.- El grupo volvió a reunirse y es entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que la niña estaba a su lado y se giraron hacia ella mientras todos incluida ella se quedaban en silencio, tras lo cual ella se giro.- Bien, creo que ya me voy.- Polnareff le hizo un gesto para que se largase antes de volver a mirar a la niña que se apoyó en unas macetas cercanas.

-¿Y a esa qué le pasa, por qué sigue pegada a nosotros?

-Oye. ¿No ibas a ver a tu padre?- Joseph intento aclarar la situación.

-¿Por qué no dejas de seguirnos y te vas?

-¿Es que acaso, no sabes donde esta?- Al oír la pregunta de Ash la chica respondió aparentemente molesta.

-Me juntaré con él dentro de cinco días. ¡Puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana! No dejaré que me den órdenes.- Sin embargo después de decir esto la niña pareció calmarse de pronto mientras miraba a Jotaro.

-Estará en peligro si se queda con nosotros.- Avdol y Kakyoin comenzaron a analizar el problema.

-Tal vez no tiene nada de dinero.

-Está bien, podemos pagarle el alojamiento en un hotel, Polnareff, haz que nos acompañe, pero procura no herir su orgullo.- Al escuchar las palabras de Joseph el francés pareció molesto, pero cumplió la petición sin decir nada.

-A la orden. ¡Oye! Eres pobre. ¿No? Nos encargaremos de ti, así que acompáñanos.- Al oír esto los dos pokémon se rieron y Ash le dirigió una mirada a pikachu para que parara, y mientras Kakyoin también se río el resto simplemente apartaron la mirada por su parte la chica suspiro como si no entendiese las palabras de Polnareff.

-Bien, registrémonos.- Avdol prefirió acortar la charla al igual que Joseph para poder entrar al hotel.

-S, si.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero tenemos muchos huéspedes en esta época del año.- Joseph se estaba encargando del papeleo mientras una de las recepcionistas lo atendía.- Tendrán que alojarse en habitaciones separadas. ¿Les parece bien?

-Supongo que no tenemos elección, con respecto a las habitaciones, eh, compartiré una habitación con Avdol.

-Ya que somos estudiantes, Jotaro y yo compartiremos una habitación.- Tras escuchar las palabras de Kakyoin Avdol retomo la conversación.

-Creo que meowth y pikachu deberían quedarse con Ash, eso significa que la última habitación les corresponde a Polnareff y.- La niña se enfado al darse cuenta de lo que significaba.

-¡Ni loca, no me quedaré con él!

-¿Qué?- La niña le hizo una burla al joven francés ante la mirada de desagrado de meowth que tuvo que mantenerse callado.

-Es una niña, pero creo que sigue siendo una señorita.- Joseph se resigno a la situación.- ¿Podrían ser cinco habitaciones?

-Sí.- La recepcionista dejo las llaves en el mostrador y Polnareff fue el primero en coger su llave.

-Podré relajarme más estando solo. ¡Es lo que quería desde un principio! Vámonos, no hemos tenido ni un respiro desde que salimos de Hong Kong. ¡Ya quiero ducharme en la seguridad de mi habitación.- Todos simplemente sonrieron antes de seguir a su compañero por el pasillo hacia sus habitaciones.- ¡Nos vemos!- Poco después de separarse Polnareff llego a su habitación revisando el baño mientras entraba y dejaba su llave en una mesilla al lado de la cama en la cual había un extraño muñeco con apariencia similar a una mezcla entre un indio americano y un azteca, tras lo cual abrió el balcón y suspiro.- Debí suponer, que ni siquiera nos dejarían descansar.- Polnareff se giro mirando la mini nevera.- Sal de ahí.- En ese momento la nevera se abrió y un hombre con la cara cubierta de cicatrices comenzó a salir de ella, tenía unos vaqueros azules con las perneras recogidas, un pañuelo atado a su cintura, dos brazaletes hechos con lo que parecían hechos con cintas de cuero, una chaqueta sin mangas de color verde con tono marrón y marcas similares al arte de mayas o indios americanos, su cabello marrón estaba atado con una trenza a su espalda y una cinta alrededor de su frente con marcas similares a la chaqueta, poco a poco el misterioso intruso comenzó a levantarse.- Vaya aura asesina despliegas. ¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre antes de que te mate?

-Me llamo Soul Sacrifice, y mi stand corresponde a la carta del diablo, significa la influencia de una maldición, el deterioro de la salud mental y una ruta hacia conflictos complejos. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en el minibar?- Polnareff le agarro por una de las solapas del chaleco visiblemente enfadado y cambiar sus posiciones en la habitación.

-Oye. ¡¿Eres estúpido?!- Polnareff señalo todas las latas y botellas aún mojadas sobre la nevera y cómoda que había al lado de la nevera.- ¡Sacaste los contenidos del minibar sin siquiera preocuparte de esconderlos!- En ese momento el asaltante sonrió y al ver esto Polnareff lo soltó y dio un paso atrás mientras su adversario convocaba a su stand.

-¡Ebony Devil!- El stand parecía una cabeza flotante que parecía una mezcla de las cabezas de un bebe y una mosca con dos escudos bajo él y dos brazos similares a una armadura retorcida sosteniendo en el derecho una cimitarra.

-¡Silver Chariot!- El stand de Polnareff logro asestar estocadas a la frente, lengua, y ojo izquierdo de su oponente antes de que este hiciese nada, tras esto el asaltante se echo hacia atrás mientras sangraba y al mismo tiempo su stand comenzó a desaparecer mientras caía junto a algo de sangre sobre el muñeco de la mesilla.- Pero qué patético, el simio del otro día y ese gyarados eran unos usuarios de stand mucho más fuertes e intimidantes que tú.- Polnareff estaba realmente confiado incluso retirando a su stand cuando vio como su oponente se retorcía intentando mantenerse en pie mientras sangraba sin parar.

-¡Sí que metiste la pata, Polnareff! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme esto?! ¡Duele, duele muchísimo!

-¿Y a este qué le pasa?

-¡Duele! Eh, eh, eh.- El malherido enemigo comenzó a caminar de espaldas acercándose cada vez más al borde del balcón.- Te maldigo, ha, ha, ha, blegh, argh. ¿Cómo te atreviste? ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme esto?! ¡No sabes el rencor que te guardo ahora! Esta agonía. ¡Una agonía como esta no puede quedarse impune, dejé que me encontraras y me atacaras a propósito! Eh, eh.- En ese instante el hombre se apoyo sobre la barandilla y de pronto se cayo de espaldas por ella ante la mirada de Polnareff.- ¡Ahhhhhh!- Polnareff corrió al balcón para ver que había sido de él pero no vio nada fuera de lugar.

-N, no está! ¿Desapareció, qué sucede?- En ese momento sintió como algo le cortaba su tobillo pero no pudo ver nada aparte de la herida.- "No lo puedo creer. ¿Cuándo me atacó?" No creo haber sentido venir ese ataque, no, estoy seguro de que no lo sentí.- Sin perder un instante entro de nuevo a la habitación y descolgó el teléfono para llamar mientras se curaba la herida en la cama, ignorando que el muñeco de su mesilla se encontraba tumbado bajo la cama sosteniendo una navaja de afeitar.- ¡Señor Joestar! ¡Usuario de stand se oculta en mi habitación! ¿Qué? ¡¿Eres Avdol?! ¡Bueno, escúchame! No puedo explicarlo bien, no sé si es fuerte o débil. ¡Pe, pero era repulsivo! Escapó. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué sucede? ¡No bajen la guardia, me cortó el pie de la nada!

-¿Soul Sacrifice y la carta del diablo? ¿Estas seguro de que eso fue lo que dijo?

-Sí, sin importar cuántas veces lo recuerde, no tiene sentido, sé que alcancé a ver su stand por un instante, pero sin señal alguna de haber sido atacado, apareció un corte en mi pierna.- En ese momento Polnareff movió el muñeco con su pie y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación.- ¡Como sea! Estaré allí en cinco minutos, la habitación 1212 del piso 12. ¿Cierto? Avisa a Kakyoin, Jotaro, Ash, pikachu y meowth. ¡Nos vemos!- Después de esto colgó y volvió a descolgar para hacer una segunda llamada mientras recogía y examinaba el muñeco viendo que era de peluche.

-Buenas, recepción.

-¿Hola? ¿Servicio de habitación? Me herí la pierna. ¿Podrían traerme algún analgésico y vendajes? Habla Polnareff de la habitación 912.

-Entendido, iremos de inmediato.- Después de esto Polnareff colgó el teléfono y dejo el muñeco en la mesilla.

-Pero qué despistado, terminé envolviendo mi herida con ropa sucia, maldita sea.- Mientras en la habitación de Joseph este había escuchado la conversación por teléfono.

-¿Conoces al que atacó a Polnareff, Avdol?

-Sí, Soul Sacrifice, un asesino que finge ser un simple curandero nativo americano, pero es un usuario de stand aterrador, mafias, ejércitos y políticos de todo el mundo buscan contratarlo, vi a Soul Sacrifice una vez en el pasado y estaba cubierto de heridas, esto se debe a que su estrategia consiste en incitar a su contrincante a hacerle daño, luego utiliza el poder de su rencor para controlar a su stand, así genera la ilusión de que sus oponentes fueron asesinados por una maldición.

-¿Entonces Polnareff cayó en su juego?

-Lamentablemente, sí.

-¿qué tipo de stand utiliza?

-Nadie lo sabe, todos los que lo han enfrentado han sido asesinados.

-¿Mmm?

-Es muy peligroso que Polnareff se encuentre solo, lo mismo se aplica a nosotros.

-Es muy probable que quiera intentar derrotarnos de a uno, dijo que llegaría en cinco minutos, reunámonos en esta habitación.- Joseph no perdió el tiempo y aviso a su nieto por el teléfono.

-Ya entendí viejo, nos juntaremos en la habitación 1212.

-¿Qué sucede Jojo?

-En marcha, parece que estamos en peligro.- Al mismo tiempo en la habitación de Ash y los dos pokémon el humano terminaba de hablar por teléfono.

-Enseguida vamos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Pikachu, pi?

-Parece que un enemigo ataco a Polnareff.

-¿Pika?

-¿Al sensei, esta bien?

-Parece ser que algo raro ocurrió, tenemos que ir todos a la habitación del señor Joestar.- Ambos pokémon asintieron antes de ponerse en marcha, por su parte Polnareff tenía problemas para abandonar la habitación.

-Pero qué extraño, no encuentro la llave de esta habitación. Podría jurar que la dejé aquí, maldita sea. ¿Dónde estará? Si no encuentro la llave,no podré entrar cuando regrese. ¿Podré pedir otra en la recepción? ¿Me cobrarán?- Polnareff comenzó a mirar bajo su almohada y su cama.- Allí está, debió caerse durante el alboroto de la pelea.- Polnareff se metió bajo la cama para coger la llave y cuando la alcanzó comenzó a oír pasos y antes de poder hacer nada unos cables salieron de las esquinas que le atraparon las muñecas y tobillos y tras oír como las lamparas de las mesillas caían al suelo Polnareff se vio atado sobre el suelo a las cuatro esquinas de la cama.- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué está?- En ese instante una diminuta figura con un frasco en su mano apareció a un lado de la cama y le arrojo el contenido liquido del frasco a la cara de Polnareff.- ¡¿Es champú?! ¡Maldición, mis ojos!- Mientras Polnareff intentaba recuperar su visión sin poder usar sus manos la figura saco un serrucho de detrás de la mesilla y comenzó a serrar las patas de la mesa.- ¡¿Quién es?! "¡Estoy en problemas, tengo que salir de aquí!"- Antes de que Polnareff pudiese hacer nada las patas de la cama cedieron y esta callo sobre él mientras la figura se reía, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta y la figura se escondió antes de que la puerta se abriera permitiendo la entrada de un botones del hotel.

-Señor Polnareff, vengo del servicio de habitación, le traje medicamentos.

-¡Vete, te matará!

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!- El botones se dispuso entrar en la habitación cuando vio la cama y la sangre.

-¡Sal de aquí, te van a matar!

-Ah.- En ese momento en la sombra del botones pudo apreciarse la de la figura encima de la puerta sosteniendo la cuchilla de afeitar, y antes de poder reaccionar la cuchilla callo rebanando la cara del botones cortando desde encima de su frente hasta por debajo de su barbilla, a los pocos segundos la cara del desafortunado empleado del hotel cayo al suelo formando un charco de sangre y acto seguido su cuerpo se desplomo cayendo boca abajo formando otro charco de sangre antes de que la figura lo agarrase del pelo y tirase de él hacia la habitación, tras esto la puerta se cerro de golpe con un cartel en el picaporte que ponía do not disturb. La figura sacudió la sangre de la cuchilla y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la cama antes de aparecer cabeza abajo junto a la cara de Polnareff revelándose como el muñeco de la mesilla con el ojo izquierdo enrojecido y la boca llena de dientes puntiagudos, el cual no dejaba de reírse.

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a apuñalar uno de mis ojos, Polnareff?!

-¡¿Un muñeco?! Ese es. ¡Silver Chariot!- El stand de Polnareff apareció sobre la cama mientras el muñeco se levantaba de espaldas mirando al stand sin girarse mientras le señalaba con su cuchilla y su otra mano.

-¡¿Eres estúpido?! ¡Tu stand no posee la habilidad de pelear fuera de tu campo visual!- Silver Chariot intento cortar al muñeco que salto para evitar el golpe y acto seguido uso su cuchilla para cortar el tobillo del stand dejando entrever la silueta de Ebony Devil detrás de él.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- Después de esto el muñeco saco su lanza y comenzó a clavarla en la cama.- Mientras la niña en su habitación se miraba en él espejo cuando oyó como llamaban a su puerta.

-Oh, Jojo. ¿Necesitas algo?- La niña salió al ver a Jotaro y Kakyoin por la mirilla.

-Así que estabas aquí, escúchame, no salgas de esta habitación.

-¿Eh?

-Vendremos a buscarte después.

-No le abras la puerta a ningún extraño.

-Bi, bien.- Mientras en uno de los pasillos Ash y los pokémon estaban de camino a la habitación cuando Ash noto que meowth parecía preocupado.

-Tranquilo seguro que Polnareff esta bien.

-Pika.

-No me preocupa el sensei, me preocupa que clase de enemigo le habrá intentado atacar.

-No pensé que te preocuparía tan poco lo que le ocurriese.

-Pi, pikachu.

-No seáis tontos, el sensei puede no ser un genio pero no es tan despistado como vosotros, es imposible que acaben con él con facilidad.

-¡Oye podrías ser menos borde!

-¡Pikachu!- Meowth simplemente continuo caminando mientras sonreía.

-La verdad duele.- Mientras en la habitación el muñeco continuaba atravesando la cama con su lanza una y otra vez intentando acertar a Polnareff sin mucho éxito.

-"Maldición. ¡¿Por qué pesa tanto esta cama?! Debe pesar unos 120 kilos, tengo que utilizar a Silver Chariot para cortar mis ataduras"- Entonces Polnareff vio como el muñeco pasaba delante de él tras lo cual salto asestándole un mordisco a la pierna de Silver Chariot.- ¡Infeliz! "En cuanto dejo de atacar, esto sucede. ¡Aunque no pueda ver, tendré que seguir lanzando estocadas!"- Silver Chariot intento lanzar otra estocada que el muñeco evito saltando.

-¡Eres horrible!- Tras esto el muñeco salto pasando justo al lado de Silver Chariot que no fue capaz de atacarlo a tiempo tras lo cual lanzó otra estocada que derribó las botellas, dos de las cuales el muñeco recogió y rompió para luego saltar de nuevo a la cama sosteniendo los restos de las mismas evitando las estocadas del stand, y comenzó a correr por el brazo de Silver Chariot hasta llegar a su cabeza a la que se agarro unos segundos sacando su lengua, el stand trato de atacarlo nuevamente pero el muñeco salto de nuevo evitando las estocadas mientras daba saltos y rompiendo los últimos restos una de las botellas que llevaba en su mano para luego saltar a su alrededor una y otra vez.

-Aunque seas un caballero, no puedes cortar lo que no puedes ver. ¡Si que eres torpe, y lento también!- El muñeco saltó a la espalda del stand y le asesto un mordisco en su hombro izquierdo mientras le clavaba los restos de su otra botella en el brazo para luego girar su cuerpo como un tornillo.

-¡Agh!- El muñeco volvió a apuñalar de nuevo la cama una y otra vez consiguiendo rozar a Polnareff sin soltar su mordisco.- ¡Desgraciado, deja de molestar, maldito enano!- Silver Chariot cogió la sabana de la cama y la arrojo sobre el muñeco, mientras Joseph comenzaba a impacientarse cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron Jojo, Kakyoin, Ash, pikachu y meowth.

-¿Vienen solos, qué pasó con la chica?

-Bueno, fuimos a ver si estaba bien.- Después de decir esto Kakyoin continuó la explicación de Jojo.

-Pero como no es una usuaria de stand, pensamos que correría más peligro si la traíamos con nosotros.

-"Por mí cuanto menos tiempo pase junto a ella mejor."- Después de pensar esto meowth se sentó en una de las camas mientras escuchaba la contestación de Joseph.

-Bien pensado, entonces solo falta Polnareff, si que tarda, ya han pasado más de cinco minutos.- mientras el muñeco comenzó a retorcerse bajo la sabana después de comprobar que atravesarla con su lanza no sirvió de nada.

-¡Déjame salir, suéltame!

-Te atrapé, partiré tu lanza en dos.- Justo después de que Silver Chariot le arrancase la punta a la lanza el muñeco atravesó la sabana con la cuchilla cortando parte de la mano del stand.- ¡Agh!- Tras esto el stand de Polnareff lanzó varias estocadas que hicieron añicos el espejo y cortando parte del cable, pero que él muñeco esquivo de nuevo saltando en el aire haciendo jirones la sabana que lo cubría sin embargo Silver Chariot fue capaz de cortar en ese momento el resto del cable liberando a su usuario.- "Bien, maldición, pero al menos pude liberarme, haré que chariot regrese para salir de aquí."- En ese momento Polnareff se dio cuenta de que el muñeco estaba echando todo el liquido de las botellas y latas alrededor de la cama.- ¡¿Qué demonios hace?!- Cuando acabo el muñeco con una cuchilla en cada mano comenzó a cortar las ultimas latas y a arrojarlas hacia Polnareff antes de sentarse en el suelo de golpe como si se hubiese dormido para comenzar a reírse de nuevo a los pocos segundos y girar de pronto su cuello 180º.

-¡Oye, Polnareff, ahora voy a arrancarte los testículos! ¡Mah, eh, eh, eh!- La cabeza del muñeco comenzó a girar 360º una y otra vez.

-Pero qué grosero. ¡Chariot!- El muñeco volvió a saltar evitando la estocada para luego usar al stand como trampolín y saltar a la lampara con su cara en el lado de su espalda, tras lo cual soltó la lampara aún agarrado a la cadena que la sujetaba al techo devolviendo su cabeza a la posición inicial.

-¡Casi! Escaparé a un lugar que no puedas ver. ¡Cabeza hueca! Aprovecha para inspeccionar la alfombra.

-¿Eh? Esto es.- En ese instante la cabeza del muñeco asomo detrás de Polnareff.

-¡La empapé de cerveza, zumo y alcohol!- Polnareff se giro solo para ver que este se había retirado y escucho como volvía a caminar alrededor de la cama.- ¡Los derramé a propósito! Si pudiese orinar, también lo habría hecho.- El muñeco agarro la entrepierna de sus pantalones con ambas manos como si fuese su "miembro" mientras se reía, antes de volver a agarrarse a la cadena del techo mientras sostenía un secador que soltaba descargas y cuyo extremo estaba ardiendo.- ¿Qué crees que haré con este secador de pelo defectuoso y toda la humedad del piso, Polnareff? ¡No te voy a secar el pelo!- El muñeco continuo riendo mientras aumentaba la potencia del secador.- ¡Muere! Con esto podre apaciguar mi rencor, Polnareff.- El muñeco dejo caer el secador mientras Polnareff en silencio miraba los trozos de cristal del suelo frente a él.

-No eres el único que hizo un desastre a propósito.- De pronto el stand de Polnareff atravesó el secador y la cabeza del muñeco con una estocada.

-¡¿Cómo supiste en qué lugar me encontraba con tanta exactitud?!- El muñeco pudo ver en ese momento los cristales rotos frente a la cama que reflejaban a Polnareff.

-¡Rompí un espejo, no tengo problemas para ver sobre la cama desde este ángulo!- Tras esto Chariot sacudió su espada haciendo que el muñeco saliese despedido golpeando las paredes y el suelo hasta aterrizar sobre la mini nevera, tras lo cual Polnareff finalmente pudo salir y ponerse en pie señalando al muñeco.- Nos vemos las caras.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- El muñeco trato de correr hacia la salida cando Silver Chariot le corto las piernas.

-Alto ahí, oye, Soul Sacrifice, quiero hacerte una pregunta, busco a un hombre con dos manos derechas. ¿Podrías hablarme de su stand?

-¡Idiota, ningún asesino que se respete mostraría la identidad de su stand, solo lo hacen al morir o al matar a su oponente! Gracias a estúpidos como ustedes que muestran sus stands a cualquiera, ya conocemos sus puntos débiles. ¡De no ser por ese espejo ya estarías muerto!

-Pues bien, atácame una vez más.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué pasa, no dijiste que me ibas a arrancar los testículos? ¡Quiero verte intentarlo maldito enano asqueroso!- Polnareff extendió la palma de su mano frente a él con el brazo en ángulo y su stand a su lado en la misma posición.- Rebanaré.- El muñeco trato de lanzarse contra Polnareff y asestarle un mordisco solo para ser cortado en mil pedazos por Chariot.- Todo tu cuerpo exceptuando ese lugar.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- Se oyó un grito en el lugar y al mismo tiempo uno de los botones que estaba limpiando el baño trataba de acabar su trabajo y solo le quedaba por limpiar un ultimo retrete.

-Disculpe, ha estado en el baño por mucho tiempo. ¿Se encuentra bien?- El botones abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse el cuerpo completamente desgarrado de Soul Sacrifice con excepción de su entrepierna en sus últimos momentos desparramado por el retrete.- Mientras Avdol se sintió aliviado cuando Polnareff entro a la habitación sin darse cuenta de que llegaba malherido.

-Al fin llegas, Polnareff.

-Ah.- Polnareff intentaba mantenerse en pie mientras Joseph que tampoco se dio cuenta continuo a lo suyo.

-La puntualidad nunca ha sido lo tuyo, muy bien, ahora podemos comenzar, ideemos un plan para contrarrestar el ataque de Soul Sacrifice.

-Estoy exhausto.- Polnareff se apoyo en una pared antes de dejarse caer.

-¿Sensei?- algo más tarde Polnareff se encontraba en una sala de interrogatorios con dos policías visiblemente molesto y desganado.

-¡Contéstame! ¿Qué hacía el cadáver del botones en tu habitación? Y el cadáver del baño. ¡Están relacionados! ¿No?- Polnareff ni se movió ni dijo nada estaba aburrido y solo quería acabar pronto lo cual enfureció al policía.- Eh. ¡Contéstame!

-Tengo el derecho a permanecer callado.- El policía parecía estar a punto de estallar cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar al abogado de Polnareff.- ¡Al fin llegas, te estaba esperando!- Mientras en el hotel meowth suspiro tras pasar dos minutos mirando por el balcón.

-Tranquilo seguro que todo saldrá bien.

-Pi, pikachu.

-Ya te he dicho que no me preocupa el sensei, después de todo fue capaz de derrotar al enemigo el solo, simplemente me pregunto cuanto tiempo habrá que esperar.

-Solo intentaba animarte.

-Pikachu.

-No es necesario que te preocupes tanto por mi, no soy uno de tus pokémon.

-No intentaba animarte por eso.

-Olvídalo me voy a dar una vuelta.- Meowth abandonó la habitación seguido por pikachu que parecía molesto.

-Pi, pikachu, pi.

-Esperad.- Ash se dispuso a seguirlos cuando se encontró con Avdol frente a la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Ash, que ocurre?

-¿Ah? Parece que tuve un malentendido con meowth, voy a intentar arreglarlo.- Ash salio corriendo por el pasillo para seguir a los dos pokémon mientras Avdol regresaba a la habitación de Joseph.

-Ah, Avdol, hice que la fundación Speedwagon se encargara del asunto de Polnareff, deberían liberar a Polnareff dentro de poco.

-Estuvo cerca, no pensé que volverían a encontrarnos tan rápido.

-Mientras Dio posea el cuerpo de Jonathan Joestar, sabrá todo lo que Jotaro y yo hagamos, es por eso que no nos han dejado descansar, pero por otro lado, podemos predecir lo que piensa.- Avdol asintió antes de contestar.

-Compraré una cámara Polaroid.

-No es necesario, puedo proyectar una imagen espiritual sin necesidad de una cámara.

-¿Qué?- Avdol no entendió las palabras de Joseph que señalo la televisión de la habitación antes de agarrarla por ambos lados y convocar a su stand que se introdujo en la televisión y esta comenzó a cambiar de cadena una y otra vez.

-¿Michael no ha llegado? ¿Dónde está Michael? El tercer lugar de esta semana avanzó cinco puestos. El precio del oro. Te ves delicioso, miau. ¡¿Qué?!

-¿Qué pasa? Los canales cambian de manera caótica.

-Intenta conectar palabras de la televisión para formar una oración, más que una imagen espiritual, es un audio espiritual.

-Tenemos, a, tres.

-¡Acaba de decir, tenemos a tres!

-Traidores, entre nosotros.

-¿Qué, qué acaba de?

-Estoy seguro de que dijo, tenemos a tres traidores entre nosotros.

-Kakyoin, meowth, pikachu, son agentes de Dio y Thunder, tengan cuidado.

-¡¿Kakyoin, meowth y pikachu, cómo?!

-¡No puede ser! ¿Kakyoin, meowth y pikachu son agentes de Dio y Thunder?- De pronto la televisión dejo de cambiar de canal y comenzó a mostrar una nueva imagen en ella, en la que aparecían Dio y al fondo la silueta de Thunder.

-Pero si.

-¡Joseph Joestar, infeliz, nos estás mirando! ¿No?- En ese momento la pantalla comenzó agrietarse.

-¡Dio, nos descubrió, cuidado!- Los dos hombres se apartaron de la televisión antes de que estallase.

-¿Qué significa?

-Lo que oíste, dijo claramente que Kakyoin, meowth y pikachu trabajan para Dio y Thunder, y que nos traicionarán.

-¡No puede ser!

-¡Yo también confío en ellos! Debe haber alguna razón, pero si de verdad se están comunicando con Dio y Thunder, es posible que puedan matarnos mientras dormimos. ¡Serían como sus caballos de Troya! ¿Dónde están?

-Kakyoin salió con Jojo y la niña, Ash fue a buscar a los dos pokémon.

Parámetros de stand:

Shark's Hunting Zone:

Poder destructivo- E

Velocidad- D

Rango- A

Durabilidad- C

Precisión- E

Potencial de desarrollo- E

Habilidades- Capacidad de multiplicación y control del agua mientras se encuentre en ella.

Ebony Devil:

Poder destructivo- D

Velocidad- D

Rango- A

Durabilidad- B

Precisión- D

Potencial de desarrollo- B

Habilidades- Capacidad de poseer objetos y otorgarles el poder de su stand.


	8. 8 El secreto tras los impostores

**Pokémon Bizarre Adventure**

 **Capitulo 8 El secreto tras los impostores**

El entrenador pokémon atravesó los pasillos uno tras otro buscando a los dos pokémon, finalmente tras dos minutos llego a la recepción y vio a los dos fuera frente a la puerta meowth estaba apoyado en una maceta de espaldas a pikachu que no paraba de "hablarle".

-Pikachu, pi, pi, pikachu pika, pika.

-¡Aquí estáis!-Ash se acerco a los dos pokémon y mientras que pikachu se giró para verlo meowth permaneció de espaldas hurgandose la oreja como si ninguno de los dos estuviese allí.- Esto meowth siento haberte dado la impresión de tratarte como si fueses uno de mis pokémon, pero ahora estamos viajando juntos y no quería tratarte de forma distinta.- Meowth lo miró sin girarse con una expresión de desgana.- ¿Aún estas enfadado?- Meowth comenzó a caminar sin decir nada.- Meowth.- Pikachu siguió a meowth hasta el comienzo de la carretera para volver a hablar con él.

-Pi, pika, pika, pikachu.- Meowth se mantuvo de espaldas mientras pikachu hablaba por su parte Ash comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia los dos pokémon.

-Ahora mismo no me interesa escuchar disculpas, por ahora solo quiero pasear un rato.- Meowth comenzó a caminar alejándose poco a poco del entrenador y pikachu el cual miro a su entrenador por un momento antes de volver a mirar a meowth.

-Creo que sera mejor seguirlo por un rato.

-Pika.- Pikachu asintió y los dos comenzaron a seguir a meowth quien sonrió sin que ninguno de los dos lo viese. Al mismo tiempo en el paseo marítimo de la ciudad Jojo estaba paseando junto a Kakyoin y la niña la cual al ver un puesto de bebidas y helados en cuyo mostrador había varios cocos expuestos salio corriendo a verlo.

-Quiero un helado.

-Bienvenida, niña.- El tendero le mostró un coco a la niña que supo que decir.- El helado está bueno, pero este amiguito es delicioso, es coco congelado.- El tendero acaricio el coco con su mejilla antes de abrirlo y ofrecérselo a la niña con dos pajitas y unos cubitos de hielo.- ¿Qué tal?- La niña dudo un momento antes de que Jojo junto a Kakyoin apareciese a su espalda.

-Probémoslo, sírvenos tres.

-Gracias, son 12 dólares.- Escuchar esto pareció molestar a la niña.

-¡Haznos un descuento, que sean 6!- El tendero simplemente sonrió antes de que Kakyoin le diese el dinero.

-Aquí tienes. ¡Gracias!

-Muy bien.- En ese momento un tipo que pasaba por allí se detuvo al ver a los tres paseantes frente al puesto y antes de que estos pudiesen hacer nada cogió la cartera de Kakyoin y salio corriendo.

-¡Me la quedo!- Kakyoin miro un instante su mano antes de mirar al hombre y convocar a su stand para hacerlo tropezar, cuando el ladrón se giro vio a Kakyoin mirándolo y esto lo asusto le asusto incluso antes de que este cambiase su expresión con su ojo derecho completamente abierto y el izquierdo entrecerrado.

-¿Realmente pensaste que te saldrías con la tuya, pedazo de mierda?- Jojo la niña y el tendero miraron como Kakyoin agarraba al ladrón por su cabeza antes de sacudirle un rodillazo en toda la cara.- ¡Haré que escupas tus entrañas!

-¡Kakyoin!- Jojo y la niña miraron incrédulos como Kakyoin sostenía al ladrón por su cabello.

-Tu vida vale menos que el pene de una miserable cucaracha.- El hombre intento hablar solo pudiendo escupir sangre antes de que Kakyoin lo agarrase sobre su espalda como en una llave de lucha libre tirando hacia abajo de su cabeza y pierna mientras su espalda seguía apoyada sobre la de Kakyoin.- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a usar tus asqueroso dedos para robar mi billetera?! No puedo dejar que te salgas con la tuya. ¿O sí? ¡Ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora!- El ladrón escupía cada vez más sangre por lo que Jotaro decidió intervenir.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces, Kakyoin? ¡Lo vas a matar!- Por su parte la niña estaba completamente helada.

-¡Increíble! ¿Un rompe espaldas? ¡Qué drástico! Además no puedo creer que esas palabras tan vulgares salgan de su boca.

-¡Ora, ora, ora!- Jotaro golpeo a Kakyoin por detrás haciendo que soltase al ladrón.

-¡Kakyoin! ¡¿No me escuchaste cuando te dije que te detuvieras?!- Jotaro se agacho a comprobar que él ladrón siguiese con vida.- Oye, Kakyoin algo te sucede. ¿Estas alterado?- Kakyoin recogió su cartera antes de girarse hacia Jojo con la mirada perdida sacudiéndose el polvo.

-Me dolió, ese empujón fue innecesario, intentó robar mi billetera, eso lo convierte en un criminal.- Kakyoin se acerco a su amigo cogiendo el coco que sostenía la niña y comenzar a beber de dos de sus pajitas a la vez mientras continuaba hablando.- Tenía que castigarlo. ¿O me equivoco, Jotaro?- Jotaro simplemente miro en silencio a su compañero.

-"Kakyoin."

-¿Por qué me miras así? Es como si quisieras matarme con la mirada, Jotaro, no me digas que estas considerando sacarme del grupo solo porque le di un escarmiento a ese ladronzuelo.- El ladrón comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo tratándose de alejarse del grupo cuando escucharon las voces de varios niños que se reunieron en un árbol detrás de Kakyoin en el que había cuatro escarabajos.

-Miren, escarabajos rinoceronte.

-¿Escarabajos? ¿Dónde?

-¡Genial!

-¡Es verdad, genial!

-¡Hay cuatro allá arriba!

-¡Es verdad, genial!- Kakyoin miro a los niños por un momento antes de volverse hacia su compañero riéndose para sorpresa de la niña.

-Jojo, no le des tantas vueltas al asunto, solo estaba un poco molesto, nuestro viaje ha sido muy agotador así que estaba de mal humor.

-¿Estás de mal humor? Yo te vi de lo más feliz.- Ambos se miraron en silencio un instante antes de que Jojo se diese la vuelta y comenzar a caminar.- El viejo y Avdol creen que lo mejor será que vayamos a la India en tren nos vamos mañana, tomaremos el teleférico para reservar boletos en la estación de Singapur.- Kakyoin continuó bebiendo mientras miraba de reojo como los niños a su espalda se iban y se fijo en los escarabajos antes de que la niña lo mirase.

-Kakyoin, Jojo se está alejando.- La niña vio a Kakyoin frente al árbol retorciéndose y emitiendo ruidos raros cuando de pronto se paró.

-Eh, sí, ya los alcanzo.

-Parece que te gusta mucho el agua de coco, Kakyoin.- La niña comenzó a seguir a Jojo mientras Kakyoin se daba la vuelta con una pata y un ala de escarabajo asomando de su boca, y en ese momento la niña se giro a tiempo de ver como Kakyoin terminaba de tragarse los restos de escarabajo en su boca sorprendiéndola al darse cuenta de que ya no quedaba ni uno de los escarabajos en el árbol.- E, ese era un escaraba, n, no debí habérmelo imaginado, seguramente era la cáscara del coco u otra cosa.

-Sí, me encanta el coco.- La niña sintió un escalofrío antes de correr hacia Jojo y agarrarse a su brazo respirando con dificultad.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-N, no es nada.- La niña volvió a mirar a Kakyoin al igual que Jojo, mientras Ash y pikachu seguían meowth a través de unas calles con poca gente el cual se giro mirándolos con mala cara antes de volver a girarse.

-En serio, no imagine que te lo tomarías tan mal.- Ash miro al gato pokémon que simplemente lo ignoro antes de mirar a pikachu.- ¿Se te ocurre alguna solución pikachu?- El pokémon eléctrico se acerco a meowth antes de empezar a hablar con él.

-Pi, pikachu, pika, pika, pikachu.

-Ya os he dicho que ahora no quiero hablar.

-Pika.

-Hu, solo quiero dar una vuelta tranquilo, de modo que si queréis seguirme que sea en silencio.- Pikachu se detuvo hasta que su entrenador estuvo al lado.

-¿Tú crees que deberíamos dejarlo pikachu?- El ratón eléctrico miro al suelo en silencio.

-Chu.- Ash miro a meowth que permaneció indiferente ante ellos tras lo cual el entrenador pokémon se acerco a él.

-Esta bien te seguiremos en silencio.- Meowth se giró viendo como Ash parecía estar buscando las palabras con las que expresar lo que sentía, mientras pikachu miro a los dos fijamente inclinando su cabeza cada vez más hasta que su cabeza se quedo en un ángulo de 90º y tras esto se giro.- Pero, aún así.- Meowth parecía molesto cuando un ruido repentino de objetos cayendo hizo que Ash se girase viendo como pikachu estaba atrapado bajo un montón de basura de varios cubos volcados, la única parte del pokémon que asomaba era su mitad inferior, al verlo Ash corrió a sacarlo.- ¡Pikachu! ¿Estas bien, que estabas haciendo?

-Pi, pika.- Pikachu miro a Ash mientras meowth se dio la vuelta sonriendo antes de volver a andar ante lo cual Ash dejo que pikachu de nuevo en el suelo mientras volvía a seguir a meowth.

-Espéranos.- Pikachu se giro un momento al oír como un gato negro le bufaba al salir de debajo del montón de basura y pikachu simplemente lo miro con cara inexpresiva apenas agitando su cola por unos instantes antes de que Ash se girase hacia él.- ¡Pikachu deprisa!

-Pika.- Pikachu comenzó de nuevo a seguir a su entrenador mientras junto al montón de basura se había formado un charco de sangre sobre el cual se hallaba el cadáver del gato que estaba partido en dos, mientras en la estación del teleférico que se encontraba en un edificio en mitad de la ciudad cuyas paredes estaban abiertas por los lados permitiendo la entrada y salida del teleférico, Jotaro y la niña miraban como las cabinas del teleférico entraban y salían desde una barandilla mientras Jotaro se tomaba un helado, cuando Kakyoin se acerco a ellos por su espalda.

-Oye, Jotaro. ¿No te comerás esa cereza? Si no la quieres, dámela, me muero de hambre.- Kakyoin cogió la cereza del helado de Jotaro antes de que este pudiese decir nada y de repente lo empujo por la barandilla.-¡Ten cuidado, Jotaro!- Jotaro consiguió agarrarse a la barandilla antes de que la niña se apresurase a ayudarlo.

-¡Jojo!

-¡Ha, ha, ha, ha, fue una broma, ha, ha, ha!- Kakyoin simplemente se dispuso a comerse la cereza entre risas mientras Jojo subía.- Una simple broma, Jotarokun.- Kakyoin entonces se metió la cereza en la boca pero en lugar de masticarla y tragar la agito con su lengua de un lado a otro con la boca abierta.- Lame, lame, lame, lame, lame, lame, lame, lame, lame, lame, lame, lame, lame, lame, lame, ah.- En ese momento y para sorpresa de nadie la cereza se le escapo cayendo entre él y Jotaro provocando la preocupación de la niña de nuevo.

-¡Es como si fuera una persona completamente distinta!

-¡Otra vez esa mirada! Me miras poniendo esa estúpida cara, Jotaro- Kakyoin señalo a Jotaro mientras hablaba antes de recoger la cereza y devolverla a su boca donde la mordió antes de que su cuerpo se expandiese ligeramente en apenas un segundo.

-Subamos, Kakyoin.- Kakyoin miró a Jojo quien estaba visiblemente enfadado sosteniendo su puño frente a él mientras una de las cabinas se paraba junto a ellos y sus puertas se abrían.- El teleférico ya llegó, te dije que subieras, con este ticket que tengo aquí te enviaré a volar, ya que es obvio que estás poseído.- En ese momento Jojo le asestó un puñetazo a Kakyoin cuya boca pareció romperse dejando caer su mandíbula colgando y con la cereza mordida en la lengua.- ¡¿Qué?!

-¡Ahhhhhh!- La niña se sorprendió al ver como Kakyoin cayo al interior de la cabina.

-He, he, he, te equivocas, Te equivocas un poco al decir que estoy poseído. Lame, lame, lame, lame, lame, lame, lame, lame, lame, lame, lame.- Kakyoin se giro hacia Jojo con la mandíbula colgando mientras seguía lamiendo la cereza.

-¡Ese no es Kakyoin!

-¿No has notado que mi cuerpo ha estado creciendo?- El falso Kakyoin comenzó a dar golpecitos en las puertas de la cabina para remarcar sus palabras frente a Jotaro quien tenía que mirarlo desde abajo ya que el falso Kakyoin prácticamente tocaba el techo de la cabina con su cabeza.

-¿Quién eres? "¿Un stand? Pero pude golpearlo.¿Existirá un stand al que pueda golpear?"- Jojo se metió en la cabina y la puerta se cerro tras de él antes de que la niña pudiese subirse.

-¡Jojo!- Mientras Ash miro a meowth que se apoyo en una farola que había en el extremo de una diminuta plaza a la que habían llegado al final de una calle sin salida en la que no había nada aparte de un diminuto solar al que se acerco pikachu a curiosear entre los materiales de construcción del lugar mientras Ash lo observaba de lejos antes de volver a mirar a meowth que parecía afilarse las garras en una farola cercana y dudar por unos instantes si acercarse a él o no.

-"¿Debería intentar hablar con él otra vez? Tendremos que arreglar esta situación tarde o temprano, quizás."- Ash pareció estar a punto de volver a hablar con meowth cuando escucho un crujido que hizo que se diese la vuelta y viese a pikachu cuya pata derecha se hundía en la caja sobre la que estaba subido aparentemente debido al mal estado de la misma, Ash estuvo a punto de ir a ayudarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que pikachu seguía moviéndose como si no se diese cuenta de su situación como cuando un personaje de videojuego sigue caminando aun habiendo chocado con una pared frente a él, Ash se quedo parado al ver esto y a los dos segundos vio como la caja terminaba de hundirse y pikachu cayo al suelo haciendo un pequeño hoyo como si fuese un pedrusco al caer hundiéndose en la tierra mientras seguía moviéndose de la misma forma.- "¿Pikachu? Algo raro ocurre, nunca le había visto comportarse de esa forma y por el hueco que ha hecho en la tierra parece como si pesase como una bola de bolos, no sera que."- En ese momento pikachu giro su cabeza hacia atrás como si se le rompiese el cuello y se girase sobre su cuerpo para levantarse y volver a su posición normal ante la mirada de Ash.- "Ese no es pikachu, probablemente sea uno de los enviados de Thunder"- Ash comenzó a moverse hacia meowth procurando no perder de vista al falso pikachu procurando que este no se diese cuenta de que lo había descubierto, tras unos 20 segundos de gran tensión Ash consiguió llegar junto al felino que dejo de afilarse las uñas al notar la presencia de Ash y mirarlo de reojo con desgana de nuevo lo cual le recordó a Ash por que lo había seguido hasta allí, pero el entrenador conservo la calma antes de hablar.- Meowth se que aún estas algo enfadado pero tienes que escucharme, ese pikachu es un impostor.- Al oír esto meowth abrió los ojos sin apartar la mirada del entrenador mientras este continuaba hablando.- Parece que aún no se ha percatado de que me he dado cuenta de que es es un impostor, por lo que ahora podremos pensar en una forma de lidiar con él cuando decida atacarnos.- Ash volvió a mirar al impostor que corría por el solar de un lado a otro antes de pararse mirando a uno de los transportes de materiales Ash no aparto la mirada de él mientras meowth en silencio se situaba a su espalda con calma mientras seguía afilando sus uñas.- De cualquier forma lo mejor sera disimular hasta que decida actuar y, hng.- Ash cayo sobre sus rodillas al sentir como meowth le hizo un pequeño corte en la pierna antes de saltar hacia el solar mientras el falso pikachu se acercaba a él.- ¿Qu, que?- Ash miro a meowth frustrado.- "¿Que esta ocurriendo, acaso nos ha traicionado, o era esto lo que realmente pretendía desde un principio?" ¡¿Por qué?!- Ash miro como el felino pokémon se giraba lentamente hacía él cuando para su sorpresa el falso pikachu comenzó a hablar.

-¿No, eres muy inteligente, verdad?- Ash abrió los ojos al empezar a darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo mientras meowth sacaba una cantimplora de su mochila.

-E, esa voz es igual a la de meowth.- El gato simplemente sonrió mientras dejaba caer el agua de la cantimplora sobre su pata derecha.

-¿No notaste que en todo este tiempo que ni pikachu ni yo nos separamos a demasiada distancia desde que salimos del hotel?- El falso pikachu continuo hablando mientras meowth comenzó a pasarse la pata sobre su pelo eliminando su color blanco.- Y además cada vez que hablaba contigo era cuando "pikachu" estaba a mi lado y de espaldas a ti, que me siguieses durante tanto tiempo sin darte cuenta, sin duda eso es un nuevo nivel de estupidez.- Apenas el falso pikachu acabo de decir esto meowth termino de eliminar el color blanco de su pelo que ahora era completamente gris rebelándose como un meowth de Alola tras lo cual el cuerpo del falso pikachu se abrió seccionándose de forma similar al Shout Out del sandslash del barco rebelando una especie de Mecanismos que se estiraron uno tras otro hasta tomar la apariencia de un esqueleto metálico el doble de grande que meowth en el que se encajaron uno a uno los trozos del falso cuerpo dándole una apariencia escalofriante antes de situarse tras el meowth de Alola cruzando los brazos frente a su usuario que miraba con desagrado a Ash.- Pensaba permitir que me siguieses un rato más hasta una zona aún más alejada y hacer que Fake Doll te asesinase mientras aun creyeses que era pikachu, pero al descubrir que era falso esto dejo de ser posible, y al estar atento a él te habrías dado cuenta de que no era yo quien hablaba, así pues no queda otra que acabar el trabajo de forma directa.- Ash se preparo para convocar a su stand mientras intentaba levantarse sin dejar de mirar al impostor de vuelta al teleférico Jojo estaba mirando al falso Kakyoin mientras este hablaba mientras parecía empezar a derretirse mientras su lengua se dividía en tres.

-Me fusiono con los cuerpos que consumo , así que soy un stand que las personas normales pueden ver e incluso tocar, soy Yellow Temperance, de la carta de la Templanza.- Después de decir eso el cuerpo de Kakyoin se transformo en una sustancia viscosa amarilla que se abrió de golpe revelando a un hombre de melena negra sin camisa tan musculoso como Jotaro.- ¡Este es mi verdadero y apuesto rostro!- El hombre no tenía nada más que un pantalón granate con un par de zapatos normales y su stand cubriéndole los hombros y parte de la espalda mientras seguía moviéndose.- ¡Vamos, Jotaro! Mira tu mano, te dejé un pequeño regalo cuando me golpeaste.- Jojo se dio cuenta de que un pequeño trozó del stand estaba pegado a su meñique derecho mientras seguía moviéndose.- ¡Te lo advierto! Si lo tocas, invadirá tu otra mano. ¿Qué tal si te metes el dedo en la nariz? Este stand devora a su presa lentamente cuanto más come, más grande se vuelve. ¡No podrás deshacerte de él!

-Miserable.- Jotaro se giro mientras su stand lanzaba un golpe hacia su enemigo.

-¡¿Por qué dices eso?!- Antes de que el golpe llegase a hacer contacto el stand enemigo se extendió envolviendo el brazo de Star Platinum.- ¡Cuando te digiera, me aseguraré de llenar tu boca con tus propios desperdicios!- Al instante Jotaro vio como su propio brazo comenzaba a arder.

-Me quema.

-Hi, hi, hi.

-Infeliz.- De vuelta a la estación la niña estaba llamando por teléfono desde una de las cabinas.

-Oh. ¿Tío Jojo? ¡Estamos en problemas!

-¿Anne, qué sucede?

-Kakyoin está.

-¡¿Kakyoin?!

-¿Realmente nos traicionó?- Avdol se había acercado a Joseph mientras este hablaba para poder enterarse mejor de la conversación.

-¡La cabeza de Kakyoin se abrió por la mitad, pero ese Kakyoin no era él en realidad! Y ahora. ¡Jojo está siendo atacado por una especie de baba dentro del teleférico, es horrible!

-¡Cálmate! ¿Dónde están?

-¡En la estación de teleféricos cercana al centro comercial, lo están atacando, Kakyoin está atacando a Jojo!

-Regresa al hotel de inmediato.- Joseph continuó hablando cuando oyó a alguien en la habitación llamando su atención y la de Avdol.

-¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?- La voz era de Kakyoin quien había entrado con pikachu y meowth delante de el cubiertos de arañazos y bastante cansados.

-¿Dónde estabais, y qué os ha pasado?

-Jojo se fue sin mí, así que fui a broncearme en la piscina.

-¿Con el uniforme puesto?- Avdol

-¿Algún problema? Sin embargo por el camino los vi discutiendo y me sentí intrigado.

-Pikachu no dejaba de darme la tabarra y decidimos subir a la azotea a "solucionar nuestras diferencias", pero acabamos empatando.

-¡Pi, pikachu, pi, pikachu!

-¡De suerte nada, la próxima vez Te aplastare por completo!- Joseph miro a los tres mientras parecía que pikachu y meowth iban a volver a pelearse ahí mismo antes de volver a contestar por teléfono.

-Está bien, estos son los reales, Anne, eso significa que ese otro Kakyoin. ¡Es falso!

-¡Ya lo sé!- En ese momento la niña pudo ver como Jotaro salto del teleférico rompiendo la ventana para intentar alcanzar uno de los pilares que sostenían los cables.- ¡Jojo, Jojo acaba de saltar del teleférico!- Jojo pareció estar a punto de caer al vació cuando convoco a su stand para poder agarrarse al pilar y revisar como el stand seguía pegado a su mano mientras crecía salpicando gotas de su sangre.

-Denme un respiro. "Un stand que se fusiona con los tejidos? Está devorando mi dedo."- Jotaro se subió al pilar desde donde observo como el teleférico se alejaba.- "De todos modos, antes de enfrentarlo debo encargarme de este stand, en el peor de los casos, tendré que cortarme el dedo."

-¿Crees que escapaste? Bueno, déjame decirte algo, sácate la mierda de los oídos y escúchame, mi stand Yellow Temperance no tiene debilidad alguna, no creas que pudiste escapar. ¡Es solo que no tengo necesidad de perseguirte, pedazo de mierda! ¡Ha, ha, ha, ha!- Mientras Jotaro veía como la cabina de teleférico se alejaba, Ash se levantaba poco a poco sin apartar la vista de su adversario preparado para convocar a su stand a la menor señal de un posible ataque.

-¿Donde están pikachu y meowth?- La pregunta de Ash pareció sorprender al meowth que pareció estar a punto de reírse.

-¿En serio te preocupas por otros en tu situación? En fin, no se donde están simplemente me limite a esperar a uno de vosotros en la entrada del hotel, no tengo ni idea de donde podrían estar o que hacían.- Ash pareció sentirse aliviado y el meowth aprovecho para lanzar a su stand contra Ash que apenas tuvo tiempo de intentar bloquearlo con las katanas de su stand sin éxito ya que Fake Doll salto a la pierna de Night Joker agarrándose a ella mientras comenzaba a morderla.

-Ngh. ¡Suéltate!- Ash hizo que Night Joker intentase cortar al stand cuando este de pronto se apartó y comenzó a trepar por la pierna sin dejar de morder en ningún momento y cuando llegaba a la rodilla Ash reacciono e hizo que la pierna de Night Joker estallase en llamas y la sorpresa hizo que el stand se retirase de un salto frente a su usuario.

-Hm, no esperaba esa agilidad mental, pero mi stand parece ser más rápido que él tuyo, si no logras tocarlo no tendrás más opción que morir.- El stand se preparo para atacar de nuevo mientras Night Joker se ponía en guardia, al mismo tiempo en los pasillos del hotel Polnareff caminaba hacia la habitación de Joseph.

-Maldición, esos policías eran demasiado pesados.- En ese instante pudo oír como se oía la voz de meowth discutiendo con pikachu al girar la esquina.

-¡Piika, pikachu, pika!

-¿Quieres calmarte? ?Es que siempre que vaya a haber un peligro como en el barco vas a perder el control?

-¡Pika, pika, pi!

-¡Maldita sea, creía que eras mucho más maduro!

-¿Eh, que ocurre aquí?

-¿Sensei, ya esta solucionado lo de la policía?

-Si, pero dejando eso a un lado. ¿Por qué estabais discutiendo?

-Pika.- Pikachu se aparto de meowth que no dejo de mirarlo para asegurarse de que no salía corriendo.

-Pues resulta que.- Al mismo tiempo dentro de la habitación Joseph estaba hablando con Avdol para decidir que hacer en su situación actual.

-Podríamos ir a buscar a Jotaro, sabemos donde esta y que le están atacando.

-Pero señor Joestar, Ash támbien podría estar bajo ataque y pikachu podría acabar saliendo a buscarlo por su cuenta.

-Lo sé, pero, no tenemos ni idea de donde podría estar, y encontrarlo podría llevarnos mucho tiempo.- Kakyoin que había estado escuchando miro el reloj antes de hablar.

-Podríamos separarnos, de esa forma mientras un grupo va a buscar a Ash el otro podría ir a buscar a Jotaro.

-Hmm, es una buena idea entonces solo queda decidir quien va en cada grupo.

-¡¿Eh, en serio ha pasado eso?!- Polnareff acababa de escuchar la historia de meowth que seguía mirando a pikachu para asegurarse de que este no saliese corriendo por su cuenta cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió mientras Joseph y el resto salían.

-¿Mmm, Polnareff, ya te han soltado?

-Si, pero dejando eso a parte, meowth me dicho lo que ha pasado. ¿Que hacemos?

-Hemos decidido dividirnos en dos grupos para poder ayudar a Ash y Jotaro.

-En ese caso preferiría ir a buscar a Ash, estoy más preocupado por él que por Jotaro.

-Pika, pi.- Meowth miro a pikachu antes de hablar.

-En ese caso yo támbien iré con vosotros, me preocupa que vuelvas a perder el control.

-Supongo que eso forma un equipo, el resto iremos a buscar a Jojo.- Todos asintieron al escuchar las palabras de Joseph mientras en una carretera algo alejada Ash rodó por el suelo después de que Fake Doll volviese a morder a su stand y saltase antes de que pudiese contraatacar, había recibido varios mordiscos desde que comenzó el combate, ahora apenas podía ponerse en pie.

-"Esto no va bien, desde hace un rato no puedo ver al falso meowth, y no solo él, su stand támbien se esconde cada vez que se retira. Con esa velocidad y capacidad para evitar ataque debería haber podido ir a por mis puntos vitales en cualquier momento pero no lo ha hecho, esta jugando con migo, tengo que pensar en alguna forma de salir de aquí, no podre atacarle en un lugar como este, lo mejor sera atraerlo a una zona abierta o lograr volver al hotel."- Ash seguía pensando mientras miraba a su alrededor esperando el próximo ataque durante casi un minuto sin que pasase nada.- "¿No, ataca? ¿Es que acaso se ha retirado? No, probablemente este tramando algo."- En ese instante Ash comenzó a oír como algo se acercaba y cuando se giro noto como Fake Doll ataco a su stand de nuevo atacando sus piernas y forzándolo a caer al suelo una vez más antes de que el stand saltase hacia un poste de luz en cuya parte más alta se encontraba su usuario sonriendo mientras miraba a Ash.

-Ha, ha, ha, que vista más patética, la verdad esperaba que presentases algo más de resistencia aunque el resultado acabase siendo el mismo.- Ash estuvo a punto de responderle cuando noto que el ruido de antes aumentaba y al mirar en la dirección de la calle por la que había caído y entonces pudo ver como al final de la calle había uno de los camiones que había en el solar el cual estaba yendo cuesta abajo hacia él aunque para su sorpresa no parecía tener el motor en marcha.- Ahora solo te queda esperar a morir.

-Maldición.- Ash convoco a su stand para protegerse antes de intentar apartarse cuando Fake Doll volvió a atacarlo haciendo que cayese de nuevo.

-No te molestes después de tomarme la molestia de asegurarme de que el camión vaya directo a ti sería decepcionante que no llegase a su destino, además estar en el suelo se ajusta mucho mejor a alguien como tú.- Ash se agarro las piernas mientras miraba como el camión comenzaba a coger velocidad según se acercaba a él.

-"Maldición seguramente lo haya manipulado para que no pueda pararlo, Night Joker no tiene poder para destruirlo a tiempo y tampoco se como hacer reparaciones para poder pararlo. ¿Qué hago?"- Ash comenzó a mirar nervioso a su alrededor cuando se dio cuenta de que en la carretera paralela pasaban varios coches.- "Eso es si logro acercarme lo suficiente podre hacer que Night Joker me ayude a subir a uno de esos coches para poder evitar el camión y buscar un terreno más favorable."- Nada más decidirse Ash comenzó a moverse para intentar alcanzar su objetivo cuando noto como Fake Doll volvía a lanzarse contra él.

-Oh, ya has olvidado lo que te he dicho no puedo permitir que el camión no alcance su destino.- Durante los treinta segundos siguientes parecieron repetirse una y otra vez mientras Ash intentaba levantarse sin éxito debido a la interferencia del stand enemigo, mientras el camión se iba acercando cada vez más y más mientras iba acelerando, hubo un momento en el que pareció estar a punto de estrellarse entonces Fake Doll salto encima del capo y se inclino para cambiar la dirección de nuevo hacia Ash.- Ya no te queda tiempo. ¿Quieres decir unas ultimas palabras?- Ash no hablo, se limito a extender su brazo hacia los coches.

-"Maldición si solo pudiese."- El falso meowth se río mientras el camión seguía acelerando y ya estaba a unos 10 metros Ash volvió a mirar el camión desesperado cuando de pronto el brazo de su stand se extendió desde su hombro y desde el extremo de sus guantes se extendieron unos cables que se engancharon a uno de los coches tirando de Ash segundos antes de que el coche impactara para sorpresa de ambos usuarios de stand.

-¿Como? ¿Su stand tenía esa habilidad?

-Increíble, no me imaginaba que Night Joker tuviese esta habilidad, pero es justo lo que necesitaba.- En ese momento Night Joker tiro de sus hilos y Ash pudo agarrarse al maletero del coche con la ayuda de su stand mientras veía como el meowth de Alola lo miraba con rabia desde lejos. Mientras en él pilar Jotaro saco su mechero y lo acerco su mano mientras lo encendía.

-No podré evitar quemarme, pero tendré que calcinarlo.- Jojo puso el dedo que tenía un fragmento de Yellow Temperance en él sobre la llama mientras aguantaba el dolor, sin embargo a los tres segundos el fragmento creció extendiéndose por su mano sorprendiendo a Jotaro.- Pero si. ¡Se esparció! Calentarlo fue contraproducente, maldita sea.- Entonces Jotaro miro a una de las cabinas que se acercaban en la cual podía verse a un niño con un polo helado que lo miraba desde su asiento, Jotaro respiro antes de tomar impulso y saltar y agarrarse a la cabina con la ayuda de su stand el cual arranco la puerta de la cabina para que entrara Jotaro, dentro vio al niño junto a un hombre dormido que estaba sujetándola correa de un pequeño perro blanco que no dejaba de ladrar a Jotaro y una mujer que estaba sentada frente a ellos, la mujer no era muy destacable aparte de su vestido ajustado que hacía más evidente su sobrepeso, aparte de eso y de sus joyas (Brazaletes collar y pendientes) lo único que resaltaba era su maquillaje recargado y el hecho de que miraba desganado a Jotaro.

-Con permiso.

-¡Vaya manera más extraña de aparecer!- La mujer no mostró mucha emoción mientras hablaba a Jotaro.

-Solo ignórame, oye niño, necesito que me prestes ese polo.- Jotaro le cogió el helado al niño que pareció estar a punto de llorar para sorpresa de la mujer.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces con el polo de ese niño?

-¿Es hijo tuyo?

-No.

-Entonces cállate y observa el paisaje.- Después de decir esto Jotaro volvió a mirar al niño.- Lo siento, te compraré otro cuando nos bajemos.- El niño asintió en silencio mientras contenía las lágrimas.- Si no puedo calentarlo.- Jotaro toco el stand con el polo y de este de pronto brotaron espinas como si parte de él se hubiese cristalizado.- Ah, el muy infeliz, ahora sacó espinas y se incrustó en mi mano.

-¡Oye, tú, ni el fuego ni el hielo funcionarán!- Las repentinas palabras de la mujer llamaron la atención de Jotaro que vio como esta se sonaba la nariz antes de comenzar a "apretarse" su pecho izquierdo mientras volvía a hablar.- Ya te lo dije, no tiene debilidades. Hi, hi, hi.- Entonces Jojo miro sus piernas que parecían haberse convertido en liquido atrapando al perro por el cuerpo mientras Yellow Temperance comenzó a caer envolviendo el cuerpo del perro.- ¡Pedazo de mierda, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

-Serás.- Mientras el niño intentaba despertar al hombre.

-¡Papá, el perrito, el perrito!

-Infeliz, me estabas esperando en este teleférico.

-Ahhh. ¡Mi pobre Pockey!- El hombre comenzó a tirar de la correa tratando de sacar al perro del stand.

-¡Es peligroso, no tires de él, suéltalo!- Jotaro intento advertirles pero cuando el hombre volvió a tirar la cabeza del perro salió volando dejando el cuerpo enterrado en el stand.

-Vine a acabar contigo. ¡Jotaro!- Al instante la mujer comenzó a hincharse y volverse amarillo antes de abrirse revelando a su usuario, al verlo Star Platinum apareció arrancando una agarradera de la cabina y se dispuso a golpear al enemigo con ella.- ¡Eres rápido! Pero aun así debo recordándote que no tengo debilidades.- Yellow Temperance se agrupo frente a Star Platinum bloqueando el golpe.- ¿Me escuchas siquiera? ¡Maldita escoria! Mi stand es una armadura que absorbe energía. ¡Una barrera que ataca! No importa lo rápido lo rápido o fuerte que seas no podrás hacer nada contra Yellow Temperance. ¡Soy invencible!- Poco a poco el stand comenzó a envolver la agarradera impidiendo que Star Platinum la siguiese usando mientras la mano de Jotaro seguía sangrando alrededor del stand.- ¡Solo podrás escapar de mí cortándote la mano! ¡¿Do you understand?!- Al instante el stand se extendió como tentáculos desde el cuerpo de su usuario hasta pegarse al cuerpo de Jotaro.- ¡Ya no puedes hacer absolutamente nada! ¡No puedes escapar! ¡No hasta que te digiera! ¡Te comeré!

-Dame un respiro.- Jotaro tenía sus manos frente a él con los dedos que el stand había atrapado al principio de su pelea, sus palabras sorprendieron al usuario que observo como Jojo comenzaba a hablar de nuevo mientras el fuego parecía formarse en los lugares donde Yellow Temperance se había pegado.- Este stand no tiene debilidades, puede que sea el más poderoso de todos, qué aterrador, sin embargo, la familia Kujo, no, la familia Joestar tiene una manera muy peculiar de pensar a la hora de pelear, solo uno, solo me queda un último plan.

-¿Qué?

-Y ese es.- En ese momento Jotaro recordó como su abuelo le repitió las mismas palabras antes de convocar a su stand para agujerear el suelo de la cabina antes de continuar.- ¡Escapar!- Al instante Jojo comenzó a caer junto a su enemigo mientras estaban unidos por Yellow Temperance.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ya te estoy digiriendo, imbécil! ¿Crees que puedes escapar mientras mi stand te tiene rodeado?

-Sé que huyo.- Star Platinum agarro los tentáculos de Yellow Temperance antes de que ambos usuarios se hundiesen en el agua donde Star Platinum agarro al usuario por los brazos mientras este se recubrió con su stand como una segunda piel.- Pero lo hago hacia él agua.

En ese instante Polnareff y los dos pokémon llegaron a la calle donde habían pasado Ash y los impostores.

-Según el recepcionista vinieron por aquí. ¿Veis algo?

-Nada útil sensei.

-¡Pika, pika!- Pikachu comenzó a llamar la atención de Polnareff y meowth que se situaron a su lado y vieron el cadáver del gato partido por la mitad.

-Esto no parece algo que pueda ser echo de forma normal y menos en un sitio tan estrecho, debe haber sido obra de un stand.

-Sensei esto quiere decir que es seguro que han pasado por aquí tenemos que darnos prisa.- Los tres se dispusieron a seguir buscando cuando vieron como varias personas se reunían frente a una tienda al final de la calle.

-¿Que ocurre?

-¿A que viene ese alboroto?

-Parece que a habido un accidente.

-¿Como?

-Parece ser que un camión se salio de control y se estrello.

-No parece que haya heridos pero tampoco había conductor.

-¿Entonces como se salio de control el camión?- Polnareff escucho esto con atención.

-¿Un camión sin conductor fuera de control? No sera.- Polnareff miro a los dos pokémon antes de dirigirse hacia el grupo del final de la calle. Mientras Ash se soltó del maletero del coche cuando llego a un pequeño parque en el que apenas había una pequeña torre en cuya parte más alta había una especie de anuncio en el que Ash no se fijo y un montón de basura o chatarra acumulada en la base de la torre.

-Este debería ser un lugar más desfavorable para su stand, preferiría poder llegar al hotel pero aún esta demasiado lejos y con esa velocidad su stand podría atacarme antes de poder reaccionar.- Ash se fue acercando al centro del parque, estaba acercándose a paso lento debido al dolor de sus heridas, al llegar al centro se sentó en el suelo agarrándose la herida de la pierna.- Ese impostor me pillo con la guardia baja, a pesar de lo que hemos vivido estos días no me imaginaba, que tratarían de atacarnos de esa forma, si me hubiese fijado más en el falso pikachu esto no habría ocurrido pero, no le di importancia porque al no haber pokémon en este mundo no se me ocurrió que pudiese encontrarme con otro pikachu aunque fuese falso, supongo que a pesar de todos mis viajes aún tengo mucho que aprender.- Ash se rió mientras pensaba en ello después de todo el no estaba acostumbrado a pelear por su cuenta, Ash extendió su mano manifestando el brazo de su stand frente a él.- Al menos he podido descubrir un nuevo poder de mi stand, pero no me servirá de nada si no aprendo de mis errores y analizó las habilidades de su stand.- Durante los próximos tres minutos Ash mantuvo su posición manteniéndose alerta vigilando sus alrededores esperando a que le atacasen hasta que un ruido a su espalda le hizo darse la vuelta. Mientras en el agua el oponente de Jotaro se estaba empezando a quedar sin aire.

-N, no puedo respirar.- Al cavo de dos segundos el hombre salió a la superficie retirando la parte de su stand que le cubría la cabeza para poder tomar aire.

-Tu stand bajo la guardia, aunque un stand sea invencible, si derroto a su usuario, el stand también morirá.- Star Platinum agarro por los hombros al usuario desde atrás con Jojo detrás de ambos.- ¿Do you understand?- El usuario se giró y vio a Jojo el cual aún tenía uno de los "tentáculos" de su stand pegado al lado derecho de su cabeza.- Seguro que disfrutaste insultándome hace poco. ¡Eh, soy alguien que se toma los insultos muy a pecho! ¡Ah!- Jojo le asesto un codazo en toda la boca lanzándolo a más de un metro de distancia, el hombre había perdido varios dientes y tenía varios regueros de sangre por su cara.

-Detente. ¡Ya no puedo recuperarme! Me rompiste la nariz, también tendrán que ponerme alambres en la mandíbula, solo lo hago porque Dio me ofreció dinero. Ng, no tengo la más mínima intención de perder la vida.- El usuario que se estaba agarrando la cara retiro su stand mientras hablaba con dificultad.- ¿Ves?

-¿Qué tal si me das información?

-¡Eh!

-Cuéntame sobre los otros usuarios de Stand que nos atacarán.

-N, no puedo hablarte sobre eso. Eh. ¡Tengo orgullo! No puedo delatar a mis compañeros.

-Ya veo, muy honorable de tu parte.- Jojo levantó su puño mientras el usuario se cubrió al verlo.

-¡Ya recuerdo! ¡La muerte, la emperatriz, el ahorcado y el emperador son los cuatro usuarios humanos que vienen a por ustedes!

-Mmm, ya veo. ¿Qué hay de sus habilidades?- El usuario comenzó a alejarse de Jojo hacia la orilla sin dejar de cubrirse.

-N, no las conozco. ¡N, no, en serio, juro que no las conozco! Los usuarios de stand no muestran sus poderes, porque sería como exponer sus debilidades, pe, pero una bruja fue la que le contó a Dio sobre los stands y su hijo está entre esos cuatro, se llama Centerfold, es un hombre con dos manos derechas, su carta es la del ahorcado, es el que mató a la hermana de Polnareff. ¿No? He oído rumores sobre sus habilidades, un espejo, se dice que utiliza un espejo, jamás lo he visto en persona, pero dudo que Polnareff pueda vencerlo, morirá.- El usuario se apoyo sobre el paseo marítimo que se elevaba como una pared sobre el agua y se fijo en un desagüe del que colgaban tres langostas o cangrejos, al verlos el usuario sonrió antes de sentarse sobre unas tuberías que salían del paseó y se apoyo de espaldas sobre él.- Acabo de darme cuenta, Jotaro, creo que la diosa de la fortuna sigue estando de mi lado, hi, hi, hi. ¿Ves ese desagüe? Tiene muchos cangrejos de río, míralo bien.- Jojo observo como varios ruidos raros salían del desagüe mientras uno de los cangrejos se metía dentro de golpe antes de que los tornillos que sujetaba la reja del desagüe salieron disparados tras lo cual Yellow Temperance comenzó a brotar de los agujeros de los tornillos, al ver esto Jojo se giro hacia el usuario que tenía el brazo izquierdo extendido por el suelo del paseo marítimo al cual había subido y en el cual había una alcantarilla a la cual se filtraba Yellow Temperance desde el brazo extendido del usuario.

-"La alcantarilla"- En ese momento Yellow Temperance emergió como un torrente del desagüe atrapando a los dos cangrejos y a Jojo.

-¡Ha, ha, ha, ha, ese pequeño desagüe está conectado a esta alcantarilla!- El usuario se situó sobre la alcantarilla, mientras su stand continuaba fluyendo desde su cuerpo hacia la alcantarilla, entonces el stand tiró de Jojo hacia el paseo marítimo estampándolo en la pared al lado del desagüe.- ¡Te sujetaré! ¡Ahora no podrás atacarme! Parece que no podrás utilizar la información que te di sobre el hombre con la dos manos derechas. ¡Kujo Jotaro! Y pensar que este pequeño agujero me ayudaría a derrotarte. ¡Sí que tengo suerte! Incluso absorbí a los cangrejos de río para hacerme más fuerte. ¡Te trituraré hasta convertirte en mermelada! Si te mato, Dio me dará 100 millones de dólares. He, he, ganaré muchísimo dinero por enfrentarte unos cuantos minutos. ¿No crees que soy afortunado? Bodrio inservible.

-Dame un respiro. ¿Aún no comprendes lo que sucede? ¿No te has dado cuenta de que tu suerte ya se acabó? Tuviste la oportunidad de escapar con una simple fractura de nariz.- El usuario no entendió las palabras de Jojo mientras observaba como Star Platinum levantaba su puño envuelto en agua antes de asestar un puñetazo al desagüe aún envuelto en el agua.- ¡Pudiste haber sido muy afortunado de hacerlo!- Al instante el agua comenzó a brotar a de forma torrencial de la alcantarilla impulsando al usuario por los aíres.

-¡¿Un golpe de presión de agua desde el desagüe?!- La tapa de la alcantarilla golpeo al usuario antes de que este cayese al agua, tras lo cual Jojo en silenció lo agarro por los pelos mientras este pareció estar a punto de entrar en pánico.- Eh, he, he, he. ¡Solo estaba bromeando, señor Jotaro! ¡Era una simple broma, no te lo tomes tan a pecho! Vamos, vamos. ¿Creíste que era en serio? No vas a golpearme otra vez. ¿O sí? Estoy lastimado, me rompiste la nariz y tendrán que operarme de la mandíbula, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.

-No tengo nada más que decirte, alguien tan patético, no merece mis palabras.- Jojo no dijo nada más, simplemente se limito a convocar a su stand que comenzó a asestar un golpe tras otro a la cara del usuario sin que Jojo lo soltase. Mientras Ash miro en la dirección de donde venía el ruido mientras convocaba a su stand, viendo unicamente la pila de basura y chatarra a la cual miro durante casi medio minuto hasta que en el mismo momento en el que pareció girarse y retirar su stand Fake Doll salto desde la pila, por suerte Night Joker pudo Bloquearlo con su katana tras lo cual Ash pudo ver como el meowth estaba tumbado sobre una caja de cartón en la pila de basura se había quitado la mochila y los brazaletes y en su lugar tenía unas marcas blancas que simulaban ser una especie de letras y una calavera con un hueco en forma de corazón en su espalda. El meowth se puso en cuclillas señalando a Ash.

-Ha sido entretenido pero ha llegado él momento de que la cacería termine.- Fake Doll dio un salto hacia atrás frente al meowth de Alola antes de comenzar a correr en zig-zag para atacar de nuevo, por su parte Night Joker lanzó varios shurikens que el stand evito con facilidad saltando en el aire de un lado a otro.- ¡Es inútil!

-¿Eso crees?- Al instante varios de los shuriken estallaron en llamas cegando al atacante y permitiendo que Night Joker lo bloquease con su katana antes de que esta se envolviese en electricidad impactando en Fake Doll.- No soy tan tonto como para no aprender de mis errores.- Sin embargo tras decir esto Fake Doll agarro la katanna como si la electricidad no tuviese efecto.- ¿Como? Esta habilidad. ¿No sera?

-Si, al igual que el stand de tu amigo el mio tambien pose una forma de contrarrestar la electricidad pero a diferencia del suyo el mió la absorbe para incrementar su poder.- Ash noto como el agarre de Fake Doll se hacía cada vez más fuerte y la katana pareció empezar a doblarse.- ¡Has perdido, muere!- Sin embargo el pokémon pronto oyó un ruido que le hizo pararse por unos segundos.

-No me esperaba eso pero, a pesar de de ello todo a salido como quería.- Night Joker tiro de sus hilos y al instante todos los shuriken que había lanzado antes regresaron volando hacia él clavándose en las juntas de las articulaciones de Fake Doll.

-¿Como, como es posible? Esto no puede ser posible.- El meowth noto como su propio cuerpo estaba inmovilizado y trato de forzar a su stand para liberarlo, pero a pesar de doblar los shurikens estos parecieron aguantar.

-Me has llevado al limite de tal forma que no veía salida, pero, eso me permitió descubrir una nueva habilidad, y gracias a ella pude pensar una forma de lanzar un contraataque de todo o nada, en cierta forma es irónico si no hubieses estado jugando con migo de esa forma al principió posiblemente no habría podido llevar a cabo este plan, así que en cierta forma tu mismo has provocado tu derrota.- El meowth estaba cada vez más nervioso su stand emanaba cada vez más electricidad tratando de soltarse en vano antes de que Night Joker lo cortase varias veces con sus katanas y lanzándolo contra la torre que se ilumino con la electricidad del stand mientras este se hacía pedazos y su usuario caía al suelo inconsciente.- Uf, ha faltado poco.

En ese momento Jojo que se encontraba saliendo del agua oyó la voz de su abuelo.

-Jotaro estas bien.

-Viejo que haces aquí.- Jotaro miro al grupo de su abuelo con una mezcla de sorpresa y molestia.

-Anne nos llamo y nos contó la situación, donde esta el impostor.

-Ya me he ocupado de él, desde luego os habéis tomado vuestro tiempo.- En ese momento el destello de la torre llamo la atención del grupo siendo Kakyoin el más sorprendido.

-Que fue eso apenas hay nubes y ninguna es de tormenta.- Después de decir esto Avdol dio a conocer su opinión.

-No parece que nadie de los ciudadanos lo haya visto debe de ser.- Al mismo tiempo Polnareff junto a los dos pokémon que se encontraba junto al camión alrededor del cual había un montón de gente había llegado a la misma conclusión al ver esto.

-Un stand.

-Entonces probablemente se traté del mocoso.

-Pika, pi.- Pikachu salio corriendo y Polnareff y meowth lo siguieron, mientras en el descampado Ash decidió sentarse donde estaba para recuperar el aliento sin perder de vista al falso meowth mientras pensaba que hacer sin embargo tras cinco minutos oyó unas voces conocidas.

-Ash.

-Mocoso.- Ash se giro para ver a los recién llegados y al instante su compañero salto a sus brazos.

-Pikachu, pi.

-Pikachu chicos como habéis llegado.

-Ha sido fácil con ese faro.- Polnareff señalo la torre y Ash se río al comprender las palabras del francés tras lo cual llegaron Jojo y el grupo de Joseph y tras unas breves explicaciones se pusieron al día.

-Comprendo, sin duda habrá sido una experiencia de lo más complicada, pero ahora quizás podamos obtener respuestas acerca de como Thunder y Dio tienen a esos pokémon trabajando para ellos.- Todos escuchaban la explicación de Joseph con atención cuando un sonido de algo rompiéndose les sorprendió y todos miraron al meowth de Alola cuya cabeza comenzó a agrietarse antes de abrirse por la mitad mientras el resto de su cuerpo comenzó a experimentar el mismo suceso revelando una especie de viscosidad anaranjada en su lugar.- ¿Como, que le ocurre, que le pasa a su cuerpo?

-¿Es esto lo que les pasa a los que tienen un brote de carne?- Meowth miro a su impostor tocándose el lugar de su frente en el que el tubo esa maldición.

-No según nuestras investigaciones los efectos del brote de carne es pudrir el cerebro del anfitrión llegado cierto momento, nada parecido a eso.- Avdol retrocedió un paso cuando pikachu se dio cuenta de algo.

-Pika, pikachu, pikachu, pikachu, pi.

-¿Que le pasa?- Polnareff pareció confundido pero meowth aclaro la situación.

-Dice que justo después de vencer al growlithe en el bosque piso esa misma sustancia anaranjada antes de volver.- Todos se sorprendieron al oír esto pero meowth continuo.- De echo cuando derrotamos al gyarados decidí echar un vistazo para ver si estaba fuera de combate pero solo pude distinguir esa sustancia, aunque en ese momento pensé que era algún tipo de algas.

-Ah.- Ash tambien recordó algo acerca de su pelea en el barco.- Es cierto el agujero por el que pensé que escapo el sandslash támbien estaba cubierto de esa sustancia, no sera que todos los pokémon que nos hemos encontrado incluido gengar.

-Tiene sentido.- Todos miraron al Joestar con caras extrañadas.- En este mundo no hay pokémon por lo que su presencia aquí debe ser debido a la habilidad de Thunder, es algo que había considerado pero saber lo que les ocurre cuando "fallan" es algo propio de ese hombre, por lo que es casi seguro que tanto esto como estos pokémon se deban a su habilidad.- Todos habían estado escuchando en silencio y tras oír esto simplemente miraron a los restos del falso meowth que ya no eran más que un charco naranja, mientras Jojo se limito a hacer una pregunta que todos compartián.

-Thunder. ¿En que consiste su habilidad?

Parámetros de stand:

Yellow Temperance:

Poder destructivo- D

Velocidad- C

Rango- E

Durabilidad- A

Precisión- E

Potencial de desarrollo- D

Habilidades- Control sobre la forma del stand, habilidad de absorber energía y seres vivos.

Fake Doll:

Poder destructivo- E

Velocidad- A

Rango- A

Durabilidad- D

Precisión- C

Potencial de desarrollo- E

Habilidades- Capacidad de unirse o separarse para adoptar múltiples formas y extender su rango, estructura irrompible.

Night Joker:

Poder destructivo- C

Velocidad- A

Rango- B

Durabilidad- C

Precisión- A

Potencial de desarrollo- A

Habilidades- Dominio de la doble katanna y los shurikens, habilidades legadas (Night Joker puede usar los elementos fuego, rayo y agua como una herencia de los pokémon con los que mayor vinculo desarrollo Ash), cables ocultos, resto de Habilidades desconocidas.

NT: Fake Doll originalmente iba a llamarse Strange Dolls pero decidi buscar canciones cuyo nombre se asemejase.

NT 2: Si alguien quiere que el nombre de una canción o grupo en concreto aparezca en el futuro que lo deje en los comentarios.


	9. 9 Decisiones que marcan el camino

**Pokémon Bizarre Adventure**

 **Capitulo 9 Decisiones que marcan el camino**

El grupo se encontraba en la estación de tren esperando a que llegase la hora de partida, dado que aún faltaba tiempo hasta ese momento cada miembro del grupo estaba esperando a su manera, Jotaro estaba parado frente al tablón de información visiblemente molesto dado que sus cigarrillos estaban mojados y desechos tras su ultima batalla por lo que simplemente suspiro antes de tirarlos y mirar en silencio el reloj.

-Dame un respiro.- Joseph por su parte estaba revisando varios mapas y haciendo apuntes en su cuaderno para poder planear mejor su travesía, Avdol y Kakyoin estaban hablando entre si y Ash y pikachu habían estado caminando por la estación y los alrededores para buscar un lugar en el que hubiese poca gente y fuese lo bastante amplio como para entrenar pero no tuvieron suerte y mientras buscaban algunas personas miraban a pikachu extrañados lo cual pasado un tiempo comenzó a incomodar al pokémon, al notar esto Ash decidió ir junto a Avdol y Kakyoin.

-¿Hm, ocurre algo Ash?- Avdol miro al entrenador pokémon mientras Kakyoin permaneció en silencio.

-No, es solo que la gente cada vez miraba más a pikachu.

-Entiendo, pese a que se asemeja a un animal también es muy diferente a ellos por lo que es normal que a algunas personas les sorprenda verlo.

-Es cierto, en especial las personas que se dediquen al estudio de los animales o que estén acostumbradas a viajar como Polnareff o yo.- Al escuchar las palabras de Kakyoin Ash se acordó de Polnareff.

-A todo esto. ¿Alguno sabe porque él y meowth querían permanecer en el hotel hasta el momento de salir?.

-No, pero tampoco es algo de lo que sorprenderse después de todo si alguien tiene que esperar varias horas, es normal que prefiera hacerlo en un lugar cómodo y en el que pueda distraerse con más facilidad hasta ese momento, no crees.- Kakyoin termino su explicación frente a un Ash que parecía estar pensando en algo.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero, sigo sin entender lo ultimo que dijeron, algo acerca de un baño.- Mientras en la habitación del hotel se oyó como alguien tiraba de la cadena antes de que la puerta del baño se abriese y meowth saliese de ella con cara de felicidad.

-Ah, que bien, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en una habitación decente, lo echaba tanto de menos, en especial el baño.

-Verdad, debido a los viajes en busca del hombre con dos manos derechas yo támbien he estado en muchas ocasiones obligado a dormir a la intemperie durante varios días.

-Lo cierto es que nosotros nos hemos visto obligados a dormir a la intemperie durante mucho tiempo, debido a que nuestro presupuesto no es muy alto solemos invertir nuestro propio dinero para poder tener éxito, pero aun así fallamos y al final terminamos durmiendo en la calle sin el triste consuelo de una miserable tienda de campaña, y eso por no hablar de la comida, ha habido veces en que solo teníamos una simple galleta para nosotros tres.- Mientras meowth seguía recordando el pasado con lágrimas en la cara Polnareff lo miraba algo incomodo.

-Ha, si, entiendo que vuestra situación era bastante complicada, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta vuestro ofició, pero aunque no acabe de convencerme la naturaleza de vuestro ofició lo de no tener ni siquiera una tienda de campaña suena más a una falta de planificación, después de todo hay algunas realmente baratas.- Meowth se quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar esto, y aunque pareció querer decir algo al respecto no pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas cuando Polnareff volvió a hablar.- Aún así después de oírte hablar creo que comprendo mejor porque Ash quiso ayudarte, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es usar esos sentimientos para seguir adelante, esto no acabara hasta que lleguemos al final del viaje.- Tras oír esto meowth simplemente se limpio las lágrimas antes de contestar.

-¡Sí sensei!- Tras escucharlo Polnareff sonrió antes de terminar de recoger sus cosas y colgarse al hombro su equipaje.

-Pues en marcha, sera mejor no llegar demasiado tarde, además tengo ganas de saber que averiguo Jotaro de su combate, con todo lo que ocurrió con el falso meowth no tuve tiempo de preguntarle.- Nada más decir esto ambos se dispusieron a abandonar la habitación, mientras en un parque una sombra oculta entre los arbustos estaba mirando en silencio el hotel cuando oyó a un grupo de niños que jugaban junto a un perro y un gato cerca de su escondite.

-Vamos.

-Aquí.

-Venga casi.- Los niños comenzaron a acercarse al escondite de la sombra, y esta se giro dejando escapar un pequeño gruñido, pero cuando estos parecieron estar apunto de meterse entre los arbustos una mujer llamo a los niños.

-¡Chicos, es ora de irse!

-¿Qué?

-¡No!

-¡No es justo!

-Venga, venga, no es para tanto, más tarde podréis volver a jugar con vuestros amigos.- Mientras los niños seguían quejándose el gato se tumbo mirando despreocupadamente a la mujer, por su parte el perro noto un extraño olor procedente de los arbustos y comenzó a olfatearlos.-Vámonos.- Una vez la mujer consiguió convencer a los niños estos comenzaron a seguirla mientras se despedían del perro y el gato el cual los siguió con la mirada hasta que se fueron, tras lo cual comenzó a oír como el perro ladraba y al girarse vio como este era arrastrado a los arbustos mientras se resistía, al ver esto el gato se puso en pie visiblemente asustado mirando los arbustos por unos instantes antes de comenzar a acercarse lentamente a los arbustos cuando finalmente llego a los mismos se sorprendió al ver al perro flotando en aire con marcas de cadenas alrededor de su cuerpo que se iban marcando cada marcando cada vez más causándole heridas alrededor de estas, al ver esto el gato se asusto y tropezó antes de que un gruñido le llamase la atención haciendo que se girase hacia la sombra que lo miraba con desagrado mientras una sombra muchísimo más minúscula apareció sobre la primera antes de comenzar a volar, al verlos el gato trato de ponerse en pie antes de que algo cayese sobre él mientras las marcas de cadenas en él perro acabaron de clavarse en su cuerpo destrozándolo en el proceso, tras esto la sombra más pequeña salió volando mientras la más grande se alejaba entre los arbustos dejando ambos el cadáver aplastado del gato y un charco de sangre a su lado.

-Esto es cada vez más molesto.- Meowth que estaba caminando a cuatro patas junto a Polnareff para evitar levantar más sospechas, además de no hablar cuando hubiese varias personas cerca obviamente.

-Relájate con suerte podremos ir en un vagón privado y no tendrás que seguir fingiendo.

-Lo sé, pero aun así es muy incomodo, después de tantos años me he acostumbrado a caminar a dos patas.

-¿Y que esperabas que hiciésemos? En este mundo los gatos no caminan ni hablan.

-Lo entiendo, pero támbien podría haberme disfrazado.

-¿Disfrazado? ¿Sera una broma? Aunque puedas hablar están las orejas la cola el pelo y el hecho de que tus patas no son manos, por muy bueno que sea el disfraz nadie se lo creería nunca.

-Pues con el mocoso y sus amigos casi siempre colaba.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Pero como se puede llegar a ser tan despistado?!

-Yo támbien me he hecho esa pregunta muchas veces, y encima esa no era la trampa más obvia en las que caían.

-¿De verdad?- Polnareff continuo caminando mientras escuchaba acerca de algunas de las trampas siempre que meowth podía hablar riéndose de lo simples y obvias que algunas de estas podían llegar a ser, al mismo tiempo Ash en la estación estornudo de pronto sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Pika.

-¿Estas bien Ash?

-Si, no se por qué me ha venido ese estornudo de repente.

-Algunas personas dicen que si estornudas es porque alguien esta hablando de ti.- Al escuchar las palabras de Kakyoin Ash pareció pesar por un instante antes de parecer algo molesto.

-Espero que no sean Gary o Polo.- Mientras pikachu parecía reírse sin que Kakyoin o Avdol entendiesen el porque en la entrada del parque Polnareff y meowth continuaban hablando mientras caminaban sin embargo meowth se veía obligado a volver a disimular cada vez que se le acercaban personas o niños.

-Nya, nya, nya, ny, ah, ¿Cuanta distancia queda hasta la estación?

-Creo que algo más de un kilómetro, quizás deberíamos haber cogido un taxi.

-Ahora mismo no hay nadie cerca quizás podría aprovechar para descansar de esta falsa

-Por esta zona no parece haber gente pero sería muy arriesgado, aún así esto es muy raro.

-¿El qué sensei?

-Normalmente estos sitios suelen estar llenos de gente y más a estas horas, pero no se ve a nadie y tampoco puedo escuchar el ruido de los animales.

-Es verdad, y ahora que me doy cuenta se nota un olor extraño.

-¿Olor?- En ese momento Polnareff noto un pequeño mareo y cayo de rodillas al suelo soltando su equipaje mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-¡Sensei! ¿Estas bien?

-Maldición, no me esperaba que volviesen a atacarnos tan pronto, y menos de esta forma.

-¿Atacarnos, como?- Meowth miro a su alrededor intentando buscar al enemigo sin llegar a ver nada mientras Polnareff se esforzaba por mantenerse despierto.

-Fíjate en eso.- Meowth miro en la dirección en la que había señalado y vio una mano entre los arbustos, al fijarse mejor pudo ver que era de un hombre que estaba completamente dormido en el suelo.- Por eso no se oían ruidos, todos los humanos y animales deben estar igual que ese hombre, esto sin duda debe ser obra de un ataque enemigo y probablemente tenga relación con ese olor.

-¿El olor? Pues claro, somnífero.

-¿Somnífero?

-Sí, es un ataque que crea una nube de polvo que pone a dormir a todo el que queda envuelto en ella.

-Eso explicaría por que no caes dormido, al haber estado en batallas con anterioridad seguramente hayas desarrollado cierta resistencia, aún así seguramente solo sea cuestión de tiempo, tenemos que encontrar al enemigo.

-Pero el somnífero es una nube de polvo y no se ve nada parecido. ¿Acaso ha reducido la concentración de la misma para que resulte invisible? Si es así eso támbien debe haber reducido la eficacia del mismo.- Meowth seguía mirando a su alrededor tratando de buscar algún rastro del enemigo preguntándose cuanto aguantaría despierto mientras Polnareff intentaba convocar la mano de su stand que parpadeo.

-Esto no va bien a este paso perderé la consciencia en unos segundos.- Al oír esto meowth se giro hacia su maestro.

-¿Y entonces que hacemos sensei?

-Medidas desesperadas requieren soluciones desesperadas.- En ese momento ante la mirada de meowth y antes de que este pudiese hacer nada Polnareff uso su stand para herirse a si mismo.

-Sensei. ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-De esta forma el dolor me mantendrá despierto, ahora nuestra principal preocupación es encontrar y derrotar a quien este lanzando el ataque antes de que ambos alcancemos nuestro límite.- Meowth que aún miraba a Polnareff preocupado asintió antes de volver a mirar a su alrededor.

-Sí, pero no importa a donde mire, no consigo ver nada que indique donde pueda estar.

-Dijiste que había disminuido la concentración del ataque para que fuese invisible, sin embargo por mucho que la concentración general se haya reducido la nube aún debería ser visible alrededor del atacante, por lo que si no la vemos seguramente este rodeada de la vegetación del parque.

-¿La vegetación? Claro, por ahí sensei, en esa dirección hay un pequeño grupo de arboles y arbustos que debería poder servir como un escondite para realizar un ataque así.- Meowth señalo a un grupo de arboles en medio de una pequeña plaza en el parque.

-Si, desde luego parece el lugar indicado, vamos.- En ese instante los dos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia los arboles, sin embargo cuanto más se acercaban a los arboles mayor era la sensación de mareo que amenazaba con dejarlos inconscientes y que támbien meowth comenzó a notarlo, al darse cuenta de esto Polnareff apretó su mano contra la herida para aumentar la sensación de dolor antes de hablar.- Parece que hemos acertado, el efecto es mayor cuanto más nos acercamos.- Meowth continuó corriendo al lado de Polnareff hasta que noto como comenzaba a dormirse y cuando cerro los ojos por un momento tropezó.- Meowth.- Antes de que Polnareff pudiese ayudarlo un par de lianas salieron volando de los arbustos enrollándose en el cuello y el brazo derecho de Polnareff.- Maldición, Silver.- Antes de poder convocar a su stand los látigos lo lanzaron contra una de las farolas del parque, tras esto el látigo alrededor del cuello de Polnareff comenzó a apretarse y Polnareff comenzó a notar como el somnífero comenzaba a hacer efecto de nuevo.

-Sensei.- Meowth comenzó a levantarse cuando el látigo que sujetaba el brazo de Polnareff se soltó enrollándose en el cuello de meowth.- Arg, esto no es un stand, puedo tocarlo, es un ataque látigo cepa.- Meowth trato de convocar a su propio stand cuando una nube de polvo mucho más concentrado salio disparada de los arbustos hacia meowth al cual envolvió unos segundos antes de dispersarse dejando al pokémon al borde de la inconsciencia.- "A este paso caeremos en unos segundos. ¿Que puedo hacer?"

-Ng, si solo pudiésemos librarnos de las lianas o el somnífero.

-"¿Librarnos del somnífero? Claro eso es"- Polnareff agarro el látigo con ambas manos mientras luchaba por convocar su stand de nuevo.

-Maldición, con lo cerca que estamos no podemos darnos por vencidos.

-So, solo una.

-¿Qué? Meowth ¿Que intentas decir?

-Solo podre hacerlo una sola vez, puede que no sea suficiente, pero, podría darnos una oportunidad.- Polnareff parecía confundido y pareció estar a punto de preguntarle a meowth acerca de sus palabras cuando este convoco a su stand sobre él, el stand parpadeo un par de veces antes de comenzar a cambiar de forma constantemente hasta convertirse en una especie de cono mecánico en cuya base se agruparon todos los propulsores antes de activarse de golpe dispersando todo el polvo que rodeaba a Polnareff y meowth justo antes de que el stand desapareciera.- No, puedo, hacer nada más, aun así no creó que esto dure mucho.- Polnareff miro como meowth hablaba tratando de mantenerse consciente, y al notar como los látigos comenzaban a apretar aún más convoco a su stand.

-Tranquilo meowth, tu esfuerzo, no sera en vano.- Al instante Silver Chariot comenzó a agitar su espada a su alrededor cortando los látigos y generando corrientes de aire que terminaron de dispersar el somnífero que quedaba a su alrededor, cuando los látigos estuvieron cortados estos volvieron a esconderse en los arbustos de los cuales se oyó un pequeño rugido de dolor mientras Polnareff se quito los restos del látigo que tenía en su cuello antes de acercarse a meowth para quitarle los que tenía en su cuello y ayudarle a sentarse y respirar.- Esa ha sido una jugada muy inteligente, puedes sentirte orgulloso meowth.

-Después de ver como te herías a ti mismo solo para seguir consciente no tenía otra opción, verdad.

-Bien dicho. Pero ahora, no podemos bajar la guardia.- Cuando meowth pudo ponerse en pie asintió mientras él y Polnareff se giraron hacia los arbustos poniéndose en guardia antes de que los rugidos parasen, durante los siguientes instantes ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que algo comenzó a emerger de los arbustos al principio no lo reconocían sin embargo cuando la sombra salio de los arbustos ambos se sorprendieron.- Pero. ¡¿Pero, qué es esa cosa?!

-Es un venusaur.- El pokémon en cuestión tenía un tono de piel mucho más oscuro de lo habitual y de su flor se extendían raíces alrededor de su cuerpo, incluso algunas de ellas se hundían en su cuerpo.

-¡¿Eso es un pokémon?!

-Sí, es un pokémon de tipo planta, la ultima fase evolutiva de uno de los pokémon iniciales de Kanto.

-Pues a decir verdad no se parece mucho a un animal a diferencia de los otros pokémon que nos hemos encontrado.- Polnareff se giro un momento hacia meowth y de pronto una cadena a apareció detrás de él y apenas tuvo tiempo de bloquearlo con el estoque de su stand antes de volverse hacia el venusaur que agarro la cadena con su boca mientras dos figuras que se encontraban a ambos lados del pokémon sostenían ambos extremos de la cadena que parecían estar anclados a sus brazos, la figura de la derecha era roja y tenía marcas de llamas que se extendían en algunas zonas simulando ropas y rasgos faciales alrededor de su cuerpo, sostenía la cadena con la mano derecha del extremo que estaba anclado a su hombro izquierdo, la figura de la derecha sostenía la cadena con su mano izquierda mientras el extremo se incrustaba en su hombro derecho, esta era azul y sus marcas parecían imitar gotas y corrientes de agua pero al igual que las de su contraparte simulaban rasgos y ropa.

-¿Esos stands son suyos? ¿No se supone que solo podemos tener uno por persona?

-No, a juzgar por esa cadena diría que ambos forman un solo stand.

-Exacto. Llega un momento en la vida en el que todos tenemos que tomar una decisión, día o noche, hombre o mujer, blanco o negro, realidad o ficción, rojo o azul, mi stand representa esas decisiones Red or Blue.

-¿Decisiones de que esta hablando?

-Eso ahora da igual sensei, tenemos que acabar cuanto antes.- Polnareff asintió mientras el venusaur comenzó a lanzar un ataque hoja afilada que ambos evitaron antes de comenzar a correr hacia el pokémon que no se movió simplemente los siguió a ambos con la mirada mientras los dos se dividían para atacarle por ambos lados, Polnareff se dispuso a cortarlo con su Silver Chariot sin embargo justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar a su objetivo la figura roja se puso en medio y de pronto su stand desapareció de golpe.

-¿Como?- Polnareff apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para evitar una patada de la mitad roja, tras esto meowth trato de atacar a la azul pero en ese instante el venusaur y su stand parecieron dividirse en dos y cuando meowth ataco simplemente atravesó a uno de los dos como si no estuviese ahí mientras la mitad roja del stand del otro venusaur comenzó a arrojarle llamas a meowth que únicamente logro evitarlo gracias a sus propulsores antes de situarse junto a Polnareff que convoco a su stand visiblemente asustado.- Por poco, sin embargo no me esperaba eso, debe ser el poder de su stand.

-¿Pero en que consiste?

-No estoy seguro pero seguramente tenga relación con las decisiones de las que hablaba.

-Exacto, a decir verdad dado que ambos servisteis a los maestros Dio y Thunder pretendía daros una muerte tranquila, sin embargo.- El venusaur monstruo sus látigos cortados mientras su stand hablaba.- Después de las heridas que me habéis causado no os pienso conceder ese favor, aun así los maestros os tenían en alta estima por lo que como muestra de respeto os lo explicare, cada mitad de mi stand tiene dos habilidades sin embargo solo pueden usar una de ellas a la vez, si atacas a la mitad derecha cuyas llamas revelan la realidad perderás la capacidad de usar tu stand, mientras que si atacas al azul cuyas aguas reflejan la realidad creando una ficción te veras obligado a elegir entre atacar al real o a una ilusión.- Mientras meowth escuchaba visiblemente asustado Polnareff miraba a ambas mitades del stand.

-Eso significa que si atacamos sin un plan seguramente fracasaremos.

-¿Pero entonces que hacemos sensei?- Meowth parecía dudar entre correr y atacar de nuevo al venusaur.

-Conservar la calma, por el momento atacar no es una opción y aún cabe la posibilidad de que aún quede algo de somnífero en el resto del parque, mantener la distancia mientras observamos sus movimientos para poder planear un contraataque.- Meowth asintió segundos antes de que el venusaur volviese a lanzar un ataque hoja afilada que sus dos adversarios evitaban o bloqueaban mientras corrían a su alrededor, el venusaur entonces enfoco su ataque en meowth que se agacho para evitarlo y en ese momento la mitad azul golpeo el suelo y un torrente de agua broto del golpe impactando de lleno a meowth que se vio arrastrado por el agua antes de que el venusaur reanudase el ataque que en esta ocasión meowth le fue imposible evitar.

-Eso debería bastar como mínimo para que se quede fuera de la pelea un rato. ¿Hm?- Entonces el venusaur se dispuso a atacar a Polnareff solo para darse cuenta de que no estaba, y tras buscarlo se dio cuenta de que estaba justo al lado de la zona en la que había golpeado el torrente y en la cual podía ver como Silver Chariot estaba sosteniendo a meowth en su brazo mientras que tenía el otro frente a él con su estoque visiblemente golpeado.

-Por poco, estas bien meowth.

-Yo si, pero sensei.- Meowth miro como el brazo de Polnareff estaba sangrando ligeramente mientras Silver Chariot lo dejaba en el suelo.

-Tranquilo, la armadura de Chariot se ha llevado la peor parte.- En ese momento el venusaur sin previo aviso golpeo el suelo frente a él con sus patas delanteras y un sin fin de zarzas espinosas comenzaron a surgir del suelo atrapando tanto a Polnareff como a meowth.- ¿Como, que es esto?

-Eso ha sido muy descuidado por vuestra parte, habéis bajado la guardia.

-Esto es. ¡Sensei, este es un ataque planta feroz, es uno de los ataques de tipo planta más potentes, que solo unos pocos pokémon como venusaur pueden aprender!

-Entiendo, que más puede hacer este ataque.

-En principio nada, se supone que simplemente consiste en las zarzas que nos están sujetando ahora.

-¡En ese caso!- Polnareff comenzó a cortar las zarzas con Silver Chariot y segundos después meowth comenzó a hacer lo mismo con su stand ante el venusaur que hizo que la mitad azul de su stand comenzase a lanzar un segundo torrente de agua que Polnareff bloqueo difícilmente con la ayuda de su stand.

-¡Sensei!- En cuestión de segundos meowth cortó las pocas zarzas que quedaban antes de lanzarse de golpe contra él venusaur, cuando la mitad roja se interpuso y su armadura desapareció impidiendo que pudiese evitar el golpe que esa mitad le dio haciendo que se estrellase contra el suelo y rebotar contra él cayendo junto a Polnareff que logro atraparlo en el ultimo instante.

-Meowth. ¿Estas bien?

-Si, he tenido aterrizajes peores.

-Te dije que teníamos que mantenernos a distancia hasta que trazásemos un plan.

-Lo siento, perdí la razón por un momento al ver ese ataque.- Meowth aparto la mirada por un momento y al darse cuenta de esto Polnareff sonrió por lo bajo antes de hablar.

-No te culpes tanto, no es algo tan raro, además gracias a eso he podido darme cuenta de la clave para contraatacar.

-En serio.- Durante los siguientes momentos Polnareff comenzó a hablar en voz baja con meowth quien no dejo de mirar al venusaur para asegurarse de que no volviese a atacarlos igual que antes, sin embargo el pokémon planta permaneció quieto mientras los miraba.

-"¿Qué traman ahora? No me gusta tener que dejarles tranquilos tanto tiempo pero ese ultimo ataque me ha agotado más de lo que pensaba y ahora mismo están fuera del alcance de mi stand."- El venusaur continuó mirándolos mientras Polnareff volvía a ponerse en pie.

-Entonces decidido, estas preparado meowth.

-Si sensei.

-Hm, habéis terminado, bien de todas formas empezaba a aburrirme, pero no penséis por ello que voy a bajar la guardia.- El venusaur noto como volvían sus fuerzas y cuando meowth dio un paso adelante el pokémon lanzó un nuevo ataque hoja afilada que el felino pokémon evito de un salto mientras Silver Chariot cortaba todas y cada una de las hojas que volaban hacia Polnareff, tras esto meowth comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro alrededor del venusaur que lo siguió con la mirada mientras hacía que la mitad azul cubriese sus puños con agua.- "¿Intentan distraerme?"- De pronto meowth salto de frente contra la mitad azul.- Hm, buen intento.- Justo antes de que meowth alcanzase su objetivo la figura libero sus puños del agua y se dividió en dos dejando que meowth atravesase la ilusión mientras la mitad roja comenzaba a lanzarle llamas.- Ya había adivinado vuestra estrategia, muere.- Sin embargo justo cuando las llamas estaban a punto de golpear a meowth Silver Chariot se interpuso atrapando las llamas en su estoque mientras se quitaba la armadura ante la mirada de sorpresa del venusaur que miro como este se acercaba cada vez más hacia él.- "Maldición, era un doble farol"- El venusaur intento dejar de atacar y crear una nueva ilusión pero Silver Chariot se dividió y todas sus copias atacaron una y otra vez tanto al venusaur y a su stand como a su copia asta acabar lanzándolo por los aires un par de metros envuelto en llamas y cubierto de heridas mientras Polnareff se acercaba a meowth que se dejo caer en el suelo.

-Por un momento pensé que no iba a funcionar sensei.

-Yo támbien estaba preocupado por si no funcionaba, pero después de ver como siempre mantenía a una de sus mitades defendiendo y a la otra atacando me quedo claro que nuestra mejor opción era aprovecharnos de esa manía para forzarlo a defenderse de la forma que queríamos.

-Esta claro que aún tengo que mejorar. "Aunque suene a una frase típica del mocoso"

-Bueno y ahora, que tal si nos das algo de información.- Polnareff se volvió hacia el venusaur que respiraba con dificultad mientras los miraba con rabia y mientras meowth se sentaba mirando en dirección al pokémon.

-Si nos das respuestas podríamos curar tus heridas, los otros pokémon que vinieron a por nosotros aparentemente acabaron con sus cuerpos convertidos en una extraña masa viscosa. ¿Acaso quieres acabar igual que ellos?- El venusaur cuyo stand se rompía en pedazos se río.

-Esta claro que sois estúpidos. ¿De verdad pensabais que no lo sabíamos? Nosotros juramos lealtad a los maestros Dio y Thunder, si no estuviésemos dispuestos a entregar nuestras vidas por ellos nuestras existencias no tendrían sentido, pero el simple hecho de que penséis que podríais conseguir información a cambio de ayuda demuestra que no tenéis ni idea de en que consiste el poder de los maestros.- Mientras hablaba el cuerpo del pokémon comenzó a agrietarse.- De cualquier manera aún sabiéndolo el resultado sera el mismo, el poder de los maestros no tiene igual, lo único que lograreis enfrentándoos a ellos es dirigiros a una muerte segura.- Apenas acabo de decir esto el cuerpo del venusaur estallo como un globo mientras sus restos se convertían en esa sustancia naranja con la risa del pokémon como el único sonido de fondo.

-Que siniestro.- Polnareff dio un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras meowth se levantaba.

-No me esperaba eso. ¿Si todos los pokémon que nos atacaron sabían lo que les iba a pasar, por qué están tan dispuestos a sacrificarse por Dio y Thunder? No parecían tener brotes de carne.

-Es como dijo el señor Joseph, esos dos son bastante buenos manipulando a las personas por su cuenta, y de todas formas como ha dicho ese pokémon tampoco conocemos los poderes de Dio y Thunder.- Ambos continuaron hablando mientras volvían al lugar en el que Polnareff dejo caer su equipaje para recogerlo, y en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que el hombre de antes comenzaba a despertarse y volvía a escucharse a los animales.- Parece que el somnífero esta dejando de hacer efecto, lo siento meowth pero eso significa que tendrás que volver a fingir.- Meowth bajo la cabeza mientras se quejaba ante lo cual Polnareff sonrió.- Animo cuanto antes lleguemos antes podremos entrar en el tren.- Mientras en la estación Jotaro se acercó a su abuelo que estaba hablando con el resto del grupo.

-Oye viejo, Polnareff y meowth tardan bastante, empieza a preocuparme que puedan atacarlos, quizás sea mejor ir a buscarlos.

-Hm, puede ser cierto, pero aún así el tren saldrá dentro de poco.- Al escuchar eso Ash decidió hablar.

-En ese caso podíamos ir pikachu y yo, con sus portales pikachu podría traernos rápidamente.

-Pika.

-Good, en ese caso.- Joseph no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo ya qué Jotaro lo interrumpió.

-Sera mejor que no, aunque la idea de usar los portales puede ser buena idea habrá que asegurarse de que el lugar en el que lo abra no haya gente, y aún habiéndose asegurándonos de eso tu no deberías ir cuando aún te estas recuperando de tu encuentro con el falso meowth.- Ash no supo que responder a esto y Kakyoin decidió aclarar la situación.

-Y que propones hacer Jojo.

-Iré yo, apenas sufrí heridas durante mi combate contra Yellow Temperance, en cuanto a la idea de los portales podría ir con pikachu revisando los lugares alrededor de la entrada y cerca del camino para poder definir un punto adecuado en el que abrir el portal.- Pikachu estaba visiblemente molesto al escuchar esto, por su parte Ash quiso protestar pero al notar las molestias de sus heridas se dio cuenta de que Jotaro tenía razón.

-Pikachu, no te preocupes solo sera un rato.

-¡¿Piiika?!

-Jojo tiene razón, y si Polnareff y meowth están en problemas puede que necesiten ayuda.- Pikachu miro a su entrenador con una mirada que daba a entender que el no quería dejarlo.- Tranquilo, no pasara nada por separarnos un rato.- Pikachu aparto la mirada mientras bajaba al suelo junto a Jotaro que se bajo la visera mientras se giraba.

-Sera mejor que salgamos cuanto antes.- Pikachu asintió mientras seguía a Jotaro, sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera la sombra pequeña que voló hasta posarse en el techo de la estación desde donde vio como Jotaro y pikachu dejaban la estación antes de comenzar a seguirlos. Al cabo de un par de minutos de caminar Jotaro que había estado fijándose por el camino en lugares como pequeñas plazas o jardines se dio cuenta de algo dentro de un callejón.- Oye pikachu mira eso.- Pikachu se detuvo viendo como Jotaro señalaba una tienda abandonada cuya puerta estaba aparentemente arrancada.- Este parece ser un sitio apropiado para abrir un portal a la vuelta, no parece que pase nadie por aquí y esta relativamente cerca. ¿Puedes memorizarlo rápido? Sera mejor no perder mucho tiempo.- Pikachu se sintió algo molesto por lo directo que podía ser Jotaro pero se limito a hacer lo que le dijo antes de volver a ponerse en marcha, los dos continuaron caminando en silenció uno al lado del otro, pikachu no dejaba de sentirse incomodo al caminar junto al joven, cada cierto tiempo Jotaro se dio cuenta de como lo miraba el pokémon tras lo cual este apartaba la mirada hasta que Jotaro dejaba de mirarlo, tras cerca de un cuarto de hora de seguir con ese silencio incomodo pasaron junto a una plaza en la que estaba teniendo lugar una pequeña obra de teatro improvisada y pikachu se paro por unos segundos al verla.- Oye, ahora no tenemos tiempo para entretenernos, Polnareff y meowth podrían estar en problemas y aun tenemos que volver a la estación antes de que salga el tren.- Pikachu tenía una mirada que parecía una mezcla entre molestia y culpabilidad antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo junto a Jotaro que vio como pikachu siguió mirando la obra mientras se alejaba antes de suspirar.- Dame un respiro, oye siento ser tan brusco, soy consciente de que preferirías estar con Ash, pero en nuestra situación actual no tenemos muchas opciones, puede que parezca muy frió pero no quiero llegar demasiado tarde sí nuestros compañeros están en problemas.

-¿Pika?- Pikachu miro a Jotaro visiblemente sorprendido mientras ambos comenzaron a caminar por un callejón cuando de pronto ambos aparecieron en medio de una enorme galería comercial si nadie en ella.- ¡¿Piika?!

-¿Pero que? Hace nada estábamos en un callejón, debe tratarse de un stand.- En ese momento Jotaro y pikachu miraron a su alrededor tratando de encontrar al usuario pero no podían ver a nadie, sin embargo al fijarse en la galería notaron elementos que no encajaban como postes de luz colgando del techo, tomas de corrientes en el suelo y una fuente que parecía estar hecha de CDs apilados.- Este lugar no parece una galería normal. ¿Donde estamos? ¿Y como hemos llegado aquí?

-Piika.- Jotaro noto como pikachu estaba en tensión mientras buscaban mirando a su alrededor cuando de pronto un ruido hizo que ambos mirasen hacia arriba, ambos pudieron ver a la sombra que les había estado vigilando cayendo en picado hacia ellos antes de que un stand apareciese frente a ella lanzando una patada que ambos evitaron en el ultimo instante.- Pikachu.

-¿El enemigo?- Ambos miraron al stand frente a ellos, era una figura humanoide con una especie de armadura purpura, las botas y guantes tenían tubos de metal recubriéndolos imitando a los tubos de escape de los coches, las botas tenían además incrustadas dos calaveras de metal en la parte frontal superior justo debajo de las rodillas mientras que los guantes dejaban al descubierto sus manos mecánicas con las que parecían mezclarse, la protección de su torso se asemejaba a un radiador en la parte frontal mientras que en su espalda tenía incrustada una rueda y en sus hombros tenía enrollados varios tubos como si fuesen hombreras, finalmente su cabeza parecía una calavera metálica atravesada por tuercas y tornillos alrededor, la diminuta sombra se escondió en la espalda de su stand antes de que Jotaro o Pikachu pudiesen verlo bien.- Es él.

-Pika.- En ese momento antes de que Jotaro pudiese impedirlo pikachu salió corriendo hacia el stand enemigo mientras Lightning Ace aparecía sobre su espalda.

-Espera pikachu.- Lightning Ace estiro su cola mientras pikachu saltaba hacia el stand y justo antes de que pudiese atacar la mano del stand se iluminó y pikachu pareció perder el equilibrio pero logro recuperarse y atacar pero en el ultimo momento el stand se aparto dejando que la cola se estrellase en el suelo antes de lanzar un puñetazo que pikachu evito regresando la cola de Lightning Ace a su tamaño mientras las manos del stand enemigo seguían emitiendo destellos que no dejaban de molestar a pikachu, cuando el stand se dispuso a lanzar un puñetazo pikachu salto mientras convocaba un portal que atravesó para intentar aparecer junto a Jotaro pero para su sorpresa apareció frente al stand que lanzó un segundo puñetazo que impacto de lleno en Lightning Ace el cual comenzó a desaparecer al soltarse de la espalda de pikachu mientras este cayo al suelo frente a Jotaro mientras este se acercaba a él.- ¿Estas bien? "Esto es raro, pikachu parecía sorprendido de aparecer frente a ese stand, pero aunque no fuese lo que pretendía el enemigo lo ataco demasiado rápido, como si supiese adonde iba a transportarse, aparte de eso esta la pregunta del como nos trajo a este lugar y que es ese brillo en sus manos, dudo que su poder sea algo tan simple como eso." Hm.- Jotaro noto como pikachu se ponía en pie mientras tosía y se limpiaba la sangre antes de empezar a caminar hacia el stand, sin embargo Jotaro lo detuvo antes de que continuase.

-¿Pika?

-Tranquilízate, los enemigos parecen saber las habilidades de nuestros stands, no nos atacaría de frente si no estuviese seguro de su victoria, además parece que su stand tiene alguna clase de truco.- Pikachu miro a Jotaro antes de retroceder un paso en señal de comprensión, aún le costaba asumir que meowth tenía razón respecto a lo que dijo en el barco durante su enfrentamiento con gengar pero aun así él había estado negando de forma casi inconsciente esto debido a su orgullo, sin embargo al ver la mirada de Jotaro él se dio cuenta de que únicamente estaba repitiendo sus errores y prefirió hacer caso al joven Joestar.- Entonces, dinos quien o que eres y por que nos has traído aquí para enfrentarnos.

-He. ¿Por qué tendría que contestar a eso?

-Por que no soy la clase de persona que lleva bien que le falten al respeto, y cuando te encuentras con una persona debes presentarte como muestra de respeto.- Al oír esto el stand comenzó a reír mientras hacía gestos casi mecánicos.

-He, he, he, eres mucho más divertido de lo que me habían contado, muy bien, como agradecimiento por hacerme reír te responderé, aunque por desgracia no pueda darte mi nombre te diré que puedes llamarme por el nombre de mi stand Don't Lose Your Mind, en cuanto al porque traeros aquí es tan simple como que no me gusta pelear con publico y mucho menos que mis adversarios puedan escaparse por lo que preferí asegurarme de evitar esto.

-Ah. ¿Tan mala opinión tienes de nosotros?

-Nada de eso, he, he, he, es solo que no creo que la gente respete a su adversario lo suficiente como para quedarse a luchar cuando estos tratan de asesinarlos, y por lo que he oído tu abuelo tiene fama de salir huyendo.

-Pika, pika.- Pikachu se puso en guardia mientras salían chispas de sus mejillas y Jotaro daba un paso al frente.

-No te preocupes, no tenemos intención de faltarte al respeto, me asegurare personalmente de terminar esta pelea, antes de continuar nuestro camino.

-Y yo te agradezco tu educación, he, he, he.- El stand se inclino ante sus dos oponentes que se mantuvieron en guardia durante cinco segundos antes de que Jotaro diese un paso adelante y antes de que ninguno pudiese hacer nada el stand se lanzó hacia ellos con sus manos extendidas mientras parpadeaban, al verlo Jotaro convoco a Star Platinum que comenzó a lanzar un golpe tras otro que el enemigo evito de un salto antes de apoyar sus manos sobre el puño de Star Platinum para impulsarse sorprendiendo a Jotaro que ni siquiera con Star Platinum fue capaz de ver a la sombra que en todo momento se mantuvo detrás de su stand mientras este se elevaba sobre el aterrizando a su espalda donde pikachu lazó un ataque con la cola de su stand que partió el suelo mientras se aproximaba al stand que se lanzo contra pikachu evitando todos y cada uno de los ataques asta estar frente al pokémon al cual se dispuso a atacar de nuevo, pero en el ultimo instante Jotaro apareció a su lado y trato de agarrarlo con una mano mientras con la otra se disponía a golpearlo, sin embargo en ese momento un destello aún más grande salio de las manos del stand que desapareció y cuando Jotaro y pikachu se dieron cuenta Star Platinum tenía agarrada la cola de Lightning Ace mientras le asestaba un puñetazo al mismo tiempo que el extremo de la cola había impactado en la pierna de Star Platinum, tras esto ambos stands se desvanecieron mientras sus usuarios caían al suelo.

-¡¿Pika?!

-¿Qué ha sido eso? De pronto no solo desapareció el stand sino que los nuestros actuaron por su cuenta.- Jotaro comenzó a levantarse después de pikachu cuando vio que estaba apoyado sobre unos cascotes del suelo que pikachu había destrozado y algo le pareció extraño.- Hm, esto es.

-He, he, he.- Ambos miraron al techo del cual venía la voz y vieron como el stand estaba colgado de uno de los postes de luz mientras los miraba.- Desde luego no hay duda de que vuestros stands son realmente poderosos es realmente injusto, se supone que cuanto más poderoso es un stand menos distancia puede alejarse de su usuario como el stand de ese ratón que por lo visto no puede existir si no esta en contacto con su usuario, y sin embargo a pesar de que mi stand tiene una gran velocidad no puede alejarse mucho, me parece injusto.

-Pika, pi, pikachu, pika.- Pikachu pareció molestarse por las palabras del enemigo mientras volvía a convocar a su stand.

-Puede que parezca injusto desde tu punto de vista, sin embargo ese stand tuyo no solo parece tener varios poderes sino que támbien posee una fuerza considerable.

-¿Intentas provocarme? ¿O, es que acaso tratáis de sentiros mejor con vosotros mismos con esas palabras? Da igual.- En ese momento el stand se soltó dejándose caer mientras sus manos volvían a emitir destellos.

-Si lo de antes era lo que creo, podría ser la clave del poder de su stand, pero antes, me gustaría confirmarlo.- Jojo miro en ese momento a pikachu el cual pareció entender lo que Jojo quería decirle con esa mirada y asintió antes de comenzar a correr hacia el stand mientras creaba un portal con el que pensaba aparecer detrás de él pero al atravesarlo apareció debajo justo a donde el stand estaba cayendo, pikachu trató de recuperarse y atacar pero cuando lanzó la cola de su stand el enemigo simplemente lo aparto mientras le asestaba un puñetazo a pikachu el cual cayo al suelo antes de que Don't Lose Your Mind comenzase a lanzar un golpe tras otro que pikachu trato de bloquear con Lightning Ace, sin embargo Don't Lose Your Mind consiguió desviar y evitar los golpes mientras lazaba tres puñetazos más que golpearon a su objetivo de lleno antes de que este lanzase un golpe al suelo frente a él tras el cual se electrificó sorprendiendo al stand enemigo que retrocedió, mientras Jojo observaba todos y cada uno de los movimientos del stand con cuidado tanto con sus ojos como con los de Star Platinum.

-"El poder que ha usado para traernos aquí, el brillo en sus manos, su habilidad para hacer que nuestros stands se atacasen entre sí, si lo que vi antes es cierto entonces la verdadera naturaleza de sus poderes es solo una.- Jojo siguió observando como pikachu comenzó a correr con su velocidad alrededor del stand lanzando golpes que este evito una y otra vez antes de saltar en el aire momento en el cual pikachu aprovecho para lanzar una ráfaga de viento que apartó al stand, tras ver esto Jojo se agacho.- Como suponía, solo hay una forma de evitar el molesto poder de ese stand.- Jojo cerro los ojos antes de que Star Platinum golpease el suelo agarrando varios fragmentos del suelo y al igual que su usuario cerró los ojos antes de arrojar todos los fragmentos al stand que fue incapaz de evitarlos y aunque no lo dañaron si que lo distrajeron lo suficiente como para que pikachu lograse golpearlo.

-Agh, co, como, es imposible.- El stand se estrello en el suelo ante pikachu el cual comenzó a limpiarse los arañazos mientras recuperaba el aliento y mientras Jojo se acercaba a él.

-Chu, chu, chu, chu. ¿Pika?

-Tal como me imaginaba he descubierto el verdadero truco tras los poderes de tu stand.

-¿Como? ¿De que estas hablando?

-La clave eran esas extrañas luces que no dejas de emitir de tus manos, me di cuenta de que eran muy similares a la luz que nos trajo aquí, pero no me di cuenta de su propósito hasta que nuestros stands se golpearon entre sí, solo pude tocar algunos de los fragmentos del suelo que rompió pikachu como si el resto no estuviesen allí, eran una ilusión, como seguramente támbien lo sea todo este lugar.

-¡¿Pika?!

-¿Como?

-Pero además esta el hecho de como te las arreglabas para evitar tan fácilmente nuestros ataques, y el cómo te las arreglaste para hacer que nuestros stands se golpeasen entre sí, si tu poder se basa en las ilusiones no puedes controlar o predecir los ataques de nuestros stands, de hecho durante la pelea me di cuenta de que pikachu únicamente uso su electricidad y control del clima cuando no tenía contacto visual contigo, no, sería más adecuado decir cuando no veía tus luces, en otras palabras tus luces son en realidad una especie de mensajes subliminales, eso támbien explica el porque pikachu no parecía ser capaz de controlar sus portales.- Mientras el stand permanecía en silencio pikachu escuchaba sorprendido el razonamiento de Jotaro.- Después de pensar en esto únicamente tenía que comprobarlo atacándote con los ojos cerrados y tal y como me esperaba fuiste incapaz de evitarlo.

-Desgraciado.- El stand se puso en pie frente a los dos usuarios de stand mientras Jotaro lo señalaba.

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres seguir con esto? Ahora que conocemos tu truco no te volverá a funcionar, lo único que hay que hacer para evitarlo es no mirar esas luces tuyas.

-Pika, pikachu.

-Malditos, nunca he soportado que me subestimen, puede que hayáis descubierto el poder de mi stand, pero haríais bien en no bajar la guardia.- En ese momento Don't Lose Your Mind cargo contra Jojo y pikachu que lanzaron varios ataques que el stand evito gracias a su velocidad golpeando hasta tres veces a ambos antes de que tratasen de lanzar un ataque conjunto que evito saltando atrás hasta una distancia en la que ninguno de los dos stands pudo atacarlo.- Nuestros stands tienen alcance y velocidad similares pero yo a diferencia de vosotros tengo mucha más experiencia en su uso y la capacidad de volar, por lo que mi rango de ataque es mucho más elevado que el vuestro, ni siquiera pikachu con sus portales podría alcanzarme.- Pikachu pareció molestarse al escuchar esto.

-Parece que esta vez eres tu quien nos subestima a nosotros, que tengas más experiencia no te garantiza la victoria.

-He, pongamos a prueba esa teoría.- Tras esto los dos usuarios de stand cargaron contra Don't Lose Your Mind que logro golpear a Jojo antes de saltar para segundos después pisar a pikachu mientras caía antes de evitar un nuevo puñetazo de Star Platinum mientras lanzaba una patada que impacto de lleno en el estomago de Jojo lanzándolo por los aires antes de evitar un golpe de Lightning Ace que lanzó pikachu para que el stand dejara de pisarlo.- Tal como imaginaba el limite de rango de vuestros stands os limita demasiado, no sois capaces de alcanzarme.- Pikachu miró a su Lightning Ace mientras se ponía en pie preguntándose que habría hecho su entrenador cuando una idea le vino a la mente.

Pikaa, pikachu.- Sin pensárselo pikachu se lanzó contra el stand que no dejaba de lanzar varios golpes mientras sus manos volvían a iluminarse para confundir a Jojo que tuvo que limitarse a bloquear la ofensiva de su adversario antes de notar como pikachu se acercaba.

-"¿Pikachu? ¿Porque ataca de frente?"- Pikachu pareció lanzar la cola de su stand cuando Don't Lose Your Mind lo bloqueó antes de lanzarle una patada al pokémon eléctrico fue incapaz de evitar.

-Patético, después de recibir tantos golpes en esta batalla pensaba que demostrarías un poco más de inteligencia que simplemente lanzar un ataque frontal. He, he, he.- El stand se rió mientras veía como pikachu respiraba con dificultad agarrado al pie del stand.

-Te equivocas.

-Eh.

-La estrategia de pikachu no era un simple ataque frontal, deberías aprender a prestar más atención y aprender a no fiarte de todo lo que ves.- Al escuchar las palabras de Jojo el stand noto como algo se movía en su puño al mirar se dio cuenta de que Lightning Ace estaba subido en él.

-¿Pero como?- El stand miro a pikachu y entonces se dio cuenta.- "Su cola, la ha estirado para prolongar su rango."- La cola de Lightning Ace estaba enganchada a la de pikachu en el extremo para evitar desaparecer al separarse de su usuario.- ¡Maldición!- Don't Lose Your Mind se dispuso a golpear al stand con su puño iluminado cuando este le asesto un puñetazo directo a la cabeza del stand, pese a su diminuto tamaño Lightning Ace demostró tener una fuerza inmensa al lanzar a Don't Lose Your Mind por los aires mientras su cabeza se agrietaba alrededor de la abolladura del golpe recibido mientras Jojo se acercó a pikachu que se estaba levantando.

-Buen trabajo, parece que has encontrado una nueva forma de usar tú stand.

-Piika, pi, pikachu. ¿Pika?- En ese momento tanto pikachu que se estaba riendo de forma suave ante las palabras de Jojo como el joven se giraron hacia el stand al oír como este trataba de ponerse en pie y pudieron ver a su lado tirado en el suelo y con algo de sangre sobre él a su usuario, era un taillow con la diferencia era que tenía plumas grises en vez de azules y que su tamaño parecía la mitad que el de otros pokémon de su misma especie.- Pikachu.

-Hm. ¿Lo reconoces? Supongo que se trata de un pokémon, oye sera mejor que retires tu ilusión, si lo haces podrás irte únicamente con un par de golpes.- El taillow miraba a ambos con desprecio mientras su stand se colocaba a su lado con lo que parecía aceite saliendo de las grietas de su cabeza.

-¿Retirarme? ¡Ni de broma, pienso destrozaros por completo aunque mi cuerpo acabe hecho pedazos!- El stand del pokémon estuvo a punto de atacar de nuevo cuando Star Platinum comenzó a asestarle un puñetazo tras otro.

-Ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora.

-Prefieres entregar tu vida antes que tu orgullo, no puedo decir que me agrade este tipo de victoria, pero te has ganado mis respetos.- Jojo observo como el stand destrozado desaparecía mientras su usuario se agrietaba convirtiéndose en un charco naranja, pikachu miro el charco con lastima.- La victoria no siempre es dulce, como sea parece que la ilusión se desvanece.- Al oír a Jojo pikachu miro como el paisaje poco a poco comenzaba a desvanecerse y ambos se encontraron de vuelta en el mismo callejón antes del destello la única diferencia era el suelo destrozado por su combate.- Tal como había dicho el lugar no era más que una simple ilusión, sera mejor encontrar a Polnareff y meowth cuanto antes, ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo.- Pikachu asintió y ambos se pusieron en marcha, sin embargo tras atravesar tres callejones pudieron oír las voces de sus dos compañeros.

-Y dime, se te ocurre alguna otra anécdota, parece que por aquí tampoco hay nadie y aún queda bastante distancia hasta la estación.

-Pues a decir verdad me acuerdo de una ocasión en la que al mocoso le prohibieron la entrada a un gimnasio, para poder entrar decidió dejar que le ayudásemos.- Pikachu al oír esto se detuvo de golpe lo que llamo la atención de Jotaro.

-¿Hm?

-¿En serio? No me imaginaba que fueseis capaces de algo así.

-Tampoco es tan raro, pero lo más gracioso es que para poder entrar se tuvo que disfrazar de chica.

-¿En serio?- Polnareff trato de contener la risa mientras pikachu comenzó a sudar ante un Jotaro que simplemente se bajo la visera antes de suspirar.

-Dame un respiro. ¡Oye Polnareff!

-Eh, Jojo, pikachu. ¿Que hacéis aquí?- Polnareff casi deja caer su equipaje al darse cuenta de que habían oído su conversación algo que a meowth pareció causarle una risa nerviosa.

-Tardabais bastante por lo que decidimos venir a buscaros por si acaso atacaba el enemigo.

-Ah, comprendo.

-Si, es todo un detalle, he, he, he.- Meowth dio un paso atrás mientras pikachu se situaba a su lado.

-Pi, pika, pika, pika, pikachu.

-He, no sé de que me hablas.- En ese momento pikachu pareció enfadarse y comenzó a gritarle a meowth sin parar.

-¡Pikachu, pi, pikachu, pika, pika, pikachu, pi, pi, pikachu!

-No, es necesario enfadarse de esa forma.

-¡Pika, pika, pikachu, pika, pikachu!

-¿Te das cuenta de que para eso tendrían que entenderte?

-¡Pika, pikachu!- Mientras los dos pokémon seguían discutiendo Jojo se acerco a Polnareff que parecía dudar sobre si meterse o no entre los dos pokémon.

-Parece que después de todo si que habéis tenido problemas.- Polnareff noto que Jojo estaba señalando la herida que se hizo a si mismo antes.

-Oh, si es una larga historia, aunque por el estado de pikachu esta claro que vosotros támbien.

-Si parece ser que decidieron realizar un ataque en pinza para acabar con nosotros más rápidamente, como sea sera mejor ponernos en marcha.

-Ah, si, pero sera mejor que seas tu quien los separe.- Polnareff señalo a los dos pokémon que seguían discutiendo.

-Dame un respiro.- Tras medio minuto de "pelea" Jotaro finalmente consiguió separar a los dos pokémon y hacer que entrasen en razón tras lo cual regresaron a la estación mientras Jojo le contaba a Polnareff lo que averiguo durante su combate contra Yellow Temperance, más tarde mientra el tren viajaba meowth decidió relajarse en su asiento aprovechando que Joseph había logrado reservar el vagón entero en el cual estaban comiendo, aunque aún se sentía incomodo por las miradas que recibía de vez en cuando por parte de pikachu y de Ash el cual no reacciono muy bien al escuchar el tema de conversación que meowth y Polnareff habían estado teniendo de camino a la estación, de tal forma que meowth prefirió moverse a otro asiento para alejarse de ellos.

-Oh. ¿Meowth, que ocurre?- Joseph que se encontraba sentado en el asiento de enfrente dejo a un lado su cuaderno al ver al pokémon.

-Nada, es solo que me incomodan las miradas del mocoso y su ratón, creo que pasara un tiempo hasta que se calmen los ánimos.

-La verdad es que me resulta divertida la simple idea de imaginarme a Ash con un vestido, y aún más después de haberlo visto con el uniforme de Jotaro, pero yo tampoco puedo decir mucho respecto al tema ya que en mi época támbien me disfrace de varias formas para introducirme en territorio enemigo.- Meowth se sorprendió al oír esto y miro a Joseph mientras este guardaba su cuaderno en su equipaje.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, lo cierto es que intente algo similar para introducirme en una base militar para salvar a un viejo amigo de mi abuelo, pero me descubrieron nada más verme.

-No me extraña.

-He, he, entonces deje inconscientes a los guardias y me vestí de soldado para evitar llamar la atención.

-Me recuerda a algunas de nuestras misiones, en mi mundo con Jessie y James.- Joseph sonrió al oír esto y saco de su equipaje la baraja de cartas con la que había estado jugando en la casa de Jotaro y lo que parecía un tablero de ajedrez plegable.

-Si quieres puedo contarte un par de cosas más mientras jugamos, el tren tardara un buen rato en llevarnos. ¿Que dices?

-Si.- Mientras Joseph extendía el Tablero Polnareff que se encontraba junto a la ventana miro a Jotaro después de suspirar.

-Dame un respiro, así que al fin nos vamos a la India, el hombre con las dos manos derechas se llama Centerfold, por cierto. ¿Dónde está Anne?- La pregunta hizo que todos mirasen a Joseph mientras este contestaba.

-Se quedó en la estación de Singapur hasta que el tren partió, pero.

-Estoy seguro de que ya debió haber ido a juntarse con su padre.- La contestación de Avdol no pareció convencer a Polnareff que sonrió mientras le respondía.

-Esa historia de ver a su padre no debe ser más que puras patrañas, pero bueno, creo que la extrañaremos. ¿Cierto Jojo?- Jotaro simplemente sonrió antes de que Kakyoin le hablase.

-Por cierto, no puedo creer que un stand haya podido disfrazarse de mí o de pikachu.

-Creo que lo hicieron apenas salimos del hotel.

-En realidad el meowth dijo que estuvo esperando en la entrada todo el tiempo, aún así me avergüenza no haberme dado cuenta.- Ash miro como pikachu le acaricio la mano con su mejilla en señal de que no debía darle tanta importancia y este le acaricio en respuesta con cuidado de no quitarle las vendas que le había puesto, confiaba en que esto bastase de momento hasta llegar a su mundo ya que el no tenía conocimientos de medicina pokémon y tampoco estaba seguro de tener las medicinas y medios para usarlas en este mundo.

-Jojo. ¿Te comerás esas cerezas? No puedo resistirme, son mis favoritas. ¿Me las das?

-Claro.- Kakyoin cogió la cereza y se la metió en la boca chupándola de la misma forma que su doble antes de mirar por la ventana.

-Thank you, lame, lame, lame, lame, lame, lame.- Tanto Jojo como Ash y pikachu pusieron una mirada que mezclaba sorpresa y asco al ver esto mientras Kakyoin seguía mirando por la ventana.- Oh, mira, Jojo esos flamencos están volando.

-Dame un respiro.- Mientras y sin que ninguno de ellos se diese cuenta a través de la ventanilla de la puerta podía verse que en el otro vagón la niña estaba allí sentada mientras dormía.

-Jojo.

Parámetros de stand:

Red or Blue:

Poder destructivo- B

Velocidad- C

Rango- D

Durabilidad- C

Precisión- A

Potencial de desarrollo- C

Habilidades- Rojo: capacidad de generar llamas o de impedir el uso de stands cuando es atacado, solo puede usar una a la vez. Azul: capacidad de generar agua o de generar una ilusión cuando es atacado, solo puede usar una a la vez.

Don't Lose Your Mind:

Poder destructivo- D

Velocidad- A

Rango- D

Durabilidad- B

Precisión- A

Potencial de desarrollo- B

Habilidades- Capacidad de generar ilusiones de gran alcance, capacidad generar mensajes subliminales de forma constante.

NT 1: Perdón por el retraso hubo un problema con el guardado y tuve que reescribir todo el capitulo.

NT 2: El nombre de Red or Blue se me ocurrió al darme cuenta de las similitudes entre la decisión de matrix y las ediciones roja y azul de pokémon, al notarlo pensé que podía dar lugar a un stand interesante.

NT 3: El nombre de Don't Lose Your Mind es el de la canción de Kamen Rider Chaser de la serie Kamen Rider Drive y su diseño se vasa en el de Chaser.

NT 4: Si alguien quiere que el nombre de una canción o grupo en concreto aparezca en el futuro que lo deje en los comentarios.


	10. 10 La caida de las llamas

**Pokémon Bizarre Adventure**

 **Capitulo 10 La caída de las llamas**

El grupo se encontraba junto a la puerta del barco en el que viajaban el cual estaba a punto de desembarcar mientras Joseph repasaba el recorrido hecho hasta ahora.

-Tokio, Hong Kong, Singapur, y ahora comenzaremos a cruzar la India, aunque, estoy un poco preocupado, cuando pienso en la India me imagino un lugar donde solo se come curry y te enfermas con facilidad.

-A mí me preocupa que mi cuerpo no pueda soportar la diferencia cultural.- Mientras Polnareff decía esto meowth asentía.

-Por lo poco que he oído acerca del país no se parece en nada a lo que hemos visto hasta ahora, puede ocurrir cualquier cosa.

-Pikachu, pi.- Tanto pikachu como su entrenador miraron al felino pokémon con una mirada que mezclaba sorpresa y desacuerdo.

-Creo que exageras, con todos los viajes que hemos hecho hasta ahora hemos visto un montón de lugares distintos, seguro que este país no sera tan malo como lo pintas.

-Eres demasiado ingenuo mocoso.- Ash pareció estar a punto de responderle cuando oyó como Avdol se reía.

-No son más que falsas creencias, tranquilos, este es un país agradable de gente buena y sencilla, os lo garantizo.

-Lo ves.- Meowth miro de reojo a Ash mientras el barco atracaba y colocaban la pasarela, tras lo cual Avdol abrió la puerta del barco permitiendo que el grupo tuviese la oportunidad de echar un vistazo.

-Llegamos a Calcuta, en marcha.- Sin embargo al poco de desembarcar y tras oír el sonido de los coches cercanos todo el grupo se vio rodeado de un montón de gente de todas las edades cubiertos con ropas viejas que no dejaban de hablarles.

-¡Una limosna, por favor!

-¡Yo cargaré su equipaje!- Mientras Polnareff agarraba su saco apartándose del hombre frente a él otro se agacho agarrando la moneda de la frente de meowth para tratar de arrancarla.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que esta pegada? ¡Suéltate!- Al notar el dolor del tirón meowth estuvo a punto de gritar pero comenzó a arañar el brazo del hombre haciendo que este soltase la moneda pero segundos después otro hombre intento hacer lo mismo.

-¡Es mía! ¡Eh, no sale!- Mientras meowth trataba de salir de esta situación Ash tuvo que quitarse su mochila y agarrarla de la misma forma que Polnareff agarraba su saco cuando noto como alguien intentaba abrirla.

-¡Por favor, deme algo de comida!

-¡Es que no tengo! ¡Ah pikachu!- Ash se asusto al ver como pikachu estuvo a punto de caerse de su hombro y ver como algunas personas parecieron tratar de cogerlo.

-Pika.

-¿Que clase de animal es ese?

-¿Es valioso?

-¡Por favor déjenos verlo!- Mientras Ash trataba de agarrar a pikachu y su mochila a la vez Kakyoin estaba paralizado sin saber que contestar a las preguntas.

-¿Quieres un tatuaje? Te quedará bien.

-Viejo. ¿Necesita un antídoto? No irritan el estómago.

-¡Le mostraré un hotel excelente!- India, Calcuta, en el siglo XX, su población es de 110000 habitantes. ¡Es una ciudad rebosante de energía!

No lo necesito, no, gracias en serio.- Mientras Joseph intentaba apartar a las personas oyó como Polnareff se quejaba.

-¡Pisé estiércol de vaca! ¡Maldita sea!- Mientras meowth no dejaba de arañar a las personas que lo habían levantado del suelo en un nuevo intento fallido de quitarle su moneda Kakyoin dio un paso atrás mientras hablaba.

-¡Ya robaron mi billetera!- Tras esto Ash logro recuperar su mochila de unos hombres que se la habían quitado y abierto y pikachu opto por meterse dentro mientras Ash la cerraba para evitar a la gente, al mismo tiempo Jotaro se quedo quieto sin sacar las manos de sus bolsillos mientras un montón de niños no dejaban de tirar de su ropa y su cadena.

-¡Limosna! ¡Limosna! ¡Limosna!

-Si no me da una limosna, no podrá ir al cielo.- En ese momento Polnareff noto como uno de los niños el cual tenía un moco colgando había pegado por accidente el moco a su equipaje por lo que lo levanto de golpe.

-¡Oye, saca tu nariz de ahí!

-¿A, Avdol, este lugar es la India?- Joseph que parecía completamente perdido intento hablar con su amigo que lo miro despreocupado.

-¡Sí! ¿No le parece un país maravilloso? ¡Ha, ha, ha, ha, esto lo hace tan fascinante!- Una hora más tarde el grupo logró librarse de la gente y encontrar un hotel donde comer, momento en el cual meowth quien había decidido tapar su moneda tras un montón de vendajes para evitar situaciones como la anterior y poder mitigar el dolor comenzó a hablarle a Ash quien estaba apoyando su mochila en el suelo para dejar salir a pikachu.

-¡Ya te dije que eras demasiado ingenuo mocoso! ¡Casi me arrancan parte de mi cabeza en ese campo de guerra!

-Lo siento, nunca me habría imaginado un recibimiento semejante al llegar a un nuevo país.

-Pikachu.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Ni siquiera una disculpa?- Meowth se molesto mientras el entrenador y el pokémon se dieron la vuelta sin haberlo escuchado mientras se dirigían a la mesa donde estaba el resto del grupo, por lo cual se vio obligado a callarse para evitar que el resto de la gente lo descubriese y comenzar a caminar hacia ellos mientras suspiraba, al llegar oyó como Avdol le hablaba al resto del grupo.

-Vamos, pruébenlo, es chai esta delicioso, se trata de una bebida muy popular en la India, se prepara con té negro, azúcar, jengibre y leche.- Mientras Ash tomaba un poco de su taza antes de dejar que pikachu que lo miraba con curiosidad lo probase Joseph se bebió el suyo de un trago.

-Ah, al fin pude calmarme.

-Solo hay que acostumbrarse, en cuanto lo hagan, comprenderán lo maravilloso que es este país.- Mientras Avdol hablaba meowth se sentó en el suelo entre Polnareff y Kakyoin donde los camareros no pudieran verlo antes de notar como Kakyoin le ofreció de forma disimulada una de las tazas para que el también pudiera probar la bebida.

-Me gusta este lugar no esta nada mal.

-¿En serio, Jotaro? ¿Lo dices en serio?- Joseph pareció sorprenderse por las palabras de Jotaro mientras meowth le devolvió la taza de Kakyoin segundos antes de que Polnareff se terminase la suya.

-Ah, vaya choque cultural. ¿Comenzará a agradarme en cuanto me acostumbre?- Polnareff se levanto recogiendo su equipaje ante la mirada de todos.- Bueno, se dice que los humanos somos animales de costumbres. ¿Dónde está el baño?

-Por allá.- Mientras el camarero le indicaba el camino a Polnareff meowth hizo un gesto de forma disimulada indicando que el támbien quería ir, algo que llamo la atención de Joseph.

-Polnareff.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué vas a comer?

-Decidan ustedes, pero espero que sea algo genial, algún plato espléndido y elegante digno de un francés como yo.- Meowth que tuvo que mantenerse en silenció siguió a Polnareff mientras dejaban al resto en la mesa en la cual Joseph estaba con la boca abierta, mientras Ash se reía al recordar a algunos de sus amigos que probablemente abrían dicho algo parecido, cuando los dos se fueron Kakyoin hablo sin dejar de mirar el menú.

-Quiere decir que le da lo mismo, siempre y cuando pueda comérselo. Disculpe.- Polnareff y meowth cruzaron el pasillo antes de girar cuando oyeron la voz de uno de los camareros.

-Un momento, señor.

-¿Ah?

-Use esto, por favor.- El camarero le entrego a Polnareff una de las varas que sujetaban las cortinas tras lo cual comenzó a alejarse.

-¿Para qué me das esta vara? ¡Oye!- Polnareff miro la vara extrañado al igual que meowth antes de entrar al baño el cual era una habitación prácticamente vacía con las paredes desgastadas, un par de vasijas junto a la entrada y un retrete justo en el centro que aparentemente carecía de cisterna.- Es un retrete algo extraño, pero está bastante limpio, ha, ha, alguien tan pulcro como yo no soporta ver los baños sucios.

-Pues alguien como yo se contenta con tener un baño.- Tras decir esto meowth se sentó afuera junto a la puerta esperando a que saliese Polnareff mientras vigilaba su equipaje cuando de pronto oyó como este grito antes de salir corriendo por la puerta del baño sujetándose los pantalones antes de tropezarse y caer al suelo.

-¡Yaaaaaah!

-¿Sensei?- Meowth estuvo a punto de ayudar a Polnareff cuando noto como el empleado que le dio la vara se acercaba.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¡N, no me vengas con esas!- Polnareff se ajusto el pantalón mientras se levantaba antes de agarrar al empleado sorprendiendo a meowth.- ¡E, el retrete, el retrete, hay un cerdo asomando su cabeza por el retrete!- Al escuchar esto meowth noto que efectivamente había una cabeza de cerdo en el retrete que parecía emerger de agujero del fondo, nada más ver esto el pokémon se escondió tras las piernas de Polnareff sin dejar de mirar el retrete el el cual podía ver y escuchar como el cerdo gruñía, tras esto el empleado entro en el baño tan tranquilo mientras Polnareff y meowth lo seguían lentamente.

-Este tipo de retretes es muy raro en la India, y por un error de construcción quedó muy cerca del chiquero inferior, así que cuando los cerdos tienen hambre, se asoman por el retrete.

-E, eso no es lo que quería saber, a, aguarda. ¿Qué? Entonces, los cerdos comen.- Tanto Polnareff como meowth miraron el retrete con una expresión que mezclaba asco e incredulidad al comprender lo que esto significaba.- ¡¿Por eso hay un cerdo?!

-Por algo le entregué la vara, así.- Al instante el empleado agarro la vara y usando el extremo de la misma golpeó al cerdo en su ojo derecho provocando que este se retirara, tras lo cual le entrego la vara a un Polnareff aún sorprendido.- ¿Ve? Ahora puede utilizar el baño mientras el cerdo se recupera del golpe. Nuestro gerente hace que el cerdo le lama el trasero y siempre se jacta de lo limpio que lo deja, ki, ki, ki, ki, ki.- El empleado no dejaba de reírse con una mueca siniestra mientras Polnareff y meowth dieron un paso atrás en silencio antes de que el empleado se retirara cerrando la puerta.- Bien, tómese su tiempo.

-¡E, espera, no nos dejes solos! ¿Eh?- Tras esto los dos miraron al retrete del cual salían varios ruidos cuyo origen podían imaginarse.

-Nunca creí que vería algo así, incluso las personas más desagradables que conozco tienen más ética que esto.

-Estoy de acuerdo, creo que jamás podré acostumbrarme a esto.- Por un instante ambos creyeron ver el destello de un par de ojos en el fondo del retrete mientras se escuchaba el chillido de uno de los cerdos, por lo que ambos prefirieron salir de allí de inmediato para ir a lavarse las manos.- Creo que mejor me aguantaré hasta que lleguemos al hotel.

-Opino igual, creo que tardare un tiempo en recuperarme de esa visión y aún más en olvidar esa imagen mental.- En ese momento Polnareff oyó a uno de los camareros tomando notas y se asomo viendo que era a la mesa donde se encontraba el resto del grupo a la que estaba tomando notas por lo que se apresuro a terminar de lavarse las manos.

-Disculpen la tardanza.

-Rayos, van a empezar sin nosotros.

-Maldición.- Sin embargo cuando Polnareff se estaba secando las manos cuando una mano se apoyo en la ventana detrás de él algo que no noto hasta después de secarse la cara tras lo cual noto que la mano pertenecía a un stand con la cabeza casi completamente envuelta en vendas a excepción de sus ojos amarillos sin pupilas, en la mitad superior izquierda de su cabeza parecía tener además incrustada una especie de placa de hierro con dos semiesferas de cristal una roja y otra amarilla y una especie de tubos con ambos extremos conectados a la placa, las vendas de su cabeza también parecía hacer las veces de bufanda y también tenía otras vendas alrededor de su cuerpo como hombros, brazos y muñecas, tenía además una especie de colmillos purpuras saliendo de la zona de sus mejillas, al verlo en el espejo Polnareff de inmediato se dio la vuelta asumiendo una posición de guardia que meowth no entendió ya que para sorpresa de Polnareff no había nada en la ventana.

-¿S, se fue?

-¿El que sensei?

-Estoy seguro de haber visto algo extraño en ese lugar.- Mientras Polnareff se acercaba a la ventana con cuidado meowth dejo su toalla en su sitio sin apartar la vista antes de preguntar.

-¿Algo como qué?

-Ah, habrá sido mi imaginación, aunque sería de esperar, si había un cerdo en el retrete, no es de sorprender que esté imaginando monstruos asomándose por la ventana, así que este es el choque cultural de la India.- Polnareff volvió al lavabo en el que se apoyó mientras meowth miraba cada vez más confundido por las palabras de Polnareff antes de mirar al espejo por curiosidad y al mismo tiempo Polnareff levanto la mirada y ambos vieron como el stand estaba afuera apoyado en la ventana la cual abrió antes de entrar.- ¿Que?

-¿Que es eso?- Al instante ambos se giraron pero no solo no había nada sino que la ventana estaba completamente cerrada pero al volver a mirar al espejo vieron como el stand seguía en la ventana tras lo cual volvieron a mirar a ambos lados obteniendo el mismo resultado y mientras notaban como el stand se acercaba cada vez más.- ¿Pe, pero que es eso? ¿Sensei?

-No, no lo sé. ¡Parece que solo podemos verlo en el espejo! ¡Este es el stand de los espejos del que le hablaron a Jotaro!- El stand se bajo de la ventana y comenzó entonces a acercarse a los dos. -E, estamos en problemas.

-¡Estamos en serios problemas!- el stand tenía el brazo izquierdo completamente extendido y apoyado sobre el derecho mientras avanzaba hacia los dos antes de detenerse detrás de ellos y flexionar el brazo izquierdo mientras extendía una cuchilla desde la zona inferior de su muñeca derecha.- ¡Silver Claws!

-¡Silver Chariot!- Ambos extendieron sus manos y convocaron a sus stands que en segundos hicieron añicos el cristal de un golpe antes de que el stand pudiera moverse, tras esto ambos permanecieron en su sitio respirando mientras miraban el espejo y los fragmentos que cayeron sobre el lavabo que chorreaba agua sobre el suelo como si esperasen un nuevo ataque.- ¡¿Qu, qué demonios fue eso?! ¡Maldita sea!

-¿Se ha ido? O ¿Es que hemos acabado con él?

-Lo dudo.- Polnareff se fue corriendo al comedor mientras meowth se bajaba del taburete en el que se había estado lavando las manos para poder seguirlo, en ese momento Jotaro que estaba a punto de empezar a comer noto como Polnareff entraba en el comedor con su equipaje en la mano dejando al resto de personas en el comedor confundidas.

-¡Un stand! ¿Donde está su usuario? ¡¿Quien es?!- Al no obtener una respuesta inmediata Polnareff comenzó a mirar desde su posición las manos de esas personas mientras meowth entraba en el comedor.- El hombre con dos manos derechas.- Al notar que nadie se ajustaba a la descripción salio corriendo a la calle solo para encontrársela completamente abarrotada.- Hay demasiadas personas. ¡Maldición!- En ese momento llego el resto del grupo siendo Joseph quien tomo la palabra.

-¿Qué sucede, Polnareff?

-¿Qué ocurre?- Al oír la pregunta de Avdol Polnareff respondió de inmediato mientras apretaba su puño.

-Si ese, si ese era su stand, entonces. ¡Eso significa que al fin está aquí! ¡Jotaro, el usuario de stand de los espejos se encuentra aquí!- Jotaro pareció sorprenderse pero pese a todo logró mantener la calma, mientras que Ash y pikachu se quedaron con la boca abierta al darse cuenta de lo que esto significaba, por su parte meowth se mantuvo en silencio mientras miraba a Polnareff con cara de preocupación.- ¡El infeliz que mató a mi hermana! El bastardo que pisoteó la vida, el alma y el orgullo de mi hermana. ¡Al fin, al fin podré enfrentarlo!- Polnareff levanto su puño frente a él mientras recordaba la historia que le contó la amiga de su hermana antes de que Joseph intentara preguntarle para obtener más detalles.

-¿El hombre del que te quieres vengar se encuentra aquí?

-Señor Joestar, desde este momento actuaré por cuenta propia.- Todos parecieron sorprenderse al escuchar esto, sin embargo meowth no tenía una mirada de sorpresa sino de pena.-

Ahora que sé que ese desgraciado está en este lugar, no esperaré a que venga a por mí, estaría en desventaja si permitiera que me ataque, y eso no va conmigo. ¡Lo encontraré primero y lo mataré!

-¿Aun cuando no conoces su aspecto ni a su stand?- Kakyoin intento razonar con Polnareff para evitar que se fuera mientras meowth simplemente bajo la mirada al suelo.

-¡Saber que tiene dos manos derechas es más que suficiente! Y, además, sabe que voy tras él, no podrá dormir tranquilo sabiendo que lo busco, nos vemos.- Polnareff hizo un gesto con su dedo índice antes de comenzar a alejarse cuando Avdol hablo.

-Vas a por lana solo para salir trasquilado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo que oíste.

-¿Insinúas que voy a perder?

-Exacto. ¿No comprendes que te atacó para separarte de nosotros? No permitiré que te separes del grupo, Polnareff.- Al escuchar esto Polnareff se coloco frente a Avdol señalándolo mientras hablaba.

-Préstame atención, te lo dejaré bien claro, Dio y Thunder nunca me importaron lo más mínimo, ya les dije en Hong Kong que solo los acompañaría para conseguir mi venganza, el señor Joestar y Jotaro deberían saberlo muy bien, aunque el resto pudierais haber pensado otra cosa.- Mientras que Joseph miro hacia abajo sin mover su cabeza tanto Ash como pikachu trataron de hablar antes de quedarse en silencio para notar que meowth estaba apretando sus puños en silencio.- ¡He estado solo desde el principio! ¡Siempre he peleado solo!

-¡Qué egoísta! ¿Ya has olvidado que Dio te lavó el cerebro? ¡¿Ya has olvidado que Dio y Thunder son la causa de todo esto?!

-¡Jamás entenderías lo que se siente que maten a tu hermana! ¡La última vez que viste a Dio escapaste como un cobarde, un cobarde como tú jamás entendería lo que siento!

-¿Que dijiste?

-No me toques, me venciste en Hong Kong de pura suerte, no me sermonees.

-El muy.

-¿Te hice enfadar? ¡Pues déjame recordarte que yo estoy mucho más molesto que tú! Siempre actúas como si fueras el más maduro de todos, Avdol.

-Serás.- Avdol estuvo a punto de golpear a Polnareff cuando Joseph agarro su puño para evitarlo.- ¡Señor Joestar!

-Suficiente, deja que se vaya, ya no podemos detenerlo a estas alturas.- En ese momento Ash dio un paso al frente diciendo lo que pensaba.

-¡Polnareff! Puedo entender lo de que quieras hacer esto solo, incluso puedo entender que en una situación así es prácticamente imposible mantener la calma, pero aún así creo que no deberías hacer esto solo, puede que quieras hacerlo solo pero eso no quiere decir que el resto seamos capaces de aceptarlo.

-Pika, pikachu.

-No deberías decir esas cosas, aún eres muy joven, una cosa es buscar una forma de volver a tu casa aunque sea a través de un camino peligroso y otra muy distinta ofrecerte para ir a buscar a un asesino, sera mejor que te mantengas al margen, esto es algo que debo hacer solo.

-Como he dicho puedo entender que quieras hacer esto solo porque creas que estas solo, pero eso no es así. ¿Acaso no te has parado a pensar en como nos sentimos el resto? ¿Como se siente meowth?

-¿Meowth?- En ese momento el grupo miro al pokémon que seguía mirando al suelo.

-Puede que sientas que debas hacerlo solo pero.- Sin embargo en el momento en que Ash continuo lo que estaba diciendo meowth lo interrumpió.

-Déjalo mocoso.- Al oír esto el grupo se quedo mirando mientras Kakyoin, Jotaro y Joseph se movieron para tapar al felino e impedir que la gente de la calle se diera cuenta de que era él quien hablaba.- Es cierto que pensaba que este viaje sería menos peligroso y estresante con el sensei a nuestro lado, después de haber sido arrojados a este mundo me sentí aliviado de conocer a alguien como el sensei y poder viajar con él, pero incluso aunque quiera ayudar se que no importa que palabras utilice, hay sentimientos que se arraigan de tal forma en los corazones que resulta imposible ignorarlos, es por eso que a pesar de que quiera ayudar con todo lo que pueda no insistiré en ello, es mi forma de decir que entiendo esos sentimientos y que respeto su decisión.- Ash que escucho estas palabras hasta el final se quedo mirando a meowth mientras notaba como un par de lágrimas caían al suelo del pokémon felino.

-Meowth.

-Pika.- Por su parte Polnareff que aún se veía claramente dispuesto a irse miro al pokémon con una mirada que mezclaba comprensión y pena.

-Meowth, siento no poder seguir con vosotros, espero de verdad que tengáis éxito y seáis capaces de volver a vuestro mundo.- Al escuchar esto Avdol volvió a hablarle a Polnareff.

-Sigo pensando que deberías quedarte, y más si es eso lo que de verdad piensas.

-Déjalo ya Avdol, no tiene sentido seguir repitiendo lo mismo a alguien que ha tomado su decisión.- Avdol se giró por un segundo a Joseph antes de volver a mirar a Polnareff.

-No, solo estoy decepcionado de él, no pensé que fuera ese tipo de persona, es cierto que corrí despavorido, pero por eso mismo creo que podemos ganar, y también puedo afirmar que perderás.

-¿Qué? Pues yo también puedo afirmar algo, tu predicción está equivocada.- Polnareff le dio un pequeño golpecito al colgante de Avdol antes de marcharse ante la mirada de las personas de la calle que poco a poco habían comenzado a mirarlos, mientras Ash volvió a mirar a meowth quien se seco las pocas lágrimas que se le escaparon mientras se daba la vuelta antes de mirar a pikachu que támbien tenía una mirada triste. Unas horas más tarde cuando el sol había empezado a ponerse en las afueras de la ciudad cerca de lo que parecían las ruinas de un templo al cual se acercaba un elefante sobre el cual se encontraban dos personas un hombre rubio con el pelo largo, vestía una camiseta negra sobre la cual tenia una camisa de tirantes de un color marrón amarillento y unos pantalones del mismo color que tenían una pequeña abertura en las zonas laterales superiores a través de las cuales se podía ver otro pantalón negro, aparte támbien tenía un sombrero vaquero marrón, y una mujer de cabello moreno bastante delgada que vestía una ropa tradicional de la India bastante ligera de color rojo y que tenía varias joyas encima, la mujer que tenía una especie de bolso iba agarrada al hombre que conducía el elefante el cual se detuvo poco antes de pasar junto a las ruinas.

-Bájate, vine a ver a un amigo.- El hombre le dio golpe suave al elefante para que se agachase lo suficiente para que la mujer pudiese bajarse mientras agarraba su bolsa.- Puedes regresar sola.- El elefante se levanto mientras la mujer se acerco a él mientras hablaba.- Hazme tu esposa, por favor.

-¿Ah?

-Te atenderé por el resto de mi vida, ha, solo basta que digas lo que deseas de mí, por favor, permíteme quedarme a tu lado.

-No digas estupideces, apenas tienes dieciséis.

-Estoy en edad de casarme, te amo.- Al oír esto el hombre suspiro antes de bajarse de un salto y hablar mientras le cogía de las manos.

-Ha, escucha, soy un simple viajero, viajo cada día como si fuera el último, y algún día acabaré muerto por ahí. Shhh.- La mujer pareció estar a punto de hablar cuando el hombre la detuvo.- Alguien de buena casta como tú no debería pensar en casarse con alguien como yo, no importa cuánto nos amemos.

-¿De verdad? ¿Me amas?

-Sí, eres la única persona que amo en todo el mundo.- La mujer pareció estar a punto de llorar con una sonrisa cuando el hombre la agarro por los hombros con suavidad antes de volver a hablar.- Es por eso, es porque te amo que no puedo casarme contigo, lo comprendes. ¿No?- La mujer bajo la mirada en silenció antes de que el hombre volviese a hablar.- También es difícil para mí mi corazón está hecho pedazos.- La mujer se llevo en ese momento las manos a la cara mientras lloraba antes de que el hombre le diese un beso en la frente para después abrazarla.- Pero vendré a verte de vez en cuando para volver a sostenerte en mis brazos, eso me basta para ser feliz.

-Sí.- La mujer cerro los ojos mientras se apoyaba en el pecho del hombre que sonrió de forma sarcástica sin que la mujer aparentemente se diese cuenta, tras esto el hombre volvió a subirse en el elefante antes de girarse una ultima vez para despedirse.

-Adiós, te amo.- El elefante se puso en marcha mientras la mujer lo despedía con su mano, sin embargo cuando el elefante se alejo unos metros el hombre pudo escuchar una risa proveniente de las ruinas en las cuales vio a un hombre con pantalón vaquero, camisa blanca, chaleco negro y unos brazaletes de tela negra que se encontraba sentado junto a una columna en la que estaba apoyado y cuya sombra le tapaba la cara la cual miraba una botella que tenía frente a él, al verlo el hombre detuvo al elefante para luego hacer que se dirigiese hacia el hombre misterioso.- No deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas, he, estoy seguro de te mueres por decirme que soy tan evasivo como siempre y que hay mujeres como ella en todas partes, pero no sabes lo fácil que es de utilizar, haría cualquier cosa, incluso morir por mí, ya sabes cómo hago las cosas. ¿No? Señor Centerfold.- El hombre se ajusto el sombrero antes de observar al otro hombre que extendió sus dos manos revelando que ambas eran dos manos derechas.- Por cierto, ese tal Polnareff que usa a Silver Chariot, supe que está buscándote por cuenta propia. ¿Qué quieres hacer? Tu plan para separarlo del grupo funcionó de maravilla, he. ¿Lo matamos primero? ¿Hu?- El hombre que conducía el elefante señalo al otro con su fusta antes de notar como una cobra se acercaba a Centerfold por su espalda, al verla llevo su mano lentamente frente a su cara hasta que la cobra se lanzó contra su compañero, momento en el cual extendió su mano y una pistola apareció de la nada y sin perder un segundo la agarro y la apunto a la serpiente antes de disparar una bala que partió a la serpiente en dos justo por la zona donde su cuello se ampliaba, aún con esto la cabeza continuo dirigiéndose hacia su objetivo por el aire solo para que en el momento en que se reflejo en la botella el stand de Centerfold cortase su imagen reflejando esas heridas en la cabeza que quedo reducida a pedazos antes de que Centerfold se pusiera en pie de forma tranquila mientras su amigo se bajaba del elefante sujetándose el sombrero.- ¿Vamos? Con la ayuda de tu Hanged Man y de mi Emperor, podremos matarlos a todos.- El hombre convoco a su pistola de nuevo mientras su amigo se reía antes de que ambos comenzasen a dirigirse a pie a la ciudad. Esa noche Polnareff permaneció en silencio en su habitación mientras miraba a la calle iluminada por las luces del cartel del hotel mientras permanecía sentado en la mesilla, ni siquiera se molesto en deshacer el equipaje que había dejado sobre su cama en la que no parecía que fuese a dormir, lo único que hizo fue acariciarse el cuello cada vez que notaba molestias, mientras que en otro hotel el resto del grupo dormía en sus habitaciones aunque a Avdol le costo un rato pasado un tiempo consiguió dejar a un lado sus preocupaciones y conciliar el sueño, por otra parte hubo un momento en el que Ash se despertó y vio como meowth parecía mirar a la ventana desde su cama en la que estaba tumbado, también notó como pikachu se había quedado dormido aparentemente mientras miraba a meowth y decidió colocar a pikachu en su cama en silencio antes de volver a dormirse. A la mañana siguiente Jotaro, Joseph, Avdol y Kakyoin estaban sentados en el comedor del hotel esperando a Ash y los dos pokémon antes de mirar a una sexta silla vacía.

-Así que no ha regresado.- El grupo permaneció en silencio ante las palabras de Joseph antes de notar que Ash y pikachu entraban en el comedor.- Oh Ash. ¿Donde esta meowth?

-Lo siento, ha dicho que quería estar solo un rato, así que lo dejamos en la habitación.

-Pikachu.- El entrenador le acarició la cabeza a pikachu antes de sentarse con el resto del grupo en silencio, mientras en su habitación meowth miró por la ventana.

-Sensei.- Meowth permaneció en silenció viendo como llovía afuera antes de frotarse la cara y salir de la habitación. Al mismo tiempo Polnareff estaba recorriendo las calles preguntando a transeúntes, tenderos y vagabundos por el hombre de las dos manos derechas obteniendo siempre la misma respuesta negativa algo que comenzó a molestarlo cada vez más, hasta que finalmente se acerco a un vagabundo que estaba sentado bajo el toldo de una tienda cerrada.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo viste? ¿Estás seguro de que viste a un hombre con dos manos derechas?- El vagabundo asintió en respuesta antes de que Polnareff se agachase a preguntarle.- ¿Dónde?- El vagabundo apunto a la pareja formada por Centerfold al cual la lluvia no tocaba y el otro hombre que caminaban bajo la lluvia desde el otro extremo de la calle al girarse Polnareff miro al hombre con rabia sin notar que Centerfold desapareció en el mismo momento en que la lluvia paro, tras esto comenzó a caminar hacia el hombre cuando las palabras del vagabundo le sorprendieron.

-¿Eh? Qué extraño, ya no lo veo, estaba ahí mismo.

-¿Qué?

-Estaba junto a ese hombre.- El hombre se detuvo al meter uno de sus pies en un charco con un cigarrillo seco en su mano izquierda antes de hablarle a Polnareff.

-La pistola es más fuerte que la espada.

-¿Eh?

-Hm, vaya cita más memorable.

-¿Ah? ¿Ah? ¿Quien demonios eres?

-Hm, me llamo Hol Horse, y soy el hombre cuyo stand corresponde a la carta del emperador, los amos Dio y Thunder me contrataron para acabar con ustedes.- Polnareff suspiro antes de cortar al hombre como si no le importase.

-Oye, vaquero, no necesito que te presentes.

-¿Hm?

-¿Conoces al hombre con las dos manos derechas?

-Pero qué descortés, solo contestaba a tu pregunta, da igual, vine con él, está cerca.- Hol Horse se llevo el cigarro a la boca mientras contestaba a Polnareff.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Donde está?!

-Eso es más que irrelevante, yo Hol Horse, seré quien se encargue de acabar contigo.- Al escuchar esto Polnareff dejo de mirar a su alrededor buscando al objetivo y miro a Hol Horse completamente confiado.

-La escoria como tú siempre dice ese tipo de cosas antes de perder contra mí.- Al oírlo Hol Horse se rió sin moverse.- ¿Te parece gracioso?

-Los amos Dio y Thunder dijeron que eras el tipo de persona que subestima a sus contrincantes y que no tendría problemas para vencerte, tenía toda la razón, apenas puedo contener la risa, he, he, he.- Polnareff pareció molestarse al escuchar esto.

-Si no podré verlo hasta derrotarte, me temo que tendré que enfrentarte. ¡Vamos!

-¿Conoces el shogi militar? Los tanques son más fuertes que los soldados, pero son débiles contra las minas, bueno así son las cosas en la guerra, y por lo que tengo entendido a los pokémon támbien les ocurre algo parecido, y ya que mi Emperor es más fuerte que tú te daré una pista sobre las habilidades de mi stand antes de que peleemos, la pistola es más fuerte que la espada, hm, pero qué cita más memorable.- Hol Horse hizo un gesto con su mano imitando a una pistola que Polnareff no logró entender.

-¿Qué intentas decirme?

-Mi stand es una pistola, una espada jamás vencerá a una pistola.

-¿Qué? ¿Que te pica la cola? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.

-He, he, he, he, he, he, he, he.

-Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha

-Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi.- Ambos continuaron riéndose el uno del otro ante las miradas de la gente mientras en el hotel Ash junto a Jojo caminaban de regreso a su habitación.

-Estoy preocupado, meowth parecía haber desarrollado un vinculo bastante fuerte con Polnareff, puede que en el fondo le cueste aceptar su marcha.

-Pikachu, pi.- Jojo miro a Ash antes de hablar.

-Seguramente, pero por mucho apoyo emocional que reciba al final será el quien deba superar sus problemas.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme, después de todo lleva toda la mañana en la habitación solo quiero comprobar que tal lo esta llevando.

-Como quieras, pero ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de que no soy precisamente bueno haciendo terapias.

-He, lo sé.- Ambos se detuvieron justo en frente de la habitación antes de que Ash se dispusiese a abrirla.- Con permiso, meowth, eh. ¿Meowth?

-No esta.- Lejos del hotel meowth había estado caminando sobre los tejados manteniéndose alejado de la gente mientras miraba a la calle.

-Espero que este bien, dije que no insistiría en ayudar, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme, quizás si logro encontrarlo y ver que está bien pueda tranquilizarme lo suficiente como para cumplir mis palabras.- Meowth continuo caminando mientras convocaba a su stand sobre él, mientras Polnareff y Hol Horse seguían riéndose hasta que una gota de agua cayo sobre un charco cercano y ambos hablaron a la vez.

-¡Te mataré!- Hol Horse escupió su cigarro mientras convocaba a su stand.

-¡Me subestimaste, Polnareff! ¡Te dije que perderías!- Hol Horse apunto a Polnareff y disparo golpeando el extremo opuesto de su cigarro haciendo que este saltase de nuevo por el aire, justo antes de que Polnareff convocase a su stand mientras este se quitaba su armadura.

-"Al quitarse su armadura. ¡Esta bala no es nada!"- Silver Chariot se dispuso a desviar la bala con su estoque pero para sorpresa de Polnareff la bala giro en el aire evitando su estoque antes de retomar su camino hacia Polnareff. "¡¿Qué?! ¡I, imposible! ¡Cambió su trayectoria! ¡N, no!"

-"La bala es parte del stand! Jamas se te cruzó por la cabeza que subestimarme te costaría la vida."- La bala se acercaba cada vez más a Polnareff directa a su cabeza cuando se oyó una voz conocida.

-¡Polnareff!- Tanto Polnareff como Hol Horse se sorprendieron al ver aparecer a Avdol que aparto a Polnareff justo antes del impacto de la bala que continuo su camino mientras su objetivo y el recién llegado caían al suelo.

-He. ¿Qué? ¡Avdol!

-¡Vine a buscarte porque me tenías preocupado y mira lo que sucedió! ¡Eres demasiado confiado, Polnareff!

-¿Pre, preocupado? Maldita sea. ¿Vienes a darme otro de tus sermones?- Ambos se pusieron en pie mientras discutían.

-¡El enemigo lo sabe todo sobre ti! ¡Dijiste que habías vivido solo hasta ahora, pero no serás capaz de ganar sin ayuda!- Hol Horse agarro el cigarro con sus dientes el cual se había encendido con el impacto de la bala.

-Pero qué molestia más inoportuna.- En ese momento la bala giró en el aire dirigiéndose hacía los otros dos usuarios de stand.

-¡Apártate, Polnareff! ¡La bala está regresando! ¡Magicians Red!- Tras apartar a Polnareff Avdol cruzo sus brazos convocando a su stand sobre él.- ¡La derretiré!- Al ver esto Hol Horse sonrió al mismo tiempo Joseph estaba corriendo mientras buscaba a Avdol.

-Ese Avdol, realmente fue a buscar a Polnareff.- Por otro lado Ash y pikachu estaban mirando en una plaza cercana al hotel buscando a sus compañeros.

-Maldición primero meowth desaparece y luego se marcha Avdol, si están buscando a Polnareff podrían acabar atacándolos. ¿Puedes ver algo pikachu?

-Pika, pi.- Pikachu negó con la cabeza antes de que el entrenador volviese a correr, por su parte Jotaro estaba buscando cerca de las afueras a solas, en ese momento en un tejado cercano meowth reacciono cuando su stand se agitaba.

-Lo he encontrado.- Mientras no muy lejos Kakyoin caminaba por la calle.

-¿Dónde están? ¿Señor Avdol? ¿Polnareff? "Tengo un mal presentimiento."- Fue en ese momento cuando Kakyoin oyó hablar a varias personas al final de la calle.

-Oigan, están peleando por allá.- Al oírlas Kakyoin se apresuro a llegar justo en el momento en que meowth se bajaba del tejado.

-¿Kakyoin?

-¿Meowth?- Ninguno tuvo tiempo de decir nada más ya que entonces se dieron cuenta de la pelea y vieron como Avdol estaba apunto de contraatacar, sin embargo sin que este lo supiese en el charco a su espalda se encontraba el stand de los espejos el cual apareció frente al reflejo de Avdol agarrándolo con su mano izquierda antes de acuchillarlo en la espalda pillando por sorpresa a Avdol que miró el charco sin poder moverse mientras notaba como su herida comenzaba a sangrar mientras perdía el equilibrio.

-El charco.- En ese instante la bala alcanzó su objetivo logrando golpear a Avdol en la frente rompiendo su pañuelo ante los ojos de Polnareff.

-¡¿Qué?!- Kakyoin y meowth estaban igualmente impactados, ninguno de ellos fue capaz de moverse durante los siguientes instantes durante los cuales el pañuelo de Avdol cayo al suelo junto a su dueño mientras el stand se retiraba del charco, tras casi diez segundos Kakyoin llamo a Avdol cuya sangre había comenzado a formar un charco con la esperanza de que se levantase.

-¡Señor Avdol!

-Vaya, hoy tengo buena suerte, mi pistola y los espejos de Centerfold no son la mejor opción contra las llamas de Avdol, así que pensamos que sería el contrincante más difícil. ¡Vaya suerte!- Hol Horse hizo girar la pistola en su mano mientras la llevaba a su cintura como si la enfundase pero en vez de eso desapareció.- Ya no quedan piezas que temer en este juego de shogi militar.- Kakyoin se arrodillo junto a Avdol recogiéndolo mientras meowth se quedo mirando sin acercarse mucho a él o a Polnareff.

-¡Señor Avdol! Eh.- Kakyoin noto la sangre en su espalda al levantar a Avdol antes de intentar razonar en la situación tan desesperada en que se encontraban mientras de vez en cuando sacudía a Avdol tratando de despertarlo.- "So, solo debe estar herido, no es grave. ¿Cierto? Hablará, abrirá sus ojos en cualquier momento. ¿Cierto, señor Avdol? Despertará. ¿Verdad?" ¡Señor Avdol, despierte! ¡Por favor! ¡Señor Avdol!- Tanto Polnareff como meowth permanecieron en silencio durante esta escena antes de que Kakyoin volviese a dejar a Avdol en el suelo de cuyo cuerpo parecía emanar vapor.- Es imposible, no pudo caer tan fácilmente. ¡No pudo caer tan rápido!- En ese instante Polnareff escupió en el suelo junto a él antes de darse la vuelta pateando un charco cercano.

-Eso te pasa por venir con tus sermones, solo mírate.- Meowth estaba sorprendido de escuchar esto pero permaneció en silencio mientras Kakyoin hablaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Polnareff? El señor Avdol estaba preocupa.

-¡¿Quién le pidió su ayuda?! No era más que un entrometido y lo mataron por ser demasiado lento, las personas como él son una carga por eso dije que vendría solo.- Meowth estaba con la boca abierta sin saber que pensar mientras Kakyoin parecía estar conteniéndose.

-Miserable, acaba de salvarte la vida ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Ah?- En ese momento los dos se dieron cuenta de que Polnareff estaba llorando, y este bajo su brazo antes de hablar.

-Es agobiante tener que verlo morir así.- Polnareff se giro hacia los dos con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas señalándolas con su pulgar.

-Polnareff.

-Sensei.

-¡No sabéis lo agobiante que es!- Polnareff se dio de nuevo la mientras meowth y Kakyoin lo observaban antes de que Hol Horse dejaba caer su cigarro antes de hablar.

-Se hizo el valiente y murió en un instante, pero bueno, la muerte siempre ha sido un suceso repentino, creo que es normal que la gente muera sin siquiera poder despedirse, sé que estoy diciendo cosas obvias, pero vamos.- Hol Horse le hizo gestos a los tres con su mano para que se acercasen a él provocándolos, al verlo Polnareff se seco las lágrimas antes de comenzar a caminar hacia él visiblemente enfadado cuando Kakyoin se puso en pie de golpe.

-¡Polnareff! ¡No caigas en su provocación! ¿Todavía no lo entiendes? ¡El señor Avdol te dijo que no pelearas solo! Y no haces más que ignorarlo. ¡Quieres conseguir tu venganza aunque te cueste la vida! ¡El señor Avdol estaba al tanto de ello y por eso vino a buscarte!- Polnareff se detuvo por un momento al escuchar esto antes de hablar.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Debemos retirarnos.

-Eh. Avdol fue apuñalado por la espalda sin piedad, mi hermana fue asesinada sin poder ofrecer resistencia. ¿Quieres que reprima mis sentimientos y escape?- Kakyoin miro por un momento a meowth pensando que quizás el pudiese hacer entrar a Polnareff en razón pero este pareció darse cuenta de esto y le hizo un gesto para que lo dejase al margen de su disputa por lo que tras apartar la mirada por un segundo antes de decidir probar otra cosa.

-¡No puedes enfrentarlos sin saber cómo funcionan sus stands! ¡No pelees si sabes que te van a matar! ¡Eso es lo que el señor Avdol quería decirte!- Al escuchar esto Hol Horse decidió provocar de nuevo a Polnareff.

-Come on, pequeño Pol Pol.

-Serás.

-¡Polnareff! Camina lentamente hacia nosotros, escaparemos en esa camioneta.- Kakyoin señalo el vehículo que se encontraba junto al callejón por el que él había venido

-¿M, me pides que me contenga?- Polnareff miro a Avdol en el suelo antes de ver a meowth tras lo cual pareció calmarse.- E, está bien.

-Oye, Polnareff.- Al oír esta voz Polnareff se giro y vio en una ventana como el stand de los espejos parecía estar saliendo del charco como si hubiese estado nadando en él mientras oía como se reía.- Avdol murió por tu culpa, parece que le debes una. ¿No?- Polnareff se giro para mirar los charcos en busca del stand sin obtener ningún resultado antes de volver a mirar a la ventana donde observo como el stand caminaba hacia él tranquilamente.- De no ser por ti, aún seguiría vivo.

-¡Infeliz! ¡¿Dónde está su cuerpo real?!- Polnareff se giro hacia Hol Horse en busca de respuestas antes de que Kakyoin le volviese a llamar la atención.

-¡Polnareff, cálmate!- Fue entonces cuando el stand que se encontraba detrás del reflejo de Polnareff volvió a hablar.

-Pero, déjame decirte que no deberías sentirte triste, sino feliz, ya que te reencontrarás con él muy pronto, cuando te mate, podrán hacerse compañía en el otro mundo, ha, ha, ha, tu hermana era muy bella, Polnareff, cuando te reúnas con ella, deberías preguntarle cómo la maté.- El stand mostró su cuchilla mientras hablaba enfureciendo a Polnareff antes de que Kakyoin volviese a llamar su atención.

-¡Polnareff, no caigas en su provocación! ¡Es justo lo que quiere!- Polnareff convoco a Silver Chariot haciendo que este lanzase varias estocadas al espejo al cual señalo.

-¡Desgraciado!- La ventana se hizo añicos, sin embargo Polnareff se dio cuenta de que entre los fragmentos que caían al suelo se encontraba el stand que lo miro antes de hablarle.

-he, he, tu Chariot no puede cortar a mi Hanged Man.- Tras esto el cristal se partió en dos antes de hacerse añicos contra el suelo en uno de cuyos fragmentos aún podía verse el stand.- Me encuentro dentro del espejo, tu stand no puede entrar en él, esa es la razón, ha, ha, ha.- El stand apoyo su mano en el hombro en reflejo de Polnareff al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se marcaban en el hombro de Polnareff mientras Silver Chariot se retiraba.- ¿Estás enojado? Seguro que lo estás, oye, Hol Horse, disparale y acaba con él de una buena vez.

-A la orden señor.- Hol Horse apunto a Polnareff mientras Hanged Man se disponía a acuchillarlo.

-Muere.- Sin embargo en el momento en el que Hol Horse disparo Kakyoin lanzó un ataque con su stand.

-¡Emerald Splash!

-¡¿Qué?!- El ataque impacto en Polnareff sorprendiendo a todos mientras apartaba al francés de la bala que quedo hecha añicos por el ataque de Kakyoin segundos antes de que Polnareff cayese al suelo.

-¡Sensei!

-¿Qué? ¡Le disparó a Polnareff.- Tanto Hol Horse como Hanged Man observaron lo ocurrido sin moverse antes de escuchar como la camioneta que Kakyoin había cogido se acercaba a donde se encontraba Polnareff al cual ayudo a subir sin frenar el vehículo mientras al mismo tiempo meowth subía de un salto con la ayuda de su stand, tras esto el vehículo se alejo dejando una nube de polvo que cegó momentáneamente a Hol Horse.- ¿Kakyoin era tu nombre? No lo haces nada mal.- Hol Horse apunto con su pistola cuando el polvo comenzó a asentarse solo para ver como la camioneta se alejaba antes de retirar su stand.

-Están fuera del rango de mi stand, aunque les atinara la bala ya habría perdido toda su potencia.- En ese momento Hol Horse miro los fragmentos de cristal vacíos.- Centerfold debe haber ido ir tras ellos, debe tener muchas ganas de acabar con Polnareff.- Mientras se alejaban Kakyoin miro a Avdol que estaba tirado en el suelo a través del espejo retrovisor antes de que Polnareff comenzase a hablar.

-L, lo siento, Kakyoin, meowth, pe, pensé que no me importaría morir si así lograba vengar a mi hermana, pero ahora lo comprendo, comprendo lo que sentía Avdol, su preocupación no será en vano, lucharé para seguir viviendo.

-¿De verdad lo comprendes?

-Sí.- En ese momento y sin previó aviso Kakyoin le sacudió un codazo a Polnareff en toda la cara.

-¡Sensei!- Antes de que meowth pudiera reaccionar Kakyoin también lo golpeó a él en la cabeza.

-Puedes considerarlo como un signo de que hicimos las paces, Polnareff.

-Si, gra, gracias, Kakyoin.- Mientras Polnareff se apoyaba en la puerta del coche para recuperarse meowth se frotó la cabeza antes de hablar.

-Y a mí por que me has golpeado.

-Considéralo tu castigo por quedarte de brazos cruzados, por mucho que quisieses respetar la decisión de Polnareff si hubieses intentado detenerlo puede que esto no hubiese ocurrido, incluso podríamos haber escapado antes.

-Yo, eh, lo siento.- Tras escuchar esto Kakyoin volvió su mirada hacia la carretera antes de volver a hablar.

-Cuando vengan a por nosotros, los derrotaremos juntos.- Un poco más tarde después de que Hol Horse se hubiese ido el resto del grupo llego a la calle y se reunieron junto a Avdol en silencio siendo Joseph el único que se sintió capaz de hablar.

-Avdol, tú.- Mientras Joseph se inclinaba para verlo mejor Jotaro que estaba sujetando la venda de Avdol empapada en sangre con rabia noto como Ash y pikachu parecían estar temblando.

-Quizás sea mejor para vosotros dos no ver esto, deberíamos seguir buscando a Polnareff y meowth.

-Pero.

-Pika.- Tanto el entrenador como su pokémon miraron a Jotaro y al darse cuenta de su mirada que parecía estar conteniendo su rabia y simplemente asintieron.

-De acuerdo.- Mientras Ash y pikachu comenzaron a seguir a Jotaro la camioneta casi había llegado a un templo que se encontraba a las afueras mientras Polnareff contaba sus conclusiones respecto a la pelea.

-Habría jurado que lo atravesé con mi estoque, pero no lo alcance, no le hice nada.- Tras limpiarse algo de sangré Polnareff arrancó el retrovisor.- Incluso si rompo el espejo, su stand, Hanged Man, puede atacar desde los fragmentos, es capaz de atacar dentro del espejo, pero mi stand no puede entrar en él. ¿Cómo podemos atacarlo mientras se encuentra en el mundo de los espejos? ¡Maldita sea!- Polnareff arrojó el retrovisor por la ventanilla antes de que Kakyoin diese su opinión al respecto.

-Polnareff, sigues diciendo cosas como dentro del espejo o el mundo de los espejos, pero no existe un mundo dentro de ellos, esas son cosas de cuentos de hadas.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Vosotros también lo visteis! ¿No? Solo se puede ver dentro del espejo, pero no en el mundo real.

-El sensei tiene razón, tanto en el baño como en la calle solo fuimos capaces de verlo dentro de los espejos.

-Sí, pero lo que vemos en los espejos no es más que el reflejo de la luz.

-Ya lo sabemos, no es necesario que nos lo digas, pero escucha, considera nuestra situación actual. ¡Si existen los stands y los pokémon, bien podría existir un mundo dentro de los espejos!

-Claro que no.- Al escuchar esto meowth llamo la atención de ambos.

-Lo cierto es que en nuestro mundo si que había algo así.

-¿En serió?

-¿Es broma?

-En nuestro mundo había algunos pokémon cuyo poder es tan grande que han sido capaces de alterar el mundo mismo, son considerados pokémon legendarios, algunos son capaces de crear diluvios o de expandir la tierra, y entre estos hay uno llamado giratina que habita en una dimensión paralela llamada el mundo espejo y a la cual solo se puede acceder a través de los espejo, de echo en una ocasión nos arrastro tanto a nosotros como al mocoso dentro.- Tanto Polnareff como Kakyoin escucharon sus palabras con atención.- Esa dimensión parecía una especie de versión retorcida del nuestro muy similar a un cuadro de arte abstracto y estaba completamente deshabitado salvo por giratina, sin embargo cualquier daño ocasionado a dicho mundo se veía reflejado en el nuestro.

-¿Ves? ¿Si existe un mundo así no crees que ese stand podría tener la capacidad de atacarnos desde él.

-No lo creó.

-¿Por que eres tan?

-Aunque pueda existir esa posibilidad según lo que ha explicado meowth al dañar el mundo espejo se refleja dicho daño en el mundo real, pero según lo que ha dicho el mundo espejo esta completamente deshabitado por lo que al no haber reflejos nuestros en ese mundo no debería poder atacarnos desde allí directamente como ha hecho antes, por lo tanto no creo que este atacándonos desde ese mundo.- Tanto Polnareff como meowth se miraron entre si antes de que Kakyoin volviese a hablar.

-Pero lo que dijisteis nos llevarán a resolver el misterio de Hanged Man, si debes utilizar un stand para derrotar a otro stand, entonces podríamos decir que.- En ese momento un pequeño reflejo de luz en las piezas metálicas del volante llamó la atención de Kakyoin el cual observo como en el reflejo de este podía ver como Hanged Man estaba subiéndose a la parte trasera de la camioneta antes de empezar a entrar en la camioneta a través de la ventanilla de atrás, Kakyoin miro atrás sin ver nada antes de girarse hacia sus compañeros.

-¡Polnareff, meowth, está en el enchapado del volante!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Nos alcanzó!- Hanged Man rompió el cristal de un puñetazo obligando a los tres ocupantes a protegerse de los cristales que salieron volando.

-¡Cuidado!- Al ver como el stand sacaba su cuchilla Kakyoin giró el volante de golpe mientras pisaba el freno y la camioneta comenzó a girar sin control antes de chocar contra unas rocas y salir volando, todos los cristales se rompieron con el choque justo antes de aterrizar boca a bajo, Los tres parecieron sobrevivir al impacto a pesar de que las puertas se soltaron y Polnareff acabo afuera de la camioneta con meowth sobre su cara mientras que Kakyoin trataba de salir como podía de la camioneta, meowth se aparto de la cabeza de Polnareff nada más recuperarse.

-Se, sensei, lo siento, puedes levantarte.- Polnareff se dio la vuelta apoyándose con los brazos antes de contestar.

-S, si, no te preocupes. ¿Estás bien, Kakyoin?

-M, me golpeé el pecho, pero estoy bien.- Polnareff notó un destello que saltó del parabrisas rotó a uno de los faros destrozados antes de salir de golpe al parachoques.

-¿Que?- Polnareff miró al parachoques en el cual vio al stand que se dispuso a cortarlo con su cuchilla segundos antes de que Polnareff convocase a su stand que cortó el parachoques en varios trozos.- ¡Chariot! ¡Kakyoin, meowth! ¡Alejaos de todo lo que refleje la luz!- Polnareff se alejó corriendo de la camioneta mientras sus dos compañeros lo seguían de cerca, antes de saltar tras una roca y aterrizar en una zanja similar a una trinchera en la que se escondieron para recuperar el aliento.- ¡Maldita sea! Ya lo entiendo, al fin pude verlo. ¡Salta de espejo en espejo! Se traslada saliendo de una superficie reflectante a otra. ¡Nos alcanzó saltando entre reflejos!

-¿Saltando?

-¿Reflejos? ¡Entonces está hecho de luz! ¡¿La verdadera identidad de su stand es la luz?!

-¡Kakyoin, meowth! ¡Hace poco estaba en el parachoques de la camioneta! Saltará del parachoques a otra superficie, no os acerquéis a nada que refleje la luz. ¿Ah? ¡Quitaos todo lo que refleje! ¡Los botones de tu uniforme!- Polnareff comenzó a quitarse sus pendientes para guardarlos en sus bolsillos al igual que Kakyoin mientras meowth decidió ajustarse su venda para asegurarse de que no se le cayese cuando oyeron una voz.

-¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Necesitan medicamentos?- Los tres se giraron y vieron a un niño que estaba acercándose a ellos como si no pasase nada lo cual pareció molestar a Polnareff.

-¡Oye, niño! ¡Vete, es peligroso!

-Su camioneta quedó hecha pedazos.- En ese momento hubo un destello en los restos del parachoques tras lo cual Kakyoin se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido.- Oye, estas sangrando. ¿Y ese gato? ¿Támbien esta herido? ¿Por qué tiene la cabeza vendada?

-¿Nya?- Meowth pareció querer decirle algo cuando noto que Polnareff estaba mirando al niño y al seguir su mirada se dio cuenta de que el stand enemigo se encontraba en el ojo izquierdo del niño.

-¿Están bien?- Polnareff miraba el reflejo con rabia.

-¡El muy!

-¡Está en el ojo del niño!- Al no poder hacer nada ambos comenzaron a alejarse mientras oían como el stand se reía.

-¡Oye, niño! No nos mires.- Los tres saltaron en diferentes direcciones lo cual solo confundió al niño que no sabía muy bien que hacer en esa situación.- ¡Te dije que no nos miraras! ¡Deja de seguirme! ¡Maldición!- Polnareff no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro sin mucho éxito.

-Pero estás herido.

-¡Estoy bien! ¿Ves? ¡Estoy en perfecto estado! ¡Así que vete!- Polnareff marco musculo un par de veces antes de comenzar a hacer gestos para que el niño se fuese sin mucho éxito ya que el niño lo señalo como si nada antes de contestar.

-Pero estás sangrando.

-¡No me mires, mocoso! ¡Maldito seas, Centerfold!- Polnareff convoco a Silver Chariot mientras el stand lo miraba con confianza.

-¿Qué harás? No te atreverías a arrancarle el ojo a este niño con tu estoque. ¿O sí, Polnareff?- El stand apoyó su mano en el reflejo de Polnareff marcando su mano en el real preocupando a Kakyoin y meowth.

-¡Nya!

-¡Polnareff!

-Al fin te atrapé, ya no puedes escapar, a no ser que te atrevas a arrancarle el ojo al niño.- El stand agarro la zona del cuello en la que se había apoyado con fuerza mientras extendía su cuchilla, meowth al ver esto miro sus garras.

-"Maldición, si arañase al niño aunque fuese de forma superficial podría hacer que se retirase pero eso no impediría que el stand vuelva a intentar atacarnos con el mismo truco."- Por su parte Kakyoin miro al stand mientras apretaba su puño.

-¡Qué hombre más cobarde! ¡Es imperdonable!- El stand continuo riéndose hasta que se dio cuenta de que Polnareff támbien se estaba riendo, tras esto vio como el francés levanto ambos pulgares al mismo tiempo antes de hablar.

-Oye, Kakyoin, no digas cosas como esa en nuestra situación actual, y meowth, no te estreses de esa forma tampoco, en momentos como este debéis pronunciar algo como esto antes de vengaros. Me llamo Jean Pierre Polnareff, por el honor de mi hermana y para que el alma de mi amigo Avdol pueda descansar en paz. ¡Juro que me encargaré de arrojarte hacia las profundidades de la desesperación, Centerfold!- Polnareff señalo al ojo del niño mientras Silver Chariot a su lado imitaba su pose con su estoque.- ¡Lo siento, niño! ¡Luego te compraré un caramelo!- En ese momento Polnareff dio una patada en el suelo levantando una nube de polvo en dirección al niño.

-¡Me entró arena en el ojo!- Justo en el momento en el que el niño cerraba su ojo un destello salió disparado en dirección a Polnareff mientras Silver Chariot lanzó su estoque hacia el destello justo antes de que este completase su recorrido sorprendiendo a Kakyoin y meowth.

-Po, Polnareff, está en tu ojo.- Kakyoin extendió su brazo para impedir que sus compañeros se pusieran frente a él antes de hablar.

-No comprendo muy bien cómo funciona, pero se desplaza a la velocidad de la luz, no es algo que puedas seguir con la vista, sin embargo, si el niño cerraba sus ojos era evidente que saltaría directamente hacia el mío.

-Ya veo.- Hanged Man solo puede vivir dentro del mundo de los reflejos, cuando un mundo está por desaparecer, debe trasladarse a otro cuerpo reflectante.

-Así que, mientras pueda predecir su trayectoria, cortarlo será pan comido.- En cuanto dijo esto Hanged Man noto como el corte que Silver Chariot había lanzado se extendió desde su cintura a su hombro izquierdo y al mismo tiempo los tres pudieron oír un grito procedente del templo cercano y al instante se pusieron en marcha.- ¡Su usuario está por allá! Desgraciado, al fin. ¡Al fin!- Los tres subieron las escaleras y al final pudieron ver una especie de plaza en la que había lo que parecía un mercado, y en una especie de banco de piedra cerca de las escaleras había un hombre tumbado con una herida igual a la de Hanged Man, por lo cual los tres se colocaron junto a él.- Al fin nos encontramos. ¡Centerfold!- El hombre que respiraba con dificultad miró a Polnareff que permaneció en pie con el brazo derecho y su mano derecha completamente extendidos hacia abajo y el puño izquierdo apoyado en su cadera.- Me llamo Jean Pierre Polnareff, pude comprender el secreto de tu stand de los espejos, es un stand de luz que se mueve a una velocidad increíble, no tengo manera de atraparlo, no obstante, si puedo predecir su trayectoria y cortarlo mientras se traslada. ¡Puedo cortarte a ti también!- Polnareff señalo al hombre que no dejo de mirarlos antes de apuntar a Kakyoin y meowth con su pulgar.- De no ser por Avdol, Kakyoin y meowth, es muy probable que me hubieses matado al no poder descubrirlo.- En ese instante Kakyoin se fijo en el hombre y noto un detalle crucial.

-¡Polnareff! ¡Ese hombre no tiene dos manos derechas! ¡Ese no es Centerfold!- Sin embargo antes de que ninguno pudiese hacer nada Polnareff noto como un cuchillo se clavaba en su espalda.

-¡¿Qu, qué?!

-¡Sensei!

-¡Polnareff!- Polnareff callo de rodillas mientras sus dos compañeros se acercaban.- ¡Polnareff!- Kakyoin le saco el cuchillo y lo arrojo lejos antes de que todos comenzasen a mirar en la dirección de la que había venido.

-Ha, ha, ha, por aquí.- Los dos vieron como Centerfold se arrastro desde detrás del muro destrozado que rodeaba la plaza debido a su herida que aún goteaba, su pantalón y su camiseta de tirantes eran grises y sus botas y brazaletes de tela eran negros, tenía un chaleco marrón verduzco de tono oscuro y su cara parecía algo caída, su cabeza tenía forma de huevo picudo y bajo sus ojos tenía unas marcas que parecían lineas rojas cayendo hacia abajo mientras serpenteaban, a pesar de no tener pelo lo único que se salía por completo de lo normal en su apariencia era su segunda mano derecha.- ¡Imbécil! Yo soy Centerfold.

-Maldito.

-Él no era más que un viajero que pasaba por el pueblo, solo le hice una herida idéntica a la mía con ese cuchillo.- Centerfold apunto al hombre con su segunda mano derecha mientras el hombre parecía querer salir corriendo visiblemente asustado.- ¡Cayeron en mi trampa! ¡Cometiste un gran error al acercarte a él si ni siquiera conocías mi rostro! Ha, ha, ha, ha.

-¡Desgraciado!- Kakyoin hizo que los tentáculos de Hierophant Green se extendieran desde el suelo tomando forma sobre Kakyoin.- ¡Toma esto! Mi Emerald.

-Oye, un momento, solo mira a tu alrededor, he, he, he.- Centerfold que se había estado sujetando la barbilla levantó su mano llamando la atención del resto de personas en los alrededores mientras se ponía en pie.- ¡Oigan vengan! ¡Estos señores quieren darles dinero.- Al oír esto todas las personas se giraron hacia los tres usuarios de stand.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Nos darán dinero! ¡Muchas gracias!

-¡Son muy bondadosos!

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!- En cuestión de segundos Kakyoin, Polnareff y meowth se vieron rodeados de todas las personas de la plaza.

-¡Muchas gracias!

-¡Son maravillosos!- Mientras veía esta escena Centerfold se sentó tranquilamente en los restos del muro antes de hablar.

-Ya deberían saber lo que significa esto.- Polnareff comprendió loas palabras de Centerfold al mirar a las personas a su alrededor y darse cuenta de que Hanged Man había saltado al ojo de una de esas personas.

-¿De verdad creíste que podrías derrotar a mi stand? ¡Imbécil! ¡Hace mucho que conozco la debilidad de mi stand!- El stand corto a Polnareff en el pecho de forma opuesta a la herida de su usuario antes de saltar al ojo de otra persona.- Pero si hay muchas superficies reflectantes y no puedes predecir su trayectoria. ¡Es invencible!- El stand coto a Kakyoin en su muñeca izquierda antes de saltar a otro ojo donde intento cortar a meowth al cual apenas consiguió arañar la cola, pero para desgracia del pokémon las personas lo pisaron cuando trataba de evitar el ataque de su stand y por mucho que intento se vio incapaz de salir de su situación.

-¡No miren! ¡No miren! ¡No nos miren!- Polnareff Trato de seguir al stand y de apartarse de todas las personas que los rodeaban pero le fue completamente inútil.

-Ya no puedes escapar. ¿Qué harás? ¿Acabarás con todos ellos?- El stand corto entonces a Polnareff varias veces mientras su usuario se reía desde su asiento.- Sacrificaste toda tu juventud para encontrarme. ¿Y todo eso para nada? Qué vida más aburrida y solitaria has tenido.- El stand entonces corto a Polnareff en su espalda en dos ocasiones mientras saltaba de un ojo a otro.- Mientras que yo, Centerfold, seguiré haciendo de las mías con lindas muchachas como tu hermana y viviré feliz por siempre. Ahora que recuerdo, tu hermana gemía muy bien, ha, ha, ha.- Centerfold se relamió mientras miraba la sangre en su mano antes de señalar a Polnareff quien se sentía incapaz de contener su furia.- Muere.

-De, desgraciado.

-Polnareff, no deberías hablar así.- Tanto Polnareff como meowth miraron a Kakyoin al escucharlo.- No puedes decir desgraciado antes de vengarte, debes decir algo así, me llamo Kakyoin Noriaki, con tal de vengar a mi amigo Avdol y para que el alma de mi amigo Polnareff pueda descansar en paz haré que pagues con tu propia vida.- Kakyoin saco una moneda de su bolsillo mostrándosela a todas las personas que los rodeaban y Centerfold.- Quien recoja esta moneda de oro puede quedársela. ¡Es tan brillante que podrán ver sus rostros reflejados en ella!

-Ya veo, Kakyoin.- Kakyoin lanzó la moneda al aire y al instante todas las personas levantaron sus manos dispuestos a cogerla en cuanto cayera.

Todos fijaron su mirada en un solo lugar.

-Sí.- Ambos buscaron al stand mientras meowth buscaba la salida antes de que volvieran a pisotearlo y justo cuando lo logró Polnareff encontró a su objetivo en uno de los ojos de las personas.

-¡Ya sabemos la ruta que tomará Hanged Man!

-¡Merci, Kakyoin!- Polnareff levanto una nube de polvo de una patada y justo cuando el hombre cerro su ojo el stand salto en dirección a la moneda frente a la cual se encontraba Silver Chariot.- ¡Ahora!- Chariot corto a Hanged man de un golpe en toda la cara y al recibir la herida su usuario comenzó a alejarse mientras las personas que rodeaban a los dos usuarios se agachaban a buscar la moneda.

-¡Detente!- Kakyoin salto sobre las personas para seguir a Centerfold mientras meowth y Polnareff lo seguían, Centerfold llego a una valla del muro que intento abrir sin mucho éxito.

-¡No se abre!

-¡Parece que el único que gimotea aquí eres tú, Centerfold!- El usuario del stand de los espejos se dio la vuelta apoyando su espalda contra la valla y vio frente a él a Polnareff quien tenía a sus compañeros a cada lado.– Tendrás mucho tiempo para gemir de camino al infierno, pero hay algo que los guardianes del Infierno hagan por mí, y es. ¡El castigo de las mil agujas!- Silver Chariot apareció junto a su usuario que señalo a su oponente justo antes de que el stand asestase una estocada tras otra a Centerfold.- ¡No sabes lo mucho que esperaba este momento!- Silver Chariot asesto una ultima estocada directa a la lengua de Centerfold y después lanzarlo por los aires para que cayese de cabeza al mismo lugar donde había estado apoyado.- Dejaré que Enma se encargue del resto.

-Así que este era el verdadero Hanged Man, no era más que escoria humana.

-¿Sensei?- Meowth observo como Polnareff le dirigió una ultima mirada a su enemigo antes de darse la vuelta.

-Obtuve mi venganza.- Kakyoin lo siguió en silenció mientras meowth al igual que su maestro la dirigió una ultima mirada a Centerfold antes de seguirlos.

-"El mocoso y su rata eléctrica seguramente se lamentarían de este resultado pese a las acciones de ese hombre, pero yo ya he visto personas y pokémon similares, y támbien he visto como acaban, no tiene sentido llorar la muerte de un hombre así cuando este ha muerto por intentar arrebatarte la vida, por ahora me preocupa mucho más como reaccionaran por lo de Avdol"- Un par de horas más tarde cuando los tres entraron en la ciudad la voz de Hol Horse llamo su atención que se detuvieron para darse la vuelta en silenció.

-¡Alto ahí! Al fin los alcancé, he, he.- Hol Horse convoco su pistola y se puso a hacer malabarismos con ella para demostrar su habilidad, ante lo cual los tres simplemente se dieron la vuelta en silenció, por lo cual Hol Horse les apunto directamente.- ¿Por qué caminan tan lento? Si van a escapar, háganlo como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. ¿Cierto , Centerfold?- Hol Horse disparo su pistola destruyendo unicamente una botella de un puesto cercano.- ¡Ríndanse ya! Su vida llego a su fin. ¡Así que al menos opongan algo de resistencia! ¡Muestren algo de valor, maldita sea! ¿Cierto, Centerfold?- Hol Horse comenzó a disparar a las ventanas cercanas e incluso a una farola cercana esparciendo los cristales por toda la calle pero los tres permanecieron en silenció mientras Polnareff pisaba el trozo de cristal más cercano preocupando a Hol Horse.- ¡¿Me escuchas, Centerfold?!

-Dudo que pueda volver a escucharte.- Hol Horse se sorprendió al oír las palabras de Polnareff.

-¿Ah?

-Se encuentra algo ocupado recibiendo su castigo en el infierno.- Polnareff señalo a Hol Horse con ambas manos mientras su stand aparecía a su lado.- Hol Horse al escuchar esto se inclino hacia adelante negando con el dedo mientras hablaba.

-¿Eh? ¡Oye, oye, oye, oye, oye, oye, oye, oye! ¡No me mientas! ¡No podrás engañarme! ¡Es imposible que lo hayan vencido! ¡Ni siquiera yo puedo hacerle frente al invencible Hanged Man! Polnareff, tus bromas apestan, hi, hi, hi.- Hol Horse retomo su posición anterior antes de que Polnareff le respondiese señalando en la dirección de la que habían venido.

-Su cadáver está a unos kilómetros hacia allá. ¿Quieres verlo?

-¿Eh?- Hol Horse miro un momento a Polnareff antes de salir corriendo en la dirección que este le había señalado.- Bien eso haré.

-¡Oye! Intenta escapar.

-"No podría derrotarlos, estaría en desventaja enfrentándolos solo, tendré que escapar y esperar otra oportunidad, soy el tipo de persona que trabaja mejor con un compañero. ¡Es mejor ser el segundo que ser el primero! ¡Esa es mi filosofía de vida! ¡¿Algún problema con eso?!"- Hol Horse corrió mientras recordaba algunos trabajos antiguos y como paso a servir a Dio y Thunder mientras corría sin embargo cuando se dispuso a girar a una calle cercana vio como un puño se acercaba a él y fue incapaz de evitarlo.- ¡¿Qué?!- En ese momento Polnareff, Kakyoin y meowth que habían estado siguiendo a Hol Horse llegaron junto a Hol Horse y vieron al autor del puñetazo siendo Kakyoin el primero en hablar.

-¡Jojo, señor Joestar, Ash, pikachu!

-Ya nos enteramos de la muerte de Avdol, aunque su entierro fue algo simple ya descansa bajo tierra.- Al escuchar las palabras de Joseph todos recordaron la tragedia ocurrida hace escasas horas tras lo cual Polnareff miro a un aterrorizado Hol Horse antes de que Kakyoin explicase brevemente la situación.

-El que apuñaló a Avdol fue el hombre con las dos manos derechas, pero lo que mató a Avdol fue la bala de Hol Horse. ¿Qué hacemos con él?

-Yo lo castigaré.- Polnareff comenzó a caminar hacia Hol Horse que ni siquiera se atrevió a levantarse del suelo antes de señalarlo con su dedo mientras convocaba a su stand con la misma posé a su lado.- ¡Muere! ¡¿Qué?!- Sin embargo en el ultimo instante la mujer a la que Hol Horse había dejado poco antes de encontrarse con Centerfold aparto a Polnareff de un empujón.

-¡Escapa, por favor, Hol Horse!

-¡¿Qué hace esta mujer?!

-¡Hol Horse! No sé lo que sucede, pero siempre cuidaré de ti. ¡Es mi razón de vivir! ¡Escapa por favor! ¡Rápido!- El resto del grupo observaba en silencio sin saber qué hacer como la mujer impedía que Polnareff se levantase con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Ya suéltame, perra! ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?! ¡Jotaro, Kakyoin, Ash, pikachu, meowth! ¡No dejéis que Hol Horse escape!

-Demasiado tarde.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah!- Al escuchar las palabras de Jotaro Polnareff dejo de forcejear y vio como Hol Horse se subió a un caballo cercano en el que escapo mientras hablaba.

-¡Bien dicho, baby, cumpliré tus deseos y seguiré viviendo, solo escapo porque te amo, baby! ¡Forever!- Al ver esto Polnareff se levanto arrastrando a la mujer que no se soltaba mientras trataba de seguir a Hol Horse.

-Serás- ¡Espera!- Finalmente cuando la mujer cayo al suelo sin soltar la pierna de Polnareff esta se araño el brazo y al oírla quejarse este se detuvo.- ¡No grites, perra!- Polnareff se giro y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que Hol Horse había desaparecido por completo, tras lo cual Joseph se le acerco.

-Polnareff, esta mujer es una víctima, además, él ya no tiene intención de pelear, no perdamos el tiempo.- Joseph rasgo su pañuelo y se agacho para vendarle la herida a la joven.- Perdimos a Avdol.

-Ah.

-Pero debemos apresurarnos, ya han pasado quince días desde que salimos de Japón.- Mientras Joseph miraba a Polnareff termino de vendarle el brazo a la joven y sin que él se diese cuenta una gota de sangre salto a su brazo derecho ante la mirada de la mujer.

-Maldita sea, bueno, que así sea. - Polnareff se alejo ligeramente del grupo antes de darse la vuelta y hablar.- ¡Vamos! Debemos continuar nuestro viaje a Egipto. ¡Escúchenme! Para derrotar a Dio y Thunder, nuestros corazones deben trabajar como uno solo. ¡No podemos separarnos del grupo! Eso es lo que esperan que hagamos. ¿Entendido?- Al escuchar esto Jotaro, Kakyoin y meowth sonrieron mientras que Joseph, Ash y pikachu se sorprendieron y miraron a Polnareff como si no se creyesen lo que había dicho.- ¡En marcha!

-Dame un respiro.

-¿En serio como puede ser que cambie de actitud tan rápido?- El entrenador miro a pikachu en su hombro que le devolvió la mirada de incredulidad.

-Pika, pikachu.

-Ya lo entenderás cuando crezcas mocoso.

-¡¿Qué insinúas?!

-¡¿Piikachu?!

-Ya lo entenderás.- Sin que ninguno se diese cuenta la mujer miro a Joseph que se rascaba su brazo derecho sin mirarlo en el cual parecía tener un pequeño bulto similar a un grano o una picadura pero en mitad del cual había una diminuta boca que se abrió mientras la mujer recogió su bolso en el cual brillaron dos ojos amarillos.

Parámetros de stand:

Emperor:

Poder destructivo- B

Velocidad- B

Rango- B

Durabilidad- C

Precisión- E

Potencial de desarrollo- E

Habilidades- Capacidad de redirigir las balas que forman parte del stand, al ser parte del mismo no es necesario recargar las balas ya que es el propio stand el que las genera.

Hanged Man:

Poder destructivo- C

Velocidad- A

Rango- A

Durabilidad- B

Precisión- D

Potencial de desarrollo- D

Habilidades- Capacidad de transportarse entre reflejos al estar echo de luz, puede causar daño en el mundo real al atacar los objetos reflejados, su existencia esta completamente ligada a los reflejos en los que habita.

NT 1: Si alguien quiere que el nombre de una canción o grupo en concreto aparezca en el futuro que lo deje en los comentarios.


	11. 11 El palacio de la emperatriz

**Pokémon Bizarre Adventure**

 **Capitulo 11 El palacio de la emperatriz**

En algún lugar de Egipto, en el patio interior de un edificio Enyaba pareció ver una salpicadura de sangre frente a ella y entonces dejo caer su bastón antes de soltar un grito y dejarse caer ella misma al suelo de rodillas y apoyarse en él frente a un gato blanco que la miraba.

-Mi hijo acaba de morir, ah, eh, eh.- El gato se erizo mientras veía como la anciana parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-Nya.

-Nuestros estrechos lazos familiares me permiten conocer el terrible destino que acaba de sufrir.- En ese momento un montón de agujeros comenzaron a aparecer en el cuerpo de la anciana asustando al gato.

-Nyyya.- La anciana se agarró de las dos coletas que colgaban frente a ellas antes de mirar al suelo y soltar un grito cuando la sangre comenzó a fluir de los agujeros tras lo cual la anciana miró al cielo de golpe soltando otro grito que asustó aun más al gato.

-Oh, hijo querido, moriste cubierto de heridas.- La anciana volvió a apoyarse en el suelo casi cerrando sus manos de rabia.- Estas heridas me permiten experimentar tu dolor.- El gato parecía dispuesto a saltar sobre la anciana si esta se le acercaba cuando vio como volvía a mirar al cielo.- ¡Hiciste un gran trabajo luchando por los amos Dio y Thunder, Centerfold! Ah.- Tras esto la anciana se dejo caer por completo en el suelo donde continuo hablando.- Sin embargo, que hayan sido capaces de acabar con un alma tan pura como la tuya, significa que recurrieron a trucos deshonrosos, ah, ah, ha.- La mujer volvió a apretar sus manos mientras la sangre salió disparada de su espalda frente al gato que se quedo paralizado.

-Nya.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Malditos sean! ¡Me aseguraré de que paguen un precio terrible con la carta de la Emperatriz!- De repente la anciana pego un salto y salió corriendo en la dirección del gato al cual aparto de un golpe con su bastón tras él cual el gato se alejo corriendo.- ¡Muévete! ¡Es hora de que tome cartas en el asunto con unos stands que los matarán lentamente! ¡Matadlos! ¡Los mataremos a todos!- La anciana se limpió la sangre que cubría su cara antes de atravesar una puerta cercana que se cerró de golpe tras ella, mientras el grupo de Jojo se dirige en autobús a Benarés, la ciudad sagrada, en el interior del autobús Polnareff le estaba hablándole a la mujer que había salvado a Hol Horse la cual lo miraba con cara inexpresiva apartando la mirada de vez en cuando.

-Escucha, no suelo dar sermones, pero las personas estúpidas nunca entienden las cosas aunque se las repitas, siempre habrá un estúpido que no te entenderá por mucho que se lo repitas, pero. ¿Sabes? Eh, no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Nena.

-¿Nena? ¡Qué buen nombre! Eres la hija de una familia acaudalada de Benarés. ¿No? Eres muy apuesta y se nota que también eres lista, soy muy bueno juzgando a las personas, así que tendré que sermonearte.- Joseph se tocó el brazo al notar que el pequeño grano se había hinchado convirtiéndose en un bulto mientras Polnareff continuaba hablando mientras hacía varios gestos para recalcar su postura.- Hol Horse es un hombre horrible y mentiroso. ¡Te engañó! Tus padres se pondrían muy tristes, escúchame, no puedes terminar así, es fácil dejarse llevar por el amor, pero no puedes mirar las cosas con tanta simpleza siempre debes tener un ojo critico y racional.- En ese momento Kakyoin que estaba mirando por la ventana llamo la atención del grupo interrumpiendo el sermón de Polnareff

-Oye, ya podemos verla, es la ciudad de Benarés.- En ese momento el autobús cruzo el puente que daba acceso a la ciudad y todos miraron por la ventana mientras Kakyoin le contaba un par de detalles a Ash acerca del lugar.- Ganges, el río sagrado, santos, ancianos, enfermos, niños, vacas, perros, monos, comida, excremento, cuerpos incinerados, es un río que todo lo acepta en sus aguas gentiles, del nacimiento hasta la muerte, todo pasa por este río, se dice que en la ciudad sagrada de Benarés puedes pasar meses y meses sin conocer el aburrimiento, es muy probable que eso se deba a que los paisajes de esta ciudad son el reflejo de las almas de sus habitantes.- Tras acabar de decir esto una mosca que estaba volando junto al grupo se dirigió a Joseph, y de repente el extraño grano le arranco la cabeza a la mosca de un mordisco, tras esto los restos de la mosca cayeron al suelo y Joseph notó que el grano había vuelto a crecer convirtiéndose en una especie de postilla gigante con una forma similar a una cara que cubría aproximadamente la mitad del grosor de su brazo.

-Rayos, está empeorando.- Joseph se acerco el brazo para mirarlo mejor sin darse cuenta de que la mujer lo miraba en silenció, al mismo tiempo Kakyoin seguía mirando por la ventanilla cuando se dio cuenta de que Ash estaba mirando al suelo con una cara apagada.

-Ash. ¿Estas bien?

-¿Ah, Kakyoin? Si, no te preocupes no es nada.

-Hm, es inútil, se nota a la legua que estas mintiendo, evitar hablar de ello no servirá de nada, es por lo ocurrido con Avdol. ¿Cierto?

-¿Ah? ¿Tan obvio resulta?

-Realmente no tienes por que hablarlo si no quieres, pero tal y como he dicho no hacerlo no servirá de mucho, en cualquier caso la decisión es tuya.

-El caso es que a pesar de todos los viajes que he hecho hasta ahora con pikachu, nunca había pasado nada semejante, por muchos peligros que corriésemos siempre conseguíamos salir a salvo, y todos los amigos que tuve que dejar atrás durante mis viajes incluso si no los he vuelto a ver se encontraban bien cuando nos separamos, incluso las pocas veces en las que hemos estado en una situación similar ninguna muerte se parecía a esto para nada.- A medida que el entrenador hablaba miro a pikachu quien se encontraba en los asientos de al lado junto a meowth, pikachu al igual que su entrenador parecía deprimido mientras que meowth trataba de leer de forma disimulada un libro que Joseph le había prestado titulado el arte de la guerra, después de mirar a los dos pokémon durante unos segundos Ash se giro hacia Kakyoin antes de continuar.- Ya era consciente de que una situación así podía acabar dándose durante este viaje, después de todo no hemos dejado de encontrarnos con asesinos desde que salimos de Japón, pero aún así me cuesta hacerme a la idea de que Avdol haya muerto.

-Lo comprendo perfectamente, yo mismo no podía aceptar que Avdol hubiese muerto, pese a que acababa de verlo con mis propios ojos y sabiendo que el enemigo estaba justo enfrente lo único en que era capaz de pensar era en que Avdol abriese los ojos y que únicamente estuviera inconsciente, incluso Polnareff a pesar de que pueda parecer despreocupado ahora mismo en el fondo aún se culpa de lo ocurrido, lo sé.

-Pero no es culpa suya, es decir, a pesar de que él tomase esa decisión y de que Avdol fuera a buscarlo, esos tipos vinieron a matarnos a todos no solo a él.

-Ya lo sabe, tenlo por seguro, pero eso no hará qué él se sienta menos responsable, después de todo Avdol cayo intentando ayudarlo después de que él hubiese ignorado su consejo, por mucho que él u otras personas le recuerden que eso no fue culpa suya esa sensación lo seguirá durante mucho tiempo puede que para siempre, como una sombra que proyecta su corazón.- Ash asintió al escuchar esto como signo de comprensión.- De todas formas quizás sea mejor buscar otros temas de conversación o alguna actividad que hacer en la ciudad, si encuentras algo así te será mucho más fácil despejar la mente y te resultará más fácil llevar lo que ha pasado.- Ash asintió lentamente antes de apartar la mirada.

-Si, supongo que sí.- Ash miro a una vez más a pikachu que parecía igual de decaído que él.

-Chuu.- Al oírlo meowth aparto la mirada de su libro y miró a pikachu, minutos más tarde el autobús se detuvo y el grupo se bajo, meowth se guardo su libro en su mochila antes de seguirlos, por su parte Jotaro se fijo en como Joseph seguía rascándose su brazo.

-¿Qué pasa, anciano? No te veo bien.

-Parece que se me infectó la picadura de un insecto.- Joseph levantó su brazo enseñándoselo a todos siendo Kakyoin el primero en hablar al verlo.

-Está muy inflamado, será mejor que vaya al doctor antes de que empeore.

-Oigan. ¿No les parece que se ve como un rostro humano?

-No hagas esas bromas, Polnareff.- Joseph se giró agarrándose el brazo al escuchar esto.

-He, he, he, lo siento. ¿Quieres que te acompañe al hospital?

-¡No! Y dejen de tratarme como a un anciano.- la mujer abrió su boca rebelando un pequeño grano en su lengua que se movió, entonces Polnareff llamo la atención del resto del grupo.

-Bueno mientras el señor Joestar va a revisar su brazo creo que será mejor que lleve a Nena a su casa, me reuniré con el resto en el hotel que reservo el señor Joestar cuando hayamos acabado, adiós.- Polnareff hizo un gesto con su mano en señal de despedida mientras el resto del grupo lo miraba con caras que iban desde la inexpresión, pasando por la sorpresa, a la incredulidad, mientras todos permanecían en silencio viendo como los dos se marchaban hasta que finalmente fue Jotaro quien rompió el silenció.

-Dame un respiro. ¿Es que nunca piensa cambiar?

-Bueno, no es necesario darle tanta importancia Jojo, simplemente es una parte de su personalidad.- Mientras Kakyoin hablaba pikachu se situó junto a su entrenador el cual lo miro por un instante antes de hablar.

-Pika, pikachu.

-La verdad es que puede ser bastante difícil llegar a entenderlo o incluso imaginar que va a decir. ¿Eh? ¿Eso es?- Ash miro al suelo y vio el bolso de la mujer algo que llamo la atención del resto.

-El bolso de esa mujer, ha debido dejárselo, dame un respiro, lo guardaremos para que luego se lo devuelva Polnareff más tarde.- Al escuchar esto Ash se volvió hacia Jotaro sorprendido.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿No sería mejor seguirlos y dárselo directamente?

-No sabemos a donde han ido, podría llevarnos horas buscarlos, y después del viaje en autobús lo ultimo que quiero es ponerme a buscar como un loco a Polnareff por un simple bolso, sera mejor esperarlo en el hotel.- Ash se rió nerviosamente sin saber que contestar a esto, en su lugar fue Kakyoin quien respondió.

-Aunque yo tampoco quiero ponerme a buscar a Polnareff nada más llegar tampoco me apetece ir directamente al hotel, sinceramente preferiría hacer algo de turismo por la ciudad.

-En ese caso puedes ir por tu cuenta mientras yo voy al hotel, que pensáis hacer el resto.

-No estoy seguro, pero quizás sea mejor que siga el consejo de Kakyoin, quizás hacer un poco de turismo ayude a despejar la mente.- Kakyoin sonrió y asintió al escuchar esto mientras pikachu se disponía a subir al hombro de su entrenador.- Esta decidido, entonces.

-Un momento.- En ese momento todos miraron a meowth sorprendidos.- Si lo que quieres despejar la mente sería mejor que vayas a hacer turismo sin pikachu.

-¡¿Pika?!

-¿Qué? ¿Por que dices eso?

-¿Qué por que digo eso? ¿Acaso ya has olvidado la recepción que tuvimos al bajar del barco? Si vas a hacer turismo con pikachu seguramente se acabe dando una situación similar, y si eso pasa te resultará imposible despejar la mente.

-Pe, pero.

-Dame un respiro , por mucho que lo pienses meowth tiene razón, si decides ir por ahí con pikachu lo más probable es que te resulte imposible pasar desapercibido.

-Pero eso no.- Ash miro a pikachu en silencio antes de que meowth volviese hablar.

-No lo pienses tanto, simplemente ve solo.- Tanto el entrenador como su pokémon miraron a meowth sorprendidos.- Tanto si vais juntos como si os quedáis en el hotel no conseguiréis nada ninguno de los dos, sera mejor que vayas solo para relajarte, mientras nosotros esperaremos en el hotel, no te preocupes, no sera por mucho tiempo y de todas formas no podéis actuar como si el mundo fuera a llegar al final cada vez que os separáis.- Ash y pikachu se miraron en silenció por unos segundos.

-Pika, chuu.

-Ah, no le deis tantas vueltas, después de todo el gato tiene razón, que estéis separados un rato no es el fin del mundo.- Al escuchar las palabras de Jotaro Ash lo miro antes de hablar.

-Lo sé, pero sigue siendo difícil de aceptar, con tantos asesinos persiguiéndonos la idea de separarnos se hace increíblemente difícil.- Mas tarde en la clínica a la que había ido Joseph el médico estaba examinando el brazo.

-Tendremos que extirparlo.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Cómo dice?!- Joseph que estaba sentado en un taburete frente a las camas de la clínica miro incrédulo al médico que se ajusto sus gafas señalando el brazo, el médico tenía bigote largo y pelo gris.

-Está muy infectado, si no lo extirpamos, solo empeorará.- El médico se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a su mesa mientras Joseph se agarraba el brazo.

-Oye, oye, oye. ¿No puedes darme unos cuantos remedios y vendarme?

-Tranquilo, usaré anestesia local, no le dolerá, no problem, no hay problema, vamos recuéstese.- Joseph cerro los ojos mientras seguía las instrucciones del médico el cual encendió la lampara encima de Joseph mientras cogía su escalpelo de una mesilla cercana, el médico se había puesto un traje de cirujano con mascarilla guantes y gorro, y decidió decirle unas ultimas palabras tranquilizadoras a Joseph que lo miró desde su cama.- Estudié medicina en el Reino Unido, también realizo apendicectomías, ay, no, está un poco oxidado.

-¿Eh?- Joseph se preocupo al ver como el médico cambiaba su bisturí.

-Pero no hay problema.- Joseph miró a la lampara agarrándose su nueva camisa de color amarillo arenoso antes de ver como el médico se colocaba junto a su brazo.- Bien, haré la incisión.

-No lo soporto, no quiero ver cómo lo hace.- Joseph aparto la mirada cerrando los ojos.

-¡No problem!- Joseph vio como el médico se disponía a cortar y aparto la vista de nuevo únicamente escuchando una serie de cortes, mientras en el hotel meowth estaba sentado en un sillón mientras leía su libro, pikachu por su parte se tumbo en la cama en silenció nada más llegar y no se movió mientras Jotaro dejaba el bolso de la mujer en la otra cama antes de hablar.

-Que extraño, al ver a esa mujer me dio la impresión de que el bolso debía de ser algo pesado o por lo menos difícil de llevar, sin embargo parece estar vacío.- Al escucharlo meowth aparto la mirada de su libro y miro a Jotaro.

-¡¿Has estado mirando en el bolso de una mujer?! ¡Eso es jugar con fuego, te lo dice alguien que ha estado viajando con una especialmente violenta!- Al oír esto pikachu pareció reírse por un segundo.

-Dame un respiro, no he mirado en su bolso, pero por su peso puedo decirte que esta prácticamente vació, puede que por completo.

-Y por que iba a ir por ahí esa mujer con un bolso vacío.

-No sé si quieres preguntárselo tu mismo cuando Polnareff vaya a devolvérselo, pero luego no te extrañe que la gente se sorprenda por ver a un gato parlante.- Meowth miró a Jotaro con mala cara antes de ver como este se dirigía a la puerta.- Como sea, creo que me iré a mi habitación a echar una siesta mientras esperamos al resto si necesitáis algo podéis golpear la pared, nuestras habitaciones están juntas y las paredes no deberían ser demasiado gruesas.- Jotaro señalo a una de las paredes con su pulgar antes de abrir la puerta, al verlo meowth volvió a leer su libro mientras contestaba.

-OK.- Jotaro cerro la puerta tras salir y meowth continuo leyendo durante los siguientes dos minutos antes de apartar la mirada de su libro y ver a pikachu que estaba sentado en la cama mirando por la ventana en silenció, al verlo meowth suspiro antes de levantarse de la silla y comenzar a caminar hacia él.- ¿En serió? ¿Es que siempre te vas a poner así cuando el mocoso no este cerca?

-[¡Te dije que no llamases mocoso a Ash!]- Pikachu se puso en pie encima de la cama dirigiéndole una mirada de rabia al gato pokémon.

-Lo siento, pero aún no se me ha ocurrido otro apodo.- Meowth vio como pikachu parecía dispuesto a saltarle encima antes de cerrar su libro.- De cualquier forma esa actitud tuya empieza a ser un tanto preocupante, pero con lo ocurrido durante la ultima pelea pensé que quizás preferirías hablarlo con alguien.- Pikachu se sorprendió al escuchar esto y aparto la ,mirada por un momento.

-[¿A, a qué te refieres?]- Meowth volvió a suspirar antes de hablar.

-No se te da bien lo de disimular, ni a ti ni al mocoso, es evidente que ambos seguíais pensando en Avdol, es por eso que Kakyoin le propuso al mocoso buscar alguna actividad al llegar a la ciudad.

-[¿Y se supone que estas intentando hacer lo mismo? ¿Tú?]- Pikachu miró al pokémon felino con una expresión que mezclaba sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Soy consciente de que nuestra historia no es precisamente la más apropiada para inspirar confianza, pero aún así, me preocupa el como os afectaría lo ocurrido con Avdol, me creas o no.- Pikachu había estado mirando a meowth mientras hablaba y aunque pareció estar apunto de decirle algo cuando menciono su historia permaneció en silencio y tras unos segundos miró por la ventana antes de hablar.

-[Confianza no es la palabra que usaría, pero como piensas que deberíamos hablar exactamente]- Meowth cerro los ojos mientras sonreía antes de subir a la cama de un salto.

-Eso es algo que tienes que decidir tú, yo únicamente puedo ofrecerme a escuchar, o como mucho a ser un oponente en algún juego como una partida de cartas.- Meowth sacó la baraja de cartas que Joseph le había dejado de su mochila enseñándosela a pikachu el cual se sorprendió al escucharlo.

-[¿Una partida de cartas? ¿En serió? No esperaba que fueses a proponer eso.]- Meowth bajo su mano con un gesto de derrota.

-¿Pero se puede saber que clase de opinión tienes de mí? ¿Qué esperabas que te ofreciese?

-[Pues la de un pokémon dispuesto a casi todo con tal de lograr sus objetivos.]- Meowth se quedo de piedra no solo al escuchar esto sino támbien al ver la expresión de desgana con la que pikachu lo había dicho.

-¿En serió? ¿Después de tanto tiempo? Si tan mala opinión tienes de mí quizás sea mejor que vuelva a leer mi libro.

-[¿Eh? ¿Te refieres al que has estado leyendo desde el viaje en autobús?]- Al escuchar esto meowth levanto y miro su libro antes de hablar.

-Si, es un libro que me presto el señor Joseph, es bastante interesante, se titula el arte de la guerra.

-[¿El arte de la guerra?]- Pikachu miro a meowth mientras daba un paso atrás sin saber muy bien que pensar.

-¡Sí! Es un libro de hace unos cientos de años sobre estrategia militar, con tantos asesinos persiguiéndonos pensé que aprender un poco de estrategia podría ser de ayuda.- Pikachu miró al gato pokémon con desgana antes de responder.

-[No se si es buena idea enseñarle a alguien como tú estrategia militar, y de todas formas dudo que algo así nos sea de mucha utilidad en una situación así.]- En ese momento meowth puso el libro frente a él mientras sonreía antes de hablar.

-¡Ahí es donde te equivocas, mientras viajábamos en tren el otro día estuve hablando con el señor Joseph y me contó mucho acerca de los enfrentamientos que tuvo en sus días de juventud, y si logró sobrevivir a esas batallas fue gracias a sus estrategias e improvisaciones que aprendió leyendo libros como este.- Al ver a meowth tan emocionado pikachu dio un paso atrás de forma casi inconsciente.

-[¿Qu, qué? ¿Se puede saber de que estas hablando?]

-¡Pues de que si logro memorizar las estrategias del libro sera más fácil planificar el modo de actuar cuando nos ataquen, y estaré mejor preparado! ¡Ah!- En ese momento meowth dio un paso al frente y por desgracia para él tropezó cayéndose al suelo de la misma forma que cuando se encontraron en ese mundo mientras pikachu observaba en silenció antes de acercarse para comprobar que meowth estaba bien.

-[Parece que por mucha estrategia que aprendas siempre seras él mismo]- Meowth se levanto antes de contestar.

-Por supuesto estoy aprendiendo para mejorar no para olvidar quien soy.- Al oírlo pikachu se rió un poco.

-[Eso que acabas de decir no tiene mucho sentido.]

-Puede, pero al menos ahora pareces algo más animado.- Al escuchar esto pikachu se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que meowth tenía razón y se quedo mirándolo en silenció.- He, en cualquier caso, que me dices acerca de esa partida de cartas, si no sabes las reglas puedo enseñártelas.- Pikachu permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes de asentir.

-[¡Sí!]- Mientras en una orilla del río Kakyoin y Ash estaban mirando un templo en el cual había varias estatuas siendo Ash el más impresionado.

-¡Increíble! ¡No me imaginaba ver un sitió así en este lugar!

-¿Verdad? No importa cuanto viajes, siempre habrá lugares que te sorprenderán, ya sea por su aspecto, su estructura, su ubicación, o por los sentimientos que transmiten.- Ash miro a Kakyoin mientras los dos dejaban el templo.- Aún queda tiempo, ahora podríamos ir a ver el centro de la ciudad.- Ash asintió y los dos comenzaron a caminar, mientras en un pequeño callejón una diminuta sombra se arrastro por el suelo mientras un hombre que estaba durmiendo entre un par de cajas se despertó.

-¿Eh, qué es ese ruido?- El anciano miro a su alrededor y al mirar al centro del callejón y ver a la sombra que se retorcía.- ¿Qué es eso?- En ese instante la sombra pareció expandirse y el hombre se asusto y pareció estar a punto de gritar sin embargo la sombra lo cubrió antes de que pudiese hacerlo, en ese momento en la clínica Joseph dejo de escuchar los cortes pero seguía sin atreverse a abrir los ojos.

-Oye. ¿Ya terminaste? ¿Ya acabaste?

-Ah.

-¿Eh?- Joseph abrió los ojos y vio al médico con una expresión de horror, varias heridas alrededor de su cara y el bisturí clavado junto a su ojo derecho, Joseph se sorprendió al ver como las heridas del hombre sangraban mientras este caía al suelo.- ¡¿Qué?!- Joseph se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras miraba el cadáver y entonces pudo oír una voz aguda a cuyo dueño no podía encontrar por mucho que buscase.

-¡Oye, doctor! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre intentar extirparme, imbécil?!- Joseph al oír esto se miro el brazo y vio como el bulto el cual tenía una cara que lo miraba con una sonrisa que mostraba unos colmillos antes de hablar.- ¡Yoho!

-¡¿Qu, qué rayos es esto?!

-Soy The Empress y mi carta es la emperatriz, abuelo Joseph. ¡Haré que te desangres!- La cara lanzó un escupitajo directo a la cara de Joseph el cual logro evitar por poco antes de agarrar un escalpelo de la mesa del médico con el cual se dispuso a apuñalar a la cara.

-¡¿Cuándo te me pegaste?!- Joseph trato de clavarle el escalpelo sin éxito ya que la cara logro atraparlo con los dientes.- ¡Tiene dientes! ¡Lo detuvo!- Joseph forcejeo intentando que soltase el escalpelo sin mucho éxito.- ¡¿Por qué es tan fuerte?!- en ese momento el agarre de Joseph se aflojo y el rostro aprovecho.- ¡Tomó el escalpelo!- El stand abrió sus dientes un instante girando el escalpelo para agarrarlo por el lado opuesto al filo y usarlo para cortarle el meñique a la mano izquierda de Joseph.-¡¿Eh?! ¡Oh, no! Gracias al cielo fue mi mano artificial.

-¿Por qué te cortas, tarado? Ya me adherí a tus músculos, abuelo Joseph, no podrás escapar de mí, cariño. ¿Quieres que adivine lo que estás pensando? Pues te lo diré. Los stands solo pueden ser derrotados por otros stands, la habilidad de mi Hermit Purple solo me permite ver a grandes distancias. ¿Podré pelear? ¿Podré utilizarlo para derrotar a esta cosa que se fusionó con mi brazo? Kuya, kuya. ¡Te sera imposible!- Joseph que había estado escuchando al stand miro al bulto con rabia antes de levantar su brazo frente a él.

-¿Dónde esta tu usuario? ¿Cuándo te me pegaste?

-¿Crees que te lo diré, idiota?- El rostro entonces lanzó un nuevo escupitajo de una extraña sustancia amarilla del tamaño de la cabeza de Joseph quien apenas pudo apartarse a tiempo.

-Maldito.- Joseph comenzó a correr hacia la puerta mientras se agarraba el brazo, pasó junto al cadáver del médico mientras el stand continuaba hablando.

-¿Irás a buscar a tus amigos? Me pregunto si no tendrás problemas.- Joseph ignoro al stand cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y Jotaro se detuvo el sitió en el que se encontraba al escuchar la voz de la enfermera.

-Doctor, su siguiente paciente lo espera.- En ese momento la enfermera vio el cuerpo del doctor tirado en el suelo y dejo caer su portafolios antes de gritar.- ¡Yaaaaaah! ¡E, el doctor!

¡Oye! ¡No saques conclusiones apresuradas! Yo.- Joseph intento calmar a la enfermera que dio un paso atrás cerrando sus ojos justo antes de que el stand lo interrumpiese.

-¡Yo soy el culpable! ¡Soy Joseph Joestar! ¡Un estadounidense! ¡Me hospedo en el hotel Khulak!

-¡¿Qué?!- Joseph miro al stand que parecía haber crecido y que mostraba una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Por cierto, muchacha, no sabes lo mucho que me gustan las enfermeras como tú.- La enfermera trato de apartar la vista mientras Joseph seguía sin creerse lo que había oído.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Un asesino!- La enfermera salio corriendo de pronto sin que Joseph fuese capaz de impedirlo.

-¡Oye! ¡No es así! Oh no.- Mientras Joseph permaneció quieto sin saber que hacer mientras veía como la enfermera huía en la habitación del hotel pikachu y meowth estaban sentados sobre la cama mientras jugaban, pikachu sostenía dos cartas frente a él mientras que meowth solo una, en ese momento meowth cogió una de las cartas de pikachu tras lo cual dejo caer las dos cartas frente a él.

-¡He ganado!

-[¿Otra vez?]

-Normal, no sabes disimular se nota a kilómetros que carta es el Joker cuando la tienes en tu mano.

-[¡Eso es trampa!]

-No, no es trampa, sino observación e intuición, en todo caso la culpa de que pierdas es tuya por no saber disimular.

-[Aún así es una ventaja injusta.]

-Tu escogiste este juego, si quieres podemos cambiar.

-[No, no pienso rendirme.]

-No sabes aceptar una derrota. ¿Verdad?

-[Mi orgullo no me permite aceptar una derrota frente a ti.]- Al oír esto meowth se cayo de la cama de nuevo.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- Mientras los dos pokémon continuaban "hablando" Ash y Kakyoin continuaron caminando por las calles.

-Creo que podríamos volver al hotel por el mercado, así podríamos echar un vistazo a los productos locales. ¿Qué opinas Ash?

-Me parece perfecto, a decir verdad hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía oportunidad de hacer algo así, solo me gustaría que pikachu hubiera podido venir támbien.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que el meowth estarán bien en el hotel, y aún tendréis tiempo de ver juntos otros lugares durante este viaje.

-Si supongo.- Ash miro a Kakyoin y entonces noto como este miraba detrás de él con cara de sorpresa.- ¿Eh, pasa algo?

-No, no es nada, es solo que eso me sorprendió.- Ash se dio la vuelta y entonces vio un edificio de unos cuatro o cinco pisos de altura cuya fachada estaba decorada con unas pintadas que recordaban a diferentes mosaicos y alfombras de diseño todas ellas superpuestas y revueltas entre sí, las pintadas recubrían toda la fachada la cual parecía estar retorcida cada vez que cambiaba de piso, por si eso no fuese suficiente la entrada del edificio no parecía tener una puerta por lo que se podía ver el interior con total claridad, el suelo parecía estar también completamente retorcido con algún hueco en algunas zonas y otras estaban levantadas como pequeñas montañas y las paredes pilares y techos de la sala eran igual de abstractas, lo único destacable de la sala eran las escaleras irregulares que subían hasta el piso de arriba.

-¿He? ¿Qué clase de edificio es este? No se parece a ninguno de los que hemos visto desde que llegamos al país, y además parece estar bastante mal diseñado por el estado del interior, me recuerda a un cuadro abstracto. ¿Es por eso que te había llamado la atención, Kakyoin?- Ash observo como Kakyoin se acerco al edificio con paso calmado negando con la cabeza.

-No, me refería a esto.- Kakyoin señalo la zona donde el edificio se juntaba con los otros y entonces vio unas salpicaduras de sangre que únicamente estaban en el edificio de al lado como si se cortases de repente.

-¿E, eso es?

-¡Sangre, y parece fresca, no debe de haber pasado más de una hora desde que salpico la pared! Sin embargo lo extraño es la posición de la mancha.

-¿La posición a que te refieres Kakyoin?- Ash se acerco mirando la mancha sin saber muy bien que mirar, tras lo cual Kakyoin señalo la linea donde se unían ambos edificios.

-Fíjate, la mancha se extiende por la pared parece continuar entre los dos edificios, eso no debería ser posible a menos que esta haya salpicado al edificio y luego hubiesen construido el otro, pero eso no debería ser posible teniendo en cuenta que la sangre es reciente.

-¿Entonces, como es posible eso?

-No tengo ni idea, pero es extraño.- Kakyoin se alejo mirando la fachada tratando de entender la extraña sensación que no dejaba de sentir, sin embargo cuando miró en el interior del edificio noto algo raro al final de las escaleras.- ¡¿Ese es, pikachu?!- Al oír esto Ash se acercó a Kakyoin mirando también en el interior del edificio.

-¿Como? ¿Donde?- Ash busco con la mirada a su amigo, sin embargo cuando miro a las escaleras la figura se alejo en ese mismo momento.- ¡Espera, pikachu!

-¡Quieto ahí, Ash!- Kakyoin agarro a Ash antes de que entrase logrando que se detuviese.- ¡No estamos seguros de si ese es realmente pikachu! ¿Ya has olvidado lo que ocurrió con el otro meowth en Singapur?- Ash se detuvo por completo al oír esto.

-La verdad es que se alejo tan rápido que no pude verlo bien, pero. ¡Si es pikachu no puedo dejarlo ahí solo!

-Lo sé, Ash.- Kakyoin soltó el brazo del entrenador mientras se acercaba a la entrada del edificio.- Si realmente es pikachu no podemos dejarlo solo, pero si no lo es estaremos yendo de cabeza a una trampa, si es un impostor lo más seguro es que sea un enviado de Dio y Thunder, en cuyo caso al igual que el resto podría ser un usuario de stand, eso podría explicar la mancha de sangre y támbien podría ser la clave para descubrir su poder.

-¿Entonces que hacemos?- Kakyoin se quedo en silenció antes de dar un paso dentro de la entrada mientras señalaba la escalera

-¡Entrar!

-¿Eh? ¿Estas seguro pero y si como has dicho resulta ser una trampa?

-Es cierto que en esta situación ese es sin duda alguna el resultado más probable, pero si no es así pikachu podría verse en problemas si no entramos, incluso si no es así y al final resulta ser un enemigo esta puede ser nuestra mejor oportunidad de descubrir su habilidad, de otra forma podría acabar atacándonos más tarde, aún así mantén ambos ojos abiertos tanto si es a pikachu a quien vimos o si es un impostor es muy posible que traten de atacarnos dentro.- Ash miro como Kakyoin lo observaba y dudo por un segundo antes de asentir y dar también un paso dentro del edificio.

-Sí.- Mientras enfrente de la clínica los coches patrulla habían comenzado a llegar y a acordonar la zona para que los curiosos que se acercaban no entrasen dentro, sin que ninguno de ellos se hubiese dado cuenta en un callejón cercano pegado a la pared se encontraba Joseph observando como pasaban los guardias antes de escuchar otra vez la voz del stand.

-Kya, kya, kya, ahora no podrás regresar al hotel. ¡Podré matarte sin que nadie me interrumpa!

-¡E, eres un maldito idiota! ¡Te haré pedazos!- Joseph levanto su brazo antes de intentar estampar al stand contra las rejas de hierro de una ventana cercana cuando de ambos lados del stand brotaron dos brazos que pararon el impacto antes de que ocurriese.- ¿Que?

-Oye, es tu propio brazo, deberías cuidarlo mejor, viejo decrépito.

-"¡Le crecieron brazos! ¿Sigue desarrollándose?"- En ese momento Joseph se dio cuenta de que el stand se había agarrado a las rejas y trato de tirar de su brazo para soltarse sin éxito.

-Kya, kya, kya.

-¡Oye, suéltate, deja de sujetarte!

-¡Ni loca! ¡Oficial, aquí está el asesino!

-¿Eh?

-¡Por aquí!- Joseph se dio cuenta de que los guardias comenzaban a acercarse y miro de nuevo al stand.

-"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no tengo alternativa."- Joseph mantuvo la calma mientras varios curiosos se acercaban y respiro justo antes de que un guardia llegase a la entrada del callejón frente a los curiosos apuntando a Joseph con su arma.

-¡Oye, tú! ¿Qué haces?- La mano izquierda de Joseph comenzó a emanar una especie de relámpagos naranjas antes de que acercase su mano al stand y estos se propagasen.

-¡Overdrive!- Los relámpagos continuaron propagándose durante dos segundos antes de calmarse sin efecto aparente lo cual sorprendió a Joseph.

-¡Imbécil, este es tu brazo! ¿Creíste que podrías utilizar Hamon contra tu propio cuerpo?- Joseph no estaba seguro de que hacer o decir a esto cuando oyó de nuevo al policía detrás él.

-¡Oye, tú! ¡No te muevas!

-En ese caso. ¡Hermit Purple!- Las lianas de Joseph se extendieron desde su mano enrollándose alrededor del stand enemigo que comenzó a aflojar su agarre.

-Me asfixia.

-¡También puedo utilizar a Hermit Purple de esta manera!- El policía volvió a apuntar con su arma a Joseph tratando de hacer que obedeciera sus ordenes.

-¡Te dije que no te movieras!- El policía hizo un disparo que impacto en la reja donde el stand se estaba agarrando, provocando de esta forma que el stand se soltase, tras esto Joseph cayo al suelo mientras el policía continuaba disparando sin mucha puntería, por lo cual Joseph pudo ponerse en pie y salir corriendo por un segundo callejón cuya entrada se encontraba dentro del primero, mientras corría Joseph cubrió al stand con una manta que había abandonada en el callejón.- ¡Alto ahí!

-"¡Maldita sea!"

-¿Qué haces? ¡No puedo ver nada!- Joseph continuó corriendo mientras ignoraba al stand en su brazo.

-"Qué lío."- Mientras Joseph seguía huyendo Ash y Kakyoin continuaron avanzando por el edificio, actualmente se encontraban casi al final del tercer piso y se disponían a subir al cuarto, todos los pisos parecían tener una distribución similar y al mismo tiempo diferente, cada piso era un pasillo que serpenteaba de forma diferente hasta desembocar en las escaleras del piso siguiente, a lo largo de cada pasillo había varias puertas distintas que llevaban a habitaciones vacías, cada piso y habitación estaban tan retorcidos como la entrada del edificio pero cada uno de forma diferente como si representasen un estilo artístico diferente (cubismo, claroscuro, etc.) casi al llegar a la escalera Ash se apoyo un momento en la pared.

-Esto empieza a marearme. ¿Que clase de edificio es este? Nunca había visto ninguno así, y eso que he estado en algunos realmente raros.

-Es cierto que este edificio no parece normal. ¿Se deberá al poder de un stand?- Ash se giro a Kakyoin justo cuando piso el primer escalón.

-Espero que no, pero hay algo que me extraña.

-¿Lo dices por que aún no hayamos visto a pikachu o algún posible enemigo?

-No, aunque eso aún me preocupa hay algo que no logro quitarme de la cabeza, me refiero a la mancha de sangre y la estructura del edificio, por alguna razón siento que hay algo raro con ambos, como una especie de conexión, no se como explicarlo pero por alguna razón siento que es algo que ya he visto, pero por alguna razón no logro recordar de que se trata.- Kakyoin miro a Ash por un momento antes de hablar.

-¿Algo que ya has visto? Ahora que lo mencionas a mi también me da esa sensación, pero no logro imaginar que puede ser.- Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos antes de que Kakyoin comenzase a subir las escaleras.- Como sea sera mejor ponernos en marcha, no es buena idea permanecer mucho tiempo en un entorno desconocido que podría ser hostil, aunque dudo que puedan esconderse con eficacia en un lugar tan retorcido.- Ash asintió y siguió a Kakyoin al siguiente piso que parecía estar compuesto de estatuas unidas entre sí, nada más entrar Ash miro una ultima vez antes de comenzar a mirar en las habitaciones del piso junto a Kakyoin con el mismo resultado.- Este piso parece tan vacío como los otros, pero por la altura del edificio solo debería quedar un ultimo piso en el que mirar, vamos.- Ash siguió a Kakyoin por las escaleras hasta el ultimo piso que parecía normal salvo porque la decoración parecía una mezcla de varias culturas (Oriental, occidental, africana, azteca, europea medieval, etc.), a diferencia del resto de pisos este era una sala con una pared frente a ella y tres puertas en dicha pared, Kakyoin le hizo un gesto a Ash para que mirase en la habitación de la izquierda mientras el se fue a abrir la de la derecha, al igual que antes las dos habitaciones estaban completamente vacías por lo cual ambos se colocaron frente a la tercera puerta y convocaron a sus stands detrás de ellos, Kakyoin miro una ultima vez a Ash antes de abrir la puerta, la ultima habitación era el doble de grande que las otras dos y tenía varias antorchas en la pared y lamparas eléctricas colgando del techo, el suelo de la habitación era una mezcla entre tatami y mosaicos y en el centro de la habitación estaba pikachu tirado en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente, Ash estuvo a punto de correr hacía él cuando Kakyoin lo agarro por el hombro.- No te precipites, recuerda que aún no estamos seguros de si ese es de verdad pikachu.

-E, entendido.- Ambos se acercaron paso a paso hasta llegar a pikachu y Ash se arrodillo para mirarlo de cerca.- Sin duda es un pikachu de eso estoy seguro, pero parece estar herido.

-"¿De verdad es tan simple? Esa extraña mancha de sangre y este edificio parecían apuntar a un stand, y además este pikachu parece herido, pero no hemos visto a nadie, si este es de verdad el pikachu que conocemos. ¿Por qué entro a este edificio? ¿Y por qué salio corriendo en la planta baja? Hay algo que no cuadra."- Kakyoin miro al pikachu tras revisar toda la habitación y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta.- "Pero si." ¡Ash apártate rápido, ese no es pikachu, no tiene su collar!- Ash miro de nuevo al pikachu el cual se dispuso a golpearlo con su cola mientras se envolvía en electricidad.

-¡Night Joker!- Al instante el stand de Ash apareció frente a él bloqueando la cola con una de sus katanas antes de apartar al pikachu con su otra mano mientras el mismo se envolvía en electricidad.

-¡Maldición, Emerald Splash!- Kakyoin se dispuso a lanzar su ataque cuando el pikachu lanzó un ataque rayo que cegó a ambos usuarios antes de que el ataque hiciese impacto.- ¡No, no puedo ver bien! ¿He conseguido darle?- Poco a poco la vista de ambos se fue aclarando siendo Ash el primero en poder ver de nuevo.

-¿Eh? ¡Se ha ido!- Tras un par de segundos Kakyoin pudo volver a ver, y tal y como dijo Ash observo que el pokémon ya no estaba en la habitación.

-No me lo puedo creer, como es que ha huido tan rápido.

-Ha debido salir en cuanto ese rayo nos cegó.

-¡Aún así habría tenido que pasar a nuestro lado, incluso cegados por ese rayo deberíamos haber notado algo! A pesar de estar cegados tuvo que evitar el ataque de Hierophant Green. ¡Como mínimo deberíamos haberlo oído pasar a nuestro lado!

-¡Lo entiendo, pero ahora mismo sera mejor buscarlo! ¡Si permanecemos aquí mucho tiempo podría volver a atacarnos!

-Tienes razón, a prisa.- Mientras Kakyoin y Ash abandonaban la habitación Polnareff estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad junto a la mujer que parecía evitar el contacto visual directo.

-Ya te lo dije, Nena, los hombres de verdad no recurren a las palabrerías, así es como reconoces a los charlatanes.- Al mismo tiempo en otra parte de esa misma calle Joseph seguía corriendo mientras trataba de mantener oculto su brazo bajo la sabana.

-"Como tuve que evitar a la Policía, me alejé muchísimo del hotel, de haber sabido que pasaría esto, habría traído a Polnareff conmigo"

-En vez de un hombre ruin como Hol Horse. ¿No probarías suerte conmigo? ¿No soy tu tipo?- Polnareff se detuvo frente a Nena que permaneció inexpresiva.- No indagaré en tu pasado, no me preocupa que hayas tenido otras parejas en el pasado, lo que importa es el futuro.- En ese momento Nena vio como Joseph se acercaba a ella y Polnareff quien se encontraba de espaldas al viejo Joestar mientras continuaba hablándole a la mujer.- Si es que nuestros sentimientos congenian.

-¡Mira por allá! ¡Ese es el hotel de una japonesa llamada Kumiko! Su esposo es hindú, podrían conseguir un cuarto a buen precio.- Mientras Nena señalo a uno de los edificios justo antes de que unos transportistas pasaran detrás de ellos llevando una alfombra que bloqueo la vista de Joseph el cual termino pasando a su lado sin que ninguno se diese cuenta.

-¡Abran paso!

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué tal es el hotel?- Polnareff miro dubitativo mientras Joseph se alejaba cada vez más de ellos sin notar como unas cuantas plumas salían volando de una jaula destrozada junto a una tienda.

-Ah, ah. ¿Eh?- Joseph se detuvo en seco al oír un crujido de debajo de la sabana que no dejaba de moverse, tras unos segundos los restos masticados de una manzana, seguidos de una cascara de plátano y una patata y una lechuga mordidas.- ¿Q, qué? ¿Qué rayos haces?- Joseph observo como la sabana dejo de moverse unos segundos antes de oír la voz del stand.

-Yeh, mi ming, estoy comiendo, Joestar, para crecer grande y fuerte.

-¡Robaste la comida de los puestos, qué desgraciado más veloz! ¿Eh?- Joseph escucho de nuevo los mordiscos del stand antes de ver como una cabeza de pollo arrancada caía al suelo frente a él seguido de unas salpicaduras de sangre.- ¡Serás!- Joseph levanto la sabana y antes de poder hacer nada el stand le asesto un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula, Joseph se mantuvo en pie y miro al stand el cual había crecido de nuevo, parecía una persona en miniatura de cintura para arriba ya que esta servía de conexión con el brazo de Joseph, sus hombros tenían una especie de placas que se asemejaban a una hombreras pero conectadas entre si por su espalda, el mismo tipo de placas parecían extenderse desde una más grande en su frente hasta su nuca, y además de eso también parecía tener una especie de brazaletes.

-Juni, ni. ¡Solo mírame! De tal palo, tal astilla, mejor dicho, de tal brazo, tal astilla, papá- El stand agito sus brazos frente a él antes de juntarlos y apoyar su cabeza sobre ellos provocando a Joseph.

-¡Enano asqueroso!- Joseph que tenía sangre chorreando de su boca y mejilla izquierda vio como el stand escupió al suelo un hueso del pollo.- ¡Te demostraré que yo, Joseph Joestar, me encuentro a un nivel completamente distinto al tuyo cuando se trata de pelear! "Le he dicho eso, pero. ¿Qué hago ahora? Maldición, de momento." ¡Hermit Purple!- Joseph extendió su brazo frente a él y las lianas surgieron agarrando al stand que a diferencia de antes no pareció verse afectado.

-Padre, agradezco que me hayas cuidado todo este tiempo, pero. ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco aprensivo con tu hijo? Todo polluelo debe dejar el nido algún día.- El stand negó con su dedo antes de asestarle un mordisco al brazo de Joseph mientras Hermit Purple desaparecía.

-¡Oh, no!- Joseph noto como la gente comenzó a mirarlo de nuevo y comenzó a correr mientras el stand continuaba mordiéndole el brazo.- "Es inútil, quiero utilizar la habilidad de Hermit Purple para encontrar a su usuario, pero no tengo una cámara. ¿Q, qué hago? A este paso, no solo mi brazo, sino que todo mi cuerpo se fusionará con él.- Joseph se detuvo de nuevo cuando notó que el stand dejaba de morder su brazo y observo como este adoptaba lo que parecía una pose de artes marciales con la palma de su mano izquierda extendida frente a él y la mano derecha preparada para asestar un puñetazo.

-He, he, he, creo que ya tengo las fuerzas necesarias para matarte. ¿Ves? Mi mano puede alcanzar tu cuello, si te reviento la arteria carótida, será tu fin.- El stand extendió su mano izquierda hasta el cuello de Joseph mientras hablaba, tras dos segundos el stand comenzó a asestar un golpe tras otro a Joseph que bloqueó como pudo con su mano izquierda artificial mientras el guante que la cubría se quedo destrozado por completo.

-¡Oh, no!

-¡Wha, ya!- El ultimo golpe logro que Joseph apartase su mano tras lo cual le asesto tres puñetazos directos a la cara antes de lanzarlo por los aires contra un puesto cercano de un ultimo puñetazo rompiendo la mesa sorprendiendo a los dueños.

-¡Qué sucede?!- Los jarrones que había en la mesa cayeron al suelo vertiendo las cenizas que contenían, tras esto el stand agarro uno de los jarrones y comenzó a golpear a Joseph con él.

-Infeliz.- Joseph aparto el jarrón de un golpe haciendo que el stand lo soltase antes de agarrar al propio stand comenzar a rodar por el suelo ante la mirada de los dueños del puesto.

-¡¿Qué era esa cosa?!

-¡M, mira! Ese sujeto tiene un tumor asqueroso en el brazo.- Joseph ignoró a los espectadores y volvió a correr mientras mantenía su agarre sobre él stand para evitar que se moviera.

-Maldición. ¿Dónde está el usuario de este stand?- Mientras Joseph seguía intentando librarse del stand Ash y Kakyoin seguían bajando pisos mientras se mantenían alerta ante la posibilidad de un nuevo ataque, pero al igual que durante la subida no había rastro de ningún humano o pokémon dentro de la torre y sus habitaciones algo que empezaba a poner nervioso a Ash.

-Esto es muy extraño, no ha vuelto a atacarnos, a pesar de que claramente prepararon este lugar y que nos atrajo hasta la parte más alta de este edificio ha salido corriendo al primer contratiempo, me extraña que con toda esta preparación se hayan rendido al primer contratiempo.- Kakyoin miro a Ash sin dejar de caminar mientras hablaba.

-Si, yo támbien me he dado cuenta de ello, pero por mucho que piense no se me ocurre que clase de estrategia tenía preparada o que esta planeando ahora, por el momento lo único que podemos hacer es mantenernos alerta hasta llegar a la entrada.- Ash asintió mientras los dos bajaban las escaleras sin embargo al llegar al piso de abajo los dos se sorprendieron de lo que vieron.- ¡I, imposible, la salida a desaparecido!- La sala que se encontraba ante ellos estaba completamente vacía sin paredes ni ventanas.

-¿Pe, pero como? ¡Hemos recorrido el mismo camino tanto para subir como para bajar!- Los dos trataron de bajar las escaleras sin embargo cuando estaban casi al final un ruido les hizo darse la vuelta y fueron capaces de ver al otro pikachu que les lanzó un rayo.- ¡Cuidado! Ash pudo convocar a su stand para apartar a Kakyoin pero el rayo le dio de lleno.- ¡Ahhh!

-¡Maldición, Ash!- Kakyoin se dispuso a convocar a su stand para atacar cuando el pikachu subió al otro piso antes de que tuviese oportunidad.- ¡Maldición! ¿Ash estas bien?- Kakyoin se acerco a Ash quien en un principio parecía tener heridas graves pero que sin embargo se puso en pie sin necesidad de ayuda.

-Cof, cof, si, tranquilo estoy bien, he recibido descargas mucho mayores antes, esto no es nada.- Kakyoin permaneció en silencio mientras veía como Ash hizo un par de estiramientos para demostrar que lo que decía era verdad.

-Ah, aunque parece que que es verdad que estas bien, preferiría que no volvieras a hacer eso.

-He, he, lo siento.

-Aún así, creo que empiezo a entender su plan, lo que pretendía desde el principio era encerrarnos aquí para acabar con nosotros poco a poco, es por eso que nos dejo tranquilos durante la subida y bajada, para que nos confiásemos y bajásemos la guardia a un ataque por la espalda.

-Pero, si revisamos las habitaciones y no había ningún lugar donde esconderse. ¿Como lo ha echo para aparecer detrás de nosotros?

-De la misma forma que desapareció de la otra habitación, seguramente se deba a su habilidad lo pienses como lo pienses es imposible que fuese capaz de moverse sin que lo veamos o de hacer desaparecer la salida si no es un usuario de stand.

-Entonces si lo perseguimos cabe la posibilidad de que vuelva a atacarnos de la misma forma. ¿Cierto?

-Si, pero tampoco estoy seguro de si quedarnos aquí es buena idea.

-¿Como? ¿Por qué?

-Cuanto más tiempo permanezcamos aquí más nos cansaremos hasta que finalmente caigamos agotados, mientras él podría esperar escondido, y tampoco estoy seguro de que intentar derribar el muro para salir sea buena idea, no estoy seguro de si podremos derribarlo a tiempo incluso con nuestros stands y no sabemos si eso es lo que él quiere que hagamos, lo cierto es que no sabemos cual es su habilidad, pero si conseguimos descubrir cual es puede que seamos capaces de pensar en una forma de contraatacar, y para eso nuestra mejor opción es seguirlo y observar con cuidado cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Su habilidad, eh? "De alguna forma siento que ya he visto esto antes, pero por mucho que lo piense no lo recuerdo, pero estoy seguro de que ya he visto su habilidad antes."- Ash siguió a Kakyoin mientras se mantenían alerta pero llegaron al tercer piso y aún no habían vuelto a ver al misterioso pokémon.- Esto no esta funcionando, no nos ataca, no tenemos ninguna pista de donde podría estar, incluso podría estar fuera del edificio mientras buscamos sin obtener resultados.

-No, te equivocas.

-¿Eh, como, que quieres decir?

-Aun no hemos descubierto su habilidad, pero recordando sus movimientos se puede deducir su patrón de ataque, cuando nos ataco era cuando tenía la certeza de que no vigilábamos en la dirección donde él se encontraba o cuando creíamos que podía ser pikachu, pero para poder atacarnos en ambas ocasiones tuvo que saber donde estábamos, en otras palabras.- Kakyoin convoco a su stand e hizo que su mitad inferior se dividiese en múltiples tentáculos que se extendieron abriendo de golpe todas las puertas y por los huecos de las escaleras, algunas de las puertas se hicieron añicos y de una de las habitaciones salio de un salto el falso pikachu descubriéndose ante los dos usuarios mientras se preparaba para lanzar un nuevo rayo.- Siempre se mantenía a una cierta distancia de nosotros para poder saber cual era el mejor momento para atacar. ¡Es tu turno Ash!

-¡Entendido!- Ash asintió convocando a Night Joker que se dispuso a golpear al pikachu con el canto de su katana envuelta en electricidad, sin embargo nada más tocarlo la katana lo atravesó revelando que era un espejismo.- ¿Q, que?- En ese momento una luz apareció detrás de ellos y al darse la vuelta vieron una ola de fuego dirigiéndose a ellos, lograron evitar las llamas segundos antes del impacto sin embargo la mayor sorpresa vino cuando Ash se levanto y vio el origen de las llamas.- ¿Eh? Imposible ese es el growlithe que nos ataco en el bosque.- Frente a ellos se encontraba el mismo pokémon que se encontraron nada más llegar a ese mundo, hasta el ultimo detalle.

-¿Como? ¿No se suponía que estaba muerto? Según meowth pikachu dijo que encontró la sustancia naranja en el bosque.- Al Oír las palabras de Kakyoin Ash se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-¿Pikachu? ¡Eso es, es un ditto!- Al oír esto los ojos del growlithe se abrieron de golpe mientras Kakyoin lo miro confundido.

-¿Ditto, que es eso? ¿Ha que te refieres Ash?

-Ditto es un pokémon capaz de convertirse en otros pokémon.

-¿Como? ¿Insinúas que tanto el otro pikachu como este growlithe son un solo pokémon? ¿Como lo sabes?

-Desde que vi al pikachu tumbado me llamo la atención lo igual que era al mio, después de tantos viajes he visto muchos pikachus y he aprendido a diferenciar hasta cierto punto al mio cuando hay varios, pero ese pikachu que veíamos era exactamente igual al mio, eso no solo me pareció raro sino también imposible, por muy similares que fuesen debería haber un mínimo de diferencia, en ese momento pensé que quizás simplemente no había visto esa diferencia, pero ahora ha aparecido un pokémon que sabíamos que estaba muerto ante nosotros, incluso si hubiese logrado sobrevivir a ese extraño fenómeno de descomposición después de esa batalla debería haberle quedado una marca visible, aunque hubiese recibido ayuda médica es imposible que hubiese sanado por completo en tan poco tiempo, pero si fuese un ditto no solo se explicaría el porque esta aquí completamente intacto sino támbien el porque nos ataco cuando estábamos solos y por que no hemos vuelto a ver al otro pikachu desde que ha aparecido este growlithe.- El pokémon que había permanecido en silenció mientras Ash hablaba retrocedió un par de pasos cuando vio que los dos usuarios de stand lo miraban y entonces bajo la cabeza antes de que una risa comenzase a resonar por el edificio.

-Ha, ha, ha, no esperaba que fueses capaz de descubrirlo.- De pronto el cuerpo del growlithe comenzó a deshacerse poco a poco mientras adquiría un tono rojizo antes de comprimirse sobre si mismo y volver a expandirse adoptando su verdadera forma, a diferencia de otros dittos este tenía un color rojo en vez de rosas y sus ojos eran claramente visibles como los de otros pokémon mientras miraba a los dos usuarios con rabia.- Según la información que recopilamos sobre ti se suponía que eras un cabeza hueca que suele saltar antes de mirar y que cae en todas las trampas que se le ponen delante con facilidad, pensé que por mucho que usase las apariencias de pokémon que conoces jamas notarias el engaño y que podría aprovecharme de ello para confundiros durante horas, pero en fin, supongo que incluso el mono más tonto es capaz de pintar una obra de arte a lo largo de toda su miserable vida.- El ditto no dejo de retorcerse y adoptar una forma tras otra mientras hablaba frente a Ash y Kakyoin.

-Maldito infeliz.

-No me imagine que pudiese haber un pokémon así, pero eso sigue dejándonos con la pregunta de como se mueve por el edificio sin que lo veamos, antes parece que uso alguna clase de ilusión para crear la imagen de ese pikachu, pero eso seguiría sin explicar como abandono la sala de la azotea sin que pudiésemos notar nada.- Mientras Ash y Kakyoin se levantaban en otra parte de la ciudad no muy alejada Nena que se encontraba junto a Polnareff en un callejón observo de forma disimulada como Joseph corría por la calle con la que conectaba el callejón acercándose cada vez más y a ellos, Polnareff estaba mirando hacia el otro lado del callejón mientras se terminaba de comer una especie de taco que había comprado sin fijarse en que comida era cuando escucho como Nena le hablo.

-Señor Polnareff.

-¿Eh?- En ese momento antes de que Polnareff pudiese decir nada Nena se plato frente a él apoyando sus manos en su pecho.

-Soy una mujer que no puede vivir sin un hombre confiable a su lado, me gustas, porque eres muy confiable y atento.- Polnareff miro a Nena mientras Joseph paso de nuevo a su lado otra vez sin que ninguno de ellos se diese cuenta.

-Oye. ¿Por qué tan de repente? "¿De verdad? ¡No puedo resistirme a su encanto! ¡Qué suerte!"- Mientras Polnareff la abrazaba lentamente Nena miro de reojo como Joseph se alejaba cada vez más, Joseph continuo corriendo por las calles escondiéndose cada vez que oía las sirenas de los coches patrulla, siguió así durante un rato atravesando una calle tras otra mientras mantenía su agarre del stand.

-Oye, Joseph Joestar, imbécil, no haces más que alejarte de Jotaro y de los demás, he, he, he.

-¡¿Creíste que correría sin rumbo hasta el cansancio?!

-¿Eh?

-¡He estado corriendo para acabar contigo! ¡Mi objetivo era sumergirte en esto!- Joseph se detuvo de golpe al llegar junto a un bidón que estaba lleno de un liquido negro y metió su brazo derecho en el de golpe, tras esto permaneció en silencio mientras miraba como se formaban burbujas junto a su brazo cuando de repente y antes de que pudiese reaccionar el stand estiro su brazo clavándole un clavo en el cuello provocando que Joseph sacase su brazo junto al stand que aún tenía el cuerpo cubierto por el liquido negro.

-¡Anciano senil!- Joseph agarro el clavo con su mano izquierda antes de que el stand pudiese clavárselo por completo.

-¡Yahh! ¡¿Un clavo?!- El stand continuo haciendo fuerza mientras hablaba.

-Lo recogí hace poco, lo tomé cuando te revolcabas en el suelo. ¡Ahora podré cortar tu arteria carótida! ¿Creíste que podrías ahogarme en esta cosa? ¡Muere!- El stand hizo aún más fuerza y Joseph se retorció hasta apoyarse en la pared del callejón.- Tengo una forma física pero no soy un ser vivo. ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Solo un stand puede derrotar a otro stand. ¿No habías dicho que me mostrarías la diferencia entre nuestras habilidades en batalla? ¿De qué diferencia me hablabas? ¡No eres más que un anciano indefenso!- La mano artificial de Joseph comenzó a romperse poco a poco.

-Mi, mis dedos artificiales, quedaron en muy mal estado después de sus ataques, ya casi no tienen fuerza.

-Vamos, un último empujón. ¡Tu lamentable vida está por terminar! Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer para derrotarme. ¿Eh?- De repente el stand se quedo completamente quieto sin poder moverse por mucho que lo intentase antes de notar como el liquido que lo cubría se secaba.- No hay nada que. ¡Yeh!- El clavo cayo al suelo mientras Joseph se apartaba de forma tranquila de la pared.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo fue que dijiste? Lo siento, mi audición ha empeorado con la edad. ¿Podrías decírmelo una vez más?

-¡A, alquitrán! ¡Me sumergiste en alquitrán! ¡No querías sofocarme, sino inmovilizarme! Pe, pero. ¿Cómo supiste que encontrarías alquitrán en este lugar?- Joseph se rió mientras las lianas de su stand volvían a emerger de su brazo.

-Hi, hi, hi, se lo debo a los poderes de mi stand, Hermit Purple.- En ese mismo momento en el puesto en el que se estrello Joseph los dueños se sorprendieron al ir a recoger los destrozos.

-Oigan, vengan a ver.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Las cenizas que desparramó ese extranjero, formaron un mapa de la ciudad.- En el suelo podía verse una imagen de la ciudad con una x en ella, mientras el stand había comprendido las palabras de Joseph.

-Tomaste una foto espiritual. ¡Así encontraste el alquitrán!

-Ah, creo que al fin notas la diferencia que existe entre nosotros, mis enemigos siempre pierden cuando comienzan a alardear, así es como yo Joseph Joestar hago las cosas, parece ser que solo mejoro con la edad, y también solo un stand puede destrozar a otro stand.- Las lianas se enrollaron en el stand mientras que una de ellas se enrollo a una barra de hierro que había en la fachada del edificio más cercano algo que asusto al stand.

-Ah, ah.

-Ahora dirás. ¡Detente! ¡Todo menos eso!

-¡De, detente! ¡Todo menos eso! ¡¿Wah?!- El stand dejo de forcejear un momento al escuchar esto y Joseph volvió a hablar.

-Es una lástima, a mí también me dolerá, pero los niños no pueden depender de sus padres para siempre.- Joseph corrió hacia la pared y la uso para tomar impulso al saltar.- Debes abandonar el nido cuando ya eres mayor.- Joseph tiro de su brazo mientras saltaba tensando la liana la cual hizo añicos el cuerpo del stand que fue incapaz de soportar la tensión de las lianas, en apenas dos segundos segundos el stand quedo reducido a un montón de trozos de carne que salieron volando ensangrentados, tras lo cual Joseph se puso en pie con calma.- A ver. ¿Dónde estará su usuario?- Mientras en el interior del edificio Ash y Kakyoin perseguían por el pasillo al ditto que se transformo en el taillow que se enfrentó a pikachu y Jotaro.

-¡Deprisa Ash, no podemos perderlo de vista!- Ambos vieron como el pokémon giro al llegar frente a una de las habitaciones entrando en ella, los dos usuarios lo siguieron pero al llegar vieron que este había desaparecido de nuevo.- ¡Maldición! ¡Tenemos que volver a encontrarlo rápido!

-¿Eh? ¡Cuidado!- Ash llamo la atención de Kakyoin que vio lo que parecía el gyarados que los ataco a todos, pero cuando se protegieron contra él este se desvaneció de golpe dejando en su lugar una cortina de niebla.- ¿Esto es niebla? ¿Es este el secreto de su stand?- Ash miro a la niebla cuando de repente el ditto apareció detrás de ellos aún en su forma de taillow antes de cambiar de forma y transformarse en el sandslash al que se enfrento Ash y lanzar un ataque ventisca que golpeó a los dos usuarios de stand.- Maldición. ¿Como lo hace para moverse entre los muros sin que lo veamos?- Ash miro al pokémon que se estaba agarrando a la pared con sus garras, fue en ese momento que Ash noto algo raro en el techo detrás del pokémon, una especie de trampilla que parecía estar desapareciendo.- ¿E, eso es?

-¿Una trampilla?- Kakyoin noto como esta no solo se cerraba por si sola sino que parecía estar uniéndose con el techo como si fueran uno, fue en ese momento que recordó las palabras de Ash y se dio cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de la habilidad del pokémon.- "Por supuesto. ¡Es tal y como dijo Ash, ya habíamos visto este tipo de habilidad antes!" Es como el barco.- Al oírlo Ash miro a Kakyoin mientras el sandslash volvió a abrir los ojos de golpe.- Su stand es igual que el barco del orangután, su stand es el edificio en si es por eso que puede desaparecer y aparecer de las habitaciones, aunque dudo que pueda controlarlo de igual forma, teniendo en cuenta sus movimientos hasta ahora diría que como mucho puede crear y desaparecer puertas y trampillas, además esa niebla que crea ilusiones debe ser parte de su stand por lo que su propio poder no puede ser igual al del barco, de otra forma probablemente habría intentado atacarnos igual que el mono nada más entrar.

-Entiendo.- Ash miro como el sandslash parecía estar cada vez más enfadado.

-Infelices, no se suponía que debíais descubrir siquiera una mínima parte de mi stand. ¡Desgraciados voy a acabar con vosotros por completo!- En ese momento el ditto se arrojo contra los dos usuarios de stand que intentaron bloquearlo con sus stands solo para ver como el sandslash se multiplico ante sus ojos mezclando el poder de su stand con un ataque doble equipo que evito todos los ataques de los stands antes de comenzar a cortar a sus usuarios con un ataque cuchillada tras otro sin que ninguno de los dos fuese capaz de detenerlo.

-¡Maldición, es demasiado rápido! ¡Tenemos que encontrar una forma de detenerlo!- Kakyoin uso su stand para bloquear el ultimo ataque del pokémon que acto seguido dirigirse contra Ash que lanzó varios shurikens contra el sandslash y sus copias sin lograr acertar al pokémon.

-¡Idiotas, no importa cuanto lo intentéis no seréis capaces de alcanzarme!

-¡No estés tan seguro!- En ese momento Night Joker tensó sus cables unidos a sus shurikens los cuales se enredaron con varios de los sandslash atrapando al original.- ¡Lo tengo!

-¿Eso crees? ¿Por qué piensas que he cambiado tan de repente? ¡Simplemente estaba ganando tiempo!- En ese momento Ash y Kakyoin oyeron un chirrido a sus pies, y al mirar descubrieron una trampilla enorme justo debajo de ellos que había empezado a abrirse.- Tal y como dijo Kakyoin no puedo controlar mi stand de la misma forma que él mono, pero mientras pueda distraer a mis presas el tiempo suficiente puedo crear sin problemas algo como esto, caed a vuestra muerte.- En ese momento la trampilla se abrió de golpe junto a otras iguales que se habían abierto en los pisos inferiores hasta llegar a la planta baja.

-¡Maldición!- Ash retiro los cables de Night Joker y al igual que Kakyoin convoco a su stand frente a él en un intento de amortiguar la caída, sin embargo a pesar de eso ambos sintieron el impacto y ambos escupieron sangre.- ¡Agh! ¡Cof, cof, cof!

-¡He, he, he, me habéis subestimado, habéis bajado la guardia tras descubrir los poderes de mi stand y no se os ocurrió que pudiese usar a mi Dream House de esta forma, ahora ha llegado la hora de terminar esto.- El pokémon que uso sus garras para frenar su caída y señalo a los usuarios antes de saltar hacia ellos dispuesto a terminar con la pelea cuando se vio suspendido en el aire sin poder moverse.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué, qué ocurre?

-¿Se ha parado en el aire? ¿Como?- Ash miro al pokémon confundido mientras Kakyoin se levanto de forma calmada.

-No creas que somos los únicos que hemos bajado la guardia.- En ese momento la luz se reflejo en los hilos de Hierophant Green revelando que estaban esparcidos por todo el edificio.- He estado soltando los hilos de Hierophant Green desde que desapareciste en la primera habitación, incluso me sirvieron para amortiguar nuestra caída, al principio pensé que no funcionaría pero estabas tan enfocado en vigilarnos que no has sido capaz de notar los hilos.- Kakyoin miro como el pokémon intentaba soltarse mientras Ash se ponía en pie.- ¿Estas bien Ash?

-Si, no parece que me haya roto nada.- Tras eso los dos se pusieron frente al pokémon atrapado que miro nervioso como Kakyoin convocaba a su stand frente a él.

-¡Emerald Splash!- El ataque impacto en su objetivo que salio volando mientras recuperaba su forma original antes de convertirse en la misma sustancia naranja.- ¡Jaque mate!- En ese mismo momento en la habitación del hotel pikachu dejo caer las quince cartas que le quedaban en la mano sin creerse lo que veía.

-[N, no puede ser, otra vez]

-He, he, pues es cierto, con esta ya van cincuenta victorias a cero. ¿Qué? ¿Admites la derrota?

-[Ni hablar, no puedo aceptar perder contra ti]- Meowth se rió de las palabras de pikachu mientras volvía a barajar, mientras en el callejón donde estaba el edificio al que entraron Ash y Kakyoin este de pronto comenzó a transformarse en una nube de polvo que salio volando con el viento dejando a los dos usuarios de stand en el callejón.

-El edificio ha desaparecido por completo, que raro eso no ocurrió con el barco.

-Olvidas que a pesar de ser stands similares son también diferentes Ash.

-Ah, si, es verdad.

-Nos ha llevado más tiempo del que pensaba salir sera mejor ir al mercado cuanto antes o se hará de noche.

-Si.- Los dos se pusieron en marcha y comenzaron a atravesar un callejón tras otro para llegar a su destino cuando oyeron una voz conocida.

-E,, entonces, Nena, sellemos nuestro juramento de amor con un beso.- Los dos usuarios vieron a Polnareff casi al final del callejón a punto de darle un beso a Nena cuando de repente esta comenzó a crujir y retorcerse antes de comenzar a vomitar frente a ellos una especie de liquido amarillento que parecía contener restos de comida, insectos, y animales muertos, al ver esto Polnareff se sorprendió y retrocedió hasta donde se encontraban Ash y Kakyoin.- ¿Uh? ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¡¿Qu, qué te sucede, Nena?! ¿Eh? ¿Ash? ¿Kakyoin? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Sus dos compañeros que habían permanecido en silencio estuvieron a punto de responder cuando Nena dejo de vomitar y en su lugar comenzó a sangrar por la espalda ante los tres usuarios de stand que observaron como una mujer mayor no muy alta, de pelo corto y algo regordeta emergió de la tripa de nena mientras esta se deshacía justo antes de caer muerta al suelo en un charco de sangre Kakyoin permaneció en silencio mientras Ash trataba de contener sus ganas de vomitar de nuevo, por su parte Polnareff se quedo con la boca abierta sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar cuando los tres oyeron la voz de Joseph quien acababa de llegar al callejón.

-Así que ella era la usuaria de The Empress.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Ehhh?!- Polnareff se alejo del cuerpo de Nena acercándose a Joseph mientras Ash y Kakyoin lo seguían de cerca, Ash cubriéndose la boca mientras miraba a la pared y Kakyoin manteniendo su mirada en el cuerpo sin decir nada mientras Joseph retomaba lo que estaba diciendo.

-Esa mujer horrible, no era más que un tumor pegado a un rostro humano, se las ingenió para camuflarse dentro de una mujer atractiva, te descuidaste, te tenía en la bolsa, Polnareff.- El francés que no dejaba de agarrarse la cabeza mientras miraba el cadáver trato de hablar pero le resulto imposible.

-Oh, oy.- Esa misma noche el grupo se reunió a las afueras de la ciudad a la orilla del río mientras terminaban los preparativos para continuar el viaje en una furgoneta que habían adquirido.

-Y yo que pensaba que al fin dormiríamos en una cama.- Kakyoin estaba mirando al río por ultima vez junto a Jotaro.

-Si el viejo no se hubiese metido en problemas con la policía.

-Ya me encargué de todo, nos iremos en este auto, Polnareff, tú conduces.- Joseph le arrojo las llaves a Polnareff que se encontraba sentado frente al río agarrándose las piernas, sin embargo Polnareff no se movió y las llaves se quedaron clavadas en lo alto de su peinado como si fuesen un adorno.- Oye. ¿Aún no te recuperas? El stand me atacó a mí.

-Pues hubiese preferido eso.

-Te entiendo sensei, a mi támbien me han roto el corazón antes, la meowth de la que me enamore cuando aún vivía en las calles y que acabo yéndose con un persian después de decirme que era raro, y esa fue solo el primero de varios desengaños igual de crueles.

-Meowth.- Mientras observaba la conversación Ash se dio cuenta de que pikachu que se estaba apoyando en la camioneta parecía estar completamente pálido.

-Pika, pikachu.

-¿Eh? ¿Ocurre algo pikachu? Creía que meowth y tu habíais estado divirtiéndoos con las cartas hasta que llegamos.

-[100 derrotas y 0 victorias, 100 derrotas y 0 victorias.]- Tras un par de minutos el grupo se puso en marcha sin darse cuenta de que un coche los seguía mientras que debajo de ese coche la tierra se removía creando un surco de tierra que siguió a los dos coches.

Parámetros de stand:

The Empress:

Poder destructivo- E

Velocidad- A

Rango- A

Durabilidad- D

Precisión- D

Potencial de desarrollo- C

Habilidades- Capacidad de unirse a otros seres vivos parasitándolos, capacidad de aumentar su velocidad de crecimiento comiendo.

Dream House:

Poder destructivo- E

Velocidad- E

Rango- E

Durabilidad- A

Precisión- A

Potencial de desarrollo- D

Habilidades- Control limitado sobre su propia estructura y composición, capacidad de crear imágenes de niebla en su interior.

NT 1: Si alguien quiere que el nombre de una canción o grupo en concreto aparezca en el futuro que lo deje en los comentarios.


	12. 12 El castigo de los cielos

**Pokémon Bizarre Adventure**

 **Capitulo 12 El castigo de los cielos**

El grupo estaba de nuevo en camino tras haber conseguido una furgoneta en la ciudad sagrada de Benarés, El grupo de Jojo se dirigía a Pakistán tras haber pasado por la ciudad de Delhi.

-Pronto llegaremos a la frontera con Pakistán, nos despediremos de India dentro de poco.- Al oír a Kakyoin Joseph tomo la palabra.

-Sí, al principio me preguntaba qué tipo de país sería, pero creo que ya extraño el ajetreo de Calcuta y las aguas del Ganges.

-Yo tengo pensado regresar, Avdol se merece una sepultura digna.- Todos permanecieron en silencio al oír las palabras de Polnareff siendo Ash y pikachu los más afectados visiblemente, los cuales a pesar de que habían empezado a acostumbrarse a viajar sin Avdol su recuerdo aún era muy reciente.

-Señor Avdol.

-Chuu.

-El camino se estrecha.- Al oír a Polnareff todos miraron al frente y vieron un coche rojo que iba delante de ellos, el cual levanto una polvareda que molesto a Polnareff que llevaba su ventanilla abierta.- ¡Cof, cof, no conduzcas tan lento! ¡Nos estorbas! ¡Lo adelantaré!- Polnareff corrió a toda velocidad al lado del coche casi rozando la pared de roca del camino, mientras pikachu termino saliendo de su asiento por los aires y cayendo de cara en la cara de meowth quien estaba sujetándose a una pequeña barra de hierro soldada en la pared de la zona trasera de la furgoneta, Kakyoin fue el primero en hablar tras esta situación.

-¡Polnareff, no seas tan imprudente!

-¡He, he, no te preocupes esta todo controlado, aunque habría ido mejor con un todo terreno!- Ash por su parte volvió a colocarse en su asiento tras casi caerse al suelo pese al cinturón de seguridad, tras esto miro hacia atrás para comprobar que tal se encontraba pikachu el cual pareció no poder ponerse bien en pie mientras sus ojos daban vueltas como una espiral, meowth que parecía haberse estado limpiando la boca por alguna razón que Ash no lograba entender agarro a pikachu por un brazo para evitar que cállese al suelo de la furgoneta.

-¡Ya os avise que esto podía pasar! ¡Pikachu es demasiado pequeño para que los cinturones de seguridad de esta camioneta funcionen como es debido cuando va sentado! ¡Sera mejor que permanezcas aquí de pie como yo, no pienso volver a pasar por eso!

-¿Pasar por que meowth?- Ash miró confundido al pokémon felino que pareció sonrojarse al oír la pregunta.

-¡Al golpe que nos hemos dado!

-¿Ah, era eso? Vale, me gustaría que pikachu pudiese ir sentado, pero con semejante manera de conducir sera mejor dejarlo.

-¿Eh, no entiendes lo que es el estilo?- Mientras Polnareff y el resto seguían hablando meowth ayudo a agarrarse a pikachu que aún estaba visiblemente mareado a pesar de que sus ojos habían dejado de dar vueltas, cuando el pokémon eléctrico se hubo agarrado a la barra respiro con dificultad un par de segundos antes de cambiar la expresión de su cara a una de horror y mirar al otro pokémon de inmediato, meowth que aún tenía la cara roja le hizo un gesto de guardar silencio antes de hablar en voz baja.

-¡Nunca volveremos a hablar de esto!

-¡Chu!- Pikachu asintió antes de que ambos oyesen hablar a Joseph.

-Oye. ¿No acabas de golpear el otro coche con una piedra?

-Ni idea, es probable.

-No quiero ningún tipo de problema, no olvides que me buscan por lo que sucedió en Benarés, quiero cruzar la frontera sin inconvenientes.- El grupo permaneció en silenció durante unos segundos hasta que Polnareff pareció sorprenderse y frenó de golpe.

-¿Qué sucede, Polnareff?- Kakyoin fue el primero en preguntar tras recuperarse del frenazo, en esta ocasión no hubo sustos inesperados pero Joseph estaba especialmente molesto.

-¡Te dije que no quería problemas!

-¡N, no es eso! ¡Mirad hacia allá!- Polnareff señalo a una señal que había en un cruce frente a ellos, justo en frente de la señal había una niña cuya cara estaba oculta por una gorra haciendo autoestop, pero incluso con la gorra y su mochila el grupo fue capaz de de reconocerla, Jotaro pareció molestarse al verla mientras se ajustaba su propia visera.

-Dadme un respiro.

-¡Hola! Nos volvemos a encontrar. ¿Me podríais llevar?- La niña se quito la gorra mientras hacía una v con su otra mano frente al grupo revelándose como la niña que se había colado a bordo de su barco en Hong Kong, nada más verla el grupo se quedo en silencio mientras la miraban, poco después el coche rojo los siguió de cerca por un camino que se extendía por la ladera de una montaña mientras que debajo de él un montón de tierra removida lo seguía dejando un surco en la tierra.- Después de todo, soy una chica, pronto tendré que usar sostén e incluso pintarme las uñas para gustarle a los chicos, aunque claro no hablo de chicos como él.- La niña señalo con su pulgar a Ash provocando que este la mirara con una expresión que mezclaba incredulidad y desagrado, mientras que el resto del grupo tuvo que contener sus risas en especial meowth que se dio la vuelta mientras se tapaba la boca para disimular.- No sería muy buena idea recorrer el mundo cuando tenga esa edad. ¡Esta es mi oportunidad! ¡Ahora!- Mientras la niña continuaba hablando Polnareff vio a través del retrovisor como el coche rojo se acercaba y comenzó a acelerar.- Huir de casa y ver el mundo. ¿No les parece? Claro, lamento haberles mentido sobre lo de mi padre en Singapur, pero dejen eso en el pasado.- El coche rojo continuo acercándose a la furgoneta hasta que estuvo a medio metro tras lo cual comenzó a tocar el claxon.

-Es el auto que rebasamos hace poco, parece que tiene prisa.- Después de oír a Jotaro su abuelo le dio la razón.

-Deja que pase.

-Sí.- Polnareff bajo su ventanilla y le hizo un gesto al coche para que los adelantase, mientras el coche pasaba a su lado meowth pareció notar una especie de humo purpura pero no pareció notar el rastro de tierra removida que dejaba y que de alguna forma estaba haciéndose cada vez más reducido, sin embargo cuando el coche estuvo delante de ellos comenzó a ir cada vez más lento forzando a Polnareff a ir cada vez más lento lo cual le resulto molesto.

-Oye, oye. ¿Qué intenta hacer? Ya te dejé pasar, apresúrate.- Después de que una nube de polvareda se colase por la ventana de Polnareff molestando a todos los pasajeros el conductor comenzó a mover la furgoneta a ambos lados de la carretera tratando de buscar la oportunidad de adelantar sin éxito algo de lo que Kakyoin se dio cuenta.

-Tal vez está enfadado por como lo rebasaste hace poco.

-¿Viste el rostro del conductor?- Al escuchar la pregunta de Jotaro Polnareff trato de hacer memoria sin mucho éxito.

-No, puede que haya sido culpa del polvo, pero no vi nada.

-Entonces tú tampoco pudiste. ¿No será?

-Ten cuidado, Polnareff.- Después de escuchar el consejo de Joseph todos se pusieron en guardia antes de ver como una de las ventanillas del coche se abrían, en ese momento el conductor que parecía tener ser muy musculoso saco uno de sus brazos por la ventanilla haciéndole un gesto a Polnareff para que lo adelantara.

-Hu, hu, ahora me dice que lo adelante, parece que recordó que está conduciendo un cacharro, pues nunca debiste haberme adelantado, cabeza hueca. ¿Qué?- Justo en el momento en el que Polnareff se dispuso a adelantar al coche vio como un camión justo enfrente qué iba en dirección contraria.- ¿Un camión? ¡No puede ser!- Mientras Joseph agarraba a la niña tanto meowth como pikachu dejaron de disimular y se agarraron a la barra con todas sus fuerzas con lágrimas en los ojos, por su parte Ash noto otro ruido que venía del otro lado de la carretera y al mirar vio un montón de rocas de aproximadamente la mitad del tamaño de la furgoneta que se dirigían hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

-¡¿Eso es una avalancha?!

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Polnareff sácanos de aquí!- Joseph intentó colocar a la niña en una posición lo más segura posible pero las palabras de Kakyoin golpearon como un muro de ladrillos.

-¡Es inútil vamos a chocar!- El camión continuo su rumbo sin poder frenar a tiempo mientras las rocas salieron volando al rodar sobre un saliente dirigiéndose hacía la camioneta, sin embargo justo en el momento del impacto Jotaro reacciono mientras un portal apareció sobre la camioneta.

-¡Star Platinum!- mientras las rocas reaparecían justo al lado de la camioneta esta salió volando por los aires como si rebotase debido a un puñetazo que Star Platinum le asesto al parachoques del camión, gracias a todo esto la camioneta pudo aterrizar a un lado de la carretera con tan solo el capo abierto y abollado, aunque los ocupantes no tuvieron la misma suerte en especial los dos pokémon, nada más aterrizar meowth se levantó como pudo con el rostro lleno de lágrimas hablando en voz baja.

-Por poco, ya pensé que nos moríamos, si Jotaro y tú no hubieseis reaccionado a tiempo sin duda habría sido el final pikachu. ¿Eh? ¿Pikachu?- Meowth miró como el pokémon eléctrico se encontraba en el suelo con la misma expresión de mareo de antes.

-Pika, chuu.

-¿Te encuentras bien.- Mientras meowth trataba de ayudar a pikachu sin que lo oyera la niña Polnareff y el resto támbien empezaban a recuperarse.

-¡E, estuvo cerca! De no ser por Star Platinum y Lightning Ace nos habrían triturado.

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¿Dónde está el auto?- Joseph busco en la carretera con la mirada tras haber comprobado que la niña estaba bien, fue entonces que su nieto le respondió.

-Parece que escapó. ¿Creen que ese auto tenga algo que ver con los usuarios de stand que nos persiguen? ¿O solo será algún psicópata al volante?

-¡Está claro que venía por nosotros! ¡Casi nos mata!- Tras escuchar a Polnareff Kakyoin continuo exponiendo su punto de vista.

-Pero no hemos visto indicios de que hubiera algún stand.

-De todos modos, tengamos mucho cuidado de camino a la frontera, si alguien vuelve a atacarnos, tendremos que acabar con él, sea quien sea.- Tras escuchar a Joseph el resto del grupo volvió a mirar a la carretera mientras Polnareff arrancaba.

-¡Exactamente!

-¿Qué hacemos con el camión, quedó en muy mal estado tras el ataque de Star Platinum.- Kakyoin señalo al vehículo que se encontraba apoyado en la pared de la carretera visiblemente golpeado, algo a lo que Jotaro no le dio mucha importancia ya que él simplemente se tapo los ojos con su visera.

-Solo finjamos que aquí no pasó nada.- La niña simplemente se quedo mirando a Jotaro completamente absorta.

-"Es tan genial, me derrito"- Mientras el coche rojo llego a un pequeño cruce en el que había una señal que señalaba al camino de la izquierda marcándolo como el camino para ir a Pakistán, al llegar frente a la señal el coche se detuvo antes de acelerar girando mientras golpeaba la señal que quedo señalando al camino opuesto, en ese momento el montón de tierra removida que se había quedado en el cruce se dirigió por por el camino de la derecha dejando tras de sí el cruce en el cual podía verse como el camino de la izquierda estaba cubierto de huecos irregulares de los que salia humo como pequeños cráteres, más tarde la furgoneta del grupo llegó a un edificio que se encontraba en mitad del camino que llevaba a las montañas algo que le llamo la atención a Joseph.

-Un restaurante de carretera, descansemos un momento, puede que incluso evitemos volver a toparnos con ese auto.- El grupo aparco al lado del edificio el cual tenía una terraza abierta en su entrada en la cual había varias mesas llenas de hombres tan musculados como Jotaro y el resto los cuales estaban sentados mientras fumaban y bebían, en el interior había lo que parecía una pequeña estufa de leña para calentar las bebidas y una presa pequeña similar a las de una imprenta que el dueño estaba usando para exprimir unas cañas de azúcar.- ¿Qué es eso?

-Zumo de caña de azúcar. ¿Quiere probarlo?- Joseph cogió el vaso lleno que había frente a la prensa mientras el dueño apretó un limón cortado por la mitad sobre el vaso dejando caer un par de gotas de zumo en el vaso.

-Claro, veamos. ¡¿Qué?!- Justo en el momento en el que se disponía a beber Joseph vio reflejado en el vaso el mismo coche que se habían encontrado antes el cual se encontraba aparcado junto a un árbol frente a a la tienda.

-¡E, esta allí! ¡Allí está el auto!- Después de que Polnareff se calmase un poco se acerco junto a Jotaro a revisar el coche que estaba vacío, por lo cual dirigieron su atención a los clientes de la tienda que parecían lo suficientemente musculosos como para ser el conductor mientras Joseph le preguntaba al dueño.

-Oye, déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Quién es el conductor de ese auto?

-N, no estoy muy seguro, ni siquiera noté el momento en el que aparco.- Tras escuchar esto todos con excepción de la niña se agruparon para discutir que hacer a continuación sin dejar de mirar a los clientes, siendo Kakyoin el primero en hablar.

-Dudo que revele su identidad.

-¡Se burla de nosotros!- Después de que Polnareff diese su opinión fue Joseph.

-Solo podemos hacer una cosa. ¿Cierto, Jotaro?

-Sí, aunque tendremos que involucrar a gente inocente.- Jotaro señalo a los clientes extrañados. ¡Tendremos que amenazarlos a todos!- Ash se sorprendió al escuchar esto sin poder creérselo.

-¡¿Hablas en serió?! ¡No podemos hacer eso!

-¡Eres demasiado ingenuo mocoso! ¡No puedes tomar todas tus decisiones con el mismo criterio!

-¡¿Piika?!- Antes de que Ash, pikachu o Kakyoin pudiesen hacer nada el resto del grupo agarraron cada uno a una persona diferente y comenzaron a golpearlos, a tirarlos al suelo o contra las paredes, excepto meowth que se agarro a la cabeza de uno de los hombres mordiéndole la cabeza.

-¡O, oye, Jotaro! ¡Detente! ¡Señor Joestar! ¡Se están pasando!

-Kakyoin tiene razón, no podéis hacer esto.

-Pikachu, pika.

-Tu rostro es el más sospechoso de todos.- Polnareff se dispuso a darle un puñetazo al hombre que tenía agarrado.

-¡U, un momento!- En ese momento oyeron el ruido de un motor y se giraron a tiempo de ver que el conductor del coche se había subido al mismo para marcharse antes de que el grupo pudiese hacer nada, Polnareff fue el primero en hablar.

-¡¿E, eso significa que nos engañó?!

-¿Alguien vio su rostro?- Tras hacer esta pregunta Joseph que se quedo mirando la carretera escucho como Kakyoin le respondía.

-N, no. ¿Qué tendrá en mente? Puede que sea un simple conductor trastornado, pero también podría ser el enemigo.

-K, no me quedaré tranquilo hasta que lo atrapemos y descubramos su identidad.- Tras decir esto Polnareff salio corriendo a la camioneta y el resto del grupo lo siguió.- Además, también tiene que pagar por lo del camión.- La camioneta salio a toda velocidad en la misma dirección que el coche dejando a todos los clientes y al dueño de la tienda sorprendidos y sin saber como reaccionar, mientras los dos vehículos que continuaban la persecución habían llegado a las montañas.- Maldita sea, ese cacharro sí que es veloz.- En ese momento llegaron al cruce de la señal y el coche se metió a toda velocidad por el camino de la derecha que se adentraba aún más en las montañas seguido de cerca por la furgoneta sin que ninguno de ellos se diese cuenta del cartel abollado y tirado en el suelo que tenía escrito peligro carretera cerrada, mientras meowth miro como pikachu parecía volver a tener mala cara y procuro hablar en voz baja.

-¿Estas bien?

-Pikaa, chuu.- El pokémon eléctrico se apoyo en la barra mientras respiraba mientras Kakyoin trataba de llamar la atención de Polnareff.

-Qué extraño, según el mapa, debería haber una vía ferroviaria junto a nosotros.

-¿A quién le importa? Lo alcanzaremos dentro de poco. ¿Eh?- En ese momento Polnareff se dio cuenta de que el coche comenzó a girar.- ¡Ese infeliz! ¡Te atraparé en la curva! ¿Uh? ¡Imposible, se acaba el camino!- Justo al final del camino había una pequeña zona donde el camino de la montaña se ampliaba, las únicas formas de salir de ese camino era un puente colgante de cuerda y un pequeño sendero por el que apenas cabrían una o dos persona entre dos paredes de roca de la montaña como una especie de cueva, al ver que se dirigían al precipicio Polnareff trato de frenar en seco mientras giraba la camioneta, el vehículo continuó derrapando hasta llegar al borde del precipicio donde se detuvo.

-¡Desapareció! ¡¿Dónde está?!- Joseph miro en el camino sin poder ver a nada ni nadie lo cual preocupo a Polnareff.

-¿Desapareció en la curva?

-Un auto no podría cruzar ese puente.- Mientras Kakyoin intentaba encontrar al coche este apareció detrás de ellos embistiéndolos en dirección al precipicio una y otra vez.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡E, es él! ¡Nos está empujando!- Al escuchar a Joseph Kakyoin fue el primero en preguntar.

-¿Cómo apareció por atrás?

-¡Es imposible!- Ash trato de convoca a Night Joker cuando la ventana de su asiento se rompió haciéndole perder la concentración.- ¿Pero qué? ¡Eso no ha sido por los golpes del coche! ¿Como ha hecho eso?- Polnareff arranco la furgoneta y comenzó a dar marcha atrás sin éxito aparente ya que el coche seguía empujándolos.

-Ti, tiene unos caballos de fuerza increíbles. ¿Qué es? ¡¿Un tanque?! ¡Whoa! ¡Es inútil! ¡Salid todos de la furgoneta cuanto antes!- Polnareff comenzó a quitarse el cinturón mientras hablaba alarmando a todos en especial a Kakyoin cuando vio como intentaba abrir su puerta.

-¡Polnareff! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre abandonar la camioneta antes que nosotros si eres el conductor?! ¿Quien pisará el freno?

-¿E?- En ese momento la parte delantera de la furgoneta quedo suspendida en el aire.- ¡Pe, perdón!- Polnareff trato de volver a ponerse al volante cuando la parte del precipicio donde aún estaba apoyada la furgoneta estallo de golpe provocando que el vehículo cayese al vacío.- ¡Ahhh!- Mientras el conductor misterioso se reía meowth y pikachu trataron de agarrarse a la barra lo más fuerte posible mientras la furgoneta giraba sobre si misma durante la caída mareando aún más al pokémon eléctrico, en ese momento Kakyoin convoco a su stand que salió de la furgoneta estirando su mitad inferior la cual se quedo en el vehículo mientras el stand seguía estirándose hacia el borde del precipicio donde estaba el otro coche.

-¡Hierophant Green!

-¡Detente! ¡Hierophant no podrá soportar tanto peso! ¡Su cuerpo se partirá en dos!

-Con todo respeto, señor Joestar, conozco mis capacidades, no soy estúpido.- En ese momento Hierophant Green que había llegado hasta el coche engancho en el parachoques de este el gancho de remolque de la furgoneta que había llevado con sigo, gracias a esto la furgoneta quedó suspendida en el precipicio sin caer sorprendiendo a Joseph.

-¡Oh, voló con el cable de cabestrante!

-Nada mal, Kakyoin, por cierto. ¿Te gusta el sumo?- Mientras hablaba Jotaro convoco a star Platinum que agarro el cable haciendo que el otro coche se quedase inclinado haciendo el pino sobre sus ruedas delanteras.- En especial cuando un jugador está acorralado. ¡Es emocionante! ¿No?- Star Platinum pego un tirón y la furgoneta salió volando hacia el otro coche, cuando ambos vehículos estuvieron a una distancia suficiente Star Platinum le asestó un puñetazo al coche justo encima de su rueda izquierda delantera empujándolo al precipicio mientras la furgoneta aterrizaba sobre sus ruedas en su lugar, el gancho se soltó antes de llegar al fondo mientras los ocupantes de la furgoneta se levantaban, meowth fue el primero de todos en hacerlo.

-Uf, que susto, esto me ha recordado nuestros viejos aterrizajes, aunque sinceramente este a sido mucho más suave. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal lo llevas pikachu?

-Pika.- El pokémon eléctrico se levanto como pudo antes de ponerse sus manos en la boca.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, estás bien? ¿Eh, no me digas qué?- Pikachu dio trato de subir a la ventanilla para abrirla cuando de pronto se giro hacia meowth buscando la puerta con los ojos prácticamente en blanco.- ¡No, no te vuelvas hacia mi no!

-Pikaaa.- En ese momento Ash logro recuperarse y se giro para ver como estaban los dos pokémon.

-¿Chicos? ¿Estáis bien? ¿Eh?- Cuando Ash vio a los dos pokémon Pikachu estaba apoyándose en la barra mientras respiraba, por su parte meowth pareció estar limpiándose con un trapo a toda velocidad acabando justo cuando Ash estaba a punto de preguntar.- ¿Eh? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Necesitáis ayuda?

-N, no, no te preocupes por eso ahora te lo explico luego.

-¿Eh? No entiendo nada.- Mientras Ash miraba a meowth con desconfianza el resto del grupo también estaba logrando reponerse, nada más levantarse Kakyoin le respondió a Jotaro.

-Si, me encanta el sumo, sin embargo, Jotaro, dar puñetazos va contra las reglas.- Jotaro se rió mientras escucharon una explosión en el fondo del precipicio del cual comenzó a emerger una columna de humo, un par de minutos después todos habían abandonado la furgoneta y estaban mirando los restos de la explosión en el fondo del precipicio mientras escuchaban a Joseph.

-Dado que no vimos nada similar a un stand, podemos concluir que era un simple chiflado.

-Si, sea lo que sea, dudo que haya sobrevivido, aunque se lo tenía bien merecido.- Una vez que Polnareff termino de decir esto la niña llamo la atención del resto al hacer una pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza.

-Pero me pregunto cómo lo habrá hecho, el auto apareció detrás de nosotros, y la ventanilla se rompió sin que la tocase, que extraño.- En ese momento justo detrás del grupo y sin que ninguno lo notase un par de piedras diminutas cayeron frente a unas marcas de neumáticos gravadas en la pared como si un vehículo hubiese derrapado en ella, después de dos segundos una voz desconocida salio de su furgoneta sorprendiendo a todos.

-No tiene nada de extraño.- Al escuchar esto Polnareff se dio cuenta de su origen y señalo a la furgoneta mientras hablaba.

-¡La radio! ¡Proviene de la radio del auto!

-¡Pude hacerlo porque es un stand, Joestar!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Si sabe mi nombre, entonces debe ser uno de los usuarios de stand que nos persigue!

-¿De dónde viene? ¿Habla desde el auto que acaba de caer?- Al escuchar las preguntas de Kakyoin Polnareff lo interrumpió de golpe.

-¡Imposible! ¡Ese auto quedó destrozado!

-No, existe la posibilidad de que el auto sea un stand, al igual que el stand Strength era un buque y el stand Dream House era un edificio.- Todos miraron a Jotaro sorprendidos cuando Ash hablo.

-Pero eso sigue sin explicar como hizo lo de la ventana, o como sabía que esas rocas caerían justo cuando íbamos a adelantarlo.

-Eso, bien podría deberse a un poder secreto, o quizás más probablemente se traten de dos stands.

 _-La carta de mi stand es la rueda de la fortuna, W_ _h_ _eel of Fortune, en cuanto a mi compañero lo_ _ú_ _nico que sabréis de él sera el nombre de su stand_ _Star_ _F_ _illed_ _S_ _ky._

 _-¡¿_ _W_ _h_ _eel of Fortune?!_ _¡¿Star Filled Sky?!- Después de que Joseph intentase analizar esta información tuvo lugar un temblor que sorprendió a todos incluido Kakyoin._

 _-¿Por qué está temblando la tierra?_

 _-Esto está mal.- Al ver como Polnareff parecía estar a punto de cometer alguna posible imprudencia Joseph decidió tomar el mando._

 _-¡Todos a la furgoneta!_

 _-¡No! ¡No lo hagan! ¡Aléjense de ella!- Al escuchar a Jotaro Polnareff pareció darse cuenta de lo que esto significaba._

 _-¡¿No será?!_

 _-¡El suelo!- Kakyoin se vio como el suelo debajo de su vehículo comenzó a agrietarse y tras unos segundos el coche emergió de la tierra visiblemente destrozado lanzando el otro vehículo por los aires antes de caer sobre sus ruedas, todos pudieron ver como a pesar de tener todo el chasis aparentemente abollado y roto,con las ventanas agrietadas y las luces caídas seguía emanando un humo purpura de él._

 _-¡No puede ser! ¡Excavó un túnel! Ya esta más que claro que el auto era un stand.- Polnareff que fue el primero en hablar mantuvo su guardia preparado para convocar a su stand cuando Kakyoin continuó._

 _-Y parece que el usuario se encuentra dentro de él.- En ese momento el coche comenzó a retorcerse y a cambiar de forma, las abolladuras y golpes desaparecieron su parachoques se dividió y se abrió en dos como la boca de un insecto, los huecos de los faros cambiaron su forma circular asemej_ _á_ _ndose a unos ojos entrecerrados._

 _-¡¿_ _Qué demonios?!- La zona alrededor de las ruedas adquirió una forma cuadrada al igual que el maletero_ _mientras que de las tapas de las ruedas salieron espinas_ _._

 _-¿Qué es eso?- La zona entre las dos secciones del parachoques dividido tenía un pequeño hueco rectangular en el centro y pinchos que se asemejaban a dientes a ambos lados del mismo, sobre estos tenía una especie de circulo metálico con seis cuchillas que simulaban ser alas a modo de insignia la cual se encontraba frente a una pequeña elevación en el capo de la cual salían varios_ _cables_ _que se unían a las zonas laterales del coche, finalmente el capo se curvo hacia ambos lados hundiéndose por el centro mientras le brotaba una linea de pinchos de delante hacia atrás._

 _-¡Es como un ser vivo!- Joseph observo como el coche comenzó a acelerar y Polnareff trato de hacerlos reaccionar._

 _-¡Se transformó! ¡Nos va a atacar!- Por su parte Jotaro sonrió al ver como el coche se acercaba hacia él y se preparó para recibirlo con su puño._

 _-He, Quiere ver quién es más fuerte._

 _-¡Detente, Jotaro! ¡No lo enfrentes! ¡No lo hagas hasta que conozcas los poderes de su stand y de su compañero!- Joseph intento llamar la atención de su nieto cuando en ese momento hubo un destello alrededor del coche y Jotaro noto lo que parecían disparos golpeando su cuerpo mientras escupía sangre, sin embargo el adolescente se mantuvo firme y dispuesto a contraatacar cuando hubo una explosión_ _justo en su brazo, al ver esto todos se alarmaron._

 _-¡Jotaro!_

 _-¡Pika!_

 _-¡Nya!- Jotaro se agarro sus heridas aparentemente intacto pese a los ataques._

 _-N, no puede ser, no pude verlos. ¿Qué o cómo me dispararon?_

 _-_ _¡Yhaa, ha, ha! ¿No lo viste? Lo descubrirás dentro de poco.-_ _El coche se desplazo de un lado a otro como un animal antes de acelerar hacia Jotaro.- ¡Cuando estés a punto de morir!- El coche nuevamente tuvo un destello a su alrededor y varios destellos más pequeños salieron disparados hacia Jotaro al cual Kakyoin y Polnareff fueron a ayudar._

 _-¡Jotaro!- Por desgracia para los tres jóvenes_ _una serie de explosiones les hicieron perder el equilibrio y_ _los pequeños destellos_ _impactaron en ellos provocándoles pequeños agujeros similares a agujeros de balas lo cual preocupo a Joseph._

 _-¡Jotaro! ¡Polnareff! ¡Kakyoin!- Joseph agarro a la niña para ponerla a cubierto cuando el coche pego un salto sobre ambos sin detenerse mientras Polnareff miro sus heridas._

 _-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡No son profundas, pero duelen!_

 _-No veo nada, es como si nos hubiese disparado algo, pero no hay nada incrustado en nuestras heridas.- Mientras Kakyoin_ _le_ _respondía a Polnareff_ _Joseph fue a ayudar a su nieto._

 _-¿Estás bien, Jotaro?_

 _-No te preocupes por mí Hay algo más importante, no sé que clase de ataque_ _s_ _utiliza_ _n_ _, pero s_ _on_ _muy preciso_ _s_ _.- El_ _coche arranco de nuevo en dirección a Jotaro que se encontraba frente al resto del grupo._

 _-Ahora atacaré de nuevo tus piernas para que no puedas huir. ¡Y te arrollare!_

 _-¡Corran entre las rocas!- Joseph guió a todos a través del pasillo que se metía en la montaña por donde las paredes casi se juntaban bloqueando el paso del coche que golpeo una de las paredes con su parachoques mandíbula._

 _-¡No huyan, cobardes!- En ese momento Kakyoin vio como el coche estiro los hierros que sujetaban sus ruedas para usarlas a modo de pies y manos._

 _-¡¿Qué?!_

 _-¿Qué creen que son? ¡¿Cucarachas?!- El coche clavo sus ruedas en las dos paredes y comenzó a perseguirlo desde la parte superior del pasillo donde este se ensanchaba sorprendiendo a Joseph._

 _-¡Oh, no! ¡Nos alcanzará!_

 _-No tenemos cómo hacerles frente.-_ _Tras escuchar a Kakyoin Polnareff dio su opinión._

 _-¡Es como ver a un estúpido haciendo un berrinche al no poder resolver un rompecabezas!_

 _-¡Pika!_

 _-Por suerte_ _su compañero no nos esta atacando, quizás no pueda.- Al escuchar a Ash Jotaro le miro molesto._

 _-No te confíes, podría ser parte de su estrategia, por ahora retroceded todos. ¡Tenemos que alejarnos aún más!- En ese momento todos comenzaron a correr para alejarse del coche cuando la niña se tropezó agarrando a meowth por la cola y provocando que este también cayese_ _de cara al suelo_ _solo para ver como todos habían desaparecido._

 _-¡Nya! "¿Pero por que me tiene que pasar todo a mí hoy?"_

 _-´¡Nadie viene a por m_ _í! ¡Ahhh! Sí, escape de casa. ¡Soy una inútil! ¡Estoy sola y nadie me quiere! ¡Voy a morir al lado de un gato asqueroso no es justo!_

 _-¡¿Nya?! "¿Pero es que ni en esta situación va a mostrar un mínimo de madurez? No solo no deja de llorar malgastando el tiempo sino que piensa arrastrarme, maldición al menos suelta mi cola."- Meowth que veía como el coche se acercaba se preparo para espabilar a la niña de un arañazo cuando se dio cuenta de que Jotaro la agarro y la levanto, la niña que aún tenía al pokémon agarrado por la cola vio como todos los demás habían comenzado a trepar por el muro mientras ella estaba en el suelo._

 _-Dame un respiro, podrías haber escapado en lo que te tomó dar ese discurso, enana.- Al ver al joven la niña lanzo a meowth por el aire para abrazar a Jotaro sin preocuparse del pokémon que tuvo que agarrarse al muro como pudo._

 _-¡Cuanto me gustas, Jotaro! Ha, ha, ha._

 _-¡Nya, nunca antes había conocido a nadie tan irritante, ni siquiera el mocoso y todos sus amigos juntos se acercan a esto!- Meowth que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y las venas hinchadas trato de estabilizar su agarre mientras uno a uno todos se acercaban a la cima de la pared sin embargo cuando casi estuvieron arriba una serie de explosiones comenzaron a golpear la tan ansiada cima provocando temblores y desprendimientos que sorprendieron a Polnareff._

 _-¡Maldición, ese desgraciado vuelve a atacarnos a traición!_

 _-¡No, te equivocas Polnareff, es imposible que sea capaz de atacar así desde su posición, esas explosiones parecían venir de arriba, debe ser su compañero.- Kakyoin uso su Hierophant Green para ayudar al resto a mantenerse agarrados cuando Joseph hablo._

 _-Entiendo, así que ese era su plan, mientras el desgraciado del auto nos acosaba desde abajo su compañero_ _busco una posición ventajosa desde la que poder atacar a una distancia segura aprovechándose de la situación, igual que un francotirador.- En ese instante Ash extendió su brazo hacia arriba y pikachu comenzó a correr por él._

 _-Pikachu adelántate.- El pokémon eléctrico aprovecho su velocidad para llegar a la cima corriendo y poder encontrar al compañero pero de repente una serie de explosiones golpearon en linea recta el camino que pikachu había recorrido y la parte de la pared a la que se había agarrado Ash se agrieto desprendiéndose junto al entrenador._

 _-¡Pika, pi!_

 _-¡Ash!_

 _-¡Ahhh!- En ese instante el entrenador se soltó de los restos de piedra y convoco a su stand el cual se agarro a la pared opuesta con sus cables quedando colgando entre ambas paredes.- Uf, por poco, no esperaba que fuese capaz de algo así. ¿Cómo funcionara su poder? ¡¿Oye pikachu, puedes verlo desde ahí?!_

 _-Pika. ¡Pika, pikachu, pika!- El ratón se quito un momento para mirar a su alrededor sin éxito antes de volver a asomarse y negar con la cabeza mientras el resto del grupo ib_ _a_ _subien_ _do con excepción de Ash que estaba recogiendo lentamente los cables de Night Joker para evitar un segundo ataque por sorpresa,_ _fue en ese momento que volvieron a escuchar la risa del_ _conductor del coche que se estaba moviendo de un lado a otro en el fondo del pasillo_ _._

 _-Hya, hya, ha, escalen si quieren, pero ya no les queda ningún otro camino, ninguna ruta de escape, de supervivencia o hacia Egipto. ¡Ni siquiera un camino hacia el futuro! ¡Porque esta Wheel of Fortune_ _los dejará como carne picada, y esparcirá sus restos sobre este peñasco!- Ante los ojos de todos un montón de pinchos salieron de sus ruedas antes de que el coche comenzase a correr por la pared dirigiéndose hacia la zona donde se encontraba la mayor concentración de gente ignorando aparentemente a Ash, mientras Jotaro se quedo mirando al coche sin alterarse su abuelo pareció entrar en pánico._

 _-¡Oh, no!_

 _-E, está escalando.- mientras Kakyoin_ _veía como el coche se acercaba cada vez más y más Polnareff parecía ponerse cada vez más nervioso._

 _-¡¿No hay nada que ese auto no pueda hacer?!_

 _-Denme un respiro, tendré que enfrentarlo, retrocedan, cuando suba, podremos ver la parte inferior de su carrocería, en ese momento averiguaremos quién es más fuerte.- Jotaro extendió su brazo como gesto para que el resto no se moviesen nada más empezar a hablar_ _tras lo cual Kakyoin continuo._

 _-Entiendo, cuando veamos la parte inferior del auto, podremos atacarlo, solo espero que su compañero no pueda reaccionar.- Después de decir esto todos miraron a su alrededor para poder buscar algún indicio que indicase la posición del misterioso usuario de_ _Star Filled Sky_ _o por lo menos ser capaces de ver de que dirección venían sus ataques, mientras Jotaro permaneció en silencio a la espera de que el coche estuviese en posición, por su parte pikachu se asomo justo al lado de Jotaro para ver que su entrenador estaba a salvo, dudando si utilizar o no su stand para traerlo junto a ellos, finalmente cuando el coche llegó al final de la pared Jotaro se dispuso a golpearlo convocando a su stand mientras el resto se prepararon para apoyarlo._

 _-Hya, hua, ho, ha. ¡Te veo lleno de energía, Jotaro! ¡Pero eres demasiado impetuoso! ¡Sus cuerpos están empapados de algo y aún no se os habéis dado cuenta de ello!-_ _En ese momento Jotaro retiro a su stand mientras Kakyoin se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir._

 _-Ahora que lo pienso, huele a gasolina.- Polnareff noto que el olor realmente venía de sus heridas._

 _-¡Son nuestros cuerpos! ¡Nuestros cuerpos huelen a gasolina!- Pikachu noto en ese momento que el estaba pisando lo que parecía un pequeño charco del liquido que chorreaba de algunas heridas de Jotaro._

 _-¡Pika!- Tras esto el coche volvió a emitir un destello a su alrededor del cual salieron otros más pequeños que Kakyoin fue capaz de distinguir como pequeñas gotas._

 _-¡Nos estaba disparando gasolina! Nos disparó pequeñas gotas de gasolina como si de balas se tratara.- Polnareff miró sus heridas de nuevo sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo._

 _-N, no puede ser, ¡No tenía la intención de herirnos, sino de bañarnos en gasolina!- En ese momento Jotaro noto como el coche le disparo de nuevo mientras que las pequeñas gotas que había arrojado al saltar cayeron sobre pikachu como si fuesen gotas de lluvia ácida obstaculizando la visión del pokémon que trató de convocar a su stand para atacar solo para notar como una nueva explosión golpeo la cola de Lightning Ace Sorprendiendo a Kakyoin._

 _-¡Imposible! ¿Esa explosión ha venido del cielo? Viendo el ángulo del impacto es imposible que haya venido de otro lugar, pero no hay ningún animal u objeto allí arriba ni nada que se le parezca. ¿Como es posible?- Mientras Kakyoin miraba desde su posición como pikachu trataba de mantener su stand activo Joseph miro al cielo antes de comprender lo que esto debía significar._

 _-¿N, no sera? Qui_ _zás no este atacando desde una posición elevada o el cielo, quizás este atacando desde el espacio como un satélite.- Al escuchar esto todos miraron a Joseph sorprendidos siendo Polnareff el primero en hablar._

 _-¿Como? ¿Un satélite? ¡Es imposible! ¿Como puede existir un stand así?_

 _-He, he, he. ¡Al fin lo descubrieron, pero ya es demasiado tarde! ¡Ahora solo necesito una chispa para acabar con ustedes!- El conductor en ese momento_ _arranco uno de los cables del coche y volviendo a conectarlo para crear una pequeña chispa que incendio la gasolina que tenían los cuerpos de Jotaro y pikachu cubriéndolos en llamas ante la mirada del resto del grupo._

 _-¡¿Qué?!_

 _-¡¿Pika?!_

 _-¡Jotaro!_

 _-¡Pikachu!- Los dos se retorcieron hasta caer al suelo ante las miradas del resto del grupo, por su parte Ash se apresuro a subir más rápido dejando de lado su precaución anterior sin apartar la mirada de su amigo._ _\- ¡Maldición si solo pudiese! ¿Eh, pero si?_

 _-¡Jotaro!- Joseph trato de correr hacia su nieto con la esperanza de poder ayudarlo cuando Kakyoin lo detuvo._

 _-¡No se acerque, señor Joestar! Nosotros también estamos cubiertos de gasolina._

 _-Hya, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha._

 _-¡Jotaro!_

 _-¡Ganamos! ¡Con esto concluyen la primera y tercera parte! Hi, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.- El resto del grupo observo como sus amigos se quemaban mientras el conductor se reía señalando a ambos, cuando de pronto escucharon la voz_ _de Jotaro._

 _-¿Oh, entonces podrías decirnos quién va a reemplazarnos?_

 _-¡Kya!- En ese momento el conductor vio como un brazo emergió de la tierra que continuo emergiendo revelando que era el de Jotaro que estaba completamente ileso salvo por la chaqueta de su uniforme que ya no tenía._

 _-No tendríais pensado tomar nuestro lugar. ¿No?_

 _-¿Pika?- En ese momento todos pudieron escuchar como pikachu estaba junto a su entrenador en la parte más alta de la otra pared, el entrenador estaba usando el poder de agua de su stand para apagar el fuego y quitar los restos de gasolina de su pokémon el cual había perdido parte de su pelo por el fuego pero por suerte para él no parecía tener quemaduras graves._

 _-¡I, imposible. ¡Cavaste un túnel con Star Platinum, mientras pikachu usaba sus portales! ¡De ese modo solo se quemaron tu chaqueta y la tierra y rocas empapadas en gasolina!_

 _-Por cierto. ¿No habías dicho que no nos quedaban más caminos?_ _Estabas equivocado, cada uno es responsable de formar su propio camino,_ _en este mismo momento, yo Kujo Jotaro, te enseñaré el tuyo._ _\- Jotaro comenzó a caminar hacia el conductor mientras salía del agujero._

 _-N, no te acerques. ¿Ya has olvidado a mi compañero?_

 _¿Te refieres a este?- En ese momento El conductor vio como Ash tenía a su stand a su lado, el stand tenía sus cables extendidos enganchados a un extremo de la pared, en apenas un instante Night Joker tiro de golpe de sus cables arrancando unas rocas que se deshicieron rebelando un_ _drilbur con pelaje completamente negro con pequeñas marcas con formas de estrellas alrededor de su cuerpo.- pude ver lo que parecía un montón de tierra y rocas moviéndose sin que hubiese nada alrededor, sabiendo que para atacarnos tenía que encontrarse cerca para poder tener esa precisión fue tan simple como sumar dos y dos.- El drilbur trato de soltarse mientras en la_ _ó_ _rbita una especie de espejo similar a una lupa_ _rodeado de varias estrellas mecánicas comenzó a iluminarse cuando Lightning Ace comenzó a golpear al drilbur una y otra vez._

 _-¡Pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, chu!- Al mismo tiempo Jotaro dio un paso al frente hacia el sorprendido conductor._

 _-¡Así es como se forman los caminos!- Antes de que el conductor pudiese poner su coche de nuevo en marcha Star Platinum comenzó a asestarle un golpe tras otro a su stand._

 _-Ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora.- Poco a poco un bulto apareció en la puerta del lado opuesto a Jotaro asemejándose cada vez más a una cara._

 _-M, me aplasta._

 _-Jotaro.- Todo el grupo observo como el drilbur cayo al fondo del pasillo convirtiéndose en la extraña sustancia naranja mientras la puerta con la extraña cara salio disparada junto al conductor revelando su aspecto, era un hombre no muy alto con piernas flacas una tripa gorda y unos brazos realmente fornidos, llevaba un pantalón verduzco y una camisa de tirantes de color marr_ _ó_ _n negruzco,_ _su pelo negro se extendía hacia los lados con una forma similar a un par de alas y tras abandonar su vehículo el hombre cayo al suelo dejando un surco al aterrizar._

 _-Así es como se hace, de hecho, dejaste un camino a arrastrarte, quedó muy bien.- Mientras Ash y pikachu usaron a Lightning Ace para volver con el resto el conductor trató de levantarse mientras hacía un gesto para que ninguno se acercase._

 _-¡K, Kya!- todos se acercaron caminando al hombre al cual no podían dejar de mirar mientras Kakyoin habló._

 _-Vaya tipo más extraño, tiene brazos muy fornidos, pero el resto de su cuerpo luce muy frágil, tremendo engaño.- El hombre comenzó a caminar a cuatro patas tratando de alejarse de todos hasta que se agarro a la pierna derecha de Polnareff únicamente dándose cuenta de que era él cuando miro hacia arriba._

 _-¡Oye, no intentes huir!- Polnareff comenzó a pisarle la espalda al hombre que comenzó a suplicar por su vida._

 _-¡No me maten, solo lo hice por dinero!- Todo el grupo comenzó a reírse del hombre en mayor o menor medida antes de escuchar como el coche volvía a cambiar de forma volviendo a su aspecto original,_ _el cual parecía el de un coche antiguo que bien podría haber salido de un chatarrero._

 _-Oh, god, y pensar que su stand también escondía un auto tan pequeño, es la viva imagen de una oveja recién trasquilada. ¡Qué patético!- El grupo siguió riéndose antes de dejar al hombre encadenado de espaldas a una roca con sus manos y pies hundidos en la tierra a la cual habían clavado las cadenas las cuales también le bloqueaban la boca impidiéndole hablar, frente a él habían dejado un cartel que decía soy un monje en entrenamiento les ruego que no interrumpan mis ejercicios ascéticos liberando mis ataduras, el hombre trato de gritar sin éxito mientras el grupo se reunió junto a su coche.- Bien, ya que perdimos nuestra furgoneta, cruzaremos la frontera en este cacharro._

 _-Está muy maltratado, me pregunto si lo lograremos.- Al escuchar las palabras de Kakyoin Ash le respondió._

 _-Pues a mí más que el estado me preocupa más el espacio, va a ser como viajar en una lata de sardinas, no s_ _é_ _si cabremos todos_ _en él._

 _-¡Help, help!- Ash miró por ultima vez al hombre mientras se alejaban escuchando como trataba desesperadamente de hablar_ _pese a sus ataduras._

 _-¿No creéis que igual nos hemos pasado un poco?_

 _-¿Piikachu?_

 _-Sigues siendo bastante ingenuo mocoso.- En ese momento meowth que estaba tratando de hablar lo más bajo posible noto como la niña le golpeo con el codo contra el asiento._

 _-Ah. ¡Ten cuidado Gato apestoso!_

 _-Por cierto, te enviaremos de vuelta a Hong Kong en avión.- Al escuchar a Jotaro la niña trato de protestar mientras se acercaba a Jotaro clavando aún más a meowth al asiento._

 _-¡¿Pero por qué?!_

 _-¡Cállate! ¿Acaso no entiendes que estorbas? Mira como tratas al pobre meowth.- Polnareff que estaba conduciendo señalo al pokémon que trataba de soltarse._

 _-¡Si alguien debería quedarse fuera debería ser el gato molesto!- En ese momento el coche dio un petardazo llamando la atención de Joseph que miro el coche desanimado._

 _-Puede que no lo logremos._

 _-¡HELP!- Mientras en el edificio de Egipto donde se encontraban Dio y Thunder en una sala con estatuas de grifos e iluminada por llamas purpuras de diferentes candelabros la anciana parecía estar emitiendo una mezcla de gritos,_ _gruñidos_ _y llantos en mitad del suelo_ _en el que se encontraba._

 _-Derrotaron a los siete usuarios de stand que envié y a los cazadores del amo Thunder,_ _acabaron con cada uno de ellos, no podría mirar a los amos Dio y Thunder a la cara_ _._ _\- La anciana golpeo varias veces el suelo antes de pegar un grito y comenzar a darse cabezazos contra el suelo.- ¡Malditos sean Polnareff y Kakyoin, Jotaro y ese viejo de Joestar también, ojala que ese Ash y meowth se pudran bajo tierra, espero que el amo Thunder de buena cuenta de esa rata de pikachu cuando la atrape!- La anciana dejo de darse cabezazos y volvió a lanzar otro grito antes de empezar a correr.- ¡Yo, Enyaba, los enfrentaré en persona, con mi propio stand de la carta de la justicia, Justice!_

Parámetros de stand:

 _W_ _h_ _eel of Fortune_ :

Poder destructivo- B

Velocidad- D

Rango- D

Durabilidad- A

Precisión- E

Potencial de desarrollo- D

Habilidades- Capacidad de transformarse en una versión demoníaca de si mismo, capacidad de usar gasolina como balas.

 _Star Filled Sky_ :

Poder destructivo- A

Velocidad- E- Siempre se mueve a la misma velocidad que su usuario.

Rango- ?- Siempre se mantiene a la misma distancia de su usuario en órbita, ataca cualquier punto que dese su usuario.

Durabilidad- E

Precisión- A-E- Cuanto más clara es la posición del objetivo para el usuario mayor sera la precisión del ataque.

Potencial de desarrollo- E

Habilidades- Capacidad de atacar desde la órbita.

 _NT_ _1_ _:_ _Si alguien quiere que el nombre de una canción o grupo en concreto aparezca en el futuro que lo deje en los comentarios_ _._

 _NT_ _2_ _:_ _Star Filled Sky_ _es el nombre de un concierto en el que se interpretaron varios temas y canciones incluyendo varios del anime._


End file.
